Harry Potter et la révélation finale
by ange
Summary: Alors que Voldemort est à son apogée et que Harry rentre à Poudlard, personne ne peut se douter de l'immense secret qui pèse sur sa destinée. C'est durant cette cinquième année que tout lui sera révélé... Histoire terminée
1. Cauchemars en série

Chapitre 1 : CAUCHEMARS EN SERIE

Elle est là ; juste devant lui. Elle est magnifique, elle rayonne. Chaque parcelle de son corps l'illumine. Il fera tout pour elle. Elle est tout pour lui. Il l'a protégera jusqu'à la mort. Cette jeune femme n'a pas seize ans ; Ce n'est pas sa fille mais il pourrait être son père. Il n'a jamais été amoureux d'elle et ne le sera jamais; mais pourtant elle est sa force. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il l'observe, il ne sait pas pourquoi il ne peut détourner son regard d'elle. Tout ce qu'il peut dire c'est qu'elle est ici, qu'elle est entrée dans son rêve qui est le même chaque nuit et qui est le seul qu'il n'ait fait depuis bientôt quatorze ans.

Il n'a rien fait dans sa vie dont il puisse être fier. Il n'a pas vu cette jeune fille plus d'une dizaine de fois et pourtant, lorsqu'il ferme les yeux et qu'il l'a voit, il est heureux. La joie de vivre de l'enfant s'étend sur lui; elle le submerge. Comment fait-elle ? Elle doit être vraiment forte. Elle doit être dotée de pouvoirs dont il ignore l'existence. Il sait que la vie de la fille est loin d'être gaie. Il sait qu'elle doit se sentir seule. Seule au milieu de ses livres; seule au milieu de sa chambre; seule perdue dans sa vie tout comme lui. Pourtant elle sourit; elle danse au milieu de la petite pièce et il peut entendre le son de la musique qui l'entraîne ainsi que la voix du chanteur qui guide ses lèvres, il peut ressentir tout cela alors que la petite radio sur la commode n'est même pas allumée. Il faut dire que la pièce est loin d'être douillette. Le papier du mur est décollé, les couvertures sur le lit sont extrêmement usées.

On peut clairement voir les fissures sur le mur près de l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. Une petite lucarne ronde d'où pend un très ancien rideau bleuté. Il n'y a que la jeune fille pour ensoleiller cette chambre piteuse; une enfant certes mais un tel soleil! Elle a de longs cheveux bruns qui lui descendent jusqu'au milieu du dos et de magnifiques yeux verts dans lesquelles plus d'un homme pourrait se fondre. Malgré le vieux jean qu'elle porte et son sweat d'une marque très connue chez les moldus, on peut deviner que pour une fille de quinze et demi elle n'a rien d'une enfant. 

Physiquement bien sur cela se voie tout de suite mais il est le seul à voir que malgré ses paroles et ses gestes parfois futiles, elle a trop souffert pour pouvoir un jour trouver l'insouciance des personnes de son âge ; et cela est du gâchis. Oui, son enfance lui a été enlevée par un homme qui le répugne, un homme qui lui a volé la vie qu'elle aurait du avoir, un homme qui n'est autre que lui-même. Mais cela n'empêche rien ; il est responsable de son malheur et le sait mais elle ignore totalement qu'elle est la seule source de bonheur, la seule chose qui le raccroche à la vie, l'espoir qu'un jour il puisse se racheter en l'aidant, en la guidant ou en la sauvant. La seule raison pour laquelle il vit, il en est persuadé, est pour veiller sur elle et tant qu'elle sera heureuse, tout ira bien et il pourra continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'existait pas. C'est pour cela que toute les nuits il fait le même rêve, c'est pour cela qu'il la protège et c'est pour ça qu'il sera toujours là quand elle aura besoin de lui, comme un père qui aime sa fille ou comme un ange qui protège une âme.

Mais soudain l'endroit se trouble ; tout devient flou. Il ne sait plus où il est. Mais où peut-il donc se trouver ? Tout est tellement sombre qu'il ne distingue plus rien. Il ne comprend plus ; il a fait se rêve tellement de fois qu'il le connaît par cœur. Les moindres recoins de la chambre lui sont familiers mais là, il ne les reconnaît plus. Où est le lit ? Où est la commode ? Où est-elle ? ? Il a beau chercher la chercher du regard il ne la trouve pas. Tout est trop sombre : il faut absolument qu'il la retrouve, qu'il la cherche, qu'il la sauve. Et là un cri. Un cri qu'il a espéré toute sa vie ne jamais entendre. 

Un hurlement terrifié, un appel au secours. Il peut encore l'aider, il le sent. Ce n'est pas trop tard. Il court, il la cherche mais elle n'est plus là. Tout ce qu'il reste de son si beau rêve n'est qu'un rire. Un rire horrible, rauque et cruel celui qui annonce les pires horreurs, celui dont on a tant voulu ne plus jamais l'entendre et qui d'ailleurs depuis quatorze ans semblait ne plus jamais devoir revenir. Le rire de la mort et du malheur, celui du seigneur des ténèbres...

Et c'est sur ce que cette nuit là il se réveilla. Des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front, un mal à l'avant-bras gauche impitoyable et espérant que cette sensation horrible de mal être allait bientôt cesser, le professeur Rogue se redressa. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur...

Loin de là, au 4 privet drive, quelqu'un d'autre se réveillait tout comme lui, au bout milieu de la nuit, hanté par le même rire mais par un cauchemar bien connu cette fois ci. En effet, depuis que Harry était rentré chez les Dursley cet été il n'avait pas passé une seule nuit sans penser au événements de la fin de l'année. Cela faisait déjà de nombreuses fois que le cadavre de Cédric Diggory et le retour de Voldemort lui infligeaient de terribles mal de tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que Cédric était mort à cause de lui ; et bien que ses amis les plus chers ne cessent de lui dire le contraire, il pensait aussi que le seigneur des ténèbres était revenu par sa faute. Ron avait beau lui écrire dans toutes ces lettres (qui étaient très nombreuses cet été-là) que "celui-dont-on-ne-devait-plus-prononcé-le-nom " aurait fait son retour avec ou sans son sang et qu'il ne devait pas culpabiliser pour ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Voldemort le possédait maintenant. Le monstre qui avait tué ses parents, qui avait fait plus de victimes que tous les mages noirs de l'histoire, avait aujourd'hui en lui une partie de Harry. En fait, il avait Harry.

Depuis le début de l'été il n'avait plus eu aucunes nouvelles du monde des sorciers. Il ne savait pas si le seigneur des ténèbres avait fait d'autres victimes et, en réalité, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il y avait déjà beaucoup trop de cadavres qui hantaient ses nuits ; mieux valait ne pas en ajouter d'autres pour le moment. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose ; il se leva donc pour essuyer son front couvert de sueur et se rendit compte qu'un petit hibou gris s'agitait comme un fou juste derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il se dépêcha d'aller lui ouvrir ; il ne fallait surtout pas que Coq réveille l'oncle Vernon avec ses piaillements hystériques. En effet, comme ci Harry n'avait pas assez de problèmes pour le moment, le cher mari de Pétunia avait décidé de l'obliger à rester dans sa chambre pendant toute la durée du séjour de la tante Marge.

Celle-ci était arrivée trois jours plus tôt et n'avait de cesse d'éviter Harry plus que la peste. Il s'était passé quelque chose lors de sa dernière visite. Quoi, elle ne le savait pas mais de toute façon elle n'avait pas l'intention de chercher. Harry était un enfant extrêmement machiavélique et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'approche d'elle ou de son gros molosse adoré qu'elle avait encore ramené cette année. D'un côté cela le faisait sourire car moins il passait de temps avec sa chère famille mieux il se portait et oui, en ce moment, Harry devait se sentir bien. Ayant ouvert sa fenêtre, il se dirigea vers Coq qui était déjà entrain de se rassasier dans la cage vide d'Hedwige. Celle-ci était parti, il y avait déjà quatre jours pour rejoindre Hermione en Bulgarie où Vicktor Krum l'avait invité à passer une partie des vacances.

Celle-ci avait l'air enchanté du voyage qu'elle préparait quand elle avait écrit à Harry au début du mois de juillet. Etonnement, Ron parlait beaucoup d'elle dans ses lettres. Bien qu'il ne cesse de la critiquer et de l'accuser de pacte avec l'ennemi (le coup du bal ne devait toujours pas être passé),le jeune rouquin avait fait d'elle leur sujet principal de conversation. Harry pensait déceler là un peu plus que de l'amitié mais puisque ses deux amis semblaient ne pas s'en rendre compte, il ne disait rien. Et cela ne paressait pas très important. De plus les deux jeunes gens ne cessaient de se disputer mutuellement. Non, vraiment, il se faisait de ces idées ! D'ailleurs Hermione devait sûrement sortir avec Krum à l'heure qu'il est. En chassant ses pensées il détacha le petit paquet et la lettre accroché à la pâte de Coquecigrue. Il ouvrit proprement la petite boite qui contenait un petit morceau de carton brillamment décoré : Bon pour un mois au Terrier dans la chambre orange Vue imprenable sur gnomes de jardin et petit homme roux extrêmement ennuyeux. Réveil à quatre heure du matin par goule très affectueuse et frères jumeaux totalement déjantés. Peureux et bulgares s'abstenir. 

Harry jeta le paquet sur son lit et commença à rire. A rire comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis déjà longtemps. Ah oui ! Ron lui manqué beaucoup et il avait hâte de pouvoir utilisé son original cadeau d'anniversaire. En espérant que ce ne serait pas le dernier et qu'il puisse un jour avoir seize ans. Il entreprit l'ouverture de la lettre de son ami et se mit à lire à voix basse :

__

Cher Harry,

Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu ne fais plus les cauchemars dont tu m'as parlé dans ta lettre précédente.

Il lâcha son regard de la lettre et observa sa chambre ; le rire qui l'avait réveillé n'était pas très loin.

__

Comment te traitent tes moldus ? Oh ! Je n'oublie pas l'essentiel : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!! Maman n'a pas voulu nous laisser sortir à cause de tu sais qui alors je n'ai pas pu t'acheter de cadeau ; de toute façon je n'aurais pas pu... Ginny dit que c'est l'intention qui compte alors voilà. C'est elle qui a fait les dessins et qui a retiré les insultes sur les Bulgares. Elle a dit que cela ne se faisait pas sur une carte d'anniversaire _etc... Tu connais ma sœur. J'espère que tu vas pouvoir venir à la maison le plus vite possible. Les moldus sont malades de te laisser enfermer. Mais ils verront quand tu seras au deuxième cycle. La gazette du sorcier ne parle pas du retour de toi. Fudge a du faire taire l'affaire car je peux te dire que mon père a du boulot. Il part le matin nous ne sommes même pas réveillés et il rentre le soir nous avons déjà dîner. Ce qui est bien c'est que Percy part avec lui..._

Tu me croiras si tu veux mais le ministère a trouvé que notre cher Wistily s'était bien occupé des affaires de Croupton durant son absence et ils l'ont promu à la direction du département de la coopération magique internationale. Bien sur il ne travail que dans les bureaux mais ils doivent avoir un côté mazot là-bas. Tu verrais comme maman est fière. C'est encore plus dur pour Fred et Georges qui veulent toujours ouvrir leur boutique. Mais maintenant elle les laisse faire tant qu'ils ne lui demandent rien. Et ils se débrouillent ! Fiches de commandes et tout le tralala ; je me demande où ils ont trouvé l'argent. Verpey les a peut-être remboursés finalement. D'ailleurs ils m'ont offert une robe de soirée magnifique.

Enfin quand tu vois le torchon que j'avais avant, toute nouveauté ne peut être que superbe. L'ancien bout de tissu de robe de fille sert pour nettoyer la cage d'Errol. Il n'en sort plus ; il est trop vieux. Ginny est vachement triste. Elle essaye de le faire sortir mais rien ni fait. Cela me fait vraiment de la peine de la voir comme ça. Elle me fait penser à moi et croutârd, enfin, avant que je découvre qu'il était un animagi, un traître et un mangemort la routine quoi. Envoies-moi une courte réponse par Coq pour me dire quand tu as l'intention d'arriver. Hermione nous rejoindra le 10 août à son retour de Bulgarie...

A bientôt et ne pense pas trop à tu-sais-quoi.

RON

Harry ne pouvait sortir de sa chambre pour demander aux Dursley alors il écrivit son problème à Ron. Il attacha le message à la pâte de Coq et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Au moment même où le petit hibou s'envola Hedwige entra, elle était suivie d'une jolie chouette brune qui semblait prendre très à cœur la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Pour faire plaisir à cette dernière, il détacha en premier la lettre qu'elle tenait dans son bec, la ficelle avait du s'arracher pendant le voyage. Il n'y trouva qu'un court message qui lui mit tout de même du bôme au cœur.

__

Harry j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu n'as pas trop de mauvaises pensées en ce moment. Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et je te promets que nous nous reverrons bientôt à Poudlard. Sniffle.

Harry vit la chouette s'envoler quand il attrapa le message et le paquet que lui tendait Hedwige. Quand il l'ouvrit, une belle amulette tomba sur le sol. Il la ramassa et vu que c'était une pierre violette accroché comme pendentif à une fine chaîne en argent. Le bijou ne ressemblait pas à un collier de jeune fille et il semblait venir de loin. Harry prit la lettre où il était maintenant persuadé de trouver une explication d'Hermione.

__

Harry,

J'ai bien ressue ta lettre et je trouve impensable que les Dursley puissent te garder enfermer dans ta chambre pendant la durée de séjour de cette répugnante femme que tu as fait gonfler comme un ballon il y a deux ans. Si tu n'avais pas été un sorcier, j'aurais prévenu les services sociaux moldus pour cruauté envers mineur. Ron m'a raconté tout ce qui c'est passé depuis que je suis partie 

" Trahir mes meilleurs amis dans un pays de traîtres et de mauvais joueurs de quidditch ! ! " Je ne sais pas quelle mouche l'a piqué mais j'espère qu'il se sera calmé avant que j'arrive au Terrier. J'ai vraiment hâte de vous revoir et je commence à avoir le mal du pays. On est peut-être en pleine été mais chez Vicktor il fait un de ces froids ! Ses parents sont toujours absents et ils nous laissent à manger des viandes bizarre avec des sauces extrêmement épicées. J'ai appris pleins de choses sur les us et coutumes de la Bulgarie et j'ai refait entièrement mon devoir d'histoire de la magie en y incluant des événements s'étant déroulés ici. Tu dois sûrement te demander à quoi sert cette pierre. Il paraîtrait qu'il s'agit d'une protection contre les ennemis. Ton ange gardien serait appelé à veiller sur toi dès que tu es en danger. Je pense que nous aurons l'occasion de la tester cette année. Oh mon dieu ! J'ai failli oublier le plus important : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Fais bien attention à toi et évite de te faire tuer avant la fin des vacances. A bientôt chez Ron,

Hermione.

Harry ferma la cage d'Hedwige avant de ranger ses lettres sous la cachette de son plancher. Il mit l'amulette autours de son cou et pria intérieurement pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de tester son efficacité. Puis il se recoucha et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves, mais sans cauchemars non plus.


	2. Un été trop calme

CHAPITRE 2 : Un été trop calme

Harry fut réveillé par le bruit des cris dans le salon. Il était déjà dix heure mais l'heure n'importait plus étant enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée il n'avait plus besoin de se réveiller à des horaires fixes. D'habitude, lorsque Pétunia lui apportait le petit déjeuner à neuf heure, il était toujours près à le manger au moment même. Mais cette nuit avait été différente des autres se souvint-il en enfilant son pull. Puis il se rappela des cris qui l'avaient tirés de son sommeil et se demanda s'il devait descendre en bas pour voire ce qui se passait. Il ne se posa pas cette question bien longtemps car ,quand il eut finit de s'habiller, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée faisant gicler par terre le petit déjeuner et laissant apparaître le visage rougit de colère de l'oncle Vernon qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser :

_ " Suis-moi, dit-il en serrant les points nerveusement, et prend ta valise avec toi. Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend.

_ Quelqu'un, répondit Harry extrêmement étonné qui pouvait bien être venu le chercher chez les moldus ?

_ Ne pose pas de questions et prépare ta valise tout de suite ! Il est or de questions que cette femme reste encore une minute de plus dans ma maison, aboya-t-il offusqué. "

Harry ne se fit pas prier et se dépêcha de ranger toutes les affaires qui traînaient dans la chambre. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir sa cachette pour prendre ses lettres devant l'oncle Vernon qui le dévisageait d'un regard courroucé. Il ne fut pas dur de s'en débarrasser :

_ " Pourrais-tu m'aider à ranger mes grimoires et mes affaires de sorcellerie dans ma valise s'il te plaît ?

_ Je vais surveiller cette femme pour voir si elle ne martyrise pas ton adorable cousin... " 

C'est en voyant tomber sur le plancher un petit bon cartonné qu'il comprit ce qui se passait ! Les Weasley devaient sûrement être venus le chercher. Ce n'est pas eux qui le laisseraient enfermer dans sa chambre pendant toutes les vacances. La rencontre d'Arthur et ses fils avec la famille Dursley s'était mal passée l'année précédente et ce devait être Molly qui l'attendait au salon et qui rendait l'oncle Vernon si furieux. Il finit ses bagages en quatrième vitesse, les prit ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige sous le bras et descendit les escaliers en trombe, impatient de se retrouver devant madame Weasley. Elle était, pour lui, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère à ses yeux et jamais il n'oublierait la manière qu'elle avait eut de le consoler lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie après la mort de Diggory. Ce fut alors sans aucunes hésitations que, quand il la vit debout au milieu du salon, il balança ses affaires par terre et se jeta à son cou.

_ " Je suis moi aussi très heureuse de te voir, lui dit-elle en resserrant leur étreinte.

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous viendriez me chercher aussi vite, s'exclama-t-il en regardant les regards outragés de la tante Pétunia et de l'oncle Vernon.

_ Comment croyais-tu que j'allais réagir en lisant le message que tu as envoyé à Ron hier soir ?

_ Je...je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, répondit-il honteux qu'elle ait pu penser qu'il voulait absolument échapper aux Dursley le plus vite possible. Bien que cela soit vrai, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui laisser entendre qu'il fallait absolument venir le chercher. Il aurait eu tellement de peine si les Weasley avaient pensé qu'il était impoli de sa part de s'inviter de cette manière chez eux.

_ Même si tu n'avais pas répondu à mon fils je serai venu t'emmener au Terrier. Il est hors de questions que tu passes encore une journée avec ces horribles moldus, dit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées et en regardant les Dursley qui semblaient avoir subi le pire affront de leur vie (ce qui devait être le cas). "

Ce fut à ce moment là que Harry remarqua la tante Marge étendu sur le sol. Ce devait être elle qui l'avait réveillé en criant à la vue d'une totale inconnue vêtue de manière bizarre atterrissant dans le salon dans un toc typique de la transplanation. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir sa monstrueuse tante à ce moment précis. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot de plus Molly Weasley lui tendit la cage d'Hedwige, prit ses bagages, lui donna une pincée de poudre de cheminette, alluma un feu dans le foyer et disparut sans se retourner sur les deux moldus qui contemplaient la scène avec effarement (Dudley était chez un " ami " de collège). Elle avait fait tout ça en tellement peu de temps que Harry du se dépêcher de partir avant que l'oncle Vernon réagisse et ne lui interdise de s'en aller. Il murmura un vague " R'voir et à l'année prochaine " avant de s'engouffrer dans la cheminée et de dire très distinctement cette fois ci " Le Terrier ".

Ce fut sous des exclamations enthousiasmées qu'il atterrit dans une pièce bondée de rouquins et d'une seule jeune femme blonde qui contrastait ainsi que Harry avec le petit tableau de famille. Soudain les conversations reprirent et ce fut Georges qui prit la cage d'Hedwige sous le bras de Harry dans laquelle cette dernière commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter du sors qui allait lui être réservé après tout, depuis son réveille en fanfares elle n'avait été que brusquée et trimbalée dans sa cage. Un petit tour dans les airs lui serait d'un plus grand bien. Ensuite Ron s'approcha et commença à lui dire :

_ " Je suis content de te voir. On va s'éclater cet été. Hors de questions de penser à autre chose qu'à s'amuser.

_ Moi aussi je suis heureux que tu sois là, enchaîna Fred (ou était-ce Georges).Maman n'a pas voulu que l'on t'accompagne. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu tester quelques nouvelles inventions sur ton cousin.

_ C'est vrai, reprit son jumeau, ce gros porc aurait été parfais pour nos pilules de gonflage. 

_ Vos pilules de gonflage ? , répondit Harry en espérant avoir bientôt l'occasion d'assister à une démonstration du pouvoir de ces pilules sur Percy par exemple.

_ Je sais ce que tu penses, lui lança Ron, mais ce sera impossible...

_ Bonjour Harry, je suis enchanté de te revoir, dit Percy sur un ton impérieux. Je te présente Pénélope Deauclaire, ma fiancée. Tu as déjà du la croiser dans Poudlard, elle était préfète en chef avec moi il y a deux ans.

_ Bonjour, dit-elle avec beaucoup moins d'assurance que son petit ami.

_ Salut. Je suis heureux d'apprendre que vous êtes fiancés. Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi. N'as-tu pas été pétrifiée avec Hermione par le basilic quand j'étais en deuxième année ?

_ J'aurais préféré que tu te souviennes de moi en d'autres circonstances mais effectivement, c'était bien moi.

_ Pénélope va rester ici quelques temps jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un logement adéquat où nous installer, reprit Percy.

_ Je voie que tu as déjà vu la future madame Weasley, dit la dernière du nom en rentrant dans la pièce. J'ai été déposé tes affaires dans la chambre de Ron. Tu ferais bien de prendre un petit quelque chose à manger, je pense que tu n'as pas eu le temps de déjeuner. Et en disant ces mots elle fit apparaître avec sa baguette magique une quantité phénoménale de crêpes au sirop d'érable. Je les ai préparées en pensant que tu aurais peut-être un petit creux.

_ Un grand gouffre tu veux dire, lança Ginny en arrivant dans la pièce, ce qui fit rire tout le monde sauf sa mère qui sembla regarder les assiettes de crêpes avec un peu d'appréhension.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, s'il en a trop vous l'aiderez...

_ Je suis resté pour te saluer mais maintenant je dois aller travailler, rétorqua Percy bien heureux de ne pas avoir à avaler encore plus de nourritures que sa mère lui avait donner au petit déjeuner. Au revoir tout le monde et à ce soir. Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Pénélope et transplana.

_ Moi et Georges on va aller dégnomer le jardin. A tout à l'heure, dit Fred. Et les deux frères partir en courant en direction de leur chambre.

_ Je vais nettoyer la cage d'Errol et essayer de le faire manger. Je suis heureuse que tu sois ici Harry, lança la jolie Ginny avant de s'en aller. Il ne restait plus que lui, Ron et madame Weasley dans la cuisine mais se fut Ron qui réussit à parler en premier.

_ Nous allons aller ranger les affaires d'Harry. Il n'aura qu'à manger ses crêpes dans la chambre. Et aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Ron avait pris dans une main le petit déjeuner de son ami qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de goûter et de l'autre il pris Harry par le coude et le tira dans les escaliers. Le jeune homme eu à peine le temps de remercier Molly Weasley pour sa délicate attention que lui et son compagnon se retrouvèrent dans une chambre aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley. Cela devait être de famille se dit-il en s'asseyant sur un des lits installés dans la petite pièce.

_ En ce moment elle n'arrête pas de cuisiner, lui expliqua Ron. Je crois que ce doit être son moyen perso pour destresser.

_ Tu ne m'avais pas dit dans tes lettres que Pénélope Deauclaire était ici.

_ Je voulais voir la tête de Percy quand il te l'annoncerait. C'est fou comme il est fier. Ma foi ça se comprend, elle est plutôt jolie. Elle doit aimer les gars prétentieux.

_ Ou les gars intelligents, rectifia Harry. Quand ont-ils l'intention de se marier ?

_ Quand Voldemort aura été vaincu... 

Cette phrase fit tomber un lourd silence dans la pièce et Harry éprouva tout de suite de la peine pour Percy.

_ Tu comprends pourquoi nous avons moins envie de nous défouler sur lui cet été ? De plus, il serait extrêmement vexé si on se moquait de lui devant sa fiancée. Tu le connais. 

_ Oui, je comprends. Encore une raison de plus pour vaincre ce monstre au plus vite. Il n'y a vraiment aucune nouvelle de lui ?

_ Papa m'a dit que des personnes ayant été membres du ministère et que d'anciens aurors disparaissaient. Il doit être entrain de se venger et personne ne peut rien contre ça. C'est horrible de ne pas savoir qui sera la prochaine victime de ce fou et de ses serviteurs. Cela donne à réfléchir. Cet été est trop calme, il aurait mieux valu qu'il soit agité et que les gens puissent se préparer au pire au lieu de laisser celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom agir dans l'ombre. Tout ça à cause d'un ministre incompétent et peureux.

Harry regarda Ron. Cela ne se voyait pas d'extérieur mais quand il parlait, on sentait qu'il avait mûri. Il avait suffis d'un mois pour qu'il se rende compte, tout comme Harry, que lui ou ceux qu'il aimait n'étaient plus protéger. La fougue dans sa voie montrer qu'il avait pris quelques années d'un seul cou mais que d'apparence il ne changerait pas. Il sera toujours Ron, son meilleur ami, celui qui fait rire quand on en a le plus besoin et qui est toujours là. Mais ils savaient maintenant tous deux qu'il devrait encore plus veiller l'un sur l'autre, sur tous les Weasley et surtout sur Hermione. Si ce qu'ils redoutaient devait se produire, c'est elle qui mourrait en premier. Ils se dévisageaient tous deux en même temps. Il était évident qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Ce fut encore Ron qui rompu le silence :

_ Tu es comme mon frère Harry. Et il le prit légèrement dans ses bras avant de le relâcher quelques secondes plus tard. Les démonstrations d'affection n'étaient pas son point fort d'habitude.

_ Tout comme toi tu es le mien. Et il lui donna un petit cou sur l'épaule pour accompagner ces mots.

_ Il faut qu'on arrête, on dirait deux vieux. 

_ Si les jumeaux nous voyaient se serait la honte !

_ Et si Hermione était là elle se jetterait sur nous en nous embrassant !

_ Tu parles beaucoup d'elle en ce moment...

_ J'en parlais juste comme ça comme tu parlais des jumeaux.

_ Ah bon. C'était juste pour savoir. Je me posais des questions c'est tout. Je suis idiot, je sais.

_ Ginny aussi trouve que je parle beaucoup d'elle. Elle dit que je déteste trop Vicktor Krum pour que ce ne soit pas de la jalousie. Mais je ne sais pas si elle se rend bien compte...

_ Je vois qu'elle aussi a beaucoup mûrie pendant les vacances. Et il repensa au moment où il l'avait vu elle n'avait pas rougi ni même fait un seul faux pas et lui avait parlé très calmement. De quoi devrait-elle se rendre compte ?

_ Mais enfin tu sais bien. Tu sais ce qu'est Hermione enfin pour eux.

_ Ces histoires de sang de bourbe sont ridicules mais tu as raison. Ce sera à elle qu'ils s'en prendront en premier.

_ C'est pas que je n'aime pas Krum mais je ne peux pas lui faire 100% confiance. On ne sait pas qui il est après tout. C'est ma meilleure amie et je m'inquiète c'est tout.

_ Tu as bien raison et je suis idiot de ne pas y avoir penser avant. En plus je suppose que j'aurais été le premier à être au courant s'il se passait quelque chose avec elle ou n'importe qui. N'est-ce pas ?

_ Je vois qu'elle aussi a beaucoup mûrie pendant les vacances , lança-t-il d'une voix qui se devait d'imiter celle de Harry. J'espère que moi aussi je serais le premier à être au courant s'il devait se passer quelque chose...Et les deux amis éclatèrent d'un rire qui réchauffa la pièce d'un coup devenue très froide...

Le 10 août arriva très vite. Harry ne faisait plus de cauchemars, le travail au ministère était beaucoup moins intense et Percy et Pénélope avaient trouvé un appartement très douillet à Oxford. Bien que cette ville soit à des heures de route de chez les Weasley, cela ne posait aucun problème. Avec la transplanation et la poudre de cheminette, le jeune couple n'aurait pas de mal à rendre visite à leur famille et à leurs amis (dans le cas de Pénélope...). Ce fut donc à quatorze heure qu'Hermione arriva, chargée de ses bagages et du pannier de Pattenrond et pressée de revoir ses amis et d'avoir de leurs nouvelles. A peine était-elle arrivée qu'ils allèrent, avec Ginny, s'enfermer dans la chambre de Ron. Celle-ci restait beaucoup avec eux ces temps ci mais cela ne dérangeait pas les garçons après tout elle était une fille assez amusante et elle sentait quand elle devait partir au moment où son frère et Harry voulaient rester seuls entre eux. Ce fut elle qui débuta la conversation :

_ " Alors Hermione, c'était comment la Bulgarie ?

_ Froid. Très froid. Je suis bien heureuse d'être rentrée. Et leur accent était vraiment énervent à la longue. Mais pour vous, que s'est-il passé ? J'espère qu'il n'y a rien à dire, répondit-elle légèrement angoissée.

_ T'en fait pas. A part les farces des jumeaux, les longues parties de quidditch et les repas étouffants de ma mère, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose, lui dit Ron ce qui la rassura beaucoup.

_ L'été fut très calme et je suis heureux de te revoir. On se faisait du soucis tu n'écrivais pas souvent, lui lança Harry sur un ton de reproche. 

_ Je suis désolée mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps. Vicktor m'a emmené dans pleins d'endroits très intéressants et m'a montré des coutumes de sont pays. Heureusement que je ne suis pas aller chez lui pour les vacances de Noël. En hiver ils se baignent dans des lacs à l'eau glacée d'ailleurs je me demande quand est-ce qu'elle ne l'ait pas.

_ Quand elle est gelée, lui répondit Ginny. Et alors avec Vicktor vous...

_ Et toi avec Harry ?

Au grand étonnement des trois jeunes gens, Ginny ne rougit pas et dit très clairement, sans la moindre trace de gêne :

_ Il n'est que mon ami et si cela devait être autrement nous aurions eu l'occasion de sortir ensemble il y a bien longtemps. Il n'a pas voulu, je ne vais pas rester toute ma vie à me morfondre comme une idiote. Alors que tu ne m'as pas donné l'impression de laisser Krum indifférant. 

Ce fut à Harry et Hermione de ne plus savoir où se mettre. Harry secoué par sa franchise et la façon dont elle avait grandi en un été, Hermione car elle avait peur de voir Ron se moquer d'elle durant les dix prochaines années.

Au fil des vacances, Hermione n'aborda pas une seule fois le sujet Vicktor Krum. Cela n'empêchait pas ses amis de se poser des questions. Ce fut que lorsque celle-ci reçu un message porté par un hibou enrhumé (et oui, les hiboux aussi utilisent des kleenex), qu'elle leur expliqua qu'ils sortaient ensemble et qu'à la première réflexion de leur part (elle regardait Ron dans les yeux en disant cela), elle les transformerait en cafards et qu'ils seraient enfermés dans la boite de Rita Skeeter que Vicktor s'était très gentiment proposé de garder. Elle dit tout cela tellement vite que personne ne se permit la moindre parole sur ce sujet (à part peut-être le huuummmmm qui sortit malencontreusement de la bouche de Ron). Ils s'amusèrent tellement ensemble qu'il n'en revinrent pas quand il fallut préparer les bagages pour partir à Poudlard le lendemain ! Les épreuves des années précédentes avaient considérablement rapproché Harry, Ron et Hermione. A part les vannes vaseuses que ces deux derniers se sortaient quelques fois, ils savaient tous les trois que jamais dans leur vie ils ne rencontreraient d'amis plus chers et qu'il fallait absolument se protéger les uns les autres pour que cette force ne devienne pas un handicape et qu'ensemble ils puissent tenir tête le plus possible à ce qui pouvait devenir une fatalité si Voldemort n'était pas vaincu dans les plus brefs délais.

Ce fut cette année aussi que la famille Weasley et ses invités arrivèrent à King's Cross dans des voitures prêtées par le ministère. Les jumeaux, Molly et Ginny dans la première, Harry, Ron et Hermione dans la seconde. Les adieux de madame Weasley et ses enfants furent houleux, Harry et peut-être un peu moins Hermione étant biensûr comptés comme tels, étant donné qu'aucun d'eux ne rentrerait pour Noël les parents ayant jugé préférable que leur progéniture reste en sécurité à Poudlard le plus de temps possible. Le voyage se déroula calmement, Ginny était partie retrouver ses amis de quatrième année et les jumeaux montraient leurs inventions à Lee Jordan qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir des amis aussi " intelligents " ? Malheureusement, les trois amis furent dérangés par la personne qu'ils avaient le moins envie de voir pour le moment : Draco Malefoy suivi de ses deux stupides acolytes Crabbe et Goyle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous la Malefoy, lui lança Harry ?

_ Je vois que tes deux singes son toujours entrain de te lécher le ...,répondit le plus poliment possible Ron.

_ Celui de Potter doit être propre s'il a déjà passé tout le mois d'août dans ta poubelle que tu oses appeler une maison.

_ Je ne préfère pas savoir comment est le tien. Il paraît qu'à force de fréquenter des détraqueurs on attrape leurs pustules. Ton père a sûrement du te les refiler.

Harry et Ron ne revinrent pas quand ils entendirent ce qui venait de sortir de la bouche de leur amie.

_ Ferme la sale sang-de-bourbe, lui jeta Malefoy !

L'insulte avait en l'espace de deux mois atteint un tel degrés de monstruosité que les deux chiens de garde de Draco, voyant le visage de leurs ennemis exploser de colère, avaient tiré leur maître en dehors du compartiment, laissant un Harry et un Ron hors d'eux cherchant désespérément avec Hermione, qui essayait de les calmer en leur disant que cela ne l'atteignait pas, une manière particulièrement sadique de faire renvoyer Malefoy.

Le voyage se termina assez bien et les trois amis furent rejoins par Neville, Dean et Seamus qui n'avaient pas trouver de calèches libres pour se rendre à Poudlard. Leur nombre avait été réduit pour raison de sécurité et ils se retrouvèrent à six dans un espace prévue pour quatre. Cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Ron qui devait y être habitué avec ses six frères et sœurs. Ce fut ainsi que, serrer comme des saucisses, leurs camarades de Gryffondor leur racontèrent leurs vacances respectives. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent devant le magnifique château qu'ils avaient quitté quelques semaines auparavant. Harry ressentit une sensation de joie qui déborda dans tout son être il était enfin de retour chez lui.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Si c'est le cas laissez des review.

C'est ma première fic alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Le troisième chapitre devrait être bientôt terminé.

Merci à sailor digitale et fyz.

Merci aussi à SaraLou ; J'ai adoré la façon dont tu as fait revivre Harry dans ta fic. Et je suis aussi impatiente d'avoir la suite des deux autres.


	3. Nouvelle élève

****

CHAPITRE 3 : NOUVELLE ELEVE

Lorsque tous les élèves furent arrivés dans la grande salle, Dumbledore se leva et commença son discours habituel de chaque début d'année :

" Bienvenue à tous. Comme vous avez déjà pu le constater, Poudlard a augmenté ses moyens de sécurité. N'y voyez pas là une forme de faiblesse mais une protection supplémentaire qui, par les temps qui court, n'est pas un luxe. C'est sur vos deux oreilles que vous pourrez tous vous endormir cette nuit : personne n'est assez puissant pour pénétrer en ce lieu avec de mauvaises intentions. "

Harry entendit de légères protestations qui s'élevèrent de la table des Serpentards.

" En raison des circonstances, les matchs de quidditch ont partiellement été annulés. "

Ce fut maintenant de toute la salle que jaillir des exclamations offusquées.

" Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser à notre ennemi commun une occasion de frapper tout Poudlard en même temps. Même si, comme je viens de vous le dire, il est impossible qu'il le fasse, il est de mon devoir de directeur de vous protéger de tous risques de dangers si minimes soient-ils. D'ailleurs, lorsque j'estimerais le moment venu, je vous promets de rétablir la coupe de quidditch. Sur ce, je tiens à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, monsieur Moldingus Fletcher, un vieil ami. "

Cet homme était plutôt vieux et semblait presque avoir l'âge de Dumbledore. Il avait des cheveux blancs qui lui tombaient aux épaules et pleins de petites (et grandes) rides sur le visage qui lui données un air sympathique. En entendant leur directeur annoncer leur nouveau professeur entant que vieil ami, les élèves furent rassurés. Après tout, leurs enseignants de défense contre les forces du mal avaient été, depuis les quatre dernières années, soit mangemorts, soit loup-garou, soit incroyablement prétentieux et mal honnête. Bien qu'Harry regrette énormément le départ de Lupin, il était quand même heureux de pouvoir se dire que cette année serait peut-être un peu plus calme qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

" Avant de commencer la cérémonie de répartition, je voudrais vous présenter une nouvelle élève qui continuera ses études ici, à Poudlard, en cinquième année, Ange Stevens. Elle va, elle aussi, être répartit dans une de nos quatre maisons et j'espère que vous saurez l'accueillir comme il se doit. "

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers une jeune fille qui faisait son entrée suivit des premières années. Elle était vraiment très belle. De longs cheveux bruns et ondulés lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle n'était pas spécialement grande mais sa démarche lui donnait une assurance peu commune. Elle avait de jolis yeux verts qui lui donnaient un regard pétillant de malice...

_ Faite qu'elle aille à Gryffondor Faite qu'elle aille à Gryffondor, se répétait doucement Ron pour que personne n'entende. Mais pas assez pour qu'Hermione ne lui lance un regard meurtrier.

Ange s'approcha du choixpeau magique extrêmement calmement. En considérant le fait que pratiquement toute la salle soit entrain de la regarder, on pouvait se dire qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. 

_ Elle ira à Gryffondor Elle ira à Gryffondor.

_ Ron !

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret en bois est posa l'objet pensant sur sa tête. Jamais cela n'avait duré aussi longtemps. Le choixpeau semblait parler à la jeune fille qui elle avait quelque peu perdu son air assuré. Soudain il prit sa décision sa " bouche " s'ouvrit et toute la salle put entendre très clairement : _Serpentard ! _

Des applaudissements de bienvenue et les sifflements habituels (peut-être même légèrement amplifiés) de tout le reste de l'école se firent entendre pendant qu'Ange, le sourire aux lèvres, alla s'asseoir près de Draco Malfoy qui, lui aussi visiblement très heureux, lui avait fait une place à côté de lui (en fait, il avait surtout poussé Goyle par terre). Il reçut pour cet acte de " gentillesse " le plus beau sourire et les remerciements de la jeune fille, ce qui lui valut le regard noir de la moitié des élèves masculins de Poudlard Mais il s'en fichait, ils le regardaient déjà tous comme ça depuis le retour de vous- savez -qui de toute façon. Il est vrai que cette année là, les Serpentards étaient (et oui, cela est possible) encore plus détester par les Gryffondors et la moitié des Serdaigles mais, en contre partie, encore plus crains par les Poufsouffles et l'autre moitié des Serdaigles. Draco n'écouta pas la répartition cette année là et on put lire sur ses lèvres son premier vrai sourire lorsque Ange se mit à rire, d'une manière très expressive pour une Serpentard il faut l'avouer, à une de ses plaisanteries.

_ Vous avez vu la tête de Malfoy ce soir ? J'avais envie de l'étriper, souffla Ron à ses amis lorsqu'ils remontèrent les escaliers qui les menaient à la salle commune de leur maison.

_ Tu dis ça juste parce que tu l'as trouvé jolie cette Ange Stevens, lui répondit Hermione avec un air suffisant.

_ Il faut avouer qu'elle est plutôt mignonne. C'est du gâchis de l'avoir envoyer chez les Serpentards. Qu'en penses-tu Harry ?

_ Je me demande bien ce qu'a bien pu lui dire le choixpeau.

Il n'avait pas oublié la réaction qu'avait eu l'objet pensant lorsqu'il avait du être réparti. Ce dernier avait pendant longtemps hésité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor et ce n'est que grâce à sa détermination que Harry avait été envoyé, tout comme ses amis, dans la maison du lion.

_ Moi, je m'en fiche, dit Hermione. En tout cas elle avait l'air très heureuse du choix du choixpeau. Et vu comme elle parlait avec Malfoy tout le long de la soirée, je peux vous dire que nous nous sommes fait ce soir une nouvelle ennemie.

_ N'empêche, c'est vraiment du gâchis !

Cela faisait quelque temps que Harry arrivait à dormir normalement. Depuis son arrivée chez les Weasley il n'avait fait aucun cauchemars et Voldemort semblait bien loin. Maintenant qu'il était à Poudlard, il était persuadé de pouvoir dormir en paix. Pourtant, au beau milieu de cette nuit là, la première de l'année, il se réveilla. Il n'était pas en sueur, sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal et il n'avait aucun mauvais rêve en mémoire. Au contraire, une sensation de bien-être le submergeait, il avait l'impression que tous les malheurs du monde avaient disparu qu'il ne restait ici bas que lui et ce petit air de chanson qui lui trottait dans la tête. Etait-ce cela qui l'avait réveillé ? Il sentait qu'il connaissait cette chanson, qu'il l'avait déjà entendu mais il eut beau se tourner dans tous les sens pendant des heures en essayant de réfléchir où il avait bien peu entendre cette merveilleuse musique auparavant, il n'y arriva pas. Ce n'était pas seulement un air, il en était persuadé. Il y avait des paroles sur cette chanson, mais il lui était impossible de reposer une voie ou un moment sur cette merveille. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? C'était la plus belle chose qu'il lui avait été donné d'entendre. Combien de temps pourrait-il encore tenir éveiller pour chercher une réponse à cette pensée qui ne voulait pas s'en aller ? Il ne le sut jamais car, le lendemain matin, tout ce dont Harry se souvenait était qu'il avait passait une nuit merveilleuse. Il devait avoir fait un rêve parfait. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il se dit car, à son réveil, il avait tout oublié... 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry, demanda Ron à son ami alors qu'il se rendaient à la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner ?

_ Oh, rien. En faite, tout va très bien. J'ai l'impression que cette journée va être super !

_ Ba dis dons tu es de bonne humeur ce matin ! C'est d'être de retour à Poudlard qui te fait cet effet là ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Sûrement. Je suis quasiment certain que rien ne pourrait améliorer encore plus cette journée.

A ce moment là, ils croisèrent Ginny qui bavardait avec ses copines.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu disais, lui souffla Ron à l'oreille tendit que son ami saluait la jeune fille qui lui avait fait son plus beau sourire ?

_ Heu…, vraiment très embarrassé, dépêchons-nous Hermione doit s'impatienter.

_ J'adore la façon dont tu changes de sujet à chaque fois que l'on parle de ma sœur.

_ On parlait de ta sœur ?

_ Comme si tu…

_ Salut Harry. 'Lut Ron.

_ Bonjour Cho, répondirent les deux garçons en cœur. 

_ Comment se sont passées vos vacances ?

_ Super bien, lança Ron.

_ Ouais, elles étaient cool. Désolé mais il faut qu'on te laisse Hermione nous attend depuis pas mal de temps pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

_ Ah, d'accord… Bon, à une prochaine fois les garçons !

_ OK à bientôt, lui répondit Harry en poussant un Ron abasourdi vers la grande salle.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, tu es devenu dingue !

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Il y a pas trois mois tu aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que cette fille te parle et maintenant tu la snobe !

_ Je ne l'ai pas snobé, j'ai faim…

_ Tu vas me faire croire qu'avec le petit déjeuner que ma mère nous a fait manger, le déjeuner qu'elle avait mis dans nos sacs et le repas d'hier soir tu as encore faim ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Goyle ?

_ J'ai un très gros appétit.

_ Mais bien sur.

_ Vous êtes enfin là, lança Hermione quand elle vit ses amis arriver ! Ca va bientôt faire une heure que je vous attend !

_ Désolé Herm', on a pas vu le temps passer. Tu as bien dormi, lui dit Harry sur un ton un peu trop enthousiaste ?

_ Oui très bien. Tu es de bonne humeur ce matin. J'ai vu Cho Chang qui sortait d'ici tout à l'heure…

Les garçons ne lui laissèrent pas finir ses allusions et s'installèrent pour manger. Harry ne toucha pas à son assiette…

_ Tenez vos emplois du temps, leur lança Dean Thomas en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

_ C'est toi le nouveau préfet ! J'avais complètement oublié que l'ancien était parti l'année dernière, lui dit Ron. Comment as-tu pu accepter de tenir ce poste ? Tout le monde est devenu fou cette année ou quoi !

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, lui répondit Hermione. C'est un grand honneur d'être choisi pour être préfet. De plus cela donne l'occasion d'avoir de nouvelles responsabilités.

_ Pourquoi ne te l'a-t-on pas proposé ?

_ La préfète de Gryffondor s'en va l'année prochaine…

_ Et elle est vraiment mignonne, lança Dean à ses camarades !

_ Les préfets patrouillent ensemble le soir n'est-ce pas, lui demanda Harry ?

_ Tu parles ! Tu dois être vachement préoccupé par tes " nouvelles responsabilités ", rétorqua Ron.

_ Tu as tout compris. Mais prenez vos emplois du temps il faut que j'y aille.

_ A tout à l'heure, lui dirent les deux garçons.

_ Je ne savais pas que Dean était comme ça, lança Hermione à ses deux amis lorsque ce dernier se fut éloigner.

_ Comme quoi, lui demanda Harry interloqué ?

_ Aussi, je ne sais pas moi, coureur.

_ Coureur ! Mais c'est un garçon c'est tout, lui répondit Harry amusé.

_ C'est sur que nous ne sommes pas tous comme ton Vicky, enchaîna Ron.

_ Laisse Vicktor en dehors de ça ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu…

_ Oh non ! On a potions ce matin, lança Harry pour changer de sujet en entendant le ton de la conversation monter considérablement.

_ Laisse-moi voir un peu ça, lui dit Ron en lui prenant un des emplois du temps. Et cet après-midi nous avons défense contre les forces du mal.

_ Je me demande comment est ce prof, lança Hermione. J'espère qu'il sera aussi bien que Lupin et Maugrey… Enfin, je veux dire Croupton junior… Pas pour dire que je l'aimais bien, mais c'était un bon prof… Je m'enfonce non ?

_ Un petit peu quand même, lui répondit Ron.

_ En tout cas nous sommes sur que nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Après tout, Dumbledore l'a présenté comme un vieil ami, dit Harry.

_ Je pense aussi. En parlant de vieil ami, quand avons-nous soins aux créatures magiques ? Je suis impatiente de revoir Hagrid Je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle de lui cet été.

_ A moi non plus il ne m'a pas écrit, lui répondit Harry. C'est bien la première fois.

_ Nous l'avons jeudi matin, enchaîna Ron, court commun avec les Serpentards bien sur.

_ Il faut qu'on aille en cours, dit Hermione, on va être en retard et je ne pense pas que Rogue apprécierait. 

_ Allons y, lancèrent les deux autres avec peu d'enthousiasme. 

Au moment où ils entrèrent dans le cachot, Harry fut bousculé par Malfoy. Il se retourna donc pour lui faire face en attendant la réplique sanglante à laquelle il devrait répondre mais, au moment où le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche, ils furent interrompu par une belle voie qui disait :

_ Draco, laisse le tranquille s'il te plaît J'aimerais avoir la moyenne en métamorphose.

_ Ferme-la Stevens, lui lança Harry, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

_ Et bien peut-être que le célèbre Potter pourrait m'éclairer.

_ Si t'étais pas une fille c'est autre chose qu'il te ferait, lui répondit Ron.

_ Te mêles pas de ça Weasley, lui dit Draco. 

_ Potter, Weasley et Granger, allez tout de suite vous asseoir si vous ne voulez pas commencer l'année en détention, aboya Rogue !

Et ils allèrent s'asseoir tous les trois dans le fond de la classe pendant qu'Ange et Draco avancèrent vers le premier rang. Ils étaient suivis de Crabbe et Goyle qui se mirent juste derrière eux. Le cours passa très lentement et Harry pu largement constater que Pansy Parkinson regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance en direction de sa nouvelle camarade. Il n'y avait pas que Draco qui devait faire des jaloux. J'espère qu'elle mène la vie dure à Stevens dans les dortoirs. 

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent à leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils s'attendaient à avoir devant eux un professeur enthousiaste qui prendrait plaisir à leur enseigner cette matière très importante par les temps qui courraient, mais que ne fut pas leur surprise quand ce dernier se révéla encore plus ennuyeux que le professeur Binns ! Jamais les apprentis sorciers n'auraient pensé que la vie des vampires de la Renaissance à nos jours pouvait avoir un tel effet soporifique. Même Hermione renonça à sa prise de note, lorsque au bout de cinq minutes et trente-trois secondes ( Ron ne quittait pas sa montre des yeux), elle faillit s'écrouler par terre en glissant dessous sa table !

_ Cette année commence extrêmement bien je trouve, qu'en pensez-vous, demanda Harry à ses amis ?

_ Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'elle se termine très vite, leur dit Ron.

_ Je ne suis pas de ton avis, répondit Hermione. 

_ Que veux-tu dire, lui demanda le rouquin ?

_ Je trouve l'arrivée de Stevens assez étrange. Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne vienne à Poudlard qu'à partir de la cinquième année ? 

_ Elle était peut-être à Dumstrang ou à Beauxbâtons et a tout simplement du changer d'école, lui répondit Harry.

_ Je pense que cette peste devait être à Dumstrang, lança Ron. Les adeptes de la magie noire viennent surtout de là-bas. Les françaises ne sont pas branchées vous-savez-qui.

_ Tu dis ça juste parce que Fleur Delacour est à Beauxbâtons. Et je te signale que ce n'est pas parce que Karkaroff était un mangemort que tous ses élèves le sont aussi. J'en ai marre de tes stupides allusions à Vicktor !

_ Herm' a raison Ron, lui dit Harry. Je pense qu'elle n'était dans aucunes de ces deux écoles. Et puis, il doit bien y en avoir d'autres. Vous vous souvenez des sorcières de Salem que nous avions vu à la coupe du monde l'année dernière ?

_ Oui, lui répondit Ron, mais Stevens n'a aucun accent. On dirait qu'elle a vécu toute sa vie en Angleterre…

_ Est-il possible qu'elle n'est reçu sa lettre que cette année, demanda Harry ?

_ Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione. Elle prenait peut-être des cours particuliers.

_ Des cours particuliers, souffla Ron ?

_ Chez les moldus, lui expliqua Harry, les enfants malades ou les enfants assez aisés peuvent prendre des cours chez eux. Soit un professeur se déplace à domicile, soit ils reçoivent leurs leçons par courrier. Comme la méthode Vitmagic qu'utilisait Rusard en seconde année.

_ D'ailleurs je me demande s'il l'utilise encore, lui répondit Ron. Il a toujours aussi l'air Cracmol vous ne trouvez pas…

_ Je pense que tu as raison Herm', le coupa Harry, elle doit sûrement avoir les moyens de se payer un prof particulier.

_ Et bien le mystère de son arrivée et résolu. Merci professeur Fletcher, lâcha Ron !

_ Il n'y a que ça qui t'a intrigué chez elle, demanda Harry à son amie ?

_ Je suis heureuse que tu en parles ! Tu as aussi remarqué la façon dont Rogue la regardait tout à l'heure ! Comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle disparaisse à tout moment. Toutes les cinq minutes, il recommençait. Croîs-tu qu'il la connaissait auparavant ?

_ Non, je ne pense pas, il devait la dévisager comme n'importe quel nouvel élève qui arriverait dan son cours. En tout cas ce n'était pas le seul qui ne cessait de la regarder.

_ Là tu veux parler de Parkinson, dit Ron. J'ai remarqué aussi. Si un regard devait tué, Ange serait déjà morte depuis longtemps.

_ C'est tout de même un peu normal, répliqua Hermione. Elle est allé avec Draco au bal de l'année dernière. Elle devait se dire qu'elle avait une chance. Mais depuis que Stevens est arrivée, tout le reste du monde n'existe plus. Il a à peine parler à Crabbe et Goyle au cours de potions. Pas pour dire que je ne fais que les observer mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Avez-vous remarqué qu'il ne m'a pas adressé la parole de la journée. D'habitude la première chose que nous entendions quand il était dans l'éparage était sang de bourbe et là plus rien.

_ Peut-être qu'il a compris qu'il fallait mieux qu'il se calme pour ne pas subir notre horrible vengeance…

_ Là tu rêves Ron, lança Harry. Il est peut-être tout simplement amoureux.

_ Beurk, laissa échapper Hermione. En tout cas ils vont bien ensemble. Aussi désagréable l'un que l'autre.

_ Je pense que vous avez tors, leur dit Ron. Malfoy ne peut pas être amoureux Il faudrait qu'il est un cœur pour ça. Il ne fait que la draguer parce qu'elle est plutôt jolie.

_ Ton explication est la meilleur Ron, lui dit Hermione. Draco n'est pas le genre à tomber amoureux et encore moins en une journée !

_ Vous vous rendez compte de ce que les cours de Fletcher nous font penser, leur dit Harry. Il faut absolument qu'on parte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Le jeudi suivant, les trois amis se rendirent à leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serpentards. Hagrid était devant sa cabane et semblait très heureux de revoir ses jeunes amis. Il tenait dans ses gigantesques bras une grosse boite qui remuait. Harry regarda Ron et Hermione du coin de l'œil Eux aussi semblaient redouter le moment où il devrait ouvrir le carton mais ne disaient rien. Mieux valait ne pas contrarier Hagrid dès leur premier cours.

_ Bonjour les enfants, lança le demi-géant en souriant à pleine dent !

_ Bonjour Hagrid répondirent Harry, Ron et Hermione, les autres étant trop occupés à ne pas quitter la boîte des yeux.

_ Ses animaux sont magnifiques vous verrez, reprit le professeur. Je n'ai pu en avoir que quatre car les femelles ne mettent pas beaucoup de bébé au monde en même temps.

Ron sembla soulagé. Il ne se remettrait sûrement jamais de la petite araignée tellement mignonne et inoffensive que Hagrid avait caché dans la forêt interdite.

_ Qui veut avoir le privilège de laisser sortir ses adorables petites bêtes, demanda l'imposant professeur ?

Au son du " adorables petites bêtes ", tous les élèves frémirent (en tout cas presque tous car les Serpentards n'étaient toujours pas arriver). Pour ne pas faire de la peine à son ami, Harry s'approcha de la boite, ferma les yeux, retint sa respiration et ôta le couvercle. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant les exclamations enthousiasmées d'Hermione qui s'approchait de lui qu'il retrouva son état normal.

_ Qu'ils sont mignons, dit-elle en en prenant un dans ses bras.

_ C'est une nouvelle race, répondit Hagrid. Je l'ai appelée mouettaniche.

En effet, le nom semblait convenir. Harry et ses camarades avaient devant les yeux quatre magnifiques petits chiots, un noir, un blanc, un roux et un " violet " ? Leur particularité était qu'ils avaient sur le dos deux ailes, non pas composées de plumes mais de poils de la même couleur que leur corps, qui ressemblaient vaguement à celles d'une mouette. Par contre, les chiots ressemblaient plus à des labradors qu'à des caniches. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Hagrid Les animaux tout à fait normaux étaient complètement inconnus du professeur.

_ Très bien, reprit Hagrid, vous allez faire deux groupes de quatre et choisirez un chiot. Les deux restant seront pour les deux groupes Serpentards qui sont décidément très souvent en retard à mon cours.

Lavande, Parvati, Dean et Seamus se mirent ensemble et choisir le chiot roux. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville prirent le blanc.

_ Ron, lança Hermione énervé, pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu que nous choisissions le violet ?

_ Parce que celui-ci est plus beau !

_ Justement, dit-elle, quand les Serpentards vont arriver un groupe va tout de suite choisir le noir et l'autre se moquera toute l'année de l'allure du violet. Tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser le prendre!

_ Hermione, lui répondit-il, nous n'allons quand même pas nous punir à cause des Serpentards !

_ Qui te parle de punition, tu n'aimes que les choses superficielles !

_ Ca voulait dire quoi ça, lança-t-il aussi rouge que ses cheveux ?

_ Rien, lâcha Harry, cela ne voulait rien dire du tout et maintenant calmez-vous !

_ Vous ! Mais c'est elle qui a…

_ Laissons quelqu'un de raison choisir pour vous, le coupa Harry. Neville qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Heu, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, celui-ci est très bien je pense.

Hermione émit un petit son de contradiction mais se rangea à l'avis de ses amis. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils virent les Serpentards arriver vers eux..

_ Et bien vous en avez mis du temps, lança le professeur à ses élèves. Faites deux groupes de quatre personnes et choisissez un de ces deux animaux.

_ Je crois que les groupes sont déjà faits, répondit Pansy Parkinson en dévisageant Ange. Je prends celui-ci. L'autre violet est vraiment laid.

Hermione regarda ses amis les yeux pleins de reproches.

_ Oh, il est trop mignon, dit Ange en attrapant le mouettaniche qui restait. Puis elle vit les regards interrogateurs de ses autres camarades. Enfin, reprit-elle, pour un monstre il est mignon. Et elle le prit dans ses bras et l'amena vers Draco, Crabbe et Goyle qui l'attendaient près d'un arbre.

A la fin du cours, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent parler à leur professeur.

_ Alors Hagrid, lui demanda Harry, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas écrit pendant les vacances ?

_ Oh, et bien c'est très simple Harry, répondit-il, j'avais peur de vous dévoiler ma surprise. Vous savez bien que parfois, des pensées m'échappent…

_ Quelle surprise, l'interrogea Ron ?

_ Et bien disons que les mouettaniches ne seront pas les seuls animaux dont je vais m'occuper cette année. Mais j'en ai déjà trop dit. Vous saurez la suite plus tard. Mais le moment n'est pas encore venu. Soyez patients !

Et il alla s'enfermer dans sa cabane avec les mouettaniches.

_ De quoi pensez-vous qu'il parlait, demanda Harry à ses amis ?

_ Je ne sais pas mais je me demande vraiment à quelles bestioles on va avoir à faire, lui répondit Ron. Je m'attends à tout avec lui.

_ Moi je trouve que cette année il a fait des progrès, leur dit Hermione. Je sens que nous allons bien nous amusé avec notre mouettaniche !

_ Et bien tu voies que finalement il te plaît, lui lança Ron d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il ne me plaisait pas. J'avais juste peur de la réaction des Serpentards à son égard. J'avoue que pendant une seconde j'ai eu l'impression que Stevens n'était pas une peste.

_ Et bien cette seconde devait être vraiment courte, lui répondit Harry.

_ Par contre, leur dit Ron, c'est cette année qui risque d'être longue. Pas de quidditch, pas de cours intéressants, plus aucune sortie à Préaulard et les buses à la fin du semestre. C'est déprimant !

_ Au mon dieu c'est vrai il y a les buses, lança Hermione presque apeurée, et nous n'avons même pas encore commencé à réviser !

_ C'est normal Herm', lui répondit Harry, nous n'en sommes qu'à la première semaine de cours !

_ C'est bien ce que je dis, nous sommes extrêmement en retard, dépêchons-nous d'aller à la bibliothèque !

_ Hermionnnnnnne ! J'ai pas envie, lâcha un Harry désespéré.

_ Et plus vite que ça, nous avons tout le programme des années précédentes et de celle-ci à apprendre par cœur !

_ Vraiment très longue l'année, renchérit Ron, très, très longue…

J'ai enfin finit d'écrire ce chapitre !

Je vais tout de suite commencer à écrire le suivant.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ça donne vachement envie de continuer.

Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous pensez d'Ange ? J'aimerais bien savoir quelle vision vous avez d'elle. Moi je connais tout ce qui va se passer par cœur mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment je vous l'ai fait ressentir.

Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui vont me répondre et merci encore à ceux qui l'ont déjà fait.

__


	4. Les larmes de dragon

**CHAPITRE 4 : LES LARMES DE DRAGON**

Les semaines s'écoulèrent très lentement jusqu'au jour d'Haloween. A part les petites disputes de Ron et Hermione qui étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, la vie à Poudlard était assez paisible et rien ne laissait à penser que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps était en liberté. En effet, Voldemort n'avait montrer aucune trace de lui depuis les vacances et le ministère pouvait ainsi se persuader que le seigneur des ténèbres était toujours à l'état d'esprit. Fudge n'avait prévenu aucun auror du danger dont l'avait pourtant avertit Dumbledore l'année précédente. Azkaban était toujours gardée par les détraqueurs et les géants semblaient introuvables. En apparence, absolument rien n'avait changé Mais au fond, certains savaient bien ce qui était entrain de se produire. Voldemort avait récupéré ses forces. Il semblait même qu'il en possédait plus qu'avant. Rogue le savait car sa marque lui faisait bien plus mal qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Il en avait biensûr tout de suite avertit Dumbledore mais, de toute façon, que pourrait faire le vieil homme ? Personne ne peut se battre contre un ennemi invisible. Tout ce que ce dernier pouvait faire était de se méfier de tout le monde. De bien observer les faits et gestes des personnes en qui il n'avait pas totalement confiance et d'attendre un faux pas pour savoir comment vaincre son ennemi avant que se ne soit lui qui le fasse. Plus les choses semblaient s'améliorer, plus le directeur doutait. Comment défendre tous ces enfants alors qu'il ne savait même pas qui étaient véritablement ses alliés ? Seul un cercle très fermé avait l'entière confiance du vieil homme. Moldingus, Severus, Pompom, Remus, Minerva et Sirius ne le trahiraient jamais il en était sur. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne leur avait jamais dit. De toute façon, à quoi cela servirait-il à part à se poser encore plus de questions que celles qui les hantaient déjà tous maintenant ? Il se promit qu'au moment où ils auraient besoin de les utiliser, il leur expliquerait tout. Mais pour l'instant, la véritable utilité des pierres qui se trouvaient dans une boite en bois dans son bureau devait rester secrète. Tout sera révéler le moment venu.

Le lundi matin, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent à leur cours de potions.

_ Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne pas être obligé d'assister à ce cours tous les lundis, dit un Ron ronchon à ses deux amis.

_ Moi je donnerais tout pour ne plus aller à celui que nous avons cet après-midi, lui répondit un Harry tout à fait d'accord. 

_ Non mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites, leur répliqua une Hermione choquée ! La défense contre les forces du mal et les potions sont, avec la métamorphose, les matières les plus importantes pour les buses. Imaginez-vous le retard que nous pourrions prendre si nous manquions seulement un de ces cours ?

_ Non mais Herm' il faut te calmer, lui lança Ron. Le monde ne s'écroulera pas parce que Hermione Granger n'a obtenu que 99% à ses buses !

_ Ron, lui répondit-elle, que feras-tu si tu n'as pas ton examen de fin d'année ? Je te paris ce que tu veux que durant ce semestre nous allons trouver pleins de moyens de nous faire tuer et que nous allons tous les expérimenter. Avec le retard que nous allons sûrement prendre, comme chaque année, nous ne nous en sortirons pas avec des révisions de dernière minute ! 

_ Tu exagères, lui répliqua l'intéressé ! On dirait qu'à part les buses tu n'es préoccupée par rien d'autre !

_ Par rien d'autre ! Non mais ça va pas, lui lança-t-elle rouge de colère. Tu crois vraiment qu'en ce moment je n'ai pas d'autres soucis en tête ?

_ A désolé, j'allais oublié ton Vicky !

_ Calmez-vous, lâcha un Harry qui se demandait lequel des deux allait explosé en premier.

_ Comment oses-tu dires que je ne pense qu'à ça, reprit-elle comme si Ron lui avait dit la chose la plus horrible qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu ? Comment oses-tu dire que je ne pense pas au seigneur des ténèbres et à ce qu'il risque de nous faire ? Comment oses-tu dire que je ne pense pas à vous tout le temps craignant qu'il vous arrive quelque chose ? A quoi croîs-tu que je servirais si je n'étudiais pas tous ce qui pourrait nous aider ? Penses-tu que je souhaite n'être que la sang-de-bourbe qui ne fait que vous gêner dans vos exploits ? Peut-être le croîs-tu mais Vicktor lui ne le croies pas. Alors je t'interdis de le rabaisser uniquement parce que lui, au moins, il croit en moi !

Hermione avait dit cela tellement vite que Ron eu à peine le temps de la retenir quand elle essaya de s'enfuir en pleurant. 

_ Jamais au grand jamais je n'ai pensé de telles choses, lui répondit ce dernier d'une voix qui était redevenu calme et pour l'occasion rassurante.

_ Hermione, lui dit gentiment Harry, nous sommes désolés de t'avoir laissé croire à cela. Tu comptes énormément pour nous rien ne nous ferait plus de peine que ton absence. Pourquoi vouloir veiller sur nous alors que c'est nous qui veillons sur toi ?

_ Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, reprit Ron, tu sais très bien que de toute façon je ne fais que te taquiner avec Krum. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour nous seul Harry et moi avons le droit de faire cela pour toi, lui dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et puis regarde, ton amulette nous protège bien assez comme ça, dit-il en montrant la chaîne qui n'avait pas quitté le coup d'Harry depuis son anniversaire.

_ Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter, leur expliqua-t-elle. Mais je ne suis pas une gamine et je sais ce que je suis pour eux. Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que les buses sont la seule chose qui m'intéresse Ron et pour Vicktor de toute façon, quoique je dise, tu le penseras toujours un peu alors…

_ Je ne penserais plus rien de lui. A partir de ce jour je te promets de ne plus rien dire sur ton petit ami…

Elle le regarda interloquée c'était la première fois qu'il qualifiait Vicktor comme étant son petit ami sans être péjoratif.

_ Mais par contre, quand vous aurez rompu, je me défoulerai.

Elle lui sourit et laissa échapper un petit rire. Jamais un de ses amis ne la laisserait tomber, elle en était persuadée.

Harry était fier d'avoir de tels amis et de voir à quel point chacun tenait aux deux autres. Il se doutait que cela devait en coûter à Ron d'avoir fait une telle promesse à Hermione et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son ami n'avait toujours pas lâcher le bras de la jeune fille. Oh oui, cela serait sûrement dur pour le rouquin, même s'il ne se rendait toujours pas compte à quel point ; et peut-être que cela était mieux ainsi.

_ Dépêchons-nous d'aller en potions, leur dit Harry.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai pleuré que tu dois te forcer à dire la phrase qui te répugne le plus au monde, lui dit Hermione le sourire aux lèvres. Mais tu as raison allons y. J'espère que cette scène a échappé à tous les Serpentards.

A ces mots une voix familière les interrompit :

_ Et bien que s'est-il passé Granger, lança Malfoy, ton bulgare t'a laissé tomber à moins que se ne soit Potter.

_ Lâch…

_ Je ne penses pas que se soit ça Drago, coupa Stevens. Ce cher Gryffondor et loin d'être une bonne raison de pleurer. Allez viens, on va être en retard en potions, et elle attrapa son bras et jeta un regard qui tue à Harry avant de partir en direction du cachot de Rogue.

_ Cette fille est vraiment bizarre, lança Ron à Harry en suivant la même direction que leurs camarades. A-t-elle dit cela pour défendre Hermione et pour t'enfoncer ou seulement pour te vanner ?

_ Je ne sais pas, lui répondit le brun, mais ce qui est sure c'est qu'elle me déteste et cela depuis le premier jour.

_ Harry, lui répondit Hermione, tu as quand même réduit son maître à l'état de larve il y a quatorze ans. Je pense que c'est une bonne explication.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais… " oublié ".

_ En tout cas maintenant on est vraiment en retard dit Ron en entrant dans le cachot.

_ Potter, Weasley, Granger, cinq points en moins chacun pour vous apprendre à être à l'heure à mon cours, aboya Rogue avant de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau.

_ Ca commence bien, siffla Ron en allant se mettre entre ses deux amis dans le fond de la classe.

Harry détestait les cours de potions. Il s'y sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Dans ce cachot régnait le mystère. A chaque fois qu'il s'y trouvait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur tout. Sur ses parents, sur leur mort, sur Voldemort et la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas tuer sa mère, sur Rogue. Oui, en ce moment il se posait beaucoup de questions sur Rogue. Pourquoi Dumbledore lui faisait-il autant confiance ? Il était inutile d'aller poser la question au directeur. Non seulement cela ne le regardait pas mais le vieil homme avait déjà refusé de lui expliquer la raison de la mort de ses propres parents il était évident qu'il n'éclairerait sûrement pas Harry sur les raisons qu'il lui font penser que le professeur de potions est un homme bon… Un homme bon ! Rogue, un homme bon ! Non mais vraiment l'atmosphère de ce cachot le faisait délirer. L'odeur de l'asphodèle qu'il était entrain de mettre dans son chaudron lui montait à la tête. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Peut-être serait-il prit de vertiges s'il continuait à respirer le parfum de sa décoction. Mais, soudain, il se sentit bien. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien auparavant. En y réfléchissant bien, peut-être avait-il déjà eu une fois cette magnifique sensation dans tout son être. Oui, mais quand ? Et ce doux air annonciateur d'un bonheur passé qui revenait hanter sa mémoire. Mais quand, mon dieu quand, avait-il déjà entendu cette chanson. Et quelles en étaient les paroles ? Etaient-elles importantes pour lui ? Il n'en savait rien mais la chaleur qui entrait en lui pendant qu'il essayait de remettre une voix sur cette mélodie était tellement agréable qu'il en oublia où il était. Pourquoi se soucier de l'asphodèle quand on peut entendre une merveille pareille ? Tout ce qu'il désirait était de retrouver où il avait déjà entendu cette chanson auparavant. Cela l'obsédait. Et si jamais il n'avait jamais de réponse à cette question ? Décidément, il ne cesserait de s'interroger tant qu'il se trouverait dans le cachot de Rogue. Mais après tout, cela ne le faisait pas se sentir mal au contraire, alors pourquoi arrêter ? Peut-être parce qu'à ce moment précis Ron lui donna un grand coup de coude dans les cotes qui le fit immédiatement partir de son état de quasi-transe.

_ Harry mais qu'est ce qui te prend, lui souffla Hermione avant de le relever un peu de sa chaise sur laquelle il était entrain de glisser ?Remets-toi bien voyons, lui redit-elle en essayant de le ramener à la réalité.

_ Monsieur Potter, trouvez-vous mes cours tellement ennuyeux pour vous permettre de chanter et vous assoupir en classe, lança un Rogue presque amusé de pouvoir se dire qu'il avait devant lui un bon prétexte pour ôter des points aux gryffondors ?

Harry entendait les rires bruyants de tous les serpentards et tout ce que reçu son professeur de sa part fut un sourire béat et un léger :

_ Désolé, cela ne se reproduira plus.

_ Et bien j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus. J'enlève 15 points aux gryffondors et ils pourront vous remercier, vous et vos amis bien sur, de leur avoir fait perdre 30 points en une matinée, lança un Severus très heureux à un Harry très embarrassé mais extrêmement de bonne humeur.

Quand Rogue tourna le dos pour retourner à son bureau, Harry pu très distinctement entendre la voix de Drago qui lui lançait :

_ Potter, oh je t'en pris continue, tu as une si belle voix ma chérie !

Et aux rires des serpentards de reprendre de plus belle. Et à Harry de se retourner vers le premier rang pour lancer une réplique sanglante. Ce qu'il vit le coupa net. Le regard que lui lançait Ange était tellement noir qu'il rendit d'un coup effrayants ses yeux verts. Ses magnifiques yeux verts. La bonne humeur de Harry s'envola tout de suite quand la jeune fille le transperça de haine. Pourquoi le détestait-elle autant ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour éveiller en l'espace d'une minute autant de colère en elle ? Et merde, satanée ambiance du cachot de rogue ! Toujours à se prendre la tête là dedans.

L'après-midi, dans un cours de défense contre les forces du mal toujours aussi ennuyeux, Harry, Ron et Hermione cherchèrent de brillantes idées pour que Malfoy, Stevens ou, qui sait, peut-être même Rogue se fasse renvoyer. Le professeur Fletcher ne s'était pas rendu compte une seule fois dans l'année que ses élèves passionnés ne l'étaient pas tant que ça. Au milieu d'une imitation (plutôt réussite il faut l'avouer) de Rogue en épouventard grand-mère de Neville interprétée par Ron, Mc Gonagall arriva ayant remplacé son air sévère habituel par un autre attristé et quelque peu déçu. 

_ Moldingus, demanda-t-elle, pourriez-vous me laisser Potter cet après-midi, le directeur veut lui parler ?

_ Oui, lui répondit-il, bien sur emmenez le Minerva. Je suis désolé mon cher, il s'adressait alors à Harry, mais vous allez devoir manquer un cours très intéressant sur la façon dont les vampires ont besoin de boire le sang de leurs victimes d'une manière longitudinale pour permettre au globules rouges de fabriquer plus vite …

_ Il ne faudrait pas faire attendre Albus trop longtemps, coupa la nouvelle sauveuse d'Harry, le sujet est très important.

_ Très bien allez-y alors, lui répondit le prof-aspirine légèrement triste.

Dans les longs couloirs qui menaient au bureau du directeur, personne ne décrocha un mot. Harry commençait à s'inquiéter de la distance que prenait son professeur envers lui. Il la regardait avec insistance et se demandait quelle pouvait bien être la chose très importante dont Dumbledore voulait lui parler. Au moment où Minerva tourna la tête elle s'aperçut que le regard interrogatif d'Harry était braqué sur en sa direction.

_ Harry, elle ne s'était encore jamais adressée à lui d'une façon aussi proche, j'espère que tout cela est faut et qu'il ne s'agit une fois de plus que de la paranoïa de Severus. Vous savez très bien que je déteste dénigrer mes collègues et je tiens à vous dire que si tout ceci s'avère être vrai, je serais extrêmement déçu par votre attitude. Il sera de mon devoir de vous infliger une sanction exemplaire et puisque vous ne pouvez pas être renvoyé en raison de la… disons " situation politique actuel ", je peux vous assurer que vous ne serez plus que de très rares fois tranquille à Poudlard, je m'en chargerai personnellement. Cela me fait vraiment de la peine d'avoir à vous dire cela et je n'aimerais pas que vous m'en teniez rancœur. Je… je suis sur que vous n'avez rien fait et je vous ferais confiance si vous me dites que c'est le cas…

_ Je n'ai rien fait, lui répondit-il un sourire au lèvres, croyez-moi professeur !

_ Je vous croies Harry, mais il va maintenant falloir tirer les choses au clair. Fondants du Chaudron.

Pendant que la gargouille laissait passer le professeur Mc Gonagall et Harry dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci se posait pleins de questions. De quoi avait bien pu l'accuser Rogue ? De quoi voulait parler la responsable des Gryffondors en disant " sanction exemplaire " ? Il avait terriblement peur à l'idée que cette dernière et le directeur retirent l'estime qu'ils avaient placée en lui. Mais d'un côté il était rassuré de pouvoir se dire que même après avoir commis la pire des bêtises (espérons que se ne soit pas le cas), son professeur de métamorphose aurait toujours un peu de bonté envers lui. Si ce n'est même beaucoup. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Minerva venait sûrement de dire, pour la première fois de sa vie, du mal de Severus Rogue. Mais qu'est ce que cet homme avait bien pu inventer ? 

_ Assis toi Harry, lui dit Dumbledore, nous avons à parler.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Rogue était dans la salle et le dévisageait d'un regard plein de haine.

_ Harry, reprit le directeur, ne me mens pas, cette amulette est-elle à toi ?

Il lui tendit le beau bijou que lui avait offert Hermione pour son anniversaire.

_ Oui, il m'appartient. En faite, je me souviens l'avoir encore autours du cou ce matin même. Je ne mettais pas aperçu de l'avoir perdu.

_ Vous voyez, grogna Severus plutôt surpris, il l'avoue lui-même. Que vous faut-il de plus Albus ?

_ Du silence ! Reprenez-vous Severus et laissez moi terminer !

_ …

_ …

_ …

Beaucoup de mouches passent…(j'ai pas voulu dire d'anges de peur que vous confondiez avec le perso alors désolée si ça veut rien dire…).

_ Bien, Dumbledore rompit (enfin) le silence. Harry, ton professeur de potions à retrouver ta chaîne dans son bureau après s'être rendu compte que des larmes de dragon avaient été volées de son armoire personnelle. Es-tu rentré dans le bureau du professeur Rogue pour te venger des points qui ont été retirés à gryffondor par ta faute ?

_ Non, je vous le jure professeur Dumbledore, répondit-il de sa voix la plus sincère.

_ Alors comment expliques-tu la présence de ce bijou à l'endroit du vol ?

_ Je ne me l'explique pas j'ai pleins d'ennemis vous savez, dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

_ Sais-tu à quoi servent les larmes de dragon Harry ?

_ Non.

_ Elle font disparaître pendant quelques heures ou quelques minutes des marques de reconnaissances très prononcées.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment tout compris.

_ Cela semble évident, sortit Rogue !

_ Severus ! Elles cachent des choses comme des tatouages ou des cicatrices…

_ Ah…

_ Qui donc à part toi en aurait eu besoin, lui demanda le vieil homme ?

_ C'est sûrement ce qu'a du se dire celui qui a fait ça professeur, lui répondit un Harry estomaqué.

_ Je veux bien te croire. Rendons-nous ensemble dans cette salle pour constater par nous même des dégâts. Ne m'en voulez pas Severus mais peut-être que ces ingrédients ont tout simplement été…déplacés…par mégarde…quand vous ne vous en rendiez pas compte…

_ Ces larmes ont bien été volées Albus.

_ Et bien c'est ce que nous allons voir, allons-y !

Tout en marchant, Harry s'inquiétait. Pas seulement de savoir ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir trouver dans le bureau de Rogue et quel serait le prix à payer pour cet acte qu'il n'avait pas commis, mais aussi de comprendre qui lui avait joué ce tour et pourquoi. Cela pouvait être Malfoy. Non, il n'était pas assez intelligent, quoique… Ou peut-être Stevens. Non, elle n'avait aucun alibis, la haine est-elle un alibi ? A moins que Doby ait encore voulu le protéger. Mais de qui et pourquoi ? Peut-être Cho Chang pour l'avoir snobé depuis le début de l'année. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ! Lui, snober Cho Chang ! N'importe quoi ! Jamais il ne ferait une telle chose ! Mais si, c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis des semaines ! Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Elle est mignonne, sympa, gentille. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il n'avait aucune envie de la voir ou de parler avec elle. Pourquoi cela ? Ce doit sûrement être à cause de la mort de Cédric, si Hermione était là elle lui dirait qu'il devait sûrement faire un blocage émotionnel ou un truc du genre. Lui dirait-elle vraiment cela après tout ? Il avait beaucoup changé en quelques mois et Cho pas du tout. Elle n'était pas pour lui. Au moins cette sale histoire lui avait fait comprendre quelque chose. Quand il arriva dans la salle, Harry compris qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance. Elle était dans un tel état qu'il était évident qu'ils n'allaient pas retrouver les larmes. Harry sentait déjà les regards déçus de tous Poudlard s'abattre sur lui à part ceux des Serpentards qui le dévisageaient avec amusement. Comment avait-il pu être berné ainsi ? Si seulement Sirius était là. Cela faisait depuis son anniversaire qu'il n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles et son parrain lui avait promis de passer à Poudlard. Et en ce moment, il avait vraiment besoin de lui. Si seulement Black, Ron ou Hermione étaient là, il se sentirait tellement moins triste. L'accusé et les trois adultes se dirigèrent vers le placard de Rogue dans lequel se trouverait soit un malencontreux accident et des excuses (très peu probable), soit trois années à Poudlard dans le déshonneur et la honte…

FIN DU CHAPITRE hi, hi, hi…

Merci à cécilia et mystikal pour leur review qui m'a fait très plaisir.

Merci à Saralou. Désolée, je n'ai pas trop d'idées pour Harry mais je pense que tu en as trouvé maintenant. Continue c'est vachement bien.

Merci à siria. Je vois que tu aimes Ange et tu verras par la suite si tu as raison…

Merci à sailor digitale. Merci aussi pour tes supers fics. Et un troisième merci pour la fic de Naia que tu m'as conseillé. Continue tes fics qui sont supers géniales. Et évite de raconter les films que tu te fais sur ma fic à tout le monde. Qui sait; avec ton imagination tu finirais peut-être par avoir raison…(mais là t'as tord; je tiens à le dire au cas où les personnes qui lisent cette page se précipitent dans les reviews en croyant avoir la suite).

Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre, se sera le plus nul de l'histoire je vous le promets! Je la connais par cœur et pour les 13 chapitres normalement prévus celui-là est le pire. Alors pour ceux qui croyaient que le 4 serait mieux que le 3 soyez pas dessus. Le prochain chapitre va vite corriger tout ça. Le titre: Un Noël agité…

J'espère que vous allez reviewer et que ça vous a plu. Ca me ferais vachement plaisir même si c'est pour me dire que c'était encore plus pourri que ce que je pensais. Après mures réflexions, si vous trouvez que c'est de la merde ne reviewer pas; j'sais pas si je m'en remettrai. Par contre, quoi que vous fassiez, vous avez de gros bisous de ma part pour vous être arrêter et m'avoir lu!!!


	5. Un Noël agité

**CHAPITRE 5 : UN NOËL AGITE**

_ Très bien, reprit Dumbledore, ouvrez l'armoire Severus.

Harry retint son souffle, les quelques secondes qui allaient suivre seraient décisives dans sa vie. Que se passerait-il si les larmes de dragon n'étaient pas dans ce placard ? Au moment où Harry allait fermer les yeux, une magnifique colombe blanche, avec le bout des ailes argenté, s'envola du meuble dans lequel elle devait sûrement être enfermée en laissant apparaître derrière elle un bocal contenant un liquide violet dont la contenance ressemblait à du miel.

_ Que faisait cet oiseau là, demanda un Harry tout étonné ?

_ Eh bien Severus, dit Minerva en ignorant totalement la question de son élève, elles sont là vos larmes de dragon !

_ Je…je, bredouilla le professeur en guise de réponse.

_ Harry, dit Dumbledore, ton innocence dans cette affaire ne peut être remise en cause. Cependant, il est évident que quelqu'un a voulu te jouer un mauvais tour et du même coup à Severus, fait attention à toi et dés que le ou les coupables auront été démasqués, je t'en ferais par. Pour le moment prend garde à toi. Je pense que tu auras besoin de ceci.

Il lui tendit l'amulette et Harry se hâta de l'attacher à son cou.

_ Miss Granger sera sûrement heureuse d'apprendre que son cadeau a fait effet…

_ Comment le savez-vous, interrogea Harry ? Je n'en ai parlé à personne.

_ Oh si tu en as parlé à quelqu'un…

_ Sir…, le jeune homme s'arrêta net. Regard en coin vers Minerva qui ne comprend plus rien, autre regard en coin mais vers Severus qui a vraiment l'air énervé.

_ Je trouve que cette idée était extrêmement mauvaise Albus, lança Rogue au directeur.

_ Quelle idée, demanda Harry en observant la pointe d'agacement qui jaillissait du visage du vieil homme ?

_ Vous le saurez bien assez tôt Potter (en faite il le saura dans le prochain chapitre…), lui répondit sèchement le professeur de potions. Maintenant allez rejoindre vos camarades dans votre salle commune et dépêchez-vous !

Harry sortit du bureau de Rogue et alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui l'attendait prés du feu, à l'écart dans la salle commune. Il leur raconta toute l'histoire.

_ Je ne savais pas que Sirius était en contact avec Dumbledore, lança Ron.

_ Moi non plus, lui dit Harry, mais maintenant que j'y pense cela me paraît évident.

_ En tout cas mon cadeau a marché, lâcha une Hermione toute fière ! Ton ange a veillé sur toi. J'ai bien fait d'écouter Vicktor !

Harry regarda Ron, celui-ci souriait mais se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure comme s'il s'empêchait de dire quelque chose. Le rouquin essayait tant bien que mal de tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait à son amie le matin même et il finit par réussir. Il sembla soulagé lorsque la jeune fille changea de sujet.

_ N'empêche, reprit-elle, je me demande qu'elle est cette mauvaise idée de Dumbledore que nous allons bientôt apprendre.

_ Cela doit avoir un rapport avec Sirius je suppose, lui répondit Harry.

_ En attendant, dit le rouquin, Rogue ne semble pas s'en réjouir. Je suis sur que ça va être quelque chose de super !

_ Je pense que tu as raison si ça me permet de revoir mon parrain, lui répondit Harry.

_ On dirait que tu n'as appris que cette bonne nouvelle cet après-midi, dit au brun une Hermione légèrement inquiète. Je te signale que quelqu'un dans l'école a essayé de te faire renvoyer !

_ C'est pourtant bizarre, dit Ron, qu'une personne ait pris le risque de se faire virer pour te faire du tort et qu'au dernier moment elle est changée d'avis. Qui penses-tu que cela puisse bien être ?

_ Ca me paraît évident, répondit Harry, soit Malfoy, soit Stevens, soit les deux !

_ C'est débile, répondit le rouquin. Ils ne seraient jamais retournés sur leurs pas ! Croyez-vous vraiment qu'un de ces deux-là ait pu avoir une prise de conscience après avoir volé les larmes ? Faut pas rêver !

_ Ange aurait pu, leur dit Hermione. Je n'arrive pas à cerner cette fille. Par moment elle peut être une véritable peste mais à d'autres elle semble presque sympathique…

_ Stevens ! Sympathique ! ! Non mais ça va pas là-dedans ! ! ! lâcha un Ron très calme, posé et détendu.

_ C'est vrai que ce matin, dit Harry, elle m'a peut-être vanné mais en faisant ça elle a défendu Hermione.

_ A mon avis elle ne s'en est pas rendue compte et n'avait aucune intention de se montrer " sympathique ", reprit le rouquin. Et même si elle avait défendu Hermione ça ne change rien à la situation. Il est évident que cette fille te déteste Harry. Avec Drago on a l'habitude d'être comprit dans sa haine puisqu'on traîne avec toi. Mais elle c'est toi qu'elle ne peut pas voir en peinture c'est tout. Elle ne cherche pas de remarque débile à nous sortir car elle passe son temps à en chercher pour toi. S'il y a une personne qui ne se serait jamais retournée sur ses pas après t'avoir fait un coup bas c'est bien elle. Le fait est que ce matin elle a eu l'occasion de te casser et elle a sauté dessus. Elle s'est rendue compte trop tard que ce qu'elle avait sorti pouvait prêter à confusion mais je suis certain que cette nana ne peut pas être " sympathique ". Elle ne traînerait pas avec Malfoy si c'était le cas. A moins que tu ne décides Hermione, que Drago est cool. Et pourquoi pas Voldemort ?

_ C'est vrai, commenta la jeune fille, j'ai peut être un peu exagérer, mais il faut bien trouver des suspects ?

_ Trouver des suspects, répéta Harry, une occupation bien plus seine que d'aller étudier à la bibliothèque.

_ HARRY ! ! Tu es stupide ou quoi !

_ Arrête de crier Ron, lui lança Hermione. C'est une excellente idée Harry, allons à la bibliothèque !

Le brun comprit l'erreur qu'il venait de faire lorsque Ron lui donna un coup de coude dans les omoplates. Non mais franchement, parler de bibliothèque devant Hermione, il fallait être idiot ! Et c'est avec une légère douleur dans le dos qu'il suivit ses deux amis jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il détestait le plus dans Poudlard avec le cachot de potion.

Les jours et les semaines continuèrent de passer sans que rien ne change. Voldemort n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez, Ron avait de plus en plus de mal à respecter la promesse qu'il avait fait à Hermione et Harry continuait à éviter Cho comme la peste. Stevens et Malfoy étaient toujours aussi détestables et ne manquaient pas une occasion pour mener la vie dure aux trois gryffondors. C'était le lendemain de Noël et Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dans leur salle commune déserte pour l'occasion. Pratiquement tout le monde était rentré dans sa famille pendant les vacances en pensant que puisque Voldemort n'avait pas attaqué jusqu'alors il n'y avait aucun risque de s'éloigner de Poudlard quelque temps. Seul les Weasley, Dean et Seamus occupaient encore la tour des gryffondors. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun serdaigle et poufsouffle dans l'établissement et Stevens était la seule serpentard encore présente. Ce n'était pas l'absence de Drago qui allait lui faire perdre sa verve et elle ne se gênait pas pour lancer des regards assassins à Harry lorsqu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs. Les trois amis étaient entrain de discuter près du feu.

_ C'est dommage, dit Hermione, nous ne nous sommes offerts aucun cadeau de Noël cette année.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit Harry, le plus important c'est que nous soyons ensemble et qu'il ne se soit rien passé de fâcheux avec Voldemort. Mais Dumbledore a peut-être surestimé les forces de notre ennemi en nous empêchant toute sortie à Préaulard même à la veille des vacances de Noël. 

_ En tout cas tout ici est bien calme, leur dit Ron. L'ambiance est tellement bonne que je me sens capable de faire voler un mouettaniche !

_ Faut pas rêver, lui répondit Harry. Je ne sais même pas si nous arriverons à en faire voler un avant la fin de l'année.

_ Il va bien falloir, répliqua Hermione. Ce sera notre note de soins aux créatures magiques pour les buses. Peut-être que Hagrid a mit le bouchon un peu loin cette année.

_ Un peu loin, lui jeta Ron. Non mais tu rigoles !

_ Les mouettaniches ne se mettent à voler que s'ils y sont encouragés par une personne noble dont ils ont entièrement confiance, reprit Harry. Même si tu es un saint il te faudra quand même sympathiser avec pendant des semaines pour pouvoir lui faire déployer ses ailes. Je suis désolé Hermione mais je crois que tu vas devoir te contenter des autres matières pour pouvoir avoir une " bonne " note à tes buses.

A ce moment-là, Ginny entra dans la sale commune.

_ Salut tout le monde, leur dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres !

_ Salut, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

_ Que faisiez-vous de beau ?

_ Oh rien, lui répondit Ron, on parlait de sujets déprimants.

_ Je vous ai apporté votre courrier, reprit la jolie rousse, ou devrais-je dire ton courrier Herm'.

Elle tendit une lettre à son amie qui la posa avec la plus grande indifférence sur la petite table qui se trouvait à côté de son fauteuil.

_ Tu ne l'ouvres pas, lui demanda Ron ?

_ Oh non, lui expliqua-t-elle, je ne penses pas que cela soit très important.

_ Je ne voudrais pas te presser Herm', reprit Ginny, mais cette lettre a été apportée par cet hibou bizarre. Tu sais, celui qui est toujours enrhumé…

_ Et alors, lui répondit la jeune fille ?

_ Celui de Krum, répliqua un Ron agacé par les mystères que pensaient faire sa sœur.

_ Oui je sais, répondit une Hermione très embarrassée. Je préfère l'ouvrir plus tard.

_ Pourquoi, lui demanda Ron ?

_ Parce qu'elle veut être seule pour la lire, répliqua Ginny.

_ Pourquoi ?

Ron se prit un coup de coude dans les cotes de la part d'Harry. Il comprit que la question qu'il venait de poser était de trop.

_ Parce que c'est son petit ami et qu'il doit sûrement lui écrire des trucs pas très catholiques que tu ne devrais pas lire, lança la rousse avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Enfin Ginny, répliqua une Hermione rouge de honte ! Vicktor ne m'écrit rien de " pas catholique " comme tu dis si bien. C'est juste que c'est personnel et que je préfère que vous ne lisiez pas ça.

Elle prit la lettre et la fourra dans une des poches de son manteau qui était posé sur son fauteuil. 

_ Changeons de sujet maintenant vous voulez bien, demanda-t-elle.

Harry regarda Ron. Celui-ci semblait se poser pleins de questions. Il ne s'était sûrement jamais demander ce que pouvaient bien se raconter Hermione et Krum dans leurs lettres. Mais après l'allusion de Ginny, qui était sensée détendre l'atmosphère, une idée bizarre germait dans sa tête. Non, on parlait d'Hermione, celle qui respecte toujours le règlement, celle qui est toujours la première à courir à la bibliothèque et à aller se coucher. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir…Et si ? Elle avait bien gifler Malfoy il y a deux ans au contact de ses amis. Que ferait-elle au contact d'un garçon qui la considérait comme la personne la plus chère à son cœur et chez lequel elle avait passé ses vacances ? Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça ! Lui avoir fait quoi ? Ce n'était qu'Hermione. La bonne vieille Hermione. Sa meilleure amie. Oui, c'est ça, sa meilleure amie. C'était normal qu'il s'inquiète après tout. Il en aurait fait de même pour sa sœur si elle était sortie avec un garçon. Lui et Harry s'étaient promis de protéger Hermione et même si Krum n'était pas exactement le sujet de leurs angoisses à ce moment là, il se devait de veiller sur elle comme il l'aurait fait pour Ginny. C'était décidé, il allait prendre les choses en main.

_ Pourquoi as-tu peur de lire cette lettre Hermione, lança-t-il sèchement à cette dernière ?

Harry déglutit avec peine en entendant les paroles de son ami. Tout cela irait trop loin il en était persuadé. Ron ne pourra pas tenir sa promesse encore bien longtemps.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lui répondit-elle de sa voix la plus dure.

_ Ah bon, souffla-t-il, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça.

Ginny regarda son frère d'un regard remplit d'incompréhension. Puis son visage se tourna vers celui d'Harry et elle comprit très vite que le brun était autant troublé qu'elle.

_ Ron, reprit Hermione, je ne te permets pas. Tout cela ne te regarde pas et ne te regardera jamais.

_ Tu te trompes, reprit-il, dès que quelque chose essaye d'atteindre Harry par toi ça me regarde.

_ Comment oses-tu ! Je t'interdis de porter le moindre jugement sur moi ou sur Vicktor alors que tu n'es même pas capable de tenir tes promesses.

Leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs et jamais leurs paroles n'avaient été aussi crues. Harry et Ginny les regardaient ne sachant que dire de peur de les énerver un peu plus. Les deux ressemblaient à des bombes à retardement qui n'allaient pas tarder à exploser.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je tiendrais les promesses que j'ai faites envers toi alors que tu fais tout pour cacher à tes vrais amis des choses complètements idiotes.

_ Tu as raison Ron, ces choses sont idiotes, c'est pourquoi tu es le seul à t'y intéresser. 

_ Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu sembles le croire Hermione…

_ Vraiment, alors prouve-le !

_ Crois-tu vraiment que j'ignore pourquoi tu refuses de lire ce courrier ? Qu'as-tu peur que je découvre sur toi ? Mérites-tu vraiment toutes les vertus que l'on t'a attribué ?

La gifle partie. On l'entendit claquée contre la joue du roux laissant très distinctement apparaître la trace des doigts d'Hermione. Jamais elle n'avait été autant hors d'elle. Ron non plus à vrai dire. Pourtant, celui-ci ne cilla pas et dis très lentement à la jeune fille :

_ Tu frappes ? Et bien Hermione ai-je vraiment raison ?

Elle se précipita vers son manteau qui était posé sur le fauteuil et en sortit la fameuse lettre. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire son contenu, ayant clairement du mal à dissimuler les sanglots dans sa voix.

_ _Mon amour_…

Ginny attrapa le bras d'Hermione en un signe qui voulait dire " non, ne le fait pas, tu n'es pas obligé ", mais la jeune femme se libéra bien vite de l'emprise de la rousse pour reprendre son récit où elle l'avait laissé.

_ _Tu me manques énormément, jamais je n'aurais pu penser que quelqu'un puisse me manquer autant. J'ai été désolé d'apprendre que tu ne pourrais pas venir passer tes vacances avec moi mais je m'en suis remit et comme promis je t'écris_._ Je ne cesse de penser à toi et au baiser que nous avons échanger le jour de ton départ. Tout a été tellement vite…Je suis heureux d'apprendre que pour toi tout va bien et que tes amis veillent sur toi._

Ginny lança à ce moment-là le regard le plus noir qu'elle n'avait jamais lancer à son frère, et puisque c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait, il était plutôt gris.

_ _Je penses moi aussi qu'ils ont besoin qu'on leur change les idées mais je ne suis pas sur que leur faire réviser leurs buses à tout bout de champ soit un bon moyen. Fait les plutôt jouer au quidditch. L'équipe de Bulgarie ira à Bristol au mois d'avril pour jouer un match amical contre l'équipe d'Angleterre. Nous pourrions peut-être nous voir si tu le désires lors d'un week-end à Préaulard. Je t'aime et t'embrasses, ton Vicktor._

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa lecture son visage était couvert de larmes et ses yeux extrêmement rouge. Elle jeta le message à la figure de Ron et partit en courant se réfugier dans le dortoir des filles. Ginny se préparait à lui courir après mais Harry la retint par le bras.

_ Tu devrais la laisser seule, lui dit-il de sa voix la plus douce. Et toi, reprit-il en s'adressant à Ron, tu t'excuseras lorsqu'elle sortira de son dortoir.

_ M'excuser ! Peut-être que je me suis trompé dans la nature de ses relations avec Krum, mais elle m'a quand même traité d'idiot !

_ Sur ce coup-ci tu l'as été, lui répondit sa sœur. Jamais je ne t'avais entendu parler ainsi, même de Malfoy. Si j'étais à sa place, je ne te pardonnerai pas.

_ Et bien qu'elle me fasse la gueule, je n'en ai rien à faire !

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi parce que tu es énervé, lui dit Harry. Va la voir et dis-lui tes sentiments au lieu de lui faire des crises de jalousie monumentales !

_ C'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour Hermione à part de l'amitié !

_ Vraiment, termina Ginny, en es-tu bien sur ? Et bien permet moi de te proposer d'y réfléchir à l'avenir car si tu continues ainsi, son amitié tu la perdras. Tu l'as traité comme une moins que rien alors qu'elle ne t'avais rien demandé. Si Krum est vraiment un problème pour toi tu aurais du lui dire au lieu de lui faire des promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir !

_ Je m'inquiète pour elle tout comme je m'inquiéterai pour toi.

_ Alors évite de t'inquiéter pour moi car je ne supporterais pas que tu me traite comme une ennemi ou une salope !

Et elle partit rejoindre son amie en claquant la porte du dortoir. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas de la tirade de Ginny lorsque Ron l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

_ J'ai peut-être été trop loin.

_ Tu as été beaucoup trop loin.

_ Ce soir j'irai la voir et je m'excuserai.

_ C'est la seule chose que tu aies à faire pour le moment.

_ J'espère qu'elle ne croit pas que j'étais jaloux !

_ Parce que tu ne l'étais pas ?

_ … 

_ Elle sort avec Vicktor et il semble la rendre heureuse. Je sais que c'est dur mais tu devrais te faire une raison.

_ …

_ Tu es son meilleur ami Ron. Peut-être es-tu plus que ça mais tu devras le découvrir en préservant son amitié. As-tu oublié comme c'est dur de ne plus rester avec les amis qu'on aime ?

_ Je vais aller la voir et m'excuser. Mais je vais aussi lui expliquer qu'elle est ma meilleure amie, QUE ma meilleure amie, et que jamais plus ce qui vient de se passer ne se reproduira.

_ Si tu penses que c'est la vérité, fais-le.

_ C'est la vérité et je le ferai. 

Le soir venu, après un repas très silencieux, dans le dortoir des filles :

_ Herm', demanda Ron, je peux entrer ?

_ …

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il poussa tout de même la porte et entra dans la pièce très peu éclairée. Hermione était allongée sur son lit et tournait le dos au rouquin qui s'avança lentement vers elle en remerciant le ciel que les autres filles soient rentrées chez elles pour les vacances.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ …

_ Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler mais écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire. Regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Hermione ne cilla pas. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et lui saisit le bras pour la tourner vers lui.

_ Ne me touche pas ! Comment peux-tu me juger ainsi toi qui prétend être mon ami, lui dit –elle en tournant son visage rougit vers lui ?

_ Pardonne moi. Je sais bien qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre toi et Krum.

_ Et alors ! Même s'il s'était passé quelque chose avec lui tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! Je ne suis pas une petite fille et je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions.

_ Hermione, je me suis aperçu que tu n'étais plus une petite fille. C'est peut-être ça qui m'a fait peur. Tu es ma meilleure amie et j'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal. Ou qu'il t'éloigne de nous…

_ Ta meilleure amie ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors pourquoi tu ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry quand il louche sur ta sœur ?

_ Quoi ! C'est pas vrai ! Harry a des vues sur ma sœur ! Mais elle est trop jeune pour lui ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Il va m'entendre ce soir lui et ses " tu seras le premier à être au courant " !

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Il se conduisait envers Ginny comme envers elle. Le grand frère protecteur. Après tout, il devait sûrement dire la vérité. Il avait réagit de la même manière que pour sa sœur. Il la considérait comme telle. Hermione était soulagée mais en même temps quelque peu déçue. Elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être pourtant. Il venait de lui présenter ses plus plates excuses et elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'aimait autant que sa propre sœur. Maintenant elle en était sure, il l'aimait comme Ginny. Ni plus, ni moins…

_ Je suis désolé, dit Ron d'une voix plutôt soulagé en apercevant le sourire de son amie. Suis-je pardonné ?

_ Tu l'es, lui répondit-elle amusée, mais évite d'aller faire une scène à Harry ou à Ginny.

_ C'est promis !

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il entendit en ouvrant la porte :

_ Tu es loin d'être idiot Ron Weasley !

Les vacances passaient lentement et tout était redevenu normal. Sauf que Ron et Hermione ne se disputaient plus. La discussion qu'ils avaient eu à la suite de leur dispute avait arrangé les choses entre eux et tout allait pour le mieux. Harry avait pris l'habitude de se promener seul, la nuit dans Poudlard, lorsqu'il avait du mal à s'endormir et ce soir-là, deux jours avant la reprise des cours, c'était le cas. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et erra sans but dans les couloirs du château. Il était près du bureau de Dumbledore lorsqu'il entrevu une silhouette dans l'obscurité. Ayant peur que se soit Rusard, il se cacha derrière une armure qui se trouvait près de lui pour ne pas être aperçu par le concierge. Puis, le brun se souvint avec amusement qu'il était invisible et se décida à suivre l'ombre qui semblait aller vers le dortoir des serpentards. Harry connaissait son emplacement pour y être allé, en seconde année, sous la forme de Goyle (ou était-ce Crabbe ?). Il s'approchait de la silhouette sans faire de bruit et lorsque la lumière des quelques torches accrochées à un mur illumina le visage blanc et pale de Malefoy, Harry fut très étonné. Le serpentard était rentré chez lui pour les vacances quelques deux semaines auparavant et la rentrée n'était que dans deux jours. Que faisait-il là, au beau milieu de la nuit, ses valises à la main ? Harry se souvint qu'il l'avait vu sortir du bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur était donc au courant du retour de Drago. Que s'était-il passé ? En tout bon gryffondor qu'il était, Harry suivit Drago à travers les couloirs en espérant retirer un peu de mystère à sa découverte. En s'approchant plus près, il put apercevoir que son ennemi avait un large œil au beurre noir du côté droit, et qu'il avait visiblement du mal à marcher. Il devait s'être battu. Oui mais sa blessure était étrange. Bien qu'elle ressemble à un gros bleu ordinaire, on aurait dit qu'elle venait de l'intérieur. Comme si on l'avait frappé de dedans. Harry eut la certitude de ce qu'il pensait lorsque Drago tourna la tête aux détour d'un couloir et qu'il aperçu une sorte de coupure faite par l'intérieur sur son cou. Il avait subi endoloris ! Harry connaissait trop bien ces blessures pour les avoirs eu l'année dernière et il n'avait aucun doute. Drago Malefoy, le fils à papa, son pire ennemi de serpentard avait subi endoloris ! Il ne comprenait plus rien. Mais que s'était-il donc passé ? Le blond mit Harry au comble de l'incompréhension, lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte de sa salle commune et en entendant le son de la musique moldue qui s'élevait de la pièce, il sourit. Non seulement Drago avait souri, mais pas un petit sourire de rien du tout, un vrai, sincère, où l'on pouvait lire la joie sur son visage (si, si, j'vous jure), mais en plus de la musique moldue s'élevait de chez les serpentards. Moldue chez les serpentards ! Et encore cela aurait été une vieille musique au pif, ou un classique, mais non ! Il fallait que se soit la chanson de The Verve (la B.O de Sexes Intentions avec que du beau monde si ça dit rien à personne tans pis pour vous, vous avez loupé un super truc !). Harry n'en revenait pas. En plus il adorait cette chanson. Il du lutter contre lui-même pour s'empêcher d'entrer dans la salle commune et c'est sur la vision d'un Drago visiblement très heureux que le gryffondor fut contraint de revenir sur ses pas pour aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, la première chose que fit Harry fut de réveiller Ron et de se précipiter avec lui dans la salle commune pour y retrouver Hermione. Celle-ci était seule, au près du feu, entrain de lire un livre. Les deux amis se regardèrent d'un regard amusé qui voulait dire comme d'habitude et s'empressèrent de la tirer de sa lecture et de s'asseoir sur des fauteuils à côté du sien.

_ Bonjour les garçons, leur dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Lut Herm', lui répondit Ron.

_ C'est pas pour paraître impoli, lança Harry, mais on a pas le temps pour des mondanités.

_ Pourquoi es-tu aussi pressé, lui demanda la jeune fille ?

_ Oui, c'est vrai, renchérit Ron, pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ?

Il leur raconta sa rencontre avec Malefoy de la veille.

_ Je n'y crois pas, lança Ron, tu blagues !

_ C'est vrai que ce retour et cette musique sont étrange, dit Hermione. 

_ Je parlait pas de ça Mione, lui répondit Ron. Tu as vraiment vu Malefoy sourire Harry ?

_ Je te le jure sur ma vie ! Mais moi, ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est ce que j'en ai conclut après une nuit entière à y réfléchir.

_ Qu'en as-tu déduit, demanda le roux ?

_ Stevens était la seule serpentard présente hier soir. C'est donc elle qui écoutait de la musique moldue.

_ Tu as raison, reprit Hermione, de plus il est logique qu'elle ait fait sourire Malefoy. Il est évident qu'il sorte ensemble depuis longtemps.

_ Ma parole mais c'est que notre petite fouine serait amoureuse, s'exclama un Ron amusé !

_ En attendant ta petite fouine, reprit Hermione, s'est battu avec son père.

_ On est pas sur que se soit contre lui, lui répondit Harry.

_ Cela me paraît pourtant évident ! Il est amoureux d'une moldue donc il a du se poser des questions sur ses opinions de toujours. A première vu elles ont changées et son père ne devait pas voir cela du même œil.

_ Oui, reprit Harry, c'est un Malefoy après tout. Lucius a du prendre peur pour le soit disant honneur de sa famille et a voulu dissuader Drago.

_ Et pour une fois il ne s'est pas laissé faire, conclut Hermione.

_ Eh bien, je n'en reviens pas, leur dit Ron. Non seulement Stevens est une moldue, ce qui explique pourquoi elle ne t'a pas chercher de noises et semble éprouver de la sympathie pour toi Hermione, mais en plus, Malefoy a tout renié pour elle ! Je ne sais pas ce que je vais leur dire la prochaine fois que je les verrai.

_ Tu feras comme si de rien était, lui expliqua Hermione.

_ Et pourquoi cela, lui demanda Harry ?

_ Parce qu'il s'agit tout de même de Lucius Malefoy. Je veux dire par là qu'il ne va pas laisser son fils s'en tirer comme ça. Il va sûrement chercher à se venger et à le récupérer. Je suis même quasiment persuadé qu'il va faire comme si de rien était pour sauver la face. Drago ne peut pas risquer d'ébruiter l'affaire aux risques qu'il s'en prenne à Ange. Oh, c'est trop mignon, lança-t-elle tout émue, on se dirait dans Roméo et Juliette !

_ Hein ?

_ Rien Ron, lui répondit Harry, c'est une histoire moldue. Eh bien Hermione, je vois que tes sentiments envers Malefoy et Stevens ont changé !

_ Les miens aussi, dit Ron. A vrai dire, qui ne changera pas d'avis après avoir appris cela ?

_ Moi, lui répondit Harry. J'avoue que je trouve que ce qu'a fait Malefoy est courageux, mais il aurait pu choisir une autre fille. Celle-ci est une telle peste ! Enfin, ça me fait bizarre de dire ça parce qu'avec vous elle est normale mais elle me déteste depuis le premier jour.

_ Voilà qui épaissit le mystère Stevens, lança Hermione.

_ De plus, si c'est une moldue, pourquoi a-t-elle était à serpentard, demanda Ron ? C'est assez inhabituel vous ne trouvez pas ?

_ Il ne faut pas oublier, lui répondit Harry, que Voldemort lui-même avait un père moldu et était élevé dans un de leurs orphelinats.

_ La seule question que je me pose à son sujet, continua Hermione, c'est pourquoi est ce qu'elle te déteste autant ?

_ Je ne sais même pas si un jour nous aurons une réponse, dit Harry (si, si, ne vous inquiéter pas, vous allez savoir, mais pas tout de suite).

_ Allons petit déjeuner, je meurs de faim, leur dit Ron.

En se dirigeant vers la grande salle, Harry s'étonnait du changement d'attitude de Drago. Il se demandait s'il arriverait vraiment à se conduire normalement avec lui maintenant qu'il savait ce qui venait de se passer. Harry le plaignait, et pour la première fois il se rendit compte que la vie du blond ne devait pas être si gaie. Il avait toujours du se plier aux exigences de son père et il n'avait jamais aimé réellement une personne avant Ange. D'un côté, il lui était reconnaissant de ce qu'elle avait apporté à Drago. Il la détesterait peut-être moins après ça. Non, lui, il ne détestait pas Ange. Au contraire, il aurait aimé la connaître mieux. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement fort qui se dégageait d'elle, et il adorait l'entendre rire. Oui, il trouvait qu'elle avait un rire merveilleux. Dommage, qu'elle ne le supporte pas. Il était persuadait qu'ils se seraient parfaitement entendus. Mais soudain, toutes ses pensées cessèrent. Tous les doutes, ou les questions qu'il avait pu se poser disparurent. Il fut submergé par une sensation de bonheur intense. Il se sentait serein et heureux. Tout devenait tellement beau et cet air magnifique qui était dans sa tête. Non ! Cette fois-ci, il ne le laisserait pas s'en aller. Il fallait qu'il découvre quelle était cette chanson, quelles étaient ses paroles et où et quand il l'avait déjà entendu chanter auparavant. Et cet sensation de bien-être qui était toujours là. Il voulait plus que tout qu'elle ne parte jamais. Ron et Hermione s'étaient rendus compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et Harry qui se mettait à chantonner un air inconnu et restait planter là, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, au beau milieu d'un couloir. 

_ Harry, Harry, interrogea Hermione comme pour le réveiller, Harry tu te sens bien ?

_ Plus que bien, lui répondit-il, tout est absolument merveilleux.

_ Harry, demanda Ron, quel est cet air que tu chantonnes ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Tu ne le connais pas ? Peut-être est-il moldu. Hermione, est ce que ça te dit quelque chose ?

_ Non rien. Mais ça à l'air très beau. Quelles en sont les paroles ?

_ Je ne sais plus. J'ai oublié. Je la connaissais par cœur avant.

_ Avant quoi, demanda Ron ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Il y a très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu et depuis le début de cette année, on dirait qu'elle veut revenir.

_ Mais enfin Harry, le reprit Hermione, une chanson ne peut pas " vouloir " revenir.

_ Peux-tu essayer de la chantonner pour voir si tu t'en souviens s'il te plaît ?

_ Mais je ne l'ai jamais entendu auparavant !

_ Tu en es sur ?

_ Persuadée !

_ Alors pouvez-vous essayez de la chantonner ? Peut-être que si je l'entends de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre elle me reviendra en mémoire.

Et c'est en chantonnant que les trois amis traversèrent les couloirs pour se rendre à la grande salle. Ils croisèrent Ange et Drago qui en sortaient mais le serpentard fit comme si il ne les avait pas vu. Pas une insulte ne sortit de sa bouche. Et il aurait pu en trouver beaucoup à ce moment là, puisque les trois gryffondors étaient en train de siffloter un mystérieux air de chanson. Ange, quant à elle, lança le regard le plus noir et le plus glaciale qu'elle n'avait jamais fait en direction de Harry. Il ne put réprimer un frisson dans son dos et l'air partit immédiatement de sa tête, et la bonne humeur aussi. Ses deux amis ayant vu le regard de la brune envers Harry s'étaient arrêtés de chantonner. Le face à face fut vite terminer car Drago entraîna sa petite amie le plus loin possible des gryffondors qu'ils venaient de croiser.

_ Elle ne t'aime vraiment pas, lança Ron à un Harry dont l'ardeur était totalement refroidie.

_ Oui, mais pourquoi ?

_ Vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille déjeuner au lieu de se poser des questions auxquelles on ne pourra pas répondre tout de suite, demanda une Hermione visiblement affamée ?

_ Allons-y, répondirent les deux garçons en cœur.

Dans l'après-midi, après avoir fait une bataille explosive avec les jumeaux et Ginny, les trois amis allèrent se promener dans les couloirs du château. Ce n'est pas qu'ils adoraient ça, mais ils leurs arrivaient de trouver des pièces bizarres qui disparaissaient après qu'ils les eurent visitées. Ils arrivèrent ainsi vers la tour d'astronomie et décidèrent de monter sur le toit pour observer ce que pouvait bien faire Hagrid qui les évitait le plus possible pour ne pas faire une gaffe sur le secret qu'il ne devait pas révéler. Il y en avait dites donc des secrets cette année ! Quand les trois amis furent arrivés sur le toit, ils aperçurent Dumbledore, Mac Gonagall et Rogue qui discutaient avec Hagrid. Les jeunes apprentis sorciers auraient donné n'importe quoi pour entendre cette conversation qui semblait mettre le maître de potions hors de lui. Ils s'approchèrent tous du bord de la tour comme si en se penchant, la conversation atteindrait leurs oreilles. Tout ce qu'ils purent observer fut la légère impression que donnait Rogue à être contrarier. Dumbledore et Hagrid semblaient plutôt heureux mais ils ne purent rien voir d'autres étant beaucoup trop loin pour que leur regard capte tous les détails. Mais de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? Il était rare de voir autant de professeurs réunis ensemble. Le sujet qu'ils abordaient devait sûrement être important. Harry y réfléchissait lorsqu'il eut soudain envie de se jeter dans le vide. Le jeune homme avança dangereusement vers le rebord de la tour et se fut le cris horrifié d'Hermione qui alerta les professeurs qui étaient en bas.

_ HARRY ! ! !

Ron se précipita vers lui mais il était déjà trop tard. Son meilleur ami dégringola de la plus haute tour de Poudlard sous les yeux effarés et impuissants des professeurs qui ne savaient que faire. 

FIN du chapitre hi, hi, hi !

Merci à hermione et Mystikal pour leur review qui m'a fait très, très plaisir. Je suis vachement contente que vous suiviez ma fic. Pleins de gros bisoux !

Merci aussi à SarahLou, je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise. Tu sais, je n'ai pas trop d'idées pour la forme animagie d'Harry. Puisque tu as dit qu'il était l'héritier des gryffondors, tu peux le faire se changer en lion. Ou puisque tu parles aussi beaucoup de son père tu peux le faire se changer en cerf. Mais tout ça n'est pas très original. J'aime ta fic elle est stylée. Je trouve qu'avec l'élu (lorsqu'un meurt, un autre né pour le remplacer) et l'ordre du phoenix (le conseil qui est là pour veiller sur l'élu), tu fais revenir dans les pensées la série buffy. Pas beaucoup, mais à des moments cela m'y fait vraiment penser. Et Dumbledore qui annonce à Harry que sa mission va le faire mourir. Si tu regardes bien ça y ressemble. Mais c'est une déduction, pas une critique ! Je te l'ai déjà dit j'adore ta fic. Et merci de continuer à me lire ça me fait plaisir. Bisoux !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A l'initial, je n'avais pas prévu cette dispute entre Ron et Hermione mais en écrivant, elle est venue toute seule alors voilà. J'adore finir mes chapitres en laissant du suspens, il faudra vous y habituer. Le titre du prochain chapitre sera : "Les mangemorts de retour". Et je répondrai aux questions que j'espère vous vous êtes posé sur les mystères que font Hagrid, Rogue et Dumbledore…

J'espère que vous allez laisser des review, ça me ferait très plaisir. Et dites moi ce que vous pensez des relations entre mes personnages, des questions à se poser, etc… Cela m'aiderait à améliorer cette histoire car vu que c'est ma première fic je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience. Merci d'avance et pleins de gros bisoux à tout le monde et encore plus gros à ceux qui me répondront !


	6. Les mangemorts de retour

**Chapitre 6 : Les mangemorts de retour**

_ Au mon Dieu Harry, s'écria Hagrid en apercevant la silhouette du jeune homme dégringoler la tour d'astronomie !

_ NON, s'écria une Hermione qui s'avançait dangereusement du bord du toit !

Instinctivement, Ron l'attrapa et la serra dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de voir leur meilleur ami s'écraser au sol. Les larmes de la jeune fille coulaient contre son cou et il ne pouvait détourner le regard du corps d'Harry qui semblait lutter pour empêcher l'inévitable.

Le brun se sentait tomber à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il lui semblait entendre des voix l'appeler mais tous cela lui paressait beaucoup trop éloigné. Il avait extrêmement mal au cœur et sa vue devenait floue. Il pensa à Ron et Hermione qu'il aimait plus que tout, il vit aussi les visages de tous ses amis, des Weasley et aussi celui de Ginny qui était particulièrement belle à ce moment précis. Il eut une pensée pour ses professeurs qui comptaient sur lui, mais également, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il en eut une pour Ange, qui lui sembla soudain magnifique, avec ce quelque chose qui l'attirait dans le regard. Le temps semblait se dérouler horriblement lentement, comme pour le laisser voir le sol qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Il savait que c'était la fin. Il ne pouvait plus espérer, il n'avait plus rien à attendre de personne. Le souvenir du visage de ses parents lui revint en mémoire et il sentit son cœur s'alléger alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la terre ferme. Ce sera la dernière image qu'il verra. Comme un souhait cacher au plus profond de son être qui refaisait surface avant de se réaliser. Il allait enfin les voir, il partait maintenant les rejoindre.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait pu faire si sa chute n'avait pas était arrêtée par un bruissement d'ailes. Le frottement des ailes du mouettaniche violet qui s'approchait de lui annonçait une mort maintenant incertaine. Alors que le sol était très proche de lui, Harry se sentit tomber sur le dos dur du jeune chien volant qui semblait totalement apeuré et qui n'avait apparemment aucune idée de l'endroit où il devait faire atterrir son protégé. C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua une magnifique colombe blanche, avec le bout des ailes argenté, qui était posée sur la tête du mouettaniche et semblait lui indiquer la marche à suivre. L'animal s'envola vers le haut de la tour où se trouvait un Ron médusé tenant dans ses bras une Hermione qui n'avait sans doute pas vu ce qui venait de se produire. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit le rire apaisé de Ron qu'elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux pour contempler un Harry soulagé et en même temps effrayé qui descendait, les yeux fixés sur une colombe, du dos du mouettaniche. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur les joues. Harry sentit son visage s'humidifier au contact des larmes d'Hermione.

_ Oh Harry, s'exclama-t-elle ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as fait peur ! 

_ Herm', laisse-le respirer, lança un Ron amusé à un Harry qui commençait à avoir besoin d'aide.

La jeune fille s'écarta avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres pour laisser Ron prendre sa place !

_ Ne recommence plus jamais ça, lança le rouquin à son ami quelque peu surpris, où c'est moi qui te tuerai !

_ C'est promis, lui répondit-il. Je commence à avoir besoin d'air…

_ Oh, désolé, lança un Ron embarrassé en lâchant son ami.

_ Comme cette colombe est belle, lança Hermione en approchant la main de l'oiseau en question. 

Au moment où les doigts d'Hermione allaient toucher ses plumes, la colombe s'envola et disparu à l'horizon.

_ Je l'ai déjà vu avant, dit Harry à ses amis. Elle était là lorsque les larmes de dragon ont été retrouvées. 

_ C'est ton ange, lui dit Ron.

_ Quoi, demanda une Hermione ayant du mal à se concentrer et à lâcher le brun des yeux de peur qu'il ne se rejette dans le vide ?

_ Son ange, celui de l'amulette. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il te protège Harry. Hermione, si tu retournes en Bulgarie, tu sauras quel cadeau je veux pour mon Noël. Tu n'auras qu'à l'acheter à l'avance.

Hermione se mit à rire, mais intérieurement, elle n'en avait pas du tout envie. Cela lui faisait extrêmement bizarre d'entendre Ron lui proposer d'aller en Bulgarie. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il acceptait maintenant parfaitement sa relation avec Vicktor et bien qu'elle essaya de ne pas l'admettre, cela lui fit tout de même un pincement au cœur.

_ Harry tout va bien, demanda une Minerva alletante et aux joues très rouges qui devait avoir monté la tour d'astronomie à une vitesse record ?

_ Oui professeur Mac Gonagall, tout va bien, lui répondit-il.

Rogue surgit à ce moment-là et Harry aurait parié dix gallions, en voyant la mine de son professeur, que celui-ci était extrêmement rassuré par sa réponse. Il aurait presque pu voir apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres si ce dernier n'avait pas dit :

_ Rentrez tous dans votre salle commune et n'en sortait pas. Dépêchez-vous !

C'est sur ces mots que Dumbledore et Hagrid arrivèrent. Il avait tous deux un énorme sourire sur les lèvres et le directeur s'adressa à Rogue d'un air triomphant :

_ Et bien Severus, vous pouvez constater tout comme moi que le jeune Potter a besoin du maximum de protection que nous pouvons lui accorder. Ma décision est prise et si Hagrid est d'accord, cela se fera dès lundi pour la reprise des cours.

_ Evidemment que je suis d'accord professeur Dumbledore, lui répondit le demi-géant, et je suis impatient d'être à lundi.

Harry et ses amis se regardèrent d'un air entendu prouvant qu'il n'y avait pas que le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques qui était impatient d'être à la rentrée.

_ Bien, reprit le directeur, le professeur Rogue vous a demandé d'aller dans votre salle commune. Ron et Hermione allez-y, je souhaite que Harry me raconte ce qui s'est passé et il vous rejoindra ensuite.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux amis partirent en direction de la tour des gryffondors, laissant un Harry qui se demandait ce qu'il allait bien répondre aux questions du vieux sorcier.

_ Hagrid, demanda Dumbledore, pouvez-vous aller chercher Moldingus et lui dire de patienter dans mon bureau. Je souhaite lui raconter ce qui s'est passé. 

_ Oui professeur, lui répondit-il, j'y vais de ce pas.

_ Harry, tu as la parole, je crois que nous avons vu l'essentiel mais dit nous tout de même ce qui s'est passé.

_ Et bien, j'étais en haut de la tour avec Ron et Hermione et nous, enfin nous…

_ Vous essayiez d'espionner une conversation privée entre professeurs, le coupa Rogue. Ce qui est imbécile si l'on prend en compte la distance à laquelle vous vous trouviez. Continuez.

_ Et ensuite j'ai eu envie de sauter dans le vide et je l'ai fait.

_ Il va falloir surveiller vos pulsions à l'avenir Potter.

_ Severus, l'interrompit Dumbledore, je vous en prit, il est évident qu'il y un traître à l'intérieur de Poudlard !

_ Je n'en suis pas sure Albus, dit le professeur Mac Gonagall. Il peut tout simplement s'agir d'un règlement de compte entre élève si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

_ C'est ridicule Minerva, lui lança Rogue. N'y voyez pas une attaque mais j'ai totalement confiance en Malefoy. Il a subit trop d'épreuves pour risquer de se faire renvoyer inutilement. De plus, il me semble que le jeune Drago a mûri c'est dernier temps, le professeur ne se permit pas d'en dire plus devant Harry qui écoutait avidement la conversation.

_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Severus, reprit Dumbledore. Je pense que vous devriez faire confiance au jeune Malefoy comme je le fais Minerva. De plus, il est totalement improbable qu'un élève soit capable d'une telle chose. Cette forme de manipulation et bien plus perfectionnée que l'impéro et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'est presque pas connue. Il faut avoir d'immense pouvoir pour avoir la capacité de jeter ce sort.

A ces mots, Rogue se mit à réfléchir. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira comme si il avait la réponse à tout ce mystère.

_ Il y a un mangemort dans Poudlard.

_ Je ne pense pas, reprit Minerva.

_ C'est pourtant le cas, dit le directeur, et en essayant de tuer Harry, il a voulu nous monter sa présence pour nous faire peur. Il va falloir faire encore plus attention dès maintenant. Harry tu vas avoir besoin d'encore plus de protection mais nous avons trouver la solution à se problème. 

_ Et quelle est-elle, demanda le jeune homme ?

_ Lundi, tu iras voir Hagrid après tes cours. Tu verras de quoi il s'agit à ce moment-là.

_ Je persiste à croire Albus, reprit Rogue, que ceci est une très mauvaise idée.

_ Severus, reprit Dumbledore, je doute qu'Harry n'arrive à survivre encore une fois en produisant des quasis miracles. Ma décision est prise et je n'y reviendrai pas.

_ Professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry, ce ne sont pas des quasis miracles. C'est mon ange gardien qui m'aide grâce à l'amulette d'Hermione.

_ Enfin Harry, reprit le directeur amusé, je ne pensais pas que tu m'avais pris au sérieux. Ces bijoux ne sont que des attrapes touristes qui sont aussi vendus aux moldus. Il est très peu probable que ton ange se manifeste à travers lui. Il a beaucoup mieux à faire et à vrai dire, ces créatures préfèrent se noyer sous la paperasse plutôt que d'intervenir directement sur le terrain.

_ Mais professeur, reprit le brun, comment expliquez-vous la présence de cette colombe ? Elle était là lorsque nous avons ouvert le placard le jour de l'histoire des larmes de dragon ! Et c'est elle qui guidait le mouettaniche dans les airs et qui l'a fait s'envoler j'en suis persuadé. Les mouettaniches ne déploient leurs ailes que lorsqu'ils sont en présence d'une personne en qui ils ont entièrement confiance. Quoi de mieux qu'un ange ?

_ Je ne m'explique pas la présence de cet oiseau Harry. Je ne m'explique même pas par quel miracle tu as échappé à la mort tout à l'heure. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu as un allié très mystérieux mais en qui tu peux compter. Je ne pense pas qu'il te laissera tomber mais tes ennemis non plus ne le feront pas. Tu peux retourner à ta salle commune maintenant. Et dis à tes camarades qu'ils peuvent aller dîner dès maintenant s'ils le désirent.

_ Bien professeur.

_ Ah et Harry, puisque l'ennemi a réussi à entrer dans Poudlard malgré tous les moyens de sécurité, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à annuler les matchs de quidditch. Qu'en pensez-vous Minerva ?

_ Je pense que c'est une excellente idée Albus. Il faudra que les capitaines organisent des sélections pour remplacer les joueurs manquant. Vous avez une nouvelle tache Harry Potter.

_ Quoi ? Moi ? CAPITAINE ! !

_ Potter, lâcha Rogue, rejoignez votre salle commune et arrêtez de crier sinon j'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor pour cassage d'oreilles envers un professeur.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall lui lança un regard étonné tandis qu'Harry partait pour aller voir ses amis.

Harry arriva dans la salle commune où tous les gryffondors étaient là à l'attendre.

_ Oh Harry, s'exclama Ginny en arrivant vers lui, tu es sur que tout va bien ?

La jolie rousse se tenait devant lui et semblait se demander si le prendre dans ses bras pouvait être considéré comme un débordement d'affection et si elle n'allait pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

_ Euh, oui tout va bien, répondit tout doucement le brun ayant peur de se mettre à rougir devant une Ginny qui était décidément très mignonne.

Leur court échange fut interrompu par Dean Thomas qui semblait passablement nerveux.

_ Alors Harry, lui demanda-t-il, que t'a dit Dumbledore ?

Ron, Hermione, Seamus et les jumeaux arrivèrent à ce moment précis.

_ Il pense, expliqua le brun, qu'il y a un traître à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

_ Oh non, laissa échapper une Ginny attristée.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, lui dit Dean, je suis là pour te protéger.

Quoi ? Je suis là pour te protéger ? S'en était de trop pour Harry. Tomber de la tour d'astronomie et risquer la mort passe encore, mais entendre Thomas draguer Ginny d'une manière aussi flagrante il ne fallait pas exagérer !

Après avoir aperçut le visage de leur ami, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent d'une manière entendue. La jeune fille était plutôt amusée tandis que le rouquin ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à son jeune préfet.

_ A vrai dire, reprit Harry, tu n'auras pas besoin de la protéger Dean.

Une lueur d'espoir naquit dans les yeux de Ginny que seule Hermione remarqua.

_ Il y a déjà Dumbledore et tous les professeurs pour le faire, continua le jeune homme, et c'est bien suffisant.

La lueur d'espoir se changea en un regard qui tue en direction de Harry. Cette fois-ci, le malaise ne passa pas inaperçu. 

_ Quoi, demanda le brun à la jeune fille ?

_ Si Dean a envie de me protéger, lui répondit-elle sur un ton sur de défit, il peut très bien le faire.

_ C'est vrai, demanda ce dernier tout heureux ?

_ Bien sur si tu le désires, continua-t-elle. Personne ne t'en empêchera. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

Hermione et Ron qui semblait comprendre où voulait en venir Ginny étaient pendus aux lèvres du brun. 

_ Euh, en déglutissant avec peine, bien sur que non. Enfin, je veux dire, protège-la à ta manière si tu veux mais ça ne nous regarde pas.

_ Tu as raison Harry, lui dit la rousse, ça ne vous regarde pas. 

_ Ginny, demanda Dean, ça te dirais qu'on aille dîner ensemble. Histoire de te protéger…

_ D'accord allons-y !

_ Tu viens Seamus ?

Finnigan, avait la bouche grande ouverte et ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'avait réussi à faire son ami aussi vite.

_ Alors, tu viens oui ou non ?

Et les deux amis sortirent de la salle commune avec Ginny, en direction de la grande salle.

_ Et bien ça c'est une Weasley, lança un Fred admiratif ! 

_ Je n'en reviens toujours pas, leur dit Georges. J'ai adoré la façon dont elle t'a remis à ta place Harry !

_ Elle ne m'a pas remis à ma place voyons !

_ Si tu le dis, lâcha Ron. En tout cas, il va falloir surveiller Dean de près maintenant…

_ Enfin Ron, commença Hermione, tu…

_ Tu as raison, la coupa Fred, nous garderons un œil sur lui à l'avenir les frangins.

_ C'est clair, lancèrent les deux autres Weasley à l'unisson.

Harry et Hermione se regardaient. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Ron n'était pas le seul de la famille à être protecteur. Mais les deux amis avaient dans le regard quelque chose de triste. 

Harry venait de se rendre compte que Ginny n'était plus là. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle faisait partie du décor et il ne lui portait pas beaucoup d'attention. Ces temps-ci elle avait changé et il devait avouer que tout cela lui plaisait. Elle ne rougissait plus en le voyant, gardait son assurance lorsqu'il s'approchait d'elle ou lui parlait et pouvait entretenir de longues conversations avec lui qui étaient loin de lui déplaire. Elle avait essayé de s'éloigner de lui mais en faisant cela, il s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Oui, mais maintenant elle partait et il s'en rendait bien compte. Il n'avait pas fait attention et ne lui avait pas montré ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Et maintenant elle s'éloignait avec Dean. Il lui témoignait l'affection à laquelle elle avait droit et c'était le premier à le faire. Elle ne l'aimait plus, tout était trop tard. Elle avait grandi et ses sentiments envers Harry devaient eux aussi avoir changé. Harry posa ses yeux sur Ron qui parlait avec ses frères. Que dirait-il si il savait ? Si il savait que son meilleur ami ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa sœur même après avoir risquer de mourir à peine une heure auparavant ? Peut-être serait-il en colère, ou au contraire peut-être serait-il enchanté. Harry se souvint de la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite pendant les vacances. Ron était son meilleur ami et il allait tenir à sa parole. Dès ce soir il lui parlerai de ses sentiments pour Ginny même si ceux-ci n'étaient pas partagés. Sa décision était prise, il ne changerait pas d'avis !

Hermione, quant à elle, se posait de plus en plus de questions. A un moment, elle avait cru que Ron était jaloux de Vicktor, qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Et depuis, elle s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Ron était simplement protecteur envers elle. Il venait de réagir de la même façon pour Ginny. Il la considérait comme sa meilleure amie, peut-être même comme sa sœur, mais il était évident qu'il ne nourrissait pas de sentiments amoureux à son égard. Elle savait qu'elle devrait être heureuse. Que maintenant, grâce à cette certitude, il n'y aurait plus de disputes inutiles entre eux. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose lui pesait sur l'estomac et qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Lorsqu'une heure plutôt il l'avait serré dans ses bras pour la rassurer et pour l'empêcher de voir le pire, c'était avec beaucoup de difficultés qu'elle s'était détachée de son étreinte quand Harry fut hors de danger. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec Vicktor. Cette sensation qui prouve que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, on sera toujours heureux. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle aimait Ron. Et l'envie qu'elle manifestait de le voir à longueur de journée était là pour le prouver. Oui, c'est cela, elle était amoureuse de lui. Mais, malheureusement, lui ne l'était pas. Il lui avait déjà expliqué plusieurs fois qu'il la considérait comme sa sœur. Et maintenant, sur sa propre demande, il acceptait parfaitement sa relation avec le jeune bulgare. Mais pouvait-on parler de relation ? Si une personne dans un couple n'aime pas l'autre, peut-on toujours les qualifier de couple ? Et si l'une des deux en aime un autre, mais que cet amour n'est pas partager, cela compte-t-il ? Oui, Hermione en était sure, il était évident que cela comptait. Elle ne pouvait pas se voiler la face. Il fallait qu'elle rompe avec Vicktor. Même si elle ne sortirait pas avec Ron, elle ne voulait surtout pas mentir à son petit ami actuel. Il avait était tellement gentil et attentionné avec elle que la seule pensée que de lui mentir l'aurait empêché de se regarder dans un miroir. Dès ce soir, elle lui écrirait pour le lui annoncer. Il était évident qu'elle ne lui parlerait pas de Ron puisque ce dernier n'était pas amoureux d'elle, mais elle trouverait un moyen. Un prétexte qui ne fait pas mal. Et ainsi, Vicktor ne serait pas blessé, ou alors le moins possible. La distance et l'éloignement seraient parfaits. Ce soir, elle en était persuadée, tout serait réglé. Mais elle, elle aura toujours mal au cœur.

Le soir venu, dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année de gryffondor :

_ Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font, répétait Ron en tournant en rond dans la pièce ? Ils devraient être là à cette heure-ci. Je n'aime pas beaucoup la façon dont Dean s'occupe de ma sœur.

_ Quoi, lui répondit Harry, c'est la protection rapprochée qui te dérange ?

_ Mais enfin Harry, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

_ Tu as très bien compris. Tu as vu comment il se comportait avec notre préfète en début d'année ? Hermione avait raison. Ce gars n'est qu'un coureur !

_ " Ce gars " ! Je croyais que tu aimais bien Dean.

_ Ba, moi aussi je croyais.

_ Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais penser qu'Hermione à raison.

_ Hermione a raison à quel sujet ?

_ Non, laisse tomber, rien d'important.

_ Vas-y, dis-moi.

_ Enfin Harry tu l'as connaît. Elle cherche toujours à compliquer ce qui est simple.

_ Tu vas parler oui ou non !

_ Elle pense que tu es jaloux de Dean. Mais moi je sais que tu es juste protecteur envers ma sœur car tu la connais depuis longtemps.

_ Elle a raison.

_ Comme pour moi et Her… Quoi !

_ Elle a raison.

_ …

_ Je suis amoureux de ta sœur. Ou jaloux de Dean comme tu préfères.

_ …

_ Et même si ça te plaît pas c'est pareil.

_ …

_ Ferme la bouche ou tu vas finir par baver.

_ …

_ Je t'annonce qu'à partir de demain je ferais tout pour qu'elle lâche Thomas. Je le torpillerai et le torturerai jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Je serai sans pitié. 

_ …

_ Bonne nuit et arrête de gober les mouches.

C'est sur ce qu'Harry ferma les rideaux de son lit avant de s'endormir dans un sommeil avec des rêves cette fois-ci…

_ …

Non loin de là, dans le dortoir des filles en faite, Ginny et Hermione discutaient :

_ Tu m'as sauvé la vie Herm'.

_ Il ne faut pas exagérer Ginny.

_ Non, franchement, si tu n'avais pas été dans ce couloir à ce moment précis, jamais je n'aurais pu me débarrasser de Dean !

_ T'en débarrasser ? Je me disais bien aussi…

_ Que te disais-tu ?

_ Que tu étais sortie avec Dean juste pour faire enrager Harry.

_ …

_ T'inquiète pas. Je pense que personne d'autre à part moi ou peut-être Seamus ne l'a remarqué.

_ Je me sens tellement stupide d'avoir fait ça. Je croyais avoir réussi à oublier Harry mais lorsque toi et Ron m'avez raconté ce qui s'était passé, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais failli le perdre. C'est idiot n'est ce pas ? Le perdre alors qu'il n'est même pas à moi.

_ Ne t'en fait pas Ginny. A mon avis, ça ne saurait tarder.

_ Quoi ?

_ Qu'il se rende compte qu'il est amoureux de toi.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il le soit.

_ Et moi je te dis qu'il l'est.

_ Si il avait ressenti quelque chose pour moi, il l'aurait dit tout à l'heure. Je lui en ai laissé l'occasion et il ne l'a pas saisi. 

_ Peut-être s'en est-il seulement rendu compte à ce moment précis.

_ Je ne sais pas. En faite, je ne sais plus rien. Que vais-je faire de Dean ? Je ne peux pas continuer cette mascarade plus longtemps. J'espère qu'il ne saura pas trop déçu.

_ Je pense qu'il comprendra. C'est un garçon très ouvert. Coureur, mais ouvert. 

_ Tu as sûrement raison. Mais au faite, d'où revenais-tu ? Il était bien tard, à cette heure-ci tu es souvent entrain de lire dans la salle commune et voilà que je te trouve au beau milieu d'un couloir.

_ Je revenais de la volière.

_ Tu as envoyé un message d'amour à Vicktor, lui lança une Ginny amusée.

_ Pas vraiment, répondu son amie quelque peu embarrassée.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Disons que l'éloignement a eu raison de notre histoire.

_ Comme c'est dommage. Vous formiez un beau couple. Mais bon, si tu ne l'aimes plus, tu as bien fait.

_ Je pense moi aussi. Mieux vaut ça plutôt que de lui mentir. En plus, en ce moment, j'ai d'autres sujets de préoccupation.

_ C'est clair ! Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Un espion dans Poudlard ? J'en ai froid dans le dos.

_ Je m'inquiète surtout pour Harry. Je ne sais pas si reprendre les matchs de quidditch était une bonne idée.

_ Et moi je m'inquiète aussi pour toi. Après tout, tu es une …

_ Sang de bourbe ?

_ Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

_ Je sais.

_ Mais tu comprends, tu es mon amie et je me fais du soucis pour toi. Tu connais leurs idées. Il est évident que je ne les partage pas, mais il faut prendre en compte que le seigneur des ténèbres n'a pas que des opposants.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny. Nous avons aussi des alliés. Des alliés très puissants comme on a pu le constater cet après-midi. Je ne m'en fais pas, alors je t'en pris, ne te ronge pas les sangs pour moi.

_ Et bien c'est vrai. J'ai failli oublier ! nous avons l'ange de Potter avec nous !

_ L'ange de Potter, répéta Hermione amusée !

_ Oui, c'est Fred qui a trouvé ce nom. Je le trouve excellent. Lundi, tout le monde le connaîtra !

_ Peut-être cela redonnera-t-il un peu d'espoir à ceux qui n'en ont plu. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore a rétablit la coupe de quidditch. Il a eu bien raison.

_ Il se fait tard. Je vais retourner dans mon dortoir.

_ Très bien Ginny, alors à demain.

_ Bonne nuit !

_ Bonne nuit.

Le week-end se passa assez calmement, à part peut-être les légères altercations de Dean et Harry qui ne semblaient pas vraiment dérangées leur entourage, l'agitation des derniers jours était partie et tous avaient l'air impatient de reprendre les cours. Ce fait était assez étrange mais il était évident que chacun en aurait pour son compte le jour de la rentrée. Tous les élèves voulaient raconter en premier la mystérieuse histoire de l'ange de Potter et l'intéressé, quant à lui, était extrêmement impatient de se rendre à la cabane de Hagrid après les cours. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être ce moyen de protection dont lui avait parlé le directeur, mais il devait être excellent si Rogue si était opposé. Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent en avance à leur cours de potions ce lundi matin, la plupart des élèves voulant vérifier si " le survivant " s'en était encore tiré et les autres désirant lui poser des questions sur son ange gardien et savoir où Hermione avait acheté l'amulette. 

_ Je suis extrêmement impatient d'être à ce soir, dit Harry à ses amis en attendant devant le cachot de Rogue. 

_ C'est vrai, lâcha Hermione, c'est se soir que tu dois aller voir Hagrid ! J'avais complètement oublié.

_ Et c'est aussi ce soir que se dérouleront les sélections pour l'équipe de quidditch, leur dit Ron. Je vais me présenter au poste de gardien.

_ Je pense que tu as tes chances Ron, lui répondit Harry. Tu es un très bon gardien. Je l'avais remarqué dés la première fois que j'ai joué au quidditch avec toi.

_ Je ne pense pas être génial, lui dit le rouquin, mais je me débrouille. Je pourrais apporter quelque chose à l'équipe. Enfin, on verra ça se soir.

_ Cette année, reprit Harry, je vais devoir choisir un gardien pour remplacer Dubois et un poursuiveur pour remplacer Angelina. Vous vous rendez compte que l'année prochaine je vais devoir trouver encore un poursuiveur et deux batteurs. Et encore, imaginez que le gardien ou le poursuiveur que je choisisse ce soir soit en septième année ! Je vais en avoir du boulot.

_ Pour te rassurer, lui déclara Hermione, dis-toi qu'Alicia Spinnet est en sixième année et qu'elle sera encore ici l'an prochain.

_ Oui, et j'espère qu'elle m'aidera. Et toi Hermione, pourquoi ne pas tenter ta chance ?

_ Eh bien, lui répondit-elle, la préfète de gryffondor s'en va l'année prochaine et, je sais que ça peut paraître prétentieux mais…

_ Tu as toutes tes chances, l'interrompit Ron.

_ Merci, lui répondit-elle en essayant de cacher le trouble qu'elle ressentait. 

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un clic d'appareil photo résonna aux oreilles des trois amis.

_ Oh Harry, lui dit Colin Crivey sur un ton admiratif, il fallait absolument que j'immortalise cet instant.

_ Que veux-tu Colin, lui demanda sèchement son héros extrêmement lassé ?

_ Je voulais te dire que j'avais l'intention de me présenter au poste de poursuiveur !

_ Je pense que tu seras génial, lui lança Ron.

_ C'est vrai, lui demanda le fan tout heureux ?

_ Ba, c'est que tu as l'habitude de poursuivre les gens, continua le rouquin, alors une simple balle ne devrait pas te poser de problème.

Les deux autres ne purent s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire qui fut vite interrompu par un second " clic ".

_ Mais enfin colin, lui demanda le rouquin, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de me prendre en photo ?

_ C'est que tu es tellement gentil Ronald Weasley. Maintenant je ne te lâcherai plus, tout comme Harry. Vous serez tous les deux mes modèles. Je dois aller en cours alors au revoir. " clic ".

_ Je croies que tu as perdu une occasion de te taire, lui lança Hermione amusée.

_ En tout cas, lui répondit le rouquin, j'espère que j'ai eu tord et qu'il est vraiment nul. Je ne supporterai pas de l'avoir dans mes pattes deux soirs par semaines. Cela me suffit que de le croiser dans les couloirs.

_ Et moi qui croyais qu'il allait me demander où acheter une amulette, lâcha Harry. 

_ Tu pourrais faire une commande en gros au près de Krum, proposa Ron à Hermione. Tu les revends plus cher et je t'assure que tu fais une affaire.

_ Ca ne va pas être possible, lui répondit-elle quelque peu gênée. 

_ Et pourquoi cela, lui demanda Harry ?

_ A vrai dire, leur dit-elle embarrassée, nous ne sommes plus vraiment ensemble.

_ Ah, fut la seule réponse qui sortit des lèvres d'Harry. Il jeta un regard en coin vers Ron, celui-ci semblait réfléchir.

Le rouquin s'était rendu compte depuis sa dispute avec Hermione qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il essayait de se le cacher mais c'était extrêmement difficile pour lui lorsque l'on se mettait à parler du bulgare. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Enfin, pas comme il l'aimait. il lui avait dit qu'il la considérait comme sa sœur pour sauver la face. Après tout, la jeune fille avait déjà un petit ami. Mais là, il avait une opportunité. Pourquoi avaient-ils rompu ? Ron savait qu'il ne devait pas se faire beaucoup d'illusions mais l'occasion était trop belle. Il avait une chance. Tout dépendrait de la réponse d'Hermione. C'est elle qui allait le fixer.

_ Et pourquoi avez-vous rompu, demanda-t-il à la jeune fille ?

Hermione hésita un instant mais ses amis ne le remarquèrent pas.

_ Nous étions trop éloignés.

Harry tourna encore son regard vers Ron. Il était évident que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Il avait de la peine pour son ami. Il comprenait tout à fait ce qu'il ressentait même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il était dans le même cas avec Ginny.

Ils n'ont rompu qu'à cause de la distance. Ce qui signifie que si Krum était plus souvent là, ils seraient rester ensemble, Ron en était persuadé. Elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Si elle avait eu des sentiments pour lui elle le lui aurait dit. Ca avait été le moment idéal. Quand elle sortait avec Krum, il pouvait se faire une raison, mais là, s'en était trop. Il avait tellement mal au cœur. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle lui fasse un sourire. Un de ceux dont elle a le secret et qui le font complètement craquer. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais lui continuerait de l'aimer. En secret bien sur, mais il continuerait. De toute façon, même si il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu enlever son regard de sa tête. 

Le rouquin fut chassé de ses pensées par le bruit de ses camarades de gryffondor qui arrivaient. Les trois amis entendirent très clairement Parvati Patil glousser à la vue de Dean. Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Lorsque Thomas et Finnigan s'approchèrent, il remarqua son rival avait posé des lunettes de soleil noires sur sa tête.

_ Mais enfin Dean qu'est ce qu'y t'a pris, lui lança Harry, ça ne te va pas du tout !

_ Moi je trouve que ça lui donne un style, lui dit Hermione.

Ron émit un grognement.

_ Merci Hermione, lui répondit Thomas. Seamus m'a dit que c'était la mode chez les moldus.

_ Oui mais là on est pas chez les moldus, lança Harry.

_ Le seul problème, continua Dean sans faire attention à Harry, c'est qu'elles ne cessent de retomber sur mon visage. Elles ne veulent vraiment pas tenir en place.

_ C'est que ta tête est trop petite, lança Pansy Parkinson qui venait d'arriver suivit de tous les serpentards.

_ Tu devrais leur jeter un sort, lui dit Ron en ignorant la remarque de la jeune fille.

_ Un sort, lui demanda-t-il ?

_ Oui, pour fixer les lunettes sur ta tête ou sur tonnez comme tu préfères.

_ C'est une excellente idée, merci Ron !

_ C'est l'idée la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendu, lança le professeur Rogue qui venait d'arriver par derrière.

Au son de cette voix froide, Ron cessa immédiatement de parler. 

_ Voulez-vous rentrer en cours Weasley au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi à vos camarades.

A ces mots le rouquin s'exécuta et entra dans le cachot suivit par tous les autres élèves. 

_ Potter !

_ Oui professeur ?

_ Les sélections pour l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor se dérouleront directement après votre cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Vous vous rendrez donc chez Hagrid légèrement plus tard que prévu.

_ Bien professeur.

_ Et maintenant rentrez en cours. Vous nous faite perdre notre temps à tous à rester planter là Potter !

La journée passé très lentement. Harry était impatient d'être à son rendez-vous avec Hagrid et le cours du professeur Fletcher lui sembla passer encore plus lentement que d'habitude (et oui, c'est possible). Quand se fut enfin leur, les trois amis se précipitèrent vers le stade de quidditch où de nombreux postulants et le reste de l'équipe attendaient déjà leur capitaine. Il y avait les frères Crivey, une grande jeune fille noire avec les cheveux tressés de quatrième année qu'Harry avait déjà vu traîner avec Ginny, un jeune homme bien bâtit qui semblait être le petit ami de Katie Bell sûrement un septième année et une petite fille aux cheveux blonds qui semblaient vraiment très jeune. Elle surprit le regard d'Harry et lui dit :

_ Je suis en deuxième année. On peut participer aux sélections à partir de la deuxième année, répéta-t-elle avec une petite voix d'enfant.

_ Très bien, lui répondit Harry. Nous commencerons par les poursuiveurs. Katie, Alicia, entraînez-vous avec eux que l'on voit ce qu'ils peuvent faire.

A ces mots, les deux jeunes filles s'envolèrent suivies de la quatrième année, du petit bout de choux et bien sur de Colin Crivey. Après quelques minutes de vol, la petite fille alla d'elle-même voir Harry pour abandonner.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit-il avant qu'elle parte, tu pourras toujours réessayer l'année prochaine !

_ Merci Harry Potter, lui répondit-elle de sa douce voix. J'espère que ton ange te protégera longtemps.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant la gamine tout heureuse retourner vers le château. 

A son grand désespoir, Harry se rendit compte que Colin n'était pas mal. Heureusement que sa rivale avait elle aussi un bon niveau. En faite, cette jeune fille jouait d'une manière très prometteuse et les autres membres de l'équipe semblait s'en être rendu compte. Arrivée au tir au but, elle battit Crivey haut la main et se fut avec grand plaisir qu'Harry l'accueillit dans l'équipe.

_ Merci beaucoup Harry, je peux t'appeler Harry n'est ce pas ?

_ Oui, bien sur, lui répondit-il amusé.

_ Ginny m'avait bien dit que tu étais sympa !

_ Ah bon, elle a dit ça ?

_ J'aurais du me taire. Je parle trop vite des fois ! C'est plus fort que moi désolée.

_ Ne le sois pas. Quel est ton nom ?

_ Ba mince ! Je parle et j'oublies de me présenter. Je m'appelle Marie. Marie Saint Félix.

Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse !

_ Je m'en doute un peu. Mais ne part pas tout de suite. Tu vas pouvoir remonter dans les airs avec Katie et Alicia pour voir ce que valent les gardiens.

_ Ok. J'y vais tout de suite capitaine, lança-t-elle d'une voix extrêmement joyeuse qui fit chaud au cœur à Harry. Il était heureux qu'elle ai été prise. Elle semblait être toujours de bonne humeur et se sera un plaisir de travailler avec elle. Ginny a dit qu'il était sympa ?

_ Les gardiens c'est à vous, lança-t-il en direction des trois garçons qui étaient rester sur le côté.

L'entraînement commença. Dennis Crivey était vraiment nul. Par contre, Ron jouait encore mieux qu'avant mais le septième année semblait lui aussi très fort. Au bout de quelques minutes et de 20 buts marqués, Alicia descendit et supplia Harry de virer Dennis. Il s'exécuta au plus vite et les deux frères Crivey repartirent quelque peu déçus en direction du château. Ce fut alors que le vrai test commença. Jack, cela semblait être son nom car Katie ne cessait de l'appeler ainsi, avait de réelles capacités. Mais Ron aussi. Honnêtement, Harry n'aurait pas pensé qu'il était aussi fort. Les filles continuaient de tirer et les garçons d'arrêter le souaffle juste à temps. C'est là que les choses se corsèrent. Les trois jeunes filles tiraient maintenant le plus vite possible en direction des buts ne laissant aucun répit aux deux gardiens. Harry et les jumeaux purent tout de même remarquer que Katie lançait des balles visiblement plus simples à son petit ami et particulièrement dures à Ron. Pourtant, celui-ci ne lâcha pas prise et se fut très clairement le septième année qui laissa passer le plus de buts. Les jumeaux semblaient très impressionnés et très fières de leur petit frère. Harry fut enchanté de remarquer que même Katie semblait vouloir prendre Ron dans l'équipe. Bien sur elle n'en dit rien devant son petit copain mais le sourire qu'elle fit lorsque Ron fut sélectionné la trahit. Toute l'équipe était très heureuse et semblait confiante pour les futurs matchs.

_ Harry, je suis tellement heureux, lui lança Ron alors que les jumeaux rigolaient avec Alicia et Marie, Katie étant rentrée dans leur salle commune avec James.

_ Moi aussi ! L'équipe et géniale. Lee Jordan va avoir du mal a commenté les matchs avec trois Weasley dans l'équipe !

_ Tu m'étonnes. 

Les deux garçons furent interrompu par Hermione qui avait assisté aux sélections dans les tribunes.

_ Oh Ron, je suis tellement contente pour toi !

_ Nous allons gagner la coupe cette année Herm', lui dit Harry, j'en suis persuadé !

_ Je sens que je vais réussir à faire des patronus gigantesques si ça continue, lâcha Ron !

Mais, les joyeux membres de l'équipe de gryffondor perdirent toute leur bonne humeur lorsqu'ils virent la responsable de leur maison courir vers eux avec un air affolé suivit de près par le professeur Rogue et le professeur Vector.

_ Les enfants, lança Mc Gonagall en essayant de garder son calme. Retournez vite dans votre salle commune ne traînez pas !

_ Plus vite que ça, aboya Rogue. Dépêchez-vous !

Et toute l'équipe fut entraîné au pas de course jusqu'à leur salle commune où tout le monde était affolé. En apercevant le reste de leur camarade, ils eurent tous un air soulagé et reprirent vite leurs conversations mouvementées lorsque les professeurs sortirent de la pièce en leur interdisant de la quitter. Un garçon de septième année était en train de pleurer et se faisait consoler par Lee Jordan. Celui-ci fit un signe à ses amis les jumeaux pour qu'ils viennent le retrouver.

_ Mais que se passe-t-il ici, demanda Hermione à ses deux amis comme s'ils pouvaient avoir une réponse ?

_ Je ne sais pas mais ça doit être terrible, lui répondit Ron.

_ Où est Ginny, lâcha Harry d'une voix forte en commençant à s'affoler ?

Hermione regarda Ron d'une manière qui voulait dire " Tu vois, j'ai toujours raison ! ", avant de se tourner vers une Ginny qui arrivait en courant dans leur direction.

_ Oh Harry, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, tu es là ! J'ai eu tellement peur !

_ Ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit-il de sa voix la plus douce mais n'arrivant pas à cacher une certaine surprise, tout va bien.

_ Cela fait deux fois en trois jours, lâcha-t-elle. Je t'interdis de te faire tuer, tu entends Harry Potter!

Et sur ce il l'a pris dans ces bras et l'enlaça le plus fort possible.

_ Je te promets de tout faire pour rester en vie, lui lança-t-il amusé dans le creux de l'oreille.

_ Euh, les interrompit Ron, je voudrais pas gâcher l'ambiance, mais moi aussi je vais bien Ginny. Et je suis ton frère et le nouveau gardien de l'équipe.

_ Oui, c'est bien, lui répondit sa sœur sans grande conviction ne pouvant détourner le regard de celui d'Harry.

Hermione ne put réprimer un petit rire devant la face médusée de Ron. Face qui devint vite amusée lorsque son meilleur ami déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa sœur.

_ NON ! ! ! !

Le cri déchiré d'Alicia les fit revenir à la réalité. La jeune fille s'effondra sur le sol avant que George ne la prenne dans ses bras pour la consoler.

_ Non, disait-elle d'une voix implorante, je ne veux pas. Je vous en pris mon Dieu, je ne veux pas.

Ginny se détacha de l'étreinte d'Harry et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler.

_ Ginny, demanda Hermione, je t'en pris. Que se passe-t-il ? 

_ C'était sa meilleure amie, répondit-elle entre deux sanglots, c'est trop triste.

_ Quoi, lui demanda Ron qui s'impatientait ? Qu'est ce qui est trop triste.

_ Ils étaient, reprit-elle difficilement, dans un … couloir. Ils devaient … revenir de l'entraînement. Ils ont… Ils ont rencontré le professeur Flitwitch … et … et il les a tué. 

Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belles et ce n'est qu'après quelques instants que les trois amis comprirent ce qui venait de se passer. Katie et Jack revenait de l'entraînement. En croisant leur professeur de sortilège ils se sont arrêtés pour lui parler et c'est le moment qu'a choisi le traître pour frapper. Ils n'avaient que 17 ans et ont laissé derrière eux de nombreux amis et deux familles éplorées. Flitwitch était un sang de bourbe, tout comme ses deux élèves qui ont trouvé la mort avec lui ce soir. Rien ne pourra jamais les ramener. Rien ne pourra jamais faire oublier à cette jeune fille étendue à terre le malheur qu'elle ressent. Et tous, tous ceux qui sont ici, témoins d'une scène qui n'aurait jamais du se produire, peuvent maintenant avoir peur. Ils peuvent craindre pour eux et pour ceux qu'ils aiment car ça y est. Tout ceci en est la preuve. Il est revenu.

Fin du chapitre!!

Merci beaucoup à Mystikal et hermione359. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous suivez ma fic depuis le début et qu'elle vous plaît toujours autant. Vos reviews me feront toujours très plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous remercie énormément. Gros bisoux.

Merci beaucoup aussi à ma petite miss maraudeuse. Ca va me faire bizarre une semaine sans parler avec toi et tu vas beaucoup me manquer. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu même si tu connaissais déjà le début. Je te fais pleins de gros bisoux et pense à m'écrire. Moi je n'oublierai pas!

Je remercie tous ceux qui se sont arrêter pour lire ma fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu à vous aussi et que vous me laisserez des reviews. Ca me ferait très plaisir.

Je sais que je devais raconter ce qui allait se passer chez Hagrid dans ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas eu le temps car j'ai voulu poster ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances. J'espère vraiment que quand je reviendrai il y aura des reviews qui m'attendront. Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup parler d'Ange et de Draco mais ne vous inquiéter pas, ils vont revenir et je ne les ai pas oublier! Je vous embrasse tous et encore merci de m'avoir lu.


	7. Le meilleur moyen de protection

****

Chapitre 7 : Le meilleur moyen de protection

_ " Au professeur Flitwitch, à Jack Portman et à Katie Bell. "

Ces paroles résonnaient dans toute la grande salle. Le drame avait eu lieu la veille et tout le monde, à part quelques exceptions, semblait être plongé dans un cauchemar qui ne voulait pas se terminer. Certains élèves d'origine moldue avaient exprimé au directeur leur désir de rentrer chez eux. Mais, après un excellent discours, Dumbledore les avait tous fait changer d'avis :

_ " Il est normal que vous ayez peur, avait-il dit. Il est normal que vous soyez triste et que vous ayez mal au cœur. Mais il ne faut pas que vous abandonniez. En faisant cela, vous justifieriez la mort de vos camarades et de votre professeur. Ils n'auraient pas voulu ça. Vous ne devez pas baisser les bras. Ensemble, nous serons plus forts et nous vaincrons. Nous ne savons pas qui est le traître. Nous ne savons pas s'il est un homme, une femme, ou même s'il agit seul. Mais je vous promets que bientôt, nous le découvrirons et cela ne sera possible que si nous refusons les volontés de l'ennemi. N'acceptez pas… Ne partez pas. "

Ces paroles avaient été énormément applaudies. En faite, jamais un discours du directeur n'avait été autant récompensé. C'était la première fois que les élèves de Poudlard voyaient Albus Dumbledore comme Harry l'avait vu l'année précédente : un sorcier extrêmement puissant et courageux. Après cela, tout le monde allait réfléchir à deux fois avant de traiter le vieil homme de fou. Les élèves étaient quelque peu rassurés en voyant la détermination du directeur mais les proches des victimes avaient toujours un profond sentiment d'injustice et de peine. Mais, mal grès tout, la vie devait continuer.

Tous les cours de la semaine précédente avaient été annulés. On était maintenant le dimanche soir et Harry avait hâte d'être au lendemain pour retrouver une vie normal. Tout comme pour Cédric, il se sentait responsable de ces trois nouveaux meurtres. Après tout, Voldemort était revenu avec son sang… Mais, quelque chose rendait Harry encore plus triste qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ron, lui aussi, était rongé par le feu de la culpabilité. Il se disait que si Jack avait été gardien à sa place, ils ne seraient pas repartis aussi vite vers le château et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Tous les discours de ses amis n'arrivaient pas à le faire changer d'avis. De plus, le rouquin s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Hermione et cela le rendait encore plus triste. Harry essayait de comprendre la détresse de son ami mais il n'y arrivait pas. Lui était avec Ginny depuis une semaine et un seul des sourires de la jeune fille suffisait à lui faire oublier Voldemort pendant quelques heures. Mais ses tristes pensées revenaient au galop et il s'était promis de rechercher le traître pour en finir au plus vite. Harry ne supportait plus de voir l'ombre du seigneur des ténèbres peser sur chacun de ses pas. Ce monstre ne méritait que la mort et ce n'est que le jour de son trépas que le jeune homme pourrait enfin vivre en paix. Lui et Ron s'étaient jurés de démasquer le serviteur. Tout comme celles d'Harry, les raisons du rouquin étaient évidentes : protéger la jeune fille moldue dont il était amoureux. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'Harry se leva de table ce soir-là pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Dans le dortoir des garçons, à trois heures du matin :

_ Harry, tu dors, demanda Ron ?

_ Oui, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix ensommeillée.

_ Ca tombe bien, il faut que je te parle, chuchota le rouquin.

_ Tu ne pourrais pas attendre demain matin ?

_ Non, c'est très important. C'est à propos du traître.

_ Quoi ? Qu'attends-tu pour parler ?

_ J'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que quelque chose se produit, Fletcher n'est pas là.

_ Et alors ?

_ Et bien c'est bizarre qu'il soit l'ami de Dumbledore et qu'il ne se trouve jamais avec lui…

_ C'est n'importe quoi Ron. Si tu vas par-là, n'importe quel professeur pourrait être coupable.

_ Non, pas n'importe lequel. Te souviens-tu des vacances de Noël ?

_ Où veux-tu en venir ?

_ Presque personne n'était présent dans Poudlard. Tout le monde était reparti dans sa famille même les professeurs.

_ Il en restait tout de même quelques-uns uns.

_ Oui, c'est là où je veux en venir. Dumbledore a dit qu'aucun élève n'avait la force suffisante pour te jeter ce charme. Tu t'en souviens ?

_ Oui Ron ! Viens en aux faits s'il te plaît. Il est trois heures du matin.

_ Franchement je suis trop fort. Même Herm' serait fière de moi !

_ Pourquoi Ron ? Arrête et dis-moi à quoi tu penses !

_ Il n'y avait que six professeurs dans Poudlard à Noël. Qu'observions-nous du haut de la tour avant que tu dégringoles ?

_ Les profs ! Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Hagrid et Rogue. 

_ Ca ne fait que quatre…

_ Merci, je sais compter Ron. Je sais que Fletcher était là pendant les vacances mais puisqu'ils étaient six, il y a deux suspects. Je ne me souviens plus de l'identité du sixième prof ? Qui était-ce ? Je suis persuadé, maintenant que tu me le dis, qu'ils n'étaient que cinq.

_ Qui reste toujours dans son donjon sans jamais en sortir ?

_ Trelawney !

_ La prof de divination ne peut pas être suspecte car elle est toujours dans sa tour. Mais Fletcher, lui, Dieu seul sais où il était.

_ A moins que Voldemort le sache…

_ Je te l'avais dit ! Je suis vraiment trop fort ! Tu as affaire à un pro Harry !

_ Baisse d'un ton, tu vas réveiller les autres. Je me souviens maintenant que Dumbledore à demander à Hagrid de chercher Fletcher. Même lui ne savait donc pas où il était.

_ Et où était-il lorsque Flitwitch et les autre ont été tués ? 

_ Il n'était présent nul part…

_ Nous en parlerons à Hermione demain matin ! Elle va être folle de rage de voir que j'ai découvert ça avant elle.

_ Je ne sais pas encore comment, reprit Harry, mais je jure que je lui ferai payer tous ses meurtres.

_ Non.

_ Quoi ?

_ Si quelqu'un doit s'occuper du cas de Fletcher, c'est Dumbledore. Toi, tu ne t'en occupe pas.

_ Mais Dumbledore ne me croira jamais. Fletcher est un de ses plus vieux amis. 

_ Nous ne devons pas agir tout de suite Harry. Au moins attendons.

_ Je crois bien qu'Hermione déteint sur toi.

_ Ma sœur ne me le pardonnerait jamais si je te laissais te faire tuer.

_ …

_ Et moi non plus je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Nous chercherons des preuves discrètement. Lorsque nous en aurons assez, nous irons trouver Dumbledore et il nous aidera.

_ Ca me va.

_ Bonne nuit Harry.

_ Bonne nuit Ron.

Le lendemain, la vie avait repris un rythme normal. Le cours de potion de Rogue avait paru extrêmement long à Harry, Ron et Hermione qui attendaient l'après-midi avec impatience. En effet, en plus de vouloir observer Fletcher dans son cours pour apercevoir la moindre faille, ils avaient tout trois rendez-vous à la cabane d'Hagrid après les cours. La surprise que leur réservait ce dernier restait toujours un mystère et les trois amis n'avaient pas pu aller voir le demi-géant plus tôt en raison des malheureux événements qui s'étaient produits au collège. Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans leur salle commune déserte. Ils avaient préféré rater leur déjeuner pour pouvoir parler tranquillement des indices qui étaient en leur possession. De plus, la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas était mise au courant de la conversation nocturne qu'avait eu ses deux amis.

_ Hermione, lança précipitamment Ron, il faut que l'on te dise quelque chose.

Harry devinait l'impatience du rouquin. Ce dernier était très fier d'avoir réussi à trouver un suspect avant sa camarade. Ron savourait déjà la mine déçue d'Hermione lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte de ce qui lui était passer sous les yeux sans qu'elle ne s'en soit aperçue.

_ Attends. Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Et c'est très important, lui répondit la jeune fille.

_ Tu le diras après, lui lança le rouquin terriblement impatient. Hier soir…

_ Fletcher est le traître, le coupa-t-elle.

_ Oh non ! Tu as tout gâché, s'exclama Ron ! C'est moi qui devais te le dire !

_ Mais enfin Ron, lui dit-elle sans vraiment comprendre la déception du garçon, je…

_ C'est moi qui l'ai découvert en premier, continua-t-il !

Hermione regardait Harry avec des yeux consternés pendant que ce dernier était parti dans un fou rire qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer.

_ A quelle heure l'as tu découvert, lui demanda le rouquin ?

_ Voyons Ron, commença à formuler la jeune fille en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire devant la réaction de gamin de son ami…

_ A quelle heure, la coupa-t-il d'un ton devenu énervé ?

_ A onze heures, avant de me coucher…

_ Oh j'en étais sur, reprit-il ! Ce n'est vraiment pas juste. Tu ne pouvais pas t'endormir après trois heures du matin, lui demanda-t-il sur un ton de reproche ?

Harry qui essayait de se calmer abandonna complètement lorsqu'il vit la tête confuse d'une Hermione qui ne comprenait rien du tout.

_ Je suis désolée, lui répondit-elle prudente, mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

_ Par contre me voler mes idées ça l'est, le jeune homme ne riait pas du tout !

_ Arrête Ron, lui répondit-elle ! Sa voix amusée avait été remplacée par une autre très autoritaire. Et toi aussi Harry !

En entendant le ton de la jeune fille, le jeune homme hilare redevint soudain très sérieux.

_ Je ne t'ai pas voler tes idées ! Nous avons pensé à la même chose c'est tout. Je ne supporte pas la manière dont tu transformes une conversation anodine en véritable champ de guerre. J'ai essayé de te répondre gentiment mais tu ne comprends pas. Reprends-toi s'il te plaît. C'est fou ce que tu m'énerves dans ces moments-là !

Hermione avait ressenti beaucoup de peine en lui disant cela. Ces paroles avaient peut-être dépassé ses pensées, mais l'essentiel avait été dit. Savoir que Ron n'était pas amoureux d'elle était déjà assez dur comme ça. Si en plus il continuait à lui parler de cette manière, elle ne le supporterait pas bien longtemps.

Ron, quant à lui, avait ressenti cette intervention comme si on lui rentrait un couteau dans le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas avoir son amour, mais il tenait plus que tout à préserver leur amitié. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait quelque peu exagéré mais dieu sais à quel point elle peut devenir énervante quand elle a raison.

_ Désolé, lui répondit-il.

_ Désolée, reprit-elle en même temps.

Un sourire amusé parcouru leurs lèvres et ils furent interrompu par Ginny et Marie qui rentraient dans la salle commune.

La rouquine s'approcha de son petit ami qui lui faisait son plus beau sourire. Ils s'embrassèrent et Harry prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il étaient en train de s'enlacer quand la voix de Ron leur fit comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas seul.

_ Harry, je te signale que c'est ma sœur. Ma petite sœur, le jeune homme insista bien sur le mot " petite ". Alors relève un peu tes mains… au moins quand tu es devant moi.

Ginny se mit à rougir et se rapprocha de Marie avec un air amusé. Harry, quant à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la chance que Ron avait. Lui aussi, il aurait bien aimé avoir une sœur. Grande ou petite, peu importe, mais quelqu'un de sa famille sur qui il pourrait veiller autant qu'il le désirerait. Bien sur, il y avait toujours Hermione et les Weasley, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il les considérait évidemment comme ça famille, mais au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une sœur. Peut-être que si ses parents n'étaient pas morts…

_ Alors Harry, quand penses-tu ? Marie venait de le tirer de ses pensées.

_ Euh, pardon excuse-moi, lui répondit-il. J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment suivi ce que tu m'as dit.

_ Je disais, reprit la jeune fille, que toute l'équipe de quidditch s'est concertée. Nous pensons que ce n'est pas vraiment la peine d'organiser de nouvelles sélections. Colin Crivey était vraiment bon en poursuiveur et puisqu'il nous faut remplacer Katie…

_ Ron, tu es d'accord, demanda le jeune homme au rouquin ?

_ Et bien Harry, lui répondit-il, c'est toi le capitaine. Mais je pense que Marie à raison. L'équipe n'a vraiment pas le moral et ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour réorganiser des sélections. Après tout, ça me déchire de l'admettre, mais le pot de colle n'était pas mal. Il pourrait être un bon élément pour l'équipe.

_ Puisque tout le monde est d'accord, reprit Harry, c'est décidé. Colin Crivey sera notre nouveau poursuiveur. Euh, Marie ?

_ Oui.

_ Ca ne te dérangerais pas d'aller annoncer toi-même la nouvelle à Crivey. C'est que, moi et Ron, on a vraiment la cote avec lui et…

_ Pas de problèmes, lui répondit-elle sans hésiter ! Je m'en voudrais toujours si toi ou mon petit Ron vous faisiez traumatiser par un quatrième année.

Au " mon petit Ron ", Ginny lança un regard pleins d'espoir vers son frère. Celui-ci semblait très confus. Il était évident qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser des paroles de la jeune fille. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas fait exprès. Seul le temps pourrait lui prouver le contraire.

Hermione, quant à elle, n'en montrais rien, mais elle trouvait tout d'un coup cette Marie très désagréable. Elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Et puis c'était quoi cette manière de faire du rentre dedans à Ron devant tout le monde ! Vraiment vulgaire cette fille…

Ce fut la première fois dans toute l'année que les trois amis trouvèrent qu'un cours de défense contre les forces du mal était passé trop vite. Ils avaient été tellement occuper à épier leur professeur qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le temps s'écouler. Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendaient maintenant vers la cabane d'Hagrid où ce dernier les attendait. En effet, Dumbledore lui avait demandé de veiller sur le meilleur moyen de protection qu'il avait trouvé pour s'assurer de la sécurité d'Harry. Ce fut Ron qui frappa à la porte :

_ Hagrid, appela-t-il. C'est nous.

_ Ah enfin, cela fait longtemps que je vous attendais, leur dit-il de sa grosse voix en les invitant à entrée.

_ Alors Hagrid, demanda Harry, quel est ce moyen de protection que tu dois nous montrer ?

Le demi-géant tira les rideaux de ses fenêtres et s'assura que personne ne se trouvait à proximité de sa cabane avant de fermer la porte.

_ Et bien Harry, ce n'est pas qu'un moyen de protection. Disons que c'est encore plus utile que ça, lui répondit-il en cherchant ses mots.

_ Je ne comprends rien, lui dit Ron. Viens-en au but Hagrid.

Harry remarqua le sourire amusé qui parcourait les lèvres d'Hermione.

_ Pourquoi souris-tu, lui demanda-t-il ?

_ Et bien, elle regarda prudemment Ron, c'est que je crois me douter de quelque chose…

_ Et bien Hermione, lui dit le rouquin, dit nous !

_ Je vais laisser ce plaisir à Hagrid.

_ Ce plaisir, demanda Harry ? Je ne comprends rien. On est bien venu ici pour parler d'un moyen de protection ?

_ Oui, lui répondit Hagrid.

_ Les garçons, dit Hermione, ne me dites pas que vous ne vous doutez de rien.

_ De quoi, lâcha Ron impatient ? De quoi devrais-je me douter ? Expliquez-vous !

_ Vas-y Hermione, dit Hagrid, dit leur.

_ Et bien, vous souvenez-vous du début de l'année ? Hagrid nous a dit qu'il ne s'occuperait pas que des mouettaniches… Il a dit qu'il garderait un autre animal…

_ SIRIUS, s'écria Harry qui débordait de bonheur ! Qui pourrait mieux me protéger que lui ?

A ce moment là, Ron remarqua une forme couchée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas fait attention, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Crockdur et que ce dernier était assoupi, mais maintenant il pouvait largement observer la silhouette du chien s'agrandir, jusqu'à devenir humaine.

Harry se jeta dans les bras de son parrain. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. 

_ Et bien Hermione, lança Sirius, je vois que rien ne t'échappe.

_ Tu aurais pu nous le dire avant, lui dit le rouquin !

_ Oh non, lui répondit-elle. Regarde Ron à quel point la surprise lui fait plaisir.

Le jeune homme regarda son meilleur ami qui était toujours accroché au coup de son parrain. Il irradiait de bonheur. Ron était fière qu'Hermione ait gardé le secret. Il lui en était reconnaissant car rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de voir Harry heureux et serein. Rien ?

_ Je suis ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année, dit Sirius à Harry qui s'était enfin décidé à le lâcher. Je suis impatient de te voir jouer au quidditch. Et toi aussi Ron. Quand est votre prochain match ?

_ Dans deux mois, lui répondit le rouquin !

_ Quoi !

_ Et bien, lui expliqua Harry, nous avons commencé la saison de quidditch avec 5 mois de retard. Nous n'aurions pas le temps de faire autant de match que les années précédentes. Puisque les entraînements reprennent cette semaine, le prochain match sera dans un mois. Les équipes concurrentes ont été piochées au sort. Ce sera Serdaigle contre Serpentard. Le mois suivant, nous serons donc contre Pouffsouffle. Au mois d'Avril, les deux équipes perdantes s'affronteront, et les gagnantes au mois de juin.

_ Il n'y a pas de match en Mai, expliqua Hermione, car nos buses seront le 31 et que nous devrons réviser le reste du temps.

_ J'attendrais donc le moi de mars pour te voir jouer mon cher filleul, lui dit Sirius d'une voix amusée.

_ De toute façon, lui dit Hermione, je pense que le temps va passer assez vite. Nous serons au jour du match de quidditch en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Hermione a toujours raison. Le temps était passé extrêmement vite et l'équipe de Gryffondor attendait dans les vestiaires de pouvoir entrer sur le terrain. Entre la recherche de preuves contre Fletcher, les révisions pour les buses, et les entraînements de quidditch, les trois amis n'avaient presque pas soufflé en deux mois. Leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était toujours en apparence blanc comme neige. Les trois amis avaient eu beau espionner ses moindres faits et gestes, rien ne leur avait sembler sortir de la normal. Harry sortait toujours avec Ginny et ils formaient un couple superbe. Ron, quant à lui, semblait intéresser Marie qui ne perdait pas une occasion de lui faire du rentre dedans. Cela amusait beaucoup Harry qui espérait que Ron puisse de cette manière oublier Hermione. Cette dernière avait l'air stressé depuis quelque temps mais tous se doutait que se devait être à cause des buses… Depuis les vacances de Noël, Draco n'avait pas une seule fois insulté les trois amis. Et dieu seul sais le nombre de fois où il en avait eu l'occasion. On voyait souvent Draco sans Ange, mais lorsqu'elle arrivait, toutes les personnes autours du jeune Serpentard ne pouvaient que ressentir le bonheur qui l'enivrait. Cela avait le don d'énerver Pansy Parkinson qui ne cherchait plus du tout à cacher maintenant son animosité envers Ange. L'intéressée, quant à elle, détestait toujours Harry. Elle ne lâchait pas un mot lorsqu'elle passait à côté de lui mais les regards qu'elle lui lançait étaient assez explicites. Bizarrement, Harry n'arrivait pas à haïr Stevens. Ses yeux dégageaient quelque chose de tellement fort. Quelque chose qui l'attirait horriblement. Il aurait aimé que ces magnifiques yeux verts ne deviennent pas froids en sa présence. Bien sur il aimait Ginny, il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé et comme jamais il n'aimerait. Ne dit-on pas que la magie du premier amour et d'ignorer qu'il puisse finir un jour ? Pour Harry, ses sentiments envers Ginny était très clairs, mais il se sentait lié à Ange. Il aimait ressentir sa présence. Il était évident que c'était une jeune fille magnifique. Aucun garçon de Poudlard ne pouvait dire le contraire. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui émerveillait Harry. En aucun cas son physique, seulement ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Les équipes allaient entrer sur le terrain. Harry fit un dernier discours à ses joueurs avant de se diriger vers le stade :

_ Vous savez tous qu'il nous…

_ Clac !

_ Qu'il nous faut…

_ Clac !

_ Colin, lança Ron ! Tu veux pas arrêter deux minutes avec cet appareil photos !

_ Mais enfin, répondit le garçon tout triste, comment vais-je immortaliser cet instant ?

_ Je crois que les photos de ton frère suffiront, lui dit Marie en montrant du doigts une armoire qui semblait bougée toute seule.

_ Je disais donc, reprit Harry, avant que Colin ne m'interrompe, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Crivey qui ne savait plus où se mettre, que nous devons absolument gagner ce match. Nous avons un bon niveau et il ne devrait pas nous être de difficile de battre les Pouffsouffles, mais n'oubliez pas ! Il faut que nous leur laissions mettre le moins de point possible. Il nous faut absolument creuser l'écart. Les Serpentards ont gagné à 170 contre 30 le mois dernier. Malefoy à attraper le vif d'or au bout de moins de dix minutes de jeu ! Si nous voulons avoir une chance de gagner la finale, il nous faut laisser mettre aux Pouffsouffles le moins de point possible. Ce qui veut dire que j'attends beaucoup de toi Ron. Notre défense doit être impeccable.

_ Euh, Ron semblait devenir vert, je ferais ce que je peux Harry.

_ Quant à moi, reprit le capitaine, j'essayerai d'attraper le vif d'or le plus vite possible. Nous n'avons pas grand chose à craindre de nos adversaires, mais ne nous laissons pas surprendre. Ils ont une nouvelle batteuse : Hannah Abbot. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vaut, et en vérité, je crois bien que personne ne le sait. Les gars…

_ Hum, hum, Alicia et Marie avaient réagi en même temps.

_ Et mes demoiselles, reprit Harry avec son plus charmant sourire, méfiez-vous bien d'elle. Je n'ai plus grand chose à vous dire, il tourna son regard vers Ron encore plus vert que tout à l'heure, à part peut-être bonne chance.

Et c'est sur ceux qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain d'où s'élevaient les acclamations des supporters. 

_ En position sur vos balais s'il vous plaît, demanda Madame Bibine qui arbitrait le match. 

Tout le monde était vraiment anxieux. C'est dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement que les deux équipes s'envolèrent au son du sifflet du professeur de vol.

_ Voici l'équipe de Gryffondor ! ! ! ! Lee Jordan, l'ami des jumeaux, commentait le match. Cette année, l'équipe a bien changé. Tout d'abord, Harry Potter est devenu capitaine ! !

Des applaudissements et des acclamations déchaînés s'élevèrent des tribunes de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle.

_ Ron Weasley est le nouveau gardien, et tel que nous connaissons ses frères, il doit être excellent ! !

Harry regarda Ron pendant que celui-ci était encouragé par le public. Encore un autre poids sur ses épaules. Ce match serait celui où il pourrait prouver ce qu'il vaut vraiment.

_ Et applaudissez les poursuiveurs : Marie St Félix, Alicia Spinnet et Colin Crivey ! !

L'équipe était toujours autant acclamée par le public. Même les insultes des Serpentard semblaient être encourageantes.

_ Et bien sur, en exclusivité pour vous, aujourd'hui à Poudlard : The Twins ! ! The Kings of the batte ! !

_ Jordan, lança Mc Gonagall qui hésitait entre s'énerver ou éclater de rire !

_ Euh, je veux dire, reprit-il, les jumeaux Weasley… LES MEILLEURS BATTEURS DU MONDE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

_ JORDAN ! ! ! ! !

_ Désolé professeur… Et bien sur, nous avons l'équipe de Pouffsouffle. Fidèle à ses habitudes, dit-il d'une voix lassée. Mais voici leur nouvelle batteuse, reprit-il d'une voix qui avait retrouvé tout son entrain : Hannah Abbot !

Des applaudissements fusèrent mais ils étaient loin d'être aussi nombreux que ceux réservés aux Gryffondor.

_ Ca y est, le match commence. Le poursuiveur de Pouffsouffle Justin Finch-Fletchey attrape le souaffle. Il le passe à Jennyfer Gomez qui s'avance… Et elle tire et elle, non ! Une interception magnifique du nouveau gardien Ron Weasley ! Il envoie la balle à Marie St Félix, très jolie la petite Marie…

_ Ne m'obligez pas à retirer des points à Gryffondor, Jordan !

_ Elle s'avance, elle est près des buts de Pouffsouffle, elle va tirer… Attendez ! Andrew Bones se place devant elle. Elle est bloquée. Elle ne peut pas lancer la balle. Aïe ! Ca doit faire mal ! Un des jumeaux Weasley à renvoyer un cognard sur Andrew qui semble quelque peu… sonné. Mais Marie en profite et marque ! 10-0 pour Gryffondor ! !

Les acclamations du public se firent plus fortes. Les protestations aussi… Harry n'apercevait toujours pas le vif d'or. Il était très fier de son équipe. Ron avait magnifiquement arrêté le tir de Gomez et Marie, avec l'aide des jumeaux, avait marqué le premier but de la partie à seulement 2 minutes du début.

_ Alicia a le souaffle, elle s'avance des buts, elle tire… La balle est interceptée par Gomez qui s'avance, elle fait une passe à Bones qui tire… Le souaffle est arrêté par Ron Weasley qui remets aussitôt la balle en jeu. Mais Gomez l'attrape tire… Fabuleux Weasley l'a encore arrêté. Bones marque. Il a rattrapé le souaffle et la relancé alors que Weasley venait juste de l'intercepter. Il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Un excellent gardien. Très bonne recrue pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. Le score en est à 10-10, égalité pour les deux maisons.

_ C'était génial frérot, lancèrent les jumeaux en cœur en s'approchant de leur cadet.

Un sourire illuminait le visage de Ron. Ses frères étaient fiers de lui. Comme il était heureux. Une seule chose pouvait le rendre de meilleure humeur qu'il n'était maintenant. Il se tourna vers les gradins des Gryffondors et chercha Hermione du regard. Lorsqu'il la vit, elle était en train de l'encourager. Elle lui faisait le plus beau de ses sourires. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard d'elle. Elle était tellement belle...

_ BUT ! ! ! ! ! ! Justin n'a eu aucun mal à rentrer le souaffle, Weasley étant perdu dans ses rêveries. Marie n'aurait peut-être pas du se mettre devant lui…

C'est là que Ron se rendit compte que la jeune poursuiveuse se trouvait juste entre lui et Hermione. 

_ Jordan ! Contentez-vous de commentez le match s'il vous plaît.

_ Mais professeur, c'est ce que je fais. Je commente, je commente. Weasley est devenu tout rouge. Non, non, je vous rassure, il n'a pas reçu de cognard sur la tête. 

_ Ron, lui lança Harry en volant vers lui, n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu auras tout le temps après le match de jouer au Roméo. 

_ Mais je…

_ Bones à la balle… Bones avait la balle avant de se manger un cognard dans le nez. Il ne pourra plus draguer Jennyfer comme ça.

_ Jordan, c'est la dernière fois je vous préviens !

_ Crivey à la balle ! C'est incroyable, il a enfin réussi à l'attraper. C'est le moment de faire tes preuves mon vieux… Il vole, il vole… Bravo ! Il a magnifiquement esquivé un cognard que lui lançait Abbot. Il marque! Si, si, j'vous jure ! Colin Crivey vient de donner dix points à Gryffondor ! Nous sommes de nouveau à égalité avec les Pouffsouffles.

Des applaudissements déchaînés s'élevèrent du stade : Harry avait repéré le vif d'or. Il se trouvait pile au milieu du terrain. Juste à côté de Hannah. Harry se précipita de toute la force de son balais vers la petite balle dorée. L'attrapeur adverse remarqua l'agitation du stade et aperçu lui aussi le vif d'or. Il donna un grand coup d'élan à son balais pour l'atteindre avant Harry, mais c'était évident qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Hannah donna un grand coup de batte dans le vif qui disparu au loin. Elle eut à peine le temps de frapper dans le cognard qui se dirigeait vers elle. Mais, dans son réflexe, elle n'avait pas pu viser et la balle alla s'écraser sur Marie la faisant tomber de son balais. Ron, qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle, mit toutes ses forces pour la rattraper avant le sol. Gomez en profita pour marquer un but mais le rouquin rattrapa à temps Marie qui finit sa chute sur son balais. Harry avait pendant ce temps là suivit le vif d'or et l'attrapa sans peine vers les buts adverses.

_ Euh, Jordan avait eut beaucoup de mal à suivre la scène… Weasley rattrape St Félix au vol. Gomez en profite pour marquer un but… Et on appelle ça des joueurs fair-play !

_ Jordan !

_ Oh oui pardon ! Je me suis trompé ! Et on les appelle hypocritement des joueurs fair-play !

_ SONORUS, lança Mc Gonagall, excédée, vers sa gorge ! Potter a attrapé le vif d'or. Le match se termine à 170-30 pour les Gryffondors. Exactement le même score que les Serpentards. Nous les retrouverons en final dans deux mois ! 

En une seconde, tous les joueurs de Gryffondor eurent l'impression que le stade allait explosé. A peine avaient-ils posé leurs pieds au sol que leurs camarades de toutes les maisons (sauf Serpentard évidemment) avaient envahis le terrain et étaient en train de les féliciter. Ils étaient presque tous heureux du résultat du match. En effet, la finale serait un des matchs les plus décisifs qui ne s'était jamais déroulés à Poudlard. De plus, Serpentards et Gryffondors à égalité, la rivalité n'en serait que plus forte. Après tout, Draco Malefoy était très doué et était depuis cette année le capitaine des Serpentards. L'issu du match serait vraiment intéressante. Les Gryffondors remontèrent en masse vers leur salle commune en portant Harry et Ron qui étaient les héros du jour. 

_ Alors, demanda Harry à son ami, comment va ta belle ?

_ Je ne sais pas, lui répondit le rouquin. Je pensais qu'elle allait descendre des gradins mais je ne l'ai pas vu…

_ Je ne parlais pas d'Hermione…

_ Mais si, tu viens de me demander où elle était !

_ J'ai demandé où se trouvait ta belle.

_ …

_ Et je faisais allusions à Marie.

_ Je… Ron était devenu tout rouge. Il se souvint maintenant des commentaires de Lee Jordan. Comment Marie allait-elle réagir ?

_ Ron, reprit le brun, tu devrais essayer de l'oublier. Elle n'est pas pour toi. Marie par contre… Penses y tu veux ?

_ C'est promis. Après tout, pensa le rouquin, Harry n'a pas tord. Hermione ne m'aime pas et Marie semble bien m'apprécier au contraire. Et puis, Herm' n'est même pas venue me féliciter…

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione se trouvait seule, assise derrière le stade de quidditch. A l'endroit où elle se trouvait, personne ne pouvait la voir. Elle était seule… Elle pouvait donc pleurer librement. Ron était amoureux de Marie. Et Marie était plus qu'intéressée par Ron, à en croire les dires de Ginny. Elle avait été idiote de croire qu'ils pourraient un jour être ensemble. Elle n'était pour lui que sa meilleure amie et la mademoiselle je-sais-tout. Leurs prises de bec régulières étaient là pour le prouver. Elle se sentait tellement seule… Et elle détestait ça. Puis, tout d'un coup, elle entendit quelqu'un qui s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Elle releva la tête pour apercevoir Ange qui s'était assise exactement dans la même position et qui regardait droit devant soi. Hermione sécha vite ses larmes avec un bout de sa robe.

_ Tu ne devrais pas, lui dit la jeune Serpentard d'une voix extrêmement douce.

_ Je ne devrais pas quoi ?

_ Ca fait du bien de pleurer quelque fois. Si tu t'arrêtes, tu ne fais que les reculer à plus tard et ça te feras encore plus mal.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux, lui demanda Hermione d'une voix remplie de sanglots ?

_ La même chose que toi.

Hermione la regarda comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Elle se sentait extrêmement proche d'Ange à ce moment précis et même en compagnie de Ginny, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi à l'aise.

_ Un endroit calme pour réfléchir, reprit la brune, ou pour pleurer. Elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Elle sortit de sa poche un mouchoir et le lui tendit.

_ Pourquoi voudrais-tu pleurer ?

_ Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

Les filles eurent un petit rire qui prouvait qu'elle n'avait rien à savoir de plus. Juste qu'elle étaient toutes les deux là. Ange lâcha Hermione du regard et se mit à contempler l'horizon droit devant elle. La jeune Gryffondor, quant à elle, continua de sécher ses larmes sans parler. Elles se sentaient bien là, toutes les deux. Les mots n'avaient pas d'importance. Ce fut Ange qui rompit le silence. 

_ C'est étrange n'est-ce pas, dit-elle en continuant de fixer l'horizon.

_ Quoi ?

_ On se rend compte de ce qu'on aime que lorsqu'on l'a perdu.

_ C'est injuste, répondit Hermione. Pourquoi ne prenons-nous pas conscience de ce qu'on ressent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? 

_ Crois-tu que c'est pour nous punir d'être trop insouciant ?

_ Peut-être. Après tout, qui peut le dire ? 

_ Poser la question à Trelawney serait vraiment une très mauvaise idée, lança Ange d'une voix amusée.

_ Oh mon dieu les enfants, lança Hermione d'une voix qui se devait d'imiter la voix du professeur de divination ! C'est à cause de la mort ! J'ai vu le sinistros dans les astres ! C'est la mort qui vous fait pleurer !

Elles se mirent toutes deux à rire d'une manière incontrôlée. A chaque fois qu'une des deux essayait de s'arrêter, l'autre reprenait de plus belle et faisait abandonner son amie. Oui, on pouvait bien dire amie. En cet instant précis, c'était comme si elle se connaissaient depuis toujours. Deux vieilles copines qui ont toujours rit aux même blagues. C'est pour cela qu'inconsciemment, chacune essayait de se consoler mutuellement.

_ Draco t'aime Ange, reprit la Gryffondor. Il ne partira pas.

_ Tu as raison. Et c'est ça qui fait tellement mal. Ce n'est pas lui qui partira…

Hemione ne chercha pas à comprendre. Ange ne voulait pas lui en dire plus, elle le sentait. Et elle n'insisterait pas. Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent et se levèrent en même temps. Elles commençaient déjà à s'éloigner quand Ange lança à Hermione :

_ Attends. Ne perds pas espoir. Un jour, il te regardera comme tu le regardes.

Hermione se retourna pour voir la silhouette de la jeune fille disparaître au loin. Elles savaient toutes deux qu'elles ne devraient pas parler de cette conversation. Mais elles savaient aussi que jamais elles n'oublieraient le moment privilégié qu'elles avaient passé ensemble et qui leur avait fait tellement de bien.

Le lendemain matin, les trois amis étaient dans la cabane d'Hagrid et s'apprêtaient à partir vers leur cours de potion.

_ Vous avez magnifiquement joué les garçons, s'exclamait Sirius pour la centième fois ! J'ai bien fait de me cacher sous ces tribunes ! Harry, tu joues comme ton père. Un moment, j'ai même cru que c'était lui qui volait au-dessus du stade. Il serait énormément fier de toi.

Ces paroles mirent du baume au cœur de Harry. Depuis que Sirius était arrivé, il se sentait heureux. Même ses échecs pour démasquer Fletcher lui importaient moins qu'avant. Ils avaient ses meilleurs amis, son parrain et son adorable petite amie. Voldemort était vraiment l'ombre qui gâchait le tableau. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il ne s'était pas manifesté et cela n'annonçait rien qui vaille. Mais il essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Tout était trop parfait pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas que cela change. A part peut-être à quelques détails prêts. Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille n'était même pas jalouse de Marie. Ron devait vraiment se sentir mal. Mais lui ne pouvait rien y faire. Seul le temps pourrait agir.

_ Allez les mômes dépêchez-vous, lança Sirius ! Il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez en retard au cours de ce très cher Severus, dit-il d'une voix la plus hypocrite possible.

Evidemment, les trois amis arrivèrent en retard au cours de potion. Ils s'attendaient à une humiliation publique et à un retrait considérable de points, mais Rogue se contenta d'un :

_ " Potter, Weasley, Granger ! A vos places et en silence ! "

Ils étaient tellement abasourdis, qu'ils écoutèrent à peine le début du cours. Ils devaient faire une potion d'obligaveritus. Cette potion pouvait être vu comme l'ancêtre du véritasérum. La personne qui la buvait disait simplement si elle avait menti dans le discours qu'elle venait de formuler. Une potion assez simple qui pouvait tout de même se révéler des plus utiles. Rogue, qui semblait bien connaître cette potion, dit des paroles qui pouvaient ressemblées à un conseil pour ses élèves Serpentards :

_ " Pour cacher la vérité, il n'y a pas besoin de mensonges. Il suffit de rendre un détail effrayant. "

Cela faisait une heure que le cours avait commencé. Rogue, comme à son habitude, passait dans les rangs pour observer les résultats qu'obtenaient ses élèves. Et c'est là, c'est là qu'il le fit. Qu'il fit cette chose que tout le monde avait toujours cru impossible. Qu'il dit :

_ " Weasley, cette potion est excellente. 5 points en plus pour Gryffondor. "

Toute la classe arrêta net ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Le professeur Rogue venait d'accorder 5 points à Gryffondor ! Rogue, le responsable des Serpentards avait donné des points à Gryffondor ! Et pas à n'importe lequel d'entre eux ! A Ron Weasley ! Si encore il les avait accordé à Hermione Granger, ce serait passé plus facilement. Mais non ! Il venait de donner 5 points à Ronald Weasley ! Le frère des jumeaux qui lui avaient donné tellement de peine et, en plus, le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter ! Plus personne ne travaillait sur sa potion. Toute la classe, Gryffondor et Serpentard confondus, avait le regard braqué sur leur professeur. Mais tous les yeux retournèrent à leur place lorsqu'on entendit :

_ " Si vous n'avez pas fini votre potion dans 5 minutes, vous serez collés. "

Plus personne n'observait Rogue. Ils s'étaient tous remit à travailler. Plus personne ne faisait attention à son professeur… A part Harry qui l'espionnait du coin de l'œil. Ce qu'il vit l'étonna au plus haut point. Le professeur s'était tourné vers Stevens et cette dernière lui souriait ! Harry était déjà stupéfié quand il vit Rogue répondre à Ange d'un léger sourire en coin. Pleins de pensées s'embrouillèrent dans son esprit. Comment devait-il réagir ? Apres tout, Rogue était le responsable de la maison Serpentard. Il avait tout à fait le droit de se lier d'affection pour une de ses élèves. Harry venait de mettre les mots Rogue et affection dans la même phrase. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. C'était impossible. Oui, c'était évident qu'il avait du rêver. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente en raison de la fête organisée par les Gryffondors pour leur victoire au quidditch. Et en plus, il était rester bien plus tard dans la salle commune que les autres. Il s'était tenu, avec Ginny, sous sa cape d'invisibilité jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. Harry était maintenant sur qu'il avait rêver. Son imagination lui avait joué un tour. Mais était-ce vraiment cela ?

****

FIN du chapitre 7!!

Ce chapitre était censé être le plus court mais il fait 12 pages dans word! Je n'arrive plus à écrire des petits chapitres. Ce n'est pas grave mais ça prend plus de temps. En faite, hier j'en ai écrit 8 pages. L'inspiration m'a manqué pendant un bout de temps et c'est pour ça que j'ai été longue à mettre ce chapitre. Je vous promets que pour la suite ça ne prendra pas autant de temps et que je vais me mettre tout de suite à l'écrire.

Durant ce chapitre, on ne trouve de réponses à aucunes des questions qu'on aurait pu se poser. Seul, peut-être, celle de l'idée de Dumbledore qui était de confier Sirius à Hagrid. Je vous redis que cette histoire va durée 13 chapitres. Le 8, donc le prochain, sera le dernier où vos questions resteront sans réponses. En effet, à partir du 9 jusqu'au 12, les événements se succèdent en une après-midi. Ce qui veut dire que la révélation finale arrive à grands pas…

Merci beaucoup à Gehena Darkness, ta review m'a fait très plaisir. J'ai été lire tes nouveaux poèmes. Ils sont aussi bien si ce n'est même mieux que les précédents. Je t'ai laissé une review. Va la lire si tu ne l'as pas encore fait. Bisoux.

Merci aussi à Jessy Black. Ton message d'encouragement m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que mon histoire continue à te plaire même si, à mon goût, ce chapitre était assez plat.

Merci Nicole. Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même si Rogue n'est pas toujours très important. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne serait tarder…

Ma petite Maraudeuse! Je poste vite ce chapitre et avec un peu de chance le 8 aussi sera là avant ton départ à l'hôpital. Sirius est arrivé! Avoues que tu es toute contente. Je n'est pas l'intention de le faire sortir avec une Jane mais il est quand même arrivé (au bout de 7 chapitres tu me diras). J'espère que ça t'a plu. Je pensais à toi et je ne trouvais pas de nom pour la poursuiveuse alors tu peux dire que tu m'as inspiré. Bon, Gomez c'est pas ton nom de famille, mais faut garder le mystère…

Laissez des reviews svp. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Savoir que je suis lu et que mon histoire peut plaire c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Ce chapitre ne bougeait pas beaucoup. Je vous promets que le prochain sera plus… Je ne trouve pas de mots. Disant que le mystère en sera à son apogée et que je serais obligée de répondre à toutes les questions dans les chapitres suivants. Le titre du chapitre 8: La chanson du basilic. Il y a des chapitres dans ma fic que je ne trouvais pas très bien. Mais je peux vous assurer que, à mon goût, les chapitres vont être les meilleurs que je n'ai jamais publié. J'espère pouvoir trouver les bons mots pour vous racontez ce qui est déjà bien ancré dans ma tête. Je susi vraiment impatiente d'avoir vos réactions. Bisoux à tous.

** Ange!**


	8. La chanson du basilic

****

Note de l'auteur : Avant de lire ce chapitre, lisez bien ceci ! L'air qu'entend Harry et celui de la chanson de Samaha qui s'appelle Samaha. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez cette chanson qui n'est pas très connue mais je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter sur internet. Elle est vraiment géniale ! Mais attention ! J'ai bien dis qu'il entendait l'air. Car les paroles de la chanson n'ont pas de rapport avec cette histoire. Les mots qui accompagneront cette mélodie seront de mon imagination et ne vous seront dévoilés que lors du dernier chapitre de ma fic. J'espère que quelques-uns uns d'entre vous connaissent cette chanson et si ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas trop grave. Vous comprendrez tout de même mon histoire et les paroles pourront être lues comme les vers d'une poésie. 

****

Chapitre 8 : La chanson du basilic

Le temps s'était écoulé. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de cours. C'était le jour de la final de quidditch. Les trois amis n'avaient pas cessé d'espionner Fletcher. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucunes preuves de sa culpabilité. Mais ils étaient pourtant persuadés que c'était lui le traître. Ca ne pouvait pas être autrement. Fletcher était coupable. Mais il ne payerait pas. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient eu beau y mettre leur meilleure volonté, ils ne possédaient rien pour venger la mort de leurs camarades et de leur professeur. Le traître était toujours en liberté dans Poudlard, libre de ses moindres faits et gestes. Voldemort pouvait frapper lorsqu'il le désirait. Rien ne l'en empêcherait. Et tout le monde devait bien avouer qu'ils étaient étonnés que le seigneur des ténèbres n'ait pas encore frappé.

Dumbledore regardait la boîte en bois qui était rangé dans son bureau. Il souhaitait tellement ne pas avoir besoin de s'en servir. Il n'en avait même pas encore parler à ses alliés les plus dignes de confiance. Et après tout, il avait bien fait. Il n'était même plus sur de l'identité de ses véritables amis. Il y avait un traître dans Poudlard. Et ce traître avait tué. Il était évident qu'il recommencerait. Depuis le mois de janvier, aucuns dangers ne s'étaient manifestés. Et c'était ça qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il ne savait pas comment tous les protéger. Il ne savait même pas si son seul recours en cas d'attaque allait pouvoir fonctionner. Il était sur qu'il devrait s'en servir. Ce servir de ces 7 pierres. Elles seules pourraient aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort. Car si ce qu'il pensait se révélait exact, seul le jeune homme en avait la capacité. Le directeur ouvrit la boîte et se mit à contempler les 7 rubis rouges, assez gros pour former une boule qui prenait toute la paume de la main. On sentait la magie en déborder. Jamais personne n'avait su comment s'en servir. Personne, sauf lui. Godric avait vraiment pensé à tout.

Ron tirait une croix sur Hermione. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait plus d'espoir. C'était à se demander s'il en avait eu un jour. Il se rendait compte que Marie était intéressée par lui. Il en profitait pour flirter avec elle, mais cela ne rendait en aucun cas Hermione jalouse. Sous les conseils de Harry et de Ginny, il faisait tout son possible pour oublier la jeune Gryffondor. Il essayait aussi de parler avec Marie des sujets qu'ils aimaient tous les deux. En effet, Hermione n'était pas spécialement intéressée par le quidditch, et en raison de ses origines moldus, elle ne connaissait pas les exploits qui avaient été réalisés dans ce sport. Marie était en plus beaucoup plus extravertie qu'Hermione. Il pouvait dire n'importe quoi, ce ne serait jamais la jeune poursuiveuse qui lui ferait un jour la morale. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il perdait quelque chose en s'accrochant à l'espoir qu'Hermione pense un jour à lui autrement que comme un ami. C'est pour cela qu'il ne refusait pas les avances de Marie mais qu'il ne les encourageait pas non plus. La jeune fille savait que pour avoir le rouquin, il lui faudrait user de patience. Elle savait qu'il était triste et qu'il ne se sentait pas près à sortir avec elle maintenant. Elle en ignorait la cause, mais elle faisait tout son possible pour que Ron soit à l'aise avec elle. Après tout, si elle ne le faisait pas, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargerait. Marie avait bien remarquer la façon dont Hermione la regardait lorsqu'elle était avec Ron. Elle semblait vraiment jalouse. Pourtant, aucun de ses amis n'y avait fait attention. Ils semblaient ne se rendre compte de rien. Mais elle, elle savait. Le regard d'Hermione envers elle ne pouvait être plus explicite. Il fallait qu'elle fasse bien attention à Ron si elle voulait l'avoir un jour. Et elle en avait bien l'intention.

Harry était encore avec Ginny. Il se sentait extrêmement bien avec elle. Il savait que leur histoire durerait longtemps. Elle était là à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'elle et vice versa. La semaine précédente, il avait passé ses buses et la rouquine était là pour le faire réviser, ou pour le détendre... D'ailleurs, grâce à Hermione et à ses incessantes visites à la bibliothèque, il pensait avoir plutôt bien réussi ses examens. Même Ron avait fini la semaine avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Hermione, quant à elle, n'avait pas perdu le stress qui s'était accumulé durant les mois précédents. Il était pourtant évident qu'elle avait réussi ses buses, mais sa bonne humeur ne revenait pas. Harry s'était déjà demandé si autre chose tracassait son amie, mais il n'avait pas trouvé. Après tout, Hermione avait toujours été à fond dans ses études. Il était persuadé qu'elle se sentirait mieux en voyant les résultats qu'elles avaient obtenus. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi tranquille à Poudlard. Bien qu'il doive surveiller un traître, l'indifférence de Draco Malefoy à son égard lui donnait bien du repos. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Harry éprouvait de la peine pour le jeune Serpentard. En effet, le jeune homme semblait bien seul depuis le mois de mars. On ne le voyait plus avec Ange, au grand bonheur de Pansy. Lui qui était tellement rayonnant il y a seulement deux mois, semblait maintenant avoir perdu toute la joie de vivre qui l'habitait. Il n'en avait déjà pas en quatrième année, mais c'était différent. Il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. La présence de ses deux gorilles et de son admiratrice semblait le peser plutôt qu'autre chose. Mais, ce qui étonnait le plus Harry, c'était que mal grès le départ d'Ange, Malefoy ne lui faisait plus aucunes remarques. Il se souvenait très bien du soir où il avait aperçu le blond pendant les vacances de Noël. Ce dernier semblait avoir subit endoloris et était parti rejoindre Ange dans leur salle commune, ses valises à la main. C'était cette nuit là qu'Harry s'était rendu compte que la jeune fille devait être une sang-de-bourbe en entendant la musique qu'elle écoutait. En temps normal, il aurait pensé qu'Ange était une peste. Après tout ce que Draco avait risqué pour elle, elle le lâchait sans un remords. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait toujours cette impression lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Cette chose qui l'empêchait de la détester réellement. Il se sentait toujours autant fasciné par elle. A des moments, il s'était même étonné de souhaiter sa présence. Il sentait l'aura de mystères qui entourait la jeune fille. Et il ignorait pourquoi il aurait tout donné pour percer ses secrets.

Hermione savait que Ron sortirait avec Marie. Plus les semaines passaient, plus elle la détestait. Elle s'étonnait même de la lenteur que prenait se couple pour se former. Elle aurait voulu que tout se déroule plus vite. Cela lui aurait fait moins mal. Elle essayait d'oublier Ron le mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais, à chaque fois qu'elle sentait qu'elle y arrivait, il lui refaisait un de ses sourires auxquels elle ne pouvait pas résister. S'il savait à quel point cela lui faisait mal, il arrêterait de la torturer sur le champs. Les rares moments où Hermione se sentait bien, c'était quand elle retrouvait Ange, derrière les gradins du stade de quidditch. En effet, elle et la jeune Serpentard renouvelait régulièrement leur rencontre à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Cela faisait du bien d'être seule, mais ça en faisait encore plus d'être avec quelqu'un qui vous comprenait sans que vous ailliez besoin de parler. Ce matin là, elles s'étaient données rendez-vous avant la finale de quidditch :

_ Je suis impatiente d'assister au match de tout à l'heure, dit Hermione à son amie.

_ Moi aussi, lui répondit-elle. Avec un peu de chance, votre cher capitaine se prendra peut-être un cognard sur la tête, lâcha-t-elle avec espoir.

Hermione observa Ange. Elle avait un léger sourire en coin et fixait l'horizon, comme à son habitude. 

_ Pourquoi détestes-tu autant Harry, lui demanda Hermione songeuse ?

_ Qui te dit que je le déteste, lui répondit-elle sur un ton de défit ?

_ C'est vrai, dit Hermione d'une voix blasée.

_ Quoi ?

_ En faite, reprit-elle, tu dois vraiment l'aimer. Puisque tu te forces à haïr tous ceux qui sont dans ton cœur.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela, demanda Ange d'une voix quelque peu irritée ?

_ As-tu regardé Draco récemment ?

Ange tourna son regard vers sa camarade. Hermione devina qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de ça. Qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de lui. 

_ Tu ne peux pas les comparer, lui dit Ange d'une voix triste mais pas énervée. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. Tu ne peux pas les mettre dans le même sac.

Hermione était fière. Elle avait visé juste. Elle le savait.

_ Donc, continua-t-elle, tu détestes Harry.

_ Je le hais.

_ Alors, tu aimes Draco.

Le regard d'Ange se remit à fixer l'horizon. 

_ Non, répondit-elle. Il y avait comme quelque chose de cassé dans le timbre de sa voix.

_ Pourquoi me mens-tu ?

_ Tu ne le ferais pas toi ?

_ Non, répondit Hermione le plus sincèrement du monde.

A ces mots, Ange se tourna vers elle et lui demanda de sa voix la plus douce :

_ Aimes-tu Ron ?

_ Oui.

Un silence s'était posé dans la conversation. Hermione savait que sa franchise avait touché Ange. En trois mois, elle avait appris à la connaître, mais elle restait quand même un véritable mystère. Hermione se tourna vers son amie. Elle ne la voyait pas comme une Serpentard mais comme une personne à qui elle tenait et qui était triste. Elle venait de lui accorder sa confiance. Elle espérait plus que tout qu'Ange fasse de même. En quelque sorte, Hermione en avait besoin. Elle voulait comprendre son amie. Elle voulait pouvoir prendre un peu de la détresse qui semblait l'étouffer. Ange regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux. Et pour la première fois, elle lui laissa lire ce qu'il y avait au fond d'elle. C'était comme une preuve d'amitié. Et voilà ce qu'elle lui dit, d'une voix étonnement douce et triste. La voix qui lui allait le mieux :

_ As-tu déjà vu le corps de l'homme que tu aimes couvert de bleus et de blessures ? As-tu déjà ressenti le bonheur qu'il éprouvait à les avoir, à les porter ? As-tu déjà vu les risques fous qu'il était prêt à prendre, juste pour être près de toi ?

Hermione regarda Ange et elle compris. Elle compris le sacrifice qu'avait fait la jeune Serpentard. Et la peine qu'elle devait avoir à vivre avec maintenant.

_ Malefoy, continua-t-elle. Malefoy n'est qu'un nom, mais pourtant, on ne peut que le craindre. A cause de moi, Draco n'avait plus peur. Et il avait tord. Dans une semaine, il rentrera chez lui, chez son père. Qu'adviendrait-il de lui s'il devait en être autrement ?

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Mais il était évident qu'Ange était trop fière ou se croyait trop forte pour les laisser couler. Hermione se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Son amie lui répondit par un sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Il fallait qu'elle change de sujet car Ange ne supporterait pas de pleurer devant elle.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question.

Ange lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_ Pourquoi détestes-tu autant Harry ?

_ Méfies-toi de lui.

_ Il n'est pas celui que tu penses, argumenta Hermione d'une voix convaincue. Il n'est pas qu'Harry Potter, la célébrité.

Ange regarda Hermione longuement puis, au son de l'arrivée des premiers supporters, lui répondit tout simplement en se levant :

_ Je sais.

Hermione se leva à son tour. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ?

_ Ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça Ange.

_ Quoi ?

_ Un jour, tes paroles perdront tout mystère.

_ Je sais, lui répondit-elle dans un petit rire.

_ Oui, mais ce jour-là, tu ne le sauras plus. 

Et elle partit rejoindre Harry et Ron qui devaient sûrement l'attendre dans la salle commune avant de partir.

Effectivement, les deux garçons étaient assis à une table et l'attendaient pendant que tous les autres Gryffondors se pressaient pour sortir de la salle espérant ainsi avoir les meilleures places au match.

_ Et bien Herm', où étais-tu, demanda Harry ?

_ Oh, je suis allée faire un petit tour à la bibliothèque.

Un sourire parcouru les lèvres de Ron que seul Harry remarqua.

_ Tu sais que les examens sont passés, continua le jeune homme.

_ Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se laisser aller.

_ Se laisser aller, demanda Ron ? Mais nous sommes à dix minutes du match le plus important que nous n'ayons jamais eu à disputer et il ne reste plus qu'une semaine de cours avant les vacances !

_ Oh mais Ron, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, dit-elle dans un petit rire forcé.

_ Nous déranger, lui demanda-t-il ?

_ Marie a sûrement voulu t'encourager avant le match n'est ce pas ?

_ Eh bien oui. Enfin, je veux dire…

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer Ron. Tu as tout à fait le droit de rester seul avec ta petite amie.

Ca y est. Elle l'avait dit. Qu'allait-il répondre ?

_ Mais je n'étais pas seul, Harry et Ginny étaient là eux aussi. 

_ Allons-y, dit Harry qui avait remarqué la peine que Ron avait ressentie quand Hermione avait qualifié Marie comme sa petite amie. Nous allons être en retard.

Et les trois amis partirent vers le terrain de quidditch où le match allait bientôt commencer. 

Hermione quitta les garçons lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau des vestiaires et alla prendre place dans les gradins. Harry et Ron étaient les derniers à être arrivés et le capitaine prononça le discours d'encouragement traditionnel à ses camarades :

_ Très bien. Ce match est le plus important que nous n'ayons jamais joué. Il nous faut absolument la victoire. Le match précédent des Serpentards n'a duré que dix minutes. Je me chargerai du vif d'or mais vous devez tous prendre votre rôle très au sérieux. Pour l'instant, nous sommes à égalité avec nos adversaires. Le résultât de cette rencontre risque de se jouer sur quelques points. Le moindre but compte. Les jumeaux, aucun cognard ne doit venir déranger nos poursuiveurs. Par contre les leurs doivent en recevoir le plus possible. Colin, essaye de te réveiller dès le début du match. Si tu nous fais le même coup que la dernière fois, tu marqueras des buts quand la rencontre sera terminée. Marie, évite de te mettre à côté de Ron. On a vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois…

Le petit rire des jumeaux et le regard en coin d'Harry firent rougir le rouquin qui n'osait tourner la tête vers sa coéquipière.

_ Alicia, reprit le capitaine, il faut que tu cesses de guetter les cognards tout le long du jeu. Ca t'empêches de te concentrer sur le souaffle. Les jumeaux sont là pour les éloigner, tu peux leur faire confiance. Et enfin Ron, évite de fixer Marie ou les gradins et tu seras gentil. Allons-y et surtout n'oubliez pas : Il nous faut gagner ce match !

_ Je veux que cette rencontre soit fair-play, annonça madame Bibine. Les capitaines, serez-vous la main.

Harry s'approcha de Draco et ils se serrèrent la main. Les deux garçons furent étonnés par la façon amical dont chacun avait fait ce geste. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et tous deux pouvaient y voir le désir de gagner. Ils avaient attendu ce match avec impatience.

Le coup de sifflet du professeur de vol les sortit de leur rêverie et les deux équipes s'envolèrent en même temps.

_ Et oui, commentais Lee Jordan avec enthousiasme, après trois mois d'absence, les revoilà ! L'équipe de Gryfondoooorrrrrrr ! ! ! ! !

Des acclamations retentirent dans les tribunes. En faite, c'était plutôt les tribunes qui tremblaient sous les acclamations. Tout le collège, à part les Serpentards, soutenait les Gryffondors. Ils étaient les derniers à avoir gagné la coupe et ils avaient bien l'intention de la garder. Cette année qui plus est, leur victoire devait être un symbole pour tous. Gryffondor devait l'emporter contre Serpentard. 

_ Euh, Jordan, demanda le professeur Mc Gonagall, vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose.

_ Non professeur, je ne vois rien.

Minerva montra du doigt Malefoy et ses coéquipiers qui volaient autour de lui.

_ Et l'équipe de Serpentard…

Les joueurs commencèrent à jouer. Enfin, le mot jouer n'est pas exact. Les joueurs commencèrent à lutter. Une lutte acharner pour la coupe. Harry ne faisait pas attention au jeu. Il ne cessait de guetter le vif d'or. Il fallait qu'il l'attrape avant Malefoy. Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner autours du terrain. Draco aussi semblait concentré. Il ne faisait attention à rien d'autre. Seul le blond et la petite balle dorée comptaient. Des fois, il entendait des nombres qui fusaient : 10-20 pour Serpentard, 40-30 pour Gryffondor, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur le vif d'or. Que sur le vif d'or. 

Soudain, il l'aperçut. La lumière du soleil se reflétait sur lui et éblouissait ses petites ailes. Il mit toute sa force dans son balais et se précipita vers l'objet de ses désirs. Mais Malefoy aussi l'avait vu. Le jeune Serpentard allait à la même vitesse que lui. Harry fut forcer de constater que Draco avait bien progressé. Ils étaient maintenant côte à côte au milieu du terrain, suivant la petite balle qui fonçait droit devant. Ils étaient à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leur genoux se touchaient presque. Mais aucun des deux n'essaya de déstabiliser l'autre. Cela aurait risqué de leur faire perdre leur avantage. Le vif d'or remonta d'un coup dans les airs et les deux attrapeurs le suivirent aussitôt, toujours côte à côte. Ils montaient, montaient, et prenaient beaucoup d'altitude. Mais aucun des deux n'abandonna. Ils étaient complètement concentrés sur la balle. Au fond de lui, Harry se sentait heureux. Jamais il n'avait vécu de match aussi intense. Le vif passa en un éclair derrière leur tête et se mit à redescendre. Les deux jeunes hommes firent un looping exactement en même temps et descendirent vers le sol en piquet. Quand le vif tournait, les deux attrapeurs tournaient. Quand le vif faisait un looping, les deux attrapeurs en faisaient un en même temps. Ils étaient tout à fait conscient que leur poursuite les réjouissait tous deux. C'était comme une danse. Une danse magnifique dont ils étaient les seuls à connaître les pas. Ils se rapprochaient maintenant du sol. Ils ne leur restaient que quelques mètres avant de s'écraser. Mais aucun des deux n'abandonna. Leur genoux étaient toujours comme soudés et c'est avec exactement le même mouvement que les deux attrapeurs se redressèrent à quelques centimètres du sol. Leur ligne droite était parfaite et ils ne devaient absolument pas en dévier pour espérer attraper le vif qui était toujours entrain de les narguer juste devant leur nez. D'un coup, la petite balle d'or fit marche arrière et fonça sur les deux garçons. Elle était en plein sur leur ligne imaginaire. Il ne leur fallait pas reculer ou freiner s'il désirait l'avoir. Le vif d'or était à peine à quelques centimètres d'eux. Aucun des garçons ne devait bouger. La balle passa juste entre leur deux genoux. Ils furent soudain détachés l'un de l'autre par une forte douleur. Le vif d'or s'était frayé un passage entre les deux jeunes hommes et ils en ressortirent avec une longue coupure qui partait du genoux jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse. Les deux blessures étaient exactement au même endroit mais sur des côtés opposés. On aurait dit qu'elles se complétaient mutuellement. Harry et Draco s'éloignèrent et remontèrent vers leurs équipes respectives. Tous les regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds et certains avaient même la bouche ouverte. Un grand silence régnait sur le stade. Tous les supporters n'avaient pu quitter des yeux cette fabuleuse action. Les deux attrapeurs ne cessaient de se regarder droit dans les yeux. Ce n'était aucunement de la haine. C'en était presque de la joie. On pouvait lire une flamme dans leurs yeux qui représentait le plaisir qu'il venait de prendre à voler ensemble. Côte à côte. Pour un même but. Ils furent tirés de leur torpeur par les adjectifs que lançait Lee Jordan par son porte-voix magique.

_ MAGIQUE ! ! PARFAIT ! ! MAGNIFIQUE ! !

La foule ne parlait cependant toujours pas et se contentait de fixer des yeux Harry et Draco.

_ Ils ont été parfaits ! Regardez bien les capitaines de Poudlard ! Ce sont les meilleurs ! !

Là, tous les supporters s'étaient mis à hurler. C'était carrément de la folie. C'était la première fois que tout Poudlard acclamait quelque chose d'une même voix. Tous, Serpentards, Gryffondors, Pouffsouffles et Serdaigles réunis n'en avaient que pour les deux jeunes hommes.

_ C'est la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, reprit Jordan, qu'un joueur de Serpentard ne joue pas comme une, regard vers son professeur de métamorphose, comme un joueur qui joue pas bien…

Les acclamations étaient toujours aussi fortes mais l'on pouvait entendre des injures voler des gradins des Serpentards.

_ Votez Potter, continua Lee, ministre de la magie ! !

Et c'est là qu'un sifflement commença à retentir. C'était Hermione et Ginny qui avait lancé l'air, et tout le stade, à part les Serpentards, le reprenait. C'était sa chanson. La chanson d'Harry. Celle qui lui faisait tellement de bien. Il entendait cet air qu'il aimait tant à travers des centaines de voix. Son cœur était beaucoup plus léger. Il était dans un grand état d'euphorie. Tellement heureux et en même temps, d'un coup, il fut triste. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se rappeler les paroles de cette merveille. Il voulait plus que tout entendre cet air dans la bouche de son interprète originel. Il savait qu'il y avait des paroles. Il en était sur. Mais qu'elles étaient-elles ? Et quand les avait-il entendu auparavant ? Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, ce n'est pas avec un cour morceau de chanson que l'on peut tenir un stade. L'air disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé quand les supporters se remirent à leurs acclamations.

Harry et Draco continuaient de se fixer droit dans les yeux. Tous deux étaient vraiment fiers, et même si le vif d'or leur avait échapper, ils n'échangeraient le moment qu'il venait de vivre contre rien au monde. Une véritable complicité c'était liée entre eux durant leur course. Harry regarda vers les gradins des Gryffondors et sourit à Ginny qui applaudissait debout sur son banc avec Hermione. Il se surprit ensuite à observer Draco. Le jeune Serpentard semblait chercher quelqu'un dans les tribunes. Harry les regarda de plus près. Soudain il comprit. Ange n'était pas là. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Leur deux regards se croisèrent à nouveau et la flamme dans les yeux du blond s'était éteinte. D'un coup, il ressentit une douleur à la jambe. Il remarqua enfin sa blessure. Sous le feu de l'action, elle ne l'avait pas gêné, mais maintenant, le saignement se faisait grandissant. L'attrapeur adverse avait aussi le même problème, mais à quoi bon descendre pour se faire soigner ? Il risquerait juste de perdre le vif d'or. Tous deux décidèrent de continuer le match comme si de rien était.

Enfin, ils auraient pu le continuer si des cris n'avaient pas retenti dans le stade à ce moment précis. Ce n'était plus des cris d'encouragement mais des hurlements de terreur. Les joueurs ne voyaient pas ce qui faisait tellement peur à leur camarade. Harry était près de Ron et d'un coup le rouquin lui dit :

_ J'ai envi de m'asseoir dans les gradins.

_ Quoi, demanda Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien ?

_ Il faut que j'aille m'asseoir dans les gradins.

Et Ron partit en direction des tribunes accompagné de tous les autres joueurs qui semblaient, eux aussi, avoir eux cette idée subite.

Harry regarda autours de lui, il était seul sur le terrain. Ses camarades étaient dans les gradins et tous semblaient vraiment paniqués. Des hurlements lui arrivaient dans les oreilles et il en avait vraiment mal à la tête. Soudain, une impression de mal être s'empara de tout son corps. Il n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour savoir ce qui se passait. Des détraqueurs étaient entrés sur le terrain et se dirigeaient vers lui. Lorsqu'il leva la tête pour les regarder, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient au moins une vingtaine à approcher de lui. On aurait dit que ces monstres n'en voulaient qu'à lui. Ils ne s'intéressaient absolument pas aux centaines de personnes qui étaient présentes dans les tribunes. D'un coup, tous les bruits cessèrent. Il régnait un silence menaçant autours du jeune homme. Il se sentait tellement mal. Il fallait qu'il atterrisse. Il se retourna pour apercevoir ses professeurs et son directeur qui essayaient de lancer des patronus à travers ce qui semblait être une barrière invisible. C'était comme si un mur transparent s'était dressé entre les gradins et le terrain. Plus personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir de l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Harry était maintenant sur le gazon, son balais à côté de lui. Il ne savait plus s'il était debout, assis, ou tout simplement allongé. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était triste. Son cœur allait se déchirer. La contraste était beaucoup trop forte entre les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé à peine cinq minutes auparavant et ceux qui venaient le torturer maintenant. Qui a eu l'idée stupide d'interdire le port de baguette lors d'un match de quidditch ? Et d'un coup, elles revinrent. Ces voix venues d'outre tombe. Celles qu'il voulait le plus oublier. Déchirantes, implorantes et menaçantes.

_ _Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !_

_ Pousse-toi espèce d'idiote… Allez, pousse-toi…

_ Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi à sa place…

_ Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié…

Le même hurlement, le même rire suraiguë. Et toujours ce froid. Cette sensation de… Et le sol qui se rapprochait. Toujours ce froid. Son sang aurait pu devenir bleu. Le sol encore plus près. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un baiser…

Soudain, Harry sentit la chaleur revenir. Il se sentait mieux. Comment ? Qui ? Son esprit était embrouillé. Il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux, et c'est la qu'il le vit. Un magnifique patronus. Un lion énorme, rugissant. Les détraqueurs disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Le mal être et le chagrin aussi. Le jeune homme regarda le patronus dans les yeux. Il venait de lui sauver la vie. Mais non ! C'était son allié qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Le lion commençait à repartir en direction des tribunes. Harry se leva, et comme s'il n'avait jamais eu mal, se mit à courir après le lion. Le bruit avait d'un coup reprit. Le bouclier invisible devait avoir disparut. Harry continuait de suivre le lion. Il entendait des pas précipités derrière lui. Sûrement ses amis et ses professeurs. Mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Il voulait connaître l'identité de son sauveur. Dumbledore lui avait dit que ça ne pouvait pas être son ange gardien. Alors il découvrirait par lui-même qui ne cessait de veiller sur lui depuis maintenant presque un an. D'un coup, le patronus s'arrêta. Il passa sous un gradin et disparut. Harry se baissa pour observer qui se trouvait sous la tribune, mais il n'y avait personne.

_ Ca, c'est bizarre, lança Hermione qui venait de le rattraper. Il n'y a personne.

A ces mots, une magnifique colombe blanche, avec le bout des ailes argentés surgit de sous le gradin. Ce fut sous le regard ébahi de Ron et des professeurs qui les avaient rejoint que l'oiseau s'envola pour disparaître à l'horizon. Mc Gonagall se pencha vers Harry :

_ Harry, vous sentez-vous bien, elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète. Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie. 

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas. Il était trop occupé à se concentrer sur les paroles qui s'élevaient autours de lui :

_ _C'était son ange ! !_

_ Moi qui n'y croyais pas !

_ Vous croyez qu'il va bien ?

_ Regardez, il ne bouge pas.

_ Jamais je n'ai eu aussi peur.

_ Vous avez vu le temps qu'il a mis avant de s'effondrer !

_ Son ange gardien a bien fait son boulot !

_ Harry, lui demanda Ginny extrêmement inquiète ? Au mon dieu Harry est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_ Tout est parfait, enfin je crois, lui répondit-il. Il était touché par les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Tout va bien mon amour.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de sombrer dans le romantisme Potter, aboya Rogue. Obéissez au responsable de votre maison et rendez-vous à l'infirmerie. 

_ Cette blessure à la cuisse à l'air vraiment profonde Harry, lui dit Hermione en l'aidant à se lever.

_ Je l'avais complètement oublié celle-là. 

_ Et bien ta petite course de tout à l'heure n'a pas arrangé ton état.

Les jumeaux qui avaient rejoint le petit groupe prirent chacun un bras de Harry et le conduisirent vers l'infirmerie. Ron remarqua la mine tendue de Dumbledore qui n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot.

_ Comment se fait-il que des détraqueurs aient transplané dans Poudlard professeur, lui demanda-t-il ?

_ Mais enfin Ron, lui dit Hermione, combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire qu'il est impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur de l'école !

_ Mr Weasley à raison Miss Granger, répondit le directeur. Les détraqueurs ont bien transplané pour entrer dans Poudlard. Ce qui signifie...

_ Oh mon dieu, lâcha Minerva !

_ Quoi, demanda Ron ?

_ Un attaque de Voldemort semble imminente, lui dit Severus.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient à l'infirmerie.

_ Tu te sens mieux Harry, lui demanda Hermione pour la 36000 ième fois ?

_ Oui Herm', lui répondit-il avec un sourire, tout va pour le mieux. Enfin, pour moi je veux dire…

_ Je suis sur que nous trouverons quelque chose pour vaincre Voldemort, lâcha Ron d'un trait.

Hermione regarda son ami stupéfaite. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait prononcer le nom du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle comprit alors à ce moment précis à quel point le risque était grand. Pour ses amis, mais aussi pour elle…

_ Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, lui dit Harry, nous sommes là.

_ Je sais, je n'ai pas peur.

Tous savaient que ce qu'elle venait de dire était évidemment un mensonge, mais les deux garçons lui furent reconnaissants. Mieux valait changer de sujet pour le moment

_ Ta poursuite avec Malefoy a vraiment été magnifique Harry, lança Ron ! Je n'en revient toujours pas.

_ C'est vrai que c'était magique. On a vraiment progressé tous les deux.

_ La façon dont vous avez fait vos figures, dit Hermione, était parfaite. Toi et Draco vous sembliez… Comment dire ?

_ Vous étiez lié, compléta Ron. Vous aviez l'air vraiment heureux.

_ On l'était. Enfin, je pense qu'il l'était aussi. Mais lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que Stevens n'était pas là, je l'ai senti se renfermer. Ca se voyait encore lorsqu'il est passé se faire soigner sa blessure tout à l'heure.

_ Je ne la comprendrais jamais celle-là, lança Ron. Ce qu'elle a fait à Malefoy est vraiment dégueulasse. Il a quand même tout renié pour elle et ça ne lui suffit pas. Non mais vraiment les nanas !

_ Hum, hum…

_ Je parlais pas pour toi Herm'.

_ Je te trouve injuste avec Ange, son ton était sec.

_ Ange ? Depuis quand c'est plus Stevens ?

_ Elle a fait la chose qui lui semblait la mieux à ses yeux, continua-t-elle sans porter attention à sa question.

_ Le plaquer comme une vieille chaussette n'est pas ce que j'appelle la meilleure chose à faire, dit-il en haussant le ton. 

_ Tu préférais quoi, Hermione aussi s'énervait ? Qu'elle le laisse se faire tuer ?

_ Par ce que tu croies que devenir un mangemort et retourner vivre chez son père c'est mieux, c'était aux quels des deux parlerait le plus fort ?

_ Tu es vraiment insensible Ron !

_ C'est toi qui oses me dire ça miss je plaque mon petit copain parce qu'il habite un peu trop loin !

Harry l'avait senti venir toute l'année. Et c'était au moment où ils devaient le plus rester soudés que la plus grosse des bombes explosait. Aucun des deux ne s'excuserait. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient mutuellement enfoncés un couteau dans le cœur. Insensible ? C'était lui qui était insensible alors que cela faisait des mois qu'il l'aimait sans qu'elle ne fasse attention à lui ? Il n'en revenait pas. Quel culot elle avait ! Il était hors de question qu'il s'apitoie sur son sort désormais. Dès qu'il rentrerait dans la salle commune, il demanderait à Marie de sortir avec lui. Comment avait-elle osé lui dire cela ? Comment pouvait-il avoir aussi mal ? Miss je plaque mon petit copain parce qu'il habite un peu trop loin ! Comment avait-il pu l'appeler comme ça ? Elle qui ne s'était séparé de Vicktor que pour ses beaux yeux. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle souffrait et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte ! Comment pouvait-il être tellement insensible ? Elle avait vraiment bien trouvé son mot. Insensible ! Voilà tout ce qu'il était ! Il était hors de question qu'elle lui réadresse un jour la parole.

_ Retournons à la salle commune retrouver tout les autres vous voulez bien, leur demanda Harry d'une voix peinée.

Ses deux amis le suivirent sans un mot dans les couloirs de l'école. Les deux étaient mués comme des carpes. Ils longeaient un couloir lorsque Harry s'arrêta net. Le bonheur, la chaleur montait en lui. Et cet air, cette magnifique chanson. Non ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête ! Il ne voulait pas que son pouvoir cesse sur lui aussi brusquement qu'il arrivait. Cette merveilleuse sensation. Mais quand ? Allait-on lui répondre un jour ? Quand avait-il entendu la plus douce des mélodies qui soit au monde ? 

_ Harry, demanda Hermione tout inquiète, tu vas bien ?

_ Cesses tes questions stupides Hermione ! Tu vois bien qu'il faut le ramener à l'infirmerie.

_ Il n'y a pas que mes questions qui sont stupides !

_ Tu as raison. Il y a tes réponses qui le sont aussi !

_ T'es-tu regardé avant de parler espèce de …

_ Arrêtez ! Vous allez vous taire oui ou non ! Contentez-vous d'écouter cette merveilleuse musique.

_ Mais voyons Harry, reprit Hermione, nous n'entendons rien.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci. Il n'avait pas l'impression que l'air voulait sortir de sa tête. En faite, à ce moment là, ce n'était pas lui qui chantonnait. C'était… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. C'était impossible. Mais Harry eut la certitude que ses doutes étaient bien fondés lorsqu'il entendit sa merveilleuse mélodie descendre à l'étage inférieure. Au deuxième étage…

_ Le basilic, s'écria Ron !

_ Dépêchons-nous d'aller voir Dumbledore, lança Hermione.

Et les trois apprentis sorciers coururent à travers les couloirs pour atteindre le plus vite possible le bureau du directeur. Mais, au détours d'une classe, Harry rentra dans Draco Malefoy qui semblait lui aussi tout essoufflé. Le jeune blond pointa immédiatement sa baguette contre la gorge d'Harry.

_ Va l'ouvrir, lui ordonna-t-il.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais Malefoy, aboya Ron.

_ Va l'ouvrir tout de suite Potter. Ou alors je te tue. 

Le Serpentard n'avait pas failli une seule fois en prononçant son ordre. Il en était effrayant. Hermione et Ron ne pouvaient rien tenter au risque que le blond mette ses menaces à exécution. Harry se leva donc et lui et les trois autres se mirent à courir en direction des toilettes féminins du second étage. Il était évident qu'ils guidaient Draco et que ce dernier ignorait totalement l'emplacement de la chambre des secrets. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le dessin de serpent sur le lavabo, ils s'arrêtèrent net. Le jeune Serpentard sentit l'hésitation du Gryffondor et enfonça plus fort le bout de sa baguette dans le coup d'Harry.

_ Ouvres là, lui ordonna-t-il.

_ Non, répondit-il d'une voix déterminée.

A sa réponse, Hermione tressaillit.

_ Harry tu devrais l'écouter.

_ Il a raison et tu as tort, lui dit Ron. Tu n'es jamais rentrée à l'intérieur. Tu ne peux pas savoir.

_ Désolée d'avoir été stupéfixée.

_ Toujours de bonnes excuses.

_ Taisez-vous, leur lança Harry d'une voix autoritaire.

_ Ouvres ou meurs, lui dit Draco d'une voix glaciale.

_ Si je l'ouvre, je meurs. Dans les deux cas j'arrive au même endroit. Pourquoi me fatiguer ?

_ Ouvres, Draco avait baissé sa baguette et sa voix était redevenu normale.

_ Pourquoi y tiens-tu autant ? Ton maître t'attend-il à l'intérieur ?

Draco déposa sa baguette dans les mains d'Harry. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus rien. 

_ Je t'en supplie, lui dit le blond d'une voix implorante. Je jure de faire ce que tu veux si tu ouvres cette porte. 

Il était plus déterminé que jamais. Il ne lâcherait pas prise. Harry se contentait de le regarder et de douter.

_ Que te faut-il de plus, continua Draco ? Tu as ma baguette et mon honneur entre tes mains.

Harry était déjà décidé à ouvrir la porte mais le blond ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

_ Tu feras ce que tu voudras de moi si tu l'ouvres. Mais je jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, que si je ne suis pas dans cette chambre dans la minute qui suit, toute ma vie je te poursuivrai et je te le ferai payer.

_ _Ouvres-toi._

Personne n'en revenait. Ils se demandaient tous pourquoi Draco avait fait ça. La porte était maintenant ouverte et ils étaient tous en danger de mort. Le Serpentard n'hésita pas une seconde et se jeta à l'intérieur du couloir presque entièrement démoli. Un chemin pour accéder à la chambre avait été dégagé. Quelqu'un y était donc entré depuis la dernière fois. Harry, Ron et Hermione coururent à la suite du blond. Ils savaient pourtant très bien que le Serpentard connaissait les dangers qu'ils risquaient. Pourquoi agissait-il donc ainsi ?

_ Draco !

Quand il entendit Harry l'appeler par son prénom le Serpentard se tourna instantanément. Le jeune Gryffondor lui lança sa baguette. Un sourire suffit à dire ce qu'ils ressentaient tous deux. Mais les quatre jeunes entendirent quelque chose s'approcher d'eux. Il était évident que c'était le basilic. Ils étaient perdus. 

_ Draco, arrête-toi, lança Hermione ! Reviens, dépêches-toi.

Mais le jeune homme continuait sa course et les trois autres le suivaient toujours. C'est alors qu'ils le virent. Ils virent le corps du basilic s'approcher de Draco.

_ Attention, arrête-toi et ferme les yeux cria Ron !

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait pas. Il semblait avoir aperçu quelque chose au loin. Il continuait de courir. Ils étaient maintenant dans la chambre. D'un coup, Le Serpentard perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre. Son regard se tourna automatiquement vers ce qui l'avait fait glisser.

_ Draco ! Non, hurla Hermione !

Mais c'était trop tard. Le Serpentard avait croisé le regard du basilic. D'un coup, il crut qu'il allait exploser de rire. Le gigantesque serpent portait des lunettes noires ! Il n'était pas mort ! Il était vivant ! Mais quand était-il d'elle ? Les trois Gryffondors furent stupéfaits de voir ce qui était arrivé au basilic. Ron lâcha même un rire nerveux. Mais il fut de courte durée. Lorsque Harry lui tapa sur son épaule, il se redressa. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux lui brisa le cœur. Draco était recroquevillé à terre, le visage brisé par la douleur. Il serait Ange contre son cœur. Elles se trouvaient exactement au même endroit où Harry avait trouvé Ginny trois ans plus tôt. S'il n'avait pas pu la sauver, il en serait mort. Et c'est ce que Draco semblait vouloir faire, en serrant le corps inerte de la femme qu'il aimait contre son cœur sous le son de ses sanglots qui étaient loin d'avoir fini de couler.

****

FIN du chapitre 8

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai adoré écrire la conversation de Ange et Hermione et la fin de ce chapitre. Pour l'instant, ça a été la partie la plus plaisante à vous faire découvrir. Les mots sortaient automatiquement sur le papier et je ne me souviens même pas avoir commencé l'écriture de ce chapitre. J'espère que ce sera pareil pour les prochains. En tout cas, je peux vous assurez que se seront les meilleurs. En effet, à partir de maintenant, vous n'aurez plus que des réponses. Mais bien sur, pour avoir les réponses à toutes les questions que vous avez pu vous posez en lisant ma fic, il faudra toutes vous les rappeler. Je suis vraiment impatiente d'avoir vos réactions sur ce chapitre 8. J'espère qu'il a été autant agréable pour vous de le lire que pour moi de l'écrire. Vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir et c'est avec beaucoup de bonne humeur et de joie que je vous réponds.

Merci beaucoup Neiphtys. Malheureusement pour toi, Hermione est toujours aussi triste. Si ce n'est plus. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ce revirement de situation mais il s'est imposé de lui même pendant que j'écrivais. Les choses n'ont pas vraiment évoluées entre elle et Ron, au contraire. Il te faudra lire la suite pour constater si le temps calme ou agite cette romance probable ou peu probable.

Merci beaucoup Sarahlou. Ton petit mot m'a fait très plaisir et je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que tu continues à lire ma fic. Je t'encourage pour les tiennes car elles sont vraiment bien.

Merci beaucoup Kamala. Ron est Hermione ne sont pas ensemble, désolée. La situation s'est encore plus dégradée comme tu as pu le constater. Tu ne veux pas que Ron sorte avec Marie? Et bien tu dois adorer le basilic car c'est grâce à lui qu'il n'a pas regagné la salle commune et qu'il ne lui a pas demandé. Tu verras dans les prochains chapitres si tu seras déçues ou heureuse. Pour l'instant, je ne peux en dire plus sur ce sujet.

Merci beaucoup ma petite maraudeuse. Sirius n'était pas présent dans ce chapitre mais je te promet qu'il jouera un rôle important à partir du prochain. J'espère que tu es heureuse et que tu pourras lire ce chapitre avant d'aller à l'hôpital. Je t'adore et tu vas beaucoup me manquer. Bisoux.

Merci beaucoup Hermione. Je susi vraiment heureuse de voir que tu suis toujours mon histoire. Tu es une de mes plus fidèles lectrices et j'en très contente. Dans ce chapitre aussi il y avait du mystère et tu as du te poser d'autres questions. Mais à partir du prochain chapitre toutes les réponses afflueront. Ron et Hermione t'énervent encore plus je suppose. Tu veux en apprendre plus sur Ange? Là, tu as pu voir une petite facette de sa personnalité mais je peux t'assurer que tu vas être servie! Elle sera la personne qui aidera le plus à aboutir à la révélation finale. Oups! Je t'en ai déjà trop dit! Mais les prochains chapitres vont sûrement te plaire.

Le titre du chapitre 9: Les pierres de Godric. Et oui, vous allez enfin savoir à quoi elles servent! Et vous apprendrez bien d'autres choses encore. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, laissez-moi une review et je serai vraiment heureuse. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et faite moi part de toutes vos questions ou de tous vos commentaires. Je serai heureuse de vous répondre. Gros Bisoux à tous et merci encore pour tous ceux qui vont me laisser une review ou qui l'ont déjà fait.

** ANGE!!**


	9. Les pierres de Godric

****

Chapitre 9 : Les pierres de Godric

Harry, Ron et Hermione contemplaient la scène tragique qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un avoir autant de peine. Draco semblait démoli. Il tenait Ange contre son cœur et seuls ses sanglots agitaient le corps inerte de la jeune fille. Les trois amis n'osaient pas parler. Seul le basilic qui ondulait derrière eux continuait à faire du bruit.

_ Regardez, s'écria Hermione ! Sa main, elle a bougé !

_ Draco, respire-t-elle, demanda Ron ?

_ Je ne sais pas, le jeune homme semblait avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle. Je crois que non, ou alors si peu.

_ Vite, s'exclama Harry ! Emmenons-la voir Madame Pomfresh !

Le Serpentard pris la jeune fille dans ses bras et lui et les trois Gryffondors coururent presque jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Heureusement que tous les élèves étaient dans leur salle commune à cause de l'attaque des détraqueurs. La scène leur aurait paru peu commune. Lorsqu'il furent enfin arrivés, Harry aida Draco à déposer Ange sur un des lits et Hermione courra prévenir l'infirmière. 

_ Au mon Dieu, s'exclama cette dernière, que s'est-il passé ?

En voyant la mine déconfite des trois élèves, elle leur dit :

_ Je crois que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour me l'expliquer. Elle est vraiment dans un sale état la pauvre petite.

Et elle avait raison. Ange était couverte de bleus et de grosses coupures. On aurait qu'on lui avait jeté endoloris une dizaine de fois. Ses longs cheveux ondulés étaient détachés et ils laissaient entrevoir sur le côté de sa tête une grosse plaie couverte de sang.

_ Les garçons, allez prévenir Dumbledore, leur dit-elle. Mademoiselle Granger aidez-moi s'il vous plaît.

_ Bien sur Madame Pomfresh, répondit la jeune.

_ Non, lança Draco alors que Harry et Ron sortaient de la pièce.

Les deux Gryffondors s'arrêtèrent sur place et l'infirmière le dévisagea avec de grands yeux ronds.

_ Je veux dire, reprit plus aimablement le jeune homme, j'aimerais rester avec elle.

_ Très bien, lui répondit l'infirmière qui semblait avoir de la peine pour lui. Tirez ce rideau et asseyez-vous monsieur Malefoy.

Le jeune homme s'empressa d'obéir à madame Pomfresh et Harry et Ron allèrent prévenir Dumbledore.

Arrivés devant le bureau du directeur, les deux garçons hésitèrent longtemps avant de trouver le bon mot de passe.

_ Bertie Crochue.

_ Pieds de navets. 

_ Sucette à l'anis.

_ Chocogrenouilles.

La porte s'ouvrit instantanément et les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent à bout de souffle dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Celui-ci était avec Sirius et Severus et semblait avoir une conversation très importante.

_ Nom d'un chien Potter, aboya Rogue, que faites-vous là ? Retournez immédiatement dans votre salle commune !

_ Pro… Professeur, réussit à articuler Harry, infirmerie vite !

_ Que s'est-il passé, leur demanda le directeur ? Pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état ?

_ Stevens, compléta Ron, chambre des… secrets !

Au grand étonnement de tous, Severus bondit de sa chaise et se précipita en courant vers l'infirmerie. Il fut vite suivit par les quatre autres et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous dans l'infirmerie. Un rideau avait été tiré et Draco était en train d'attendre derrière. 

_ Comment va-t-elle, demanda le professeur de potion qui passa derrière le rideau sans perdre une seconde ?

_ Mieux heureusement, lui répondit l'infirmière. Mais Severus que faites-vous là ?

_ Rogue, lança Sirius, repasse derrière ce rideau tout de suite.

Le professeur s'exécuta.

_ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Black, lança-t-il d'un ton sec.

_ B…B…Black, réussit à articuler l'infirmière.

_ Madame Pomfresh, lança Harry, je vais tout vous expliquer. En faite, il ne…

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour le moment monsieur Potter. En vérité, je me préoccupe d'avantage de ce qui a bien pu mettre votre camarade dans cet état.

_ C'est parti, dit Hermione.

_ Très bien mademoiselle Granger, lui répondit l'infirmière.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est parti, demanda Ron qui n'avait pas dit un mot ?

_ Les bleus et les coupures, les blessures superficielles, lui répondit Draco.

_ Je vois que vous vous y connaissez bien, lança Sirius. Malefoy, je suppose, demanda-t-il dédaigneusement ?

_ Sirius arrête, lâcha Harry. Les professeurs n'en revenaient pas.

_ Pompom, demanda Dumbledore, quel est son état ?

L'infirmière tira le rideau. Ange était allongée dans le lit. Elle semblait juste en train de dormir. On aurait dit que rien ne s'était passé. Elle était toujours aussi belle et seule une blessure sur le côté gauche de son front laissait envisager qu'un drame venait de se produire. 

_ Elle avait beaucoup de blessures superficielles, lui répondit madame Pomfresh. Elle va mieux, mais c'est la blessure qu'elle a à la tête qui ne me dit rien de bon. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'elle se réveillera. Ca peut-être dans la minute qui suit ou dans quelques jours. Elle risque d'avoir de fortes migraines. Albus, dites-moi, combien d'endoloris a subi cette enfant ?

_ Quoi, Severus semblait hors de lui et horriblement inquiet !

Dumbledore tourna son regard vers les quatre apprentis sorciers.

_ Je n'en sais rien, répondit Ron à sa question muette.

_ Comme d'habitude, lâcha Hermione.

_ Ferme-la tu veux miss je sais tout !

_ Ron et Hermione, lança Dumbledore, qu'est ce qui vous prend !

Les deux interpellés furent trop étonnés d'entendre leur directeur les appeler par leur prénom pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

_ Harry, s'il te plaît, demanda Dumbledore, que s'est-il passé ?

_ J'ai entendu le basilic chanter ma chanson et moi, Ron et Hermione…

_ Surtout moi et Harry, reprit Hermione.

_ Interrompez Potter encore une fois Granger, lança Severus, et je retire 100 points à Gryffondor pour insubordination.

Hermione se tut tout de suite. Ron, quant à lui, commença à rigoler en douce.

_ C'est valable également pour vous Weasley.

Le ton de Rogue était plus menaçant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ron déglutit avec peine. Hermione fit un petit sourire ne coin.

_ Nous avons donc commencé à aller au bureau de Dumbledore, mais en chemin, nous avons croiser Draco. Et, enfin il, euh…

_ Je l'ai menacé de mort et ai pointé ma baguette sur lui, compléta Draco.

_ Je te demande pardon, lança Sirius ? J'ai mal entendu…

_ Tu as très bien entendu Black, lâcha Rogue. Ferme-la maintenant.

_ Non, mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Le grand Severus Rogue porterait-il de l'affection à une de ses élèves ? Elle est plutôt mignonne tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer.

Le coup partit sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Ce ne fut que l'œil enflé de Sirius qui prouva que le professeur de potion venait de le frapper.

_ Messieurs, retenez-vous je vous pris. Pompom, voulez-vous mettre quelque chose sur son œil. Et Harry continuez s'il vous plaît.

_ Nous nous sommes donc rendus à la chambre des secrets où nous avons trouvé Ange dans cet état.

_ Où était le basilic, demanda le directeur ?

_ Dans la chambre, reprit Harry, mais il portait des lunettes noires.

_ Très astucieux, je dois l'admettre, déclara Dumbledore. Draco, que faisait Ange à cet endroit ?

_ Je ne sais pas professeur.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de nous cacher quelque chose.

_ Je vous jure que je ne sais rien. J'ai juste eu un pressentiment. J'avais entendu parler de cette chambre. Ange avait disparu. Et je me suis dis qu'elle ne pouvait être nul part ailleurs.

_ Je vous crois, dit le directeur.

_ Mais enfin Albus, commença Sirius.

_ Severus, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît. Pompom, je vous demande la plus grande discrétion. Ne parlez de ceci à personne et sous aucun prétexte est-ce clair ?

_ Bien sur Albus.

_ Merci, et prenez bien soin d'elle surtout.

Et toute la petite troupe se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore. 

Lorsque les sept furent bien arrivés, Dumbledore fit apparaître six chaises devant son bureau. Sirius et Ron prirent place à l'opposé de Severus et d'Hermione. Ils étaient séparés par Harry et Draco. Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau et commença à parler :

_ Pour récapituler, je tiens à préciser que je ne veux pas être interrompu, il y a un traître dans Poudlard il a déjà essayé de tuer Harry la barrière antitransplanation a été détruite vingt détraqueurs minimum peuvent entrer ensemble dans l'enceinte du collège quand ils le désir Voldemort peut venir nous attaquer n'importe quand trois sorciers d'origine moldue ont été tués et une élève, moldue elle aussi, se retrouve à l'infirmerie après avoir subi une terrible torture. Ai-je oublié quelque chose ?

_ Les bons côtés, lança Sirius.

_ Nous avons un allié très puissant mais malheureusement également très discret. Et nous avons ceci.

Dumbledore pris la boîte en bois qui se trouvait dans son bureau. Il la posa à la vue de tous, juste devant lui. Il prit bien soin de ne pas l'ouvrir.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est, demanda Hermione ?

_ Tu ne le sais pas, lâcha Ron !

_ Oh toi, je vais te…

_ Je vais vous expliquer. Mais pour cela, il faut que vous me promettiez de mettre vos soucis communs de côté. Il faut que vous établissiez une totale complicité entre nous.

_ Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien choisi votre jour professeur, lança Harry.

_ Je ne l'ai pas choisi Harry. C'est le destin qui l'a fait. Alors, acceptez-vous ma condition ?

_ Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Severus.

Et tous baissèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation. Dumbledore put ainsi commencer son histoire :

_ Il y a longtemps, vivait un grand sorcier. Il était puissant, mais aussi extrêmement sage. Il s'appelait Godric Gryffondor.

Un hum, hum de Draco l'interrompit. Le regard noir de son directeur lui fit cesser ses plaisanteries douteuses instantanément.

_ Cet homme avait prévu qu'un jour, la magie noire deviendrait très puissante. Il pensait que la vie était formée par autant de bien que de mal. Que c'était sur cet équilibre que la magie et la terre existaient depuis la nuit des temps. Mais, dans sa grande sagesse, il savait aussi que les mages noirs ne partageaient pas son avis. Il avait prévu qu'un jour, cet équilibre serait menacé. Et que pour le rétablir, il faudrait détruire le mal à la source. Il était persuadé que si l'on tuait le bien, il ne pourrait pas renaître. Alors que si l'on tuait le mal, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps pour qu'il revienne reformer l'équilibre de la vie. Il se demandait si plus tard, les sorciers penseraient comme lui. C'est pour ça, qu'avec trois autres sorciers très puissants, il décida de créer Poudlard. Pour apprendre aux personnes ayant des dons à veiller autant sur ce qui est bien que sur ce qui est mal.

Dumbledore regarda son auditoire. Ils étaient tous captivés.

_ A l'époque, Salazar Serpentard, un des fondateurs de notre école, ne partageait pas du tout les idéaux de Godric. Ils devinrent vite ennemis. Une bataille de plusieurs années s'engagea entre les deux hommes. Mais Gryffondor finit par vaincre Serpentard.

_ Comment, demanda Ron avide d'en savoir plus ?

_ Ceci est une autre histoire Ron, reprit le directeur. Ce qui importe, c'est que Godric avait entendu parler d'une vengeance, que Salazar avait mis en place avant sa mort, et qui serait utile au plus puissant de ses héritiers futurs. Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de la découvrir et de la contrer. Il pensait sans doute aussi, que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. C'est pour ça que Godric mit toutes les dernières années de sa vie à fabriquer des pierres. Ces rubis ne pourrait être utilisés que pour aider dans la lutte contre le mal qui se jouerait un jour. Il n'a jamais expliqué très clairement en quoi elles serviraient. Il disait seulement qu'elles n'étaient pas des armes et qu'elles rappelleraient ce qui était trop fort pour être oublié. 

Tous étaient encore pendus à ses lèvres.

_ Il fabriqua six pierres. Six. Une pour chacun de ses enfants. Malheureusement, les partisans de Serpentard ne virent pas la chose d'un bon œil. Ils tuèrent tous les descendants Gryffondor et récupérèrent les six pierres. Au long des siècles, le peu de personnes qui ont été au courant de cette histoire ont essayé de récupérer les pierres et de les faire marcher. Ils n'ont jamais réussi. Je fais partis de ces gens là. 

_ Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry. A quoi vont nous servir ces pierres si nous ne pouvons pas les faire fonctionner ?

_ Mon histoire n'est pas finie. En faite, il me reste encore à ajouter la tienne.

Ils le regardaient tous avec des yeux ahuris. 

_ Il y a un peu plus de quatorze ans, Voldemort à attaquer tes parents. Il voulait depuis déjà bien longtemps tuer James et tout le monde à toujours ignorer pourquoi. Moi, je pense qu'il voulait tout simplement attendre d'être assez fort. Nous savons qu'il ne voulait pas tuer ta mère. Mon hypothèse est qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas. Par contre, toi, il te voulait mort. Le sacrifice de ta mère t'a en effet transmis son amour, et il t'a sans doute sauvé cette nuit là, mais en aucun cas, je dis bien en aucun cas, il aurait pu détruire Voldemort.

Tous le regardaient. Qu'allait-il annoncer ? Le directeur ouvrit la boite. Sept magnifiques rubis rouges aussi gros que des pommes étaient à l'intérieur. Dumbledore reprit :

_ Sept. Sept, pour les sept héritiers de Gryffondor. Dont une qui a été retrouvé sur un petit bébé il y a un peu plus de quatorze ans et qui a sans doute sauvé la vie à beaucoup de personnes cette nuit-là en reflétant le sort de la mort, l'avada kedavra. 

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Harry. Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi penser. Alors c'est pour ça que ses parents ont été tués. A cause de son sang. Encore est toujours son sang.

_ Que dois-je faire, demanda Harry à son directeur ?

_ Nous aider.

_ Aider qui ?

_ Nous six, répondit Dumbledore catégoriquement.

Les cinq autres se dévisagèrent. Qu'allaient-ils devoir faire ? Lorsque les yeux de Ron et d'Hermione se croisèrent, ils envoyèrent des éclairs. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de parler, certes, mais alors ils le penseraient très fort.

_ Vous aidez en quoi, continua Harry ? Qu'allons-nous devoir faire ?

_ Nous allons utiliser les pierres n'est ce pas, demanda Rogue ?

_ Oui Severus, répondit le directeur.

_ Mais pourquoi nous, interrogea Sirius ?

_ Car vous êtes les sept personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance, répondit-il.

_ Sept, ajouta Hermione. Chacun aura sa pierre ?

_ Oui Hermione, chacun sa pierre, chacun son souvenir.

_ Son souvenir, demanda Draco ?

_ Godric a dit que les pierres ne seraient pas des armes, dit Harry.

_ Mais qu'elles rappelleraient juste ce qui ne devait pas être oublié, compléta Hermione.

_ Mais qui, demanda Ron ? Qui peut savoir ce que nous ignorons ?

_ Ange, lança Draco calmement. Elle, elle sait quelque chose.

_ Ecoutez, lança Rogue, je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée.

_ C'est la seule que nous ayons Severus et il nous faut agir vite, répliqua Dumbledore.

_ Albus, il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen, continua le professeur de potion.

_ Non Rogue, jeta Sirius ! Tu as très bien compris qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Mais enfin qu'est ce qui te prend ? C'est une chance inespérée ! Que t'a fait cette fille pour que tu veuilles la protéger autant ?

_ Ferme-la Black, aboya Rogue.

_ Avais-je raison tout à l'heure ?

Severus jeta son regard le plus haineux en direction de Sirius. Même Harry n'avait jamais eu le droit à celui-là.

_ Encore une réflexion de ce genre sur Ange, lâcha Malfoy, et vous et vos pierres pourraient aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Il faut être sept, n'est ce pas ? Ce serait dommage que je doive partir…

_ Draco a raison, lança Dumbledore. Nous allons devoir aller dans les sept souvenirs les plus intenses d'une jeune fille. Dans l'un d'eux, risque de se trouver le moment où elle a été blessée. Severus, Sirius laisser votre animosité de côté pour une après-midi s'il vous plaît. Quant à vous, Ron et Hermione, veuillez cesser toutes ces remarques douteuses. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Très bien, allons-y.

Dumbledore fit disparaître tous les meubles qui encombraient son bureau. Chacun prit une pierre dans ses mains et, sous les ordres de Dumbledore, forma un cercle. 

_ Que doit-on faire, demanda Harry ?

_ Concentrez-vous bien sur Ange, répondit le directeur. Pensez le plus fort possible que vous désirez connaître ses plus intenses souvenirs. Normalement, ils apparaîtront dans un ordre décroissant.

Les sept alliés mirent toutes les consignes de Dumbledore à exécution. Ils étaient en cercle et essayaient de faire fonctionner leur pierre. Au bout de dix minutes de profond silence et de concentration, personne n'avait réussi. Harry allait abandonné lorsqu'il vit le rubis de son directeur s'entourer d'une lumière or. C'était réellement beau. Les couleurs de Gryffondor. Les couleurs de sa famille. D'un coup, il sentit la terre tourner sous ses pieds. Bientôt, se fut la salle qui bougea et il avait horriblement mal à la tête. Il sentait une sorte de force qui se dégageait de sa pierre. Les plafonds, les murs et les couleurs se mirent à disparaître et il se retrouva dans une sorte de néant. Il ne voyait pas de sol, pas de ciel. Seul sa silhouette et celle des six autres semblaient flotter dans ce gigantesque vide. D'un coup, le vide se changea en un énorme salon. Son corps et celui de ses amis avaient disparu. Il avait l'impression que seul son esprit était encore présent. C'était une sensation très étrange, mais pas désagréable. Le salon était lugubre. Il donnait la chair de poule. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il vivre ici ? Il était très luxueux. Quelques chandelles accrochées au mur éclairaient la pièce. De riches tapis reposaient sur le sol mais leurs motifs ne faisaient ressentir que tristesse et peur. De magnifiques fauteuils étaient installés près d'un feu qui crépitait. Le bruit des bûches dans l'âtre était le seul son qui résonnait dans la grande pièce froide. Non, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Comme un grincement sur le vieux plancher. Un long serpent rampait sur le sol. Harry l'aurait reconnu entre mille : Nagini. 

_ _Ils arrivent maître, _siffla le serpent. _La fille est avec eux._

_ Excellent, lança une voix qui semblait horriblement cruelle mais en même temps amusé, je vais enfin la rencontrer. J'ai attendu ce moment depuis tellement de temps.

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre. Et des cris aussi. Une jeune fille hurlait. Il fallait qu'il aille l'aider. Il se souvint lorsqu'il essaya de faire un pas qu'il n'était qu'un esprit et que la jeune fille devait sûrement être Ange. Enfin, il la vit. Elle était tenue entre deux mangemorts qui lui maintenaient les bras derrière le dos. Elle avait vraiment l'ai effrayé. Elle portait un jean et un sweat. Il était évident qu'elle était moldue.

_ Lâchez-moi, lança-t-elle aux mangemorts !

Elle s'agitait tellement que les deux hommes avaient du mal à la maintenir en place. Elle profita d'un moment où ils relâchèrent quelque peu leur étreinte pour donner un grand coup de pied dans le tibia d'un de ses tortionnaires. L'homme lança un grand crie de douleur et frappa Ange au visage.

_ Endoloris, dit Voldemort.

L'homme tomba à terre et se tordit de douleur. 

_ Arrêtez, arrêtez, cria Ange !

Voldemort s'exécuta sur-le-champ. La jeune fille n'en revenait pas. Elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

_ Lâchez-la, ordonna-t-il au mangemort qui retenait encore Ange. Et allez relever celui-là, continua-t-il en pointant du doigt l'homme allongé par terre.

_ Bien mon maître, et il s'exécuta.

_ Oubliette, lança Voldemort. Retournez d'où vous venez, je n'ai plus besoin de vous.

_ Oui maître, et les deux mangemorts sortirent quelque peu sonné de la pièce, dont l'un en boitant.

_ Qui êtes-vous, jeta Ange ?

_ Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, lui répondit-il d'une voix calme.

_ Où suis-je, que voulez-vous de moi ? Je veux rentrer chez moi !

_ Tu n'as pas de chez toi. Tu n'en as jamais eu.

_ Je… Comment savez-vous cela ?

_ Je sais tout de toi Ange.

_ Et moi je ne sais rien de vous !

_ Tu en sais plus que tu ne le croies.

_ Je ne comprends rien ! Et pourquoi êtes-vous habillé de cette manière ? Pourquoi les deux autres vous appelaient-ils maître ?

_ Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions. Laisse-moi le temps de t'expliquer.

_ …

_ Je suis un sorcier.

_ Mais bien sur !

_ Tout comme toi tu es une sorcière.

_ Je ? Non mais vous êtes vraiment cinglé !

Au plus grand étonnement de tous les esprits présents dans la pièce, Voldemort ne répliqua pas et se contenta d'un léger sourire.

_ Il ne s'est jamais passé des choses que tu ne pouvais pas expliquer quand tu étais en colère, ou quand tu avais peur ?

_ Je… Je crois oui.

_ Croie moi Ange, tu es une sorcière.

_ C'est pour ça que vous m'avez enlever ?

_ Je ne t'ai pas enlevé. Je suis juste venu te rechercher.

_ Me rechercher ? Mais enfin qui êtes-vous ?

_ Tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère. Tu es aussi belle qu'elle. Et tu as ses yeux.

_ Vous connaissez ma mère ? Qui est-elle ? Et pourquoi m'a-t-elle…

_ Pourquoi t'a-t-elle abandonné ? 

_ Oui.

_ Elle est morte Ange. Elle a été tuée.

_ Quoi ! Mais par qui ? Et comment savez-vous tout cela ? Je vous en prie répondez-moi ?

_ Tes désirs sont des ordres ma chère enfant, et ils l'ont toujours été.

Ange était clouée sur place. En faite, elle n'était pas la seule à l'être, mais elle l'ignorait complètement.

_ N'as-tu rien à me dire, reprit Voldemort ? Moi qui ai attendu ce moment pendant tellement d'années.

_ Justement, lança-t-elle. Vous avez attendu trop d'années. Savez-vous ce que cela fait de vivre dans un orphelinat ? Savez-vous ce que l'on ressent quand tout le monde vous évite ou vous injure car vous êtes bizarre. Savez-vous ce que cela fait d'être seule ?

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était sa vie. Sa vie avant Poudlard. Qu'aurait-il fait s'il n'avait pas reçu sa lettre ?

_ Oui ma fille, je ne le sais que trop bien, lui répondit-il d'une voix douce qui semblait fausse à tous ceux qui l'avaient déjà entendu parler auparavant. Quel mensonge allait-il sortir ?

_ Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé, demanda-t-elle en essayant de laisser transparaître le moins d'émotions possibles ?

_ Je vais te raconter une histoire. Mon histoire. Sois bien attentive, et tu me pardonneras sûrement.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Je n'ai jamais été ce qu'on appelle un bon garçon. Mais je n'ai jamais été un monstre non plus.

S'il y avait eu un concoure de rire cynique, Ron l'aurait gagné sur-le-champ. Mais puisqu'un esprit n'a pas de bouche pour rire…

_ Dans ma jeunesse, j'ai fait pleins de choses idiotes, des erreurs que je regrette amèrement maintenant.

On entendait clairement que le son de sa voix était faux, et qu'il était entrain de mentir, mais Ange ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle semblait avoir attendu ces paroles si longtemps. Harry se souvenait maintenant le nombre gigantesque de fois où il avait souhaité qu'un membre oublié de sa famille vienne le chercher, vienne le sauver. Mais il n'était jamais venu. A la place, c'était une lettre de Poudlard qui était arrivée. Il sentait que le rêve d'Ange était entrain de se réaliser, mais se rendrait-elle compte à temps que c'était un cauchemar ?

_ Je n'avais jamais rien fait dont je pouvais être fier, mais un jour, j'ai rencontré ta mère. Nous sommes de suite tombés amoureux. Un vrai coup de foudre.

Un grand sourire illuminait le visage de la jeune fille.

_ A peine quelque mois plus tard, nous attendions un enfant. Toi. Mais, j'étais puissant. Très puissant, et le pouvoir à toujours fait des envieux.

Voldemort regarda sa fille pour voir si ses paroles avaient l'effet escompté. Il sourit intérieurement à la vue de la naïveté de sa fille. Oh oui, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère…

_ Un homme était extrêmement jaloux de ma situation. Il voulait tout ce que je possédais, tout mon empire. Il se faisait passer pour bon, et tout le monde le croyait. Il faisait passer ses crimes pour les miens aux yeux de la population magique. Il devint ainsi un des hommes les plus admirés, et moi le plus haïe. 

_ Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas défendu, demanda Ange ?

_ Cet homme savait, continua Voldemort, que j'avais une faiblesse. Et que cette faiblesse était ta mère et l'enfant qu'elle attendait. Il lui jeta donc un sort très puissant, pour l'éloigner de moi. Elle était persuadée qu'elle l'aimait, et que c'était lui qui devait être ton père.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Ils se sont mariés, il t'a élevé et tu as eu un demi-frère. 

_ Quoi, s'exclama Ange ! J'ai un frère, elle semblait vraiment heureuse ! Mais c'est génial ! J'ai toujours voulu avoir un frère !

_ Attends un peu avant de t'extasier ma fille, lâcha-t-il d'une voix quelque peu vexée. Tu n'as de commun avec lui que le nom. Un nom répugnant et indigne de toi. Un nom dont nous nous vengerons ensemble.

_ Et quel est-il ?

Harry savait. Il savait ce que Voldemort allait répondre. Il avait senti ce lien avec elle depuis le début de l'année.

_ Potter, lança-t-il avec dégoût.

Si Harry avait pu entendre ses camarades, ce seraient des exclamations extrêmement étonnées qui fuseraient à ses oreilles. Il aurait du être triste. Bien qu'il sache que toutes les paroles de Voldemort jusqu'à présent avaient été des mensonges, sa mère avait quand même fait un enfant à l'homme le plus répugnant qui n'avait jamais existé. Mais il ne l'était pas. Au contraire. Il était impatient de rentrer à Poudlard et de retrouver Ange. Là il lui expliquerait toute la vérité et ils formeraient enfin une famille. Lui et sa sœur. Mais d'un coup il se souvint. Il se souvint de ce que le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait fait endurer. Il se souvint de son corps couvert de bleus et des larmes de Draco. Il la vengerait. Jamais il n'avait été aussi motivé pour tuer Voldemort. Mais il le ferait. Pour venger sa sœur et la protéger. Et pour effacer le visage de l'homme qui avait sûrement du faire souffrir sa mère.

_ Allons-nous le retrouver, demanda Ange tout heureuse ? Quand vais-je le voir ?

_ Laisse-moi terminer mon histoire, dit Voldemort, et je suis sur que tu changeras très vite d'avis.

_ Ca j'en doute.

_ James, le mari de Lily, ta mère, continuait de manipuler son monde. Il était le bien incarné et moi le mal tout puissant. Tout le monde souhaitait me voir mort et me pourchassait. Heureusement, un jour, j'ai réussi à convaincre un des amis de cet homme de son double jeu. Celui-ci m'a aidé à venir te sauver. 

_ Qu'avez-vous fait ?

_ Alors que toi, ta mère et ton… frère étiez dans un parc, j'ai essayé d'aller parler à Lily. Elle ne m'a pas écouté. Elle était aveuglée par le sort. Alors j'ai du t'enlever. J'ai essayé d'enlever aussi Harry pour le sauver, c'est lui ton frère, mais James est arrivé à ce moment là. Quoi, qu'il en soit, je t'avais toi, je t'avais récupéré.

Il lui fit un faux sourire extrêmement hypocrite et elle fut assez naïve pour le croire sincère et y répondre.

_ J'ai alors décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Je les sauvais, Harry et ta mère, ou je mourrais. J'avais prévu le pire et je voulais te protéger. J'ai alors demandé à un de mes plus fidèles mangemorts de te cacher. 

_ Me cacher ? Mais après votre mort ce monstre m'aurait retrouvé !

_ C'est pour cela que j'avais pensé à tout. Mon adepte te fit oublier de tous. Tous les écrits où tu figurais, toutes les personnes qui t'avaient vu ou avaient entendu parler de toi t'oublièrent en un éclair. Même ta propre mère.

Ange ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle semblait hésiter entre sauter au cou de son père pour l'embrasser ou pour le tuer.

_ Mais, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que ce mangemort, le nom de mes adeptes, me trahirait. Il t'a non seulement fait oublier de tous, mais il t'a aussi fait oublier de moi. Il était le seul, jusqu'à cet été, à se souvenir de ton existence.

_ Que s'est-il passé pour ma mère et mon frère ?

_ Je suis allé dans leur maison pour les sauver. Je suis monté à l'étage où Lily était avec Harry et je lui ai expliqué la situation. Elle ne me croyait toujours pas. A ce moment, James est arrivé et a dit que j'avais eu raison de t'enlever, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu de toi comme fille. C'est alors que ta mère a vu son vrai visage. Elle lui a dit qu'elle voulait partir, qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Alors il lui a répondu qu'il tuerait tous ceux qu'elle aimait pour se venger. Et il a braqué sa baguette sur ton petit frère. Il allait jeter le sortilège de la mort lorsque ta mère s'est interposée et a été tuée à sa place. Nous nous sommes alors battu et il a fini par me vaincre. J'étais trop puissant pour mourir alors je suis retourné à l'état d'ombre. James a ensuite voulu tué Harry. Sûrement pour en être débarrassé et pouvoir m'accuser. Mais en se sacrifiant, ta mère avait transmis tout son amour à ton frère et Harry ne fut pas tué. Il renvoya sans s'en rendre compte le sort sur James et c'est lui qui mourut cette nuit-là.

_ Et Harry, insista Ange, où est-il ? Qu'est-il devenu ? Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous revenu à votre état normal ?

_ L'ami de James que j'avais réussi à convaincre m'a retrouvé et m'a aidé. Dans la cérémonie qui m'a fait reprendre mes forces, tous les sorts qui m'avaient été jetés ont perdu leur effet. Je me suis souvenue de toi. Harry, quant à lui, a été élevé par la famille de ta mère. Il y a un mois, je me suis débrouillé pour pouvoir lui parler face à face. Lui et un de ses amis ont été transportés dans ma cachette. Je lui ai alors raconté toute l'histoire, pensant qu'il l'ignorait. Mais, je me suis bien trompé. Un Potter reste un Potter et ne changera jamais. Il m'a dit qu'il était déjà au courant, je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il se souvenait de toi. Il m'a dit que jamais tu ne porterais son nom et qu'il te tuerait si un jour il te retrouvait. Il a dit que Lily avait bien fait de mourir en le sauvant. Qu'elle avait au moins servi à quelque chose. Et enfin, avant de repartir, il a tué son ami pour qu'il ne divulgue cette conversation à personne. Il m'a bien sur ensuite fait accuser. 

Harry n'en revenait pas. Son mensonge avait l'air tellement plausible. Jamais Ange ne ferait autre chose que de le détester. Cela le rendait malade, lui qui l'aimait déjà tellement. Il se souvenait de la manière dont il avait réagi lorsque Draco lui avait dit que Black était l'assassin de ses parents. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : le tuer. Ange allait-elle réagir de la même manière ? Oui, cela était évident, c'est ce qu'elle ferait. 

_ Que dois-je faire père, demanda Ange horriblement triste et les larmes aux yeux ? Que dois-je faire pour venger ma mère ?

_ Tu ne seras pas seul. Je serai là. Tu vas aller dans la même école que lui, et là, tu te rendras compte à quel point j'ai raison. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de lui. Lui faire du mal ou l'ignorer. De toute façon, j'ai un allié bien placé là-bas. C'est lui qui fera tout le travail. Toi, mon enfant, tu n'auras qu'à vivre normalement en apprenant la magie.

_ Mais il va me reconnaître, lui dit-elle ! Je ne suis pas assez forte pour le tuer maintenant. 

_ Mon allié et moi sommes là pour te protéger, lui répondit-il. Mais détrompe-toi, tu en as parfaitement la force. Après tout, tu es ma seule héritière…

La pièce tourna de nouveau. Les meubles, les murs et les sols disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils se retrouvèrent encore dans le néant, où seuls les sept corps étaient présents. Ils flottaient dans les airs puisqu'il n'y avait ni sol ni plafond. Juste une profonde couleur grise, comme le fond d'un tableau. Personne n'osait parler. Ils regardaient tous Harry tristement, pour voir comment il allait réagir. Bizarrement, l'étonnement ne brillait pas dans les yeux de Severus contrairement au cinq autres. Draco, quant à lui, semblait surtout peiné par le faite qu'elle ne lui en ait pas parlé. Ce souvenir était le moins intense des sept. Comment allaient être les prochains ? Harry voyait dans le regard d'Hermione qu'elle appréhendait vraiment le prochain voyage. Il y avait beaucoup de tristesse dans ses yeux. Pas autant que dans ceux de Rogue, de Severus et des siens, mais il y en avait quand même beaucoup. Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers Ron. Celui-ci du tout de suite remarquer qu'elle ne voulait plus repartir car sa pierre fut vite entourée par une magnifique lumière dorée et leur tête recommencèrent à tourner.

****

FIN du chapitre 9

****

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'actions mais il fallait que je mettes en place l'histoire des pierres. Vous en avez appris beaucoup sur Ange et sa personnalité. Mais ce n'est pas terminé! Il reste encore six souvenirs et se sont les six plus intenses. J'espère que vous me direz ce que vous pensez de ma fic et je suis impatiente de voir vos réactions après avoir appris l'identité de la jeune fille. Mes il y a encore bien des mystères à découvrir et mon histoire à 13 chapitres! Je remercie énormément ce qui ont reviewé et ce qui vont le faire. Merci de m'avoir lu. Gros Bisoux à tous.

****

Neiphtis: J'espère que ce chapitre t'a aussi plu. Désolée, mais il semble qu'Hermione soit toujours aussi malheureuse. Comme tu le dis souvent, nous verrons comment les choses évolueront avec le temps. Gros Bisoux et merci.

****

Clem: Et oui, c'est motivant les reviews! En me donnant ton avis tu m'as fait très plaisir. Tu n'aimes pas Marie? Et bien tu ne la pas vu dans ce chapitre. La pauvre poursuiveuse n'est pas beaucoup aimée des personnes qui me donnent leur avis sur ma fic. Est-ce le fait que Ron ait décidé de sortir avec elle en rentrant dans sa salle commune ou est-ce tout autre chose? Gros Bisoux et merci.

****

Kamala: Ron est Hermione sont toujours fachés désolée! Je suis heureuse que mon chapitre précédent t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-là a aussi été à ton goût. Gros Bisoux et merci.

****

Popov: J'ai fait ce chapitre le plus vite possible. J'espère qu'il t'a plu. Je suis heureuse que tu m'ais donné ton avis. Gros Bisoux et merci.

****

Cécilia: Voici le chapitre que tu attendais. J'espère vraiment qu'il t'a plu et que je t'ai quand même quelque peu surprise. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ignores et tu pourras le remarquer dès le prochain chapitre. Gros Bisoux et merci.

****

Hermione 359: Ta communauté MSN est vraiment géniale! J'y suis passée hier et maintenant cela fait déjà plusieurs fois que je viens lire ou relire des potterfictions ou les résumés du loft potter. Ton site est vraiment, vraiment géniale et c'est vraiment un plaisir d'y faire régulièrement un tour. J'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a plu. Là, tu en as appris des choses! Ron et Hermione doivent encore t'énerver désolée. Mais je pense qu'il énervent presue tous mes lecteurs de toutes manières. Gros Bisoux et merci.

****

Sarah: Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise même si elle se déroule dans le tome 5. Ca me fait plaisir que tu es reviewer. J'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a plu. Gros Bisoux et merci.

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'attends avec impatiente vos réactions. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et d'énormes bisoux si vous me reviewez.

**Ange!**


	10. Toute la vérité

****

Chapitre 10 : Toute la vérité

Les murs, les sols et les objets bougeaient. Harry avait l'impression que quelqu'un changeait les décors d'une pièce à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ca tête le refaisait souffrir. Heureusement qu'entant qu'esprit il n'avait pas d'estomac sinon il aurait déjà relâcher son petit déjeuner. Soudain, tout se calma à nouveau. Il se vit lui et tous ses camarades à son cours de potion. Enfin, il se vit surtout chantonner à haute voix la mélodie qu'il aimait tant. Il se souvenait de ce cours. Cela s'était passé durant la semaine d'Halloween, et dans son souvenir, Rogue lui avait enlevé 15 points.

_ Monsieur Potter, lança Rogue avec le même ton que celui de ses souvenirs, trouvez-vous mes cours tellement ennuyeux pour vous permettre de chanter et de vous assoupir en classe ?

_ Désolé, cela ne se reproduira plus, s'entendit-il lui répondre.

_ Et bien j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus, continuait Severus. J'enlève 15 points aux…

Harry ne faisait plus attention à l'échange qui se déroulait devant lui. Il venait de se souvenir du regard noir que lui avait lancé sa sœur juste après cette scène. Sa sœur. Cette pensée lui sembla soudain étrange. Oui, il avait une sœur. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'attendre. Et maintenant, il savait qu'elle le prenait pour un assassin. Cela lui faisait tellement mal. Etait-ce cela que Sirius avait ressenti quatorze années auparavant ? Harry se sentait tellement coupable de ne pas l'avoir protégé alors qu'il ne demandait que ça. Et la voir là, lui lancer un de ses regards qui étaient devenus habituelles pour lui, lui brisait le cœur. Elle se montrait si forte alors qu'elle avait juste besoin d'être aidée, d'être aimée. Harry eut soudain un profond sentiment de reconnaissance envers Draco. Le jeune avait fait ce dont il avait été incapable. Il lui en serait toujours redevable. Même si à présent Ange n'était plus avec lui, elle avait un jour eut besoin de lui et il avait été là. En fait, il avait continué à veiller sur elle, même après leur séparation. Dommage qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, Harry se sentait finalement plus proche de Malefoy que ce qu'il avait toujours pensé. 

D'un coup, comme une télé sur laquelle on change de chaîne, il se sentit projeté dans un autre tableau. Il reconnaissait bien cet endroit qui avait été témoin d'un moment décisif dans sa vie. C'était l'atelier de Rogue. La salle qui se trouvait juste à côté du cachot de potion. Les larmes de dragon. Que se serait-il passé si elles n'avaient pas rejoint le placard en octobre ? Il aurait sûrement été renvoyé de Poudlard. Heureusement que son mystérieux allié était venu à sa rescousse. Il fut chassé de ses pensées par le bruit de la porte qui grinça. Il vit entrer Ange avec un air déterminé sur le visage. Elle ouvrit le placard et s'empara du premier objet qu'elle vit. Un bocal contenant un liquide violet ayant la contenance du miel. Les larmes de dragon. C'était elle ! C'était elle qui les avait volées. Harry pensa que Rogue devait sûrement être furieux de voir cette scène. Puis, il se rendit à l'évidence. C'était contre lui qu'elle avait agi. Elle savait très bien qu'il serait le premier soupçonné en raison des événements de la matinée au cours de potion. Tout le monde aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait là d'une vengeance. Le plan de sa sœur avait vraiment bien fonctionné jusqu'à l'arrivée de son allié. Elle avait fait cela pour qu'il se fasse renvoyer. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation sur son visage. Harry se demandait s'il arriverait un jour à lui faire croire la vérité quand il la vit sortir de la pièce avec le bocal caché dans son sac, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harry se sentit encore une fois zappé. C'était donc toujours le même souvenir. Il était dans un couloir de Poudlard qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sûrement du côté de la salle commune des Serpentards. Ange marchait seul et semblait ne pas avoir de but. Son visage était extrêmement triste. Il voyait bien qu'elle réfléchissait intensément. Soudain, elle s'arrêta net. Elle sembla réfléchir une dernière fois et changea radicalement de direction. Elle marchait vite, très vite. C'est à peine si elle ne courait pas. Son visage était toujours aussi malheureux. Harry l'entendait se parler à elle-même pendant qu'elle avançait vers son but. 

_ Idiote, se répétait-elle, tu es vraiment idiote !

Et elle continuait à se dépêcher en tenant précieusement le sac contenant les larmes de dragon contre elle.

_ Il va te tuer, elle essayait de se convaincre toute seule. S'il ne part pas il me tuera.

Harry portait beaucoup d'attention aux paroles de sa sœur. Il était prêt à tout pour la protéger. Dès qu'il verrait qui la jeune fille craignait autant, il le lui ferait payer. Soudain, Ange sembla atteindre son but. Elle était retournée dans l'atelier de Rogue ! Mais qu'allait-elle faire dans cette pièce ? Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Elle ouvrit le placard d'un geste brusque et y remit le bocal. Son frère l'entendit murmuré :

_ Maintenant, je vais mourir. 

Elle avait reposé les larmes ! C'était elle qui les avait volées mais c'était aussi elle qui les avait rapportées ! Harry était très heureux mais d'un coup une sensation gigantesque de peine l'envahit. C'était de lui. De lui qu'elle avait parlé. C'était lui qui était maintenant sensé la tuer. Les paroles de la jeune fille lui revinrent en mémoire : _S'il ne part pas il me tuera_. Il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'avait éprouvé Ange toute cette année. Des mois à craindre une tentative de meurtre de la part de son frère. De son propre frère. Elle qui avait tellement espéré avoir une famille devait maintenant la craindre pour survivre. S'il avait eu des yeux, Harry aurait pleuré. Il voulait remonter le temps et endosser toute sa douleur. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Lui qui avait été tellement insouciant pendant des mois ! Il n'avait pas vu que l'être qu'il attendait plus que tout était devant lui et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. De son aide. Il fut interrompu de ses tristes pensées par des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant que la pièce ne se remette à tourner et sa tête à lui faire mal. 

Lorsqu'Harry réapparut avec les six autres dans le néant, tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione avaient la même expression sur le visage. C'était de la compassion et de la tristesse. S'ils avaient pu parler, ils lui auraient dit qu'ils étaient désolés. Qu'ils feraient tout leur possible pour les aider, lui et Ange. Oui, ils avaient aussi de la peine pour la jeune fille, c'était évident. Sirius et Draco, quant à eux, semblaient plus peinés, tout comme Harry, de ne pas avoir pu aider Ange dans son malheur. De ne pas l'avoir soutenu. Pourtant, Draco avait été la pour elle, mais il avait sûrement du être très loin de se douter de ce genre de choses. Lui aussi la protégerait quoi qu'il en coûte. Cela se voyait dans on regard. Même si les sentiments qu'il lui portait n'étaient pas réciproque, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Sirius avait exactement le même regard. Comme s'il l'avait laissé sans l'aider. Tout comme les deux autres garçons, il devait se sentir très lâche. Harry se rendit soudain compte d'une chose. Ange était son aînée et elle avait été élevée par leurs deux parents. Sirius devait sûrement la connaître. Même mieux que lui-même puisqu'elle était plus âgée. Dans les mensonges de Voldemort, Harry avait décrypté que James aimait Ange comme sa propre fille. En faite, il ne devait sûrement pas faire la différence. Qu'avait-elle donc été pour Sirius ? Tout comme Harry, il devait veiller sur elle autant que sur sa vie si ce n'est plus. Mais il l'avait oublié. A cause d'un sort très puissant, d'un mangemort, il n'avait pas été là pour elle. Harry se demandait ce qu'il devait ressentir pour cet homme. Après tout, il avait fait oublier Ange aux yeux de tous et à cause de lui, leurs enfances avaient été des enfers à tous les deux. Oui, mais en même temps, cet homme l'avait sauvé. Il s'était monté contre son maître et l'avait sauvé. Non, il lui avait sauvé la vie. C'était décidé, il n'avait pas le droit de le détester. Le regard de Rogue était complètement différent de ceux des six autres. Il semblait être fier. Il n'était pas surpris, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant, mais avait un air très digne. Non mais il venait quand même d'apprendre qu'une élève Serpentard l'avait volé ! Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas bien chez Rogue. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas retiré de point à un Potter durant toute une année. Cela devait être un choc pour lui. 

Les six restèrent quelque temps comme ça, à observer les réactions des autres. Ils pouvaient parler, ils le savaient, mais ils ne le souhaitaient pas. De toute manière, à quoi auraient servi les mots ? Harry remarqua que les deux seuls qui ne s'étaient pas observer étaient Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille devait sûrement en vouloir encore plus au rouquin puisqu'il les avait fait repartir alors qu'elle voulait rester. A son tour maintenant, Ron ne semblait pas vouloir observer d'autres souvenirs. Il ne souhaitait certainement pas éprouver encore plus de peine que celle qu'il ressentait maintenant. Cela ne dut pas échapper à Hermione car sa pierre fut aussitôt encerclée par une lumière dorée pendant qu'elle et le rouquin se jetaient un regard meurtrier. Des murs, des sols et des objets vinrent encore tourner autours d'eux. La tête d'Harry recommença à lui faire mal mais il était maintenant plus habitué. Il se retrouva devant la grande salle. La porte était ouverte et il pouvait apercevoir les décorations de Noël. Il se voyait, lui, Ron et Hermione, entrain de chantonner sa chanson. Son visage avait l'air tellement apaisé. Les vertus de cette douce mélodie étaient vraiment très fortes sur lui. Puis, Draco et Ange sortirent de la grande salle. Il observa le traditionnel regard noir de Ange à son égard. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité, cela lui faisait encore plus de peine. Lui pardonnerait-elle un jour de ne pas avoir été là ? D'un coup, il fut zappé. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de ressentir cette étrange sensation. Il se retrouva devant l'enclos des mouettaniches. Ange s'y trouvait seule et elle s'occupait du sien tout violet. Elle semblait vouloir que personne ne la remarque. Et elle avait raison ! Une Serpentard entrain de s'occuper patiemment d'un animal. Cela aurait fait jaser. Mais Harry n'en fut pas étonné. Avec les deux souvenirs précédents, il avait appris bien des choses sur sa sœur et cet élan de gentillesse ne l'étonnait pas du tout. Il vit qu'elle avait remarqué quelques professeurs qui discutaient devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Tout comme son frère avait essayé de le faire, elle se pencha un peu en avant comme si cela lui permettrait d'entendre les paroles qui étaient dites à une centaine de mètres. Puis, Ange leva la tête. Elle aperçut Harry, Ron et Hermione qui se trouvaient en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Une lueur de haine brûla dans ses yeux et elle reporta toute son attention vers Harry. Elle le fixait du regard et semblait penser très fort à une incantation ou à une action. D'un coup, Harry se jeta de la tour d'astronomie. Elle entendit le cri déchirant d'Hermione. Ses yeux se remplirent de peine alors qu'elle voyait son frère dégringoler. Mais elle ne laissa pas couler de larmes. Elle devait rester forte. Harry fut fier d'elle à cet instant. Même si elle était entrain de le tuer, elle essayait de garder toute sa douleur en elle. Soudain, elle prit un air résigné et se dit à elle-même.

_ Tu es vraiment idiote.

Elle ouvrit en grand l'enclos des mouettaniches et dit au sien :

_ Allez, envole-toi, sa voix était extrêmement douce. Ait confiance, je suis là. Va le sauver. 

Et c'est sur la vision du mouettaniche entrain de s'envoler qu'Harry retourna dans le néant.

Tous semblait se poser la même question : Comment, même en étant la fille de Volemort, Ange avait-elle réussi à donner envie à Harry de se jeter dans le vide ? Ses pouvoirs devaient être vraiment puissants. Ce n'était donc pas le traître qui avait commis cette action. Le fait d'être la dernière héritière de Serpentard avait du l'aider à atteindre ce niveau de puissance. Harry était fier d'Ange. Elle était assez bonne pour que le mouettaniche s'envole et lui fasse confiance. C'était vraiment une jeune fille exceptionnelle et il avait de la chance de l'avoir comme sœur. Il était vraiment de plus en plus impatient de la retrouver et de tout lui expliquer. Peut-être pourraient-ils reformer une famille ? Oui, c'était le souhait le plus cher au cœur d'Harry. Reformer une famille avec elle. Il l'aimait si fort. Et elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Même si elle était responsable de sa chute, elle n'avait pas pu le faire. Elle devait bien l'aimer aussi au fond d'elle alors. Il souhaitait vraiment que tous les souvenirs se déroulent vite pour pouvoir aller la retrouver. Comme si Rogue avait lu ses pensées, sa pierre fut vite entourée par une lumière dorée. Les murs, les sols et les objets tournaient autours d'eux pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le quatrième souvenir.

Harry se retrouva dans une sorte de petit salon. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée et un vieux fauteuil qui semblait très confortable était à côté. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque sur un des murs. La pièce était très douillette mais, bizarrement, une impression de tristesse se dégageait d'elle. Une porte était ouverte et l'on voyait apparaître un grand lit derrière celle-ci. Dans le salon, il y avait un bureau remplit de papier et, juste au-dessus de celui-ci, accroché au mur, se tenait une longue tapisserie représentant les emblèmes de la maison Serpentard. Ange se trouvait dans cette pièce et y observait tous les détails. Comme pour ne jamais l'oublier. Elle se retourna et marcha vers une porte qui semblait être celle de la sortie. Puis, elle revint vers le centre de la pièce et repartit encore en direction de la porte. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Attendre dans cette pièce où s'en aller en courant. Elle semblait encore hésiter quand la porte qu'elle avait pensé franchir s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître le professeur Rogue. 

_ Que faites-vous là Miss Stevens, lança-t-il d'une voix froide ?

_ Je vous attendais, lui répondit-elle de sa voix toujours aussi douce.

_ Vous êtes dans mes appartements privés, continua-t-il aussi fermement. Entant qu'élève, l'entrée vous en est interdite. 

_ Je sais, je… Je n'aurais pas du venir professeur, je suis désolée.

La jeune fille commença à se diriger vers la porte de sortie. En le croisant il lui dit :

_ Faites attention à vous. 

A ces mots, Ange ferma la porte et revint sur ses pas.

_ Je voulais vous voir, vous parler.

_ Et de quoi, lui demanda-t-il étonné ?

_ Je voulais vous dire merci, lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

Il la regarda intensément. Harry voyait qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

_ Voilà, reprit-elle, je vous l'ai dit. Merci.

_ Je ne comprends pas, lui dit-il calmement.

_ Merci d'avoir été là.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Ils semblaient tout deux chercher quelque chose dans le regard de l'autre. 

_ Quand j'avais cinq ans, Annie est tombé dans les escaliers, continua-t-elle. J'ai fait apparaître un matelas sous elle. J'avais peur, je ne comprenais pas, mais vous étiez là.

Ils continuaient de se fixer des yeux. Severus ne répondait pas.

_ Quand cet homme m'a frappé et m'a enfermé dans ma chambre pendant deux jours, je n'étais pas seule. Vous étiez là.

Harry ne savait que penser lorsqu'Ange continua :

_ Quand ce garçon m'a laissé, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, je suis montée dans ma chambre pour pleurer. Vous étiez là.

Le regard du professeur semblait posé une question à la jeune fille.

_ Quand j'ai eu la pneumonie et que je suis restée deux semaines à l'infirmerie, à chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux et que j'avais peur, vous étiez là.

Sa voix commençait à contenir des sanglots et ses yeux se mouillaient. Severus la regardait toujours aussi intensément.

_ Quand Annie et morte et que je me sentais seule, que j'avais l'impression de n'exister pour personne, vous étiez là.

A ces mots sa voix se cassa et son regard embrumé se fixa dans celui de son professeur. Celui-ci lui dit d'une voix triste et douce, qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas :

_ Je ne savais pas que…

Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase.

_ Que je voyais à travers les sorts d'invisibilité ?

Il lui fit un léger sourire et la regarda avec des yeux différents, des yeux remplis d'amour.

_ L'été dernier, continua-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes, vous êtes venu dans ma chambre. Vous étiez couvert de sang et vos vêtements étaient sales et déchirés. Vous ne teniez pas debout. Vous auriez pu aller dans un hôpital, ou quelque part où des gens se seraient occupés de vous. Mais non. C'est moi. C'est moi que vous êtes venu voir. Pendant tout le temps où vous êtes resté dans ma chambre, j'ai fait semblant d'être heureuse. J'ai chanté, j'ai dansé, je voulais que vous pensiez que j'étais bien. Je souhaitais plus que tout que vous vous sentiez mieux. 

Ses pleurs avaient cassé sa voix et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Instinctivement, Severus se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras, comme un père. Il la serra fort contre son cœur et lui caressa les cheveux pendant qu'elle continuait contre son épaule :

_ J'ai attendu toute ma vie que lors d'une de vos visites vous m'emmeniez. Mais vous ne l'avez jamais fait. A votre place, c'est lui qui est venu me chercher. 

Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et l'étreinte de Severus se fit plus forte. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la lâche. Il semblait vouloir plus que tout la garder contre lui. Et il lui dit d'une voix pleine de tristesse et de remords, mais remplie d'amour :

_ Pardon, on aurait dit qu'il l'implorait. Oh je t'en supplie pardonne-moi ! Si j'avais imaginé ne serait ce qu'une seconde qu'il reviendrait, qu'il se souviendrait de toi, je t'aurais emmené. Je pensais que je te protégeais. Oh je t'en pris Ange pardonne-moi !

Severus continuait de caresser les cheveux d'Ange. Il la tenait toujours serrée contre son cœur. Il baissa sa tête vers la sienne et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. C'était lui. Harry comprenait maintenant. C'était lui le mangemort qui avait trahi Voldemort. Il avait sauvé Ange, et il avait veillé sur elle comme sur un père. Harry était persuadé que plus jamais il ne le détesterait. Il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant. Il avait joué le rôle du père. Grâce à lui, Ange n'avait jamais été réellement seule. Il entendit Rogue continuer :

_ Quand tout sera terminé, je te le promets, je t'emmènerai. Plus jamais tu ne retourneras dans cet orphelinat et je te jure que je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse.

Ange se détacha de l'étreinte de Severus. Des larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues, elle lui prit la main et l'embrassa. Puis elle lui fit un petit sourire et lui dit :

_ Ne faites pas de promesse que vous ne pourrez pas tenir.

_ Mais, commença à protester Rogue…

_ Si Voldemort gagne cette guerre, le coupa-t-elle, je régnerai à ses côtés. Si par bonheur il finit par être vaincu, il est normal que sa fille meurt avec lui.

Severus la regardait et ne savait que répondre. Harry savait qu'Ange avait raison. Il essayait de se voiler la face mais c'était cela qui risquait de se produire. Une larme s'échappa d'un des yeux de Severus et vint lui couler sur la joue. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas. Il trouvait cela tellement étrange. 

_ Ma mère a eu le choix entre un monstre et un prince, continua la jeune fille. C'est vous qu'elle aurait du choisir.

Severus regarda Ange dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix extrêmement calme :

_ James était un roi.

Harry n'y croyait pas. Etait-ce bien Rogue qui venait de prononcer ses paroles ?

_ Comment pouvez-vous dire cela, s'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant un peu plus de lui ! Après tout ce qu'il vous a fait.

_ Après m'avoir sauver la vie ?

_ Vous ne savez pas. Vous ne savez rien. Vous ne connaissez pas la véritable histoire. Personne ne la connaît. 

_ Il t'a menti Ange. Toutes ses paroles n'étaient que des mensonges. Tu ne dois pas le croire. C'est Voldemort Ange, n'oublies pas qui il est.

_ Oh Severus si vous saviez ! J'ai tellement espéré que tout cela ne soit que des mensonges. Je voulais retrouver Harry et reformer une famille. Toute ma vie je l'ai aimé et je l'ai attendu. Mais il est comme mon père l'a décrit. Sur ce point là, je suis sure qu'il m'a dit toute la vérité.

_ Harry n'est pas comme ça. Il n'est pas comme il a pu te le décrire. 

_ Il se souvient de moi.

_ Quoi, lâcha Severus qui n'en revenait pas ?

_ Harry se souvient de moi.

_ C'est impossible. Le sort. Il ne peut pas avoir le moindre souvenir te concernant.

_ Il connaît la chanson.

_ Quelle chanson ?

_ S'il m'avait réellement oublié, il ne se souviendrait plus de la chanson.

_ Je…, Severus semblait se rendre compte qu'il s'était trompé.

Lui et Ange se regardèrent longuement. Il reprit :

_ C'est la deuxième fois que je remets ma confiance entre les mains d'une mauvaise personne.

Il semblait vraiment déçu.

_ Non, lança Ange avec détermination, vous ne devez pas dire cela. Ce n'est pas en Harry que vous avez mis votre confiance. C'est en ce qu'il représente. Il faut continuer à vous battre. Au côté de Dumbledore, de Sirius, de Ron, d'Hermione ! Au côté de tout ceux qui ne baisseront pas les bras devant Voldemort.

_ Je vais prévenir Albus. Il faut que je lui dise pour Harry.

_ Non ! Il ne faut pas. Harry est leur symbole. Il ne faut pas détruire un symbole de peur que tous les idéaux qu'il représente ne s'envolent. Si vous leur annoncez la vérité sur mon frère, ils abandonneront sûrement. Il représente tous ce pourquoi ils se sont toujours battu. Vous ne devez rien faire contre Harry. Juste vous méfiez de lui et protéger les autres sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

_ Très bien, je ferai comme toi.

_ Comme moi ?

_ Moi aussi, je protégerai sans que l'on s'en aperçoive.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ L'idée de Weasley pour les lunettes de Thomas n'était pas si stupide après tout.

_ Vous avez vu le basilic ?

_ Ce garçon a trouvé le moyen de rendre un basilic inoffensif sans lui faire de mal et il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte.

_ Oui, mais même pour cela vous ne le récompenserez pas.

_ Que veux-tu dire par là ?

_ Que c'est un Gryffondor et que vous accordez plus facilement des points aux Serpentards.

_ M'accuserais-tu de faire du favoritisme, lui demanda-t-il sur un ton joueur ?

_ Oh oui, s'exclama-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres !

Ils se regardèrent longuement puis ange rompit le silence :

_ Il faut que je parte.

_ Je sais, lui répondit-il attristé.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux peinés en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_ Adieu professeur.

En sortant elle entendit :

_ Bonne nuit mon Ange.

Harry se retrouva une fois de plus dans le néant. Cette fois-ci, c'était sur le professeur de potion que tous les regards étaient dirigés. Harry pu lire dans les yeux de Sirius un profond remerciement pour son ennemi de toujours. C'est toujours en cas de crise que l'on découvre ses alliés. Dumbledore tourna son regard vers Harry.

_ Il est tant de nous expliquer cette histoire de chanson tu ne croies pas, lui dit-il.

_ Je ne la connais pas. Enfin, j'ai l'air dans la tête mais je n'ai jamais réussi à me rappeler un moment ou des paroles liées à cette mélodie. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi.

Le directeur le regarda longuement puis lui fit un sourire qui prouvait qu'il le croyait.

_ Félicitations Ron, lança-t-il ! Tu avais bien mérité ces quelques points.

_ Merci professeur Dumbledore, répondit-il tout fier.

Il se tourna vers Severus et lui dit d'une voix très franche :

_ Merci professeur Rogue.

Harry vit dans les yeux de l'homme que ces paroles l'avaient vraiment touché. Bien sur, il était évident qu'il n'en montrerait rien. 

_ Pour une fois que tu fais quelque chose d'utile, lança doucement Hermione à Ron sans que personne ne les entende puisqu'ils se trouvaient, à leur plus grand malheur, côte à côte.

_ Dis tout de suite que tu es jalouse mise je sais tout, lui répondit-il cinglant.

_ Jalouse ? De toi ? Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité mon pauvre ami.

_ Qui t'a dit que nous étions amis ?

Cette remarque brisa le cœur d'Hermione en mille morceaux. Comment pouvait-il être aussi mauvais ? Il fallait qu'elle aille le dernier mot :

_ Et bien, tu as encore raison. Tu vois quand tu veux. Nous n'avons jamais été amis.

Ron eut horriblement mal. Il avait regretté ses paroles. Il pensait à s'excuser quand elle lui avait répondu. Comment avait-il pu l'aimer même l'espace d'une seconde ? Toutes ces années gâchées à traîner avec une sale peste alors qu'il aurait pu s'amuser encore plus. Il était vraiment impatient que tout soit terminé pour pouvoir retrouver Marie et sortir avec elle.

Sirius, qui continuait de regarder Severus avec des yeux remplis de gratitude, interrompit l'échange des deux Gryffondors quand sa pierre fut encerclée par une lumière dorée. Harry eut encore mal à la tête. Les murs, les sols et les objets recommencèrent à tourner. Il reconnut immédiatement l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le stade de quidditch. Cette scène s'était déroulé la matinée même. Tout le stade était entrain de chanter sa chanson. Il avait été tellement heureux, mais qu'avait du ressentir Ange ? Il savait maintenant que cette mélodie était un affront pour elle. Comment allait-elle réagir en voyant tout le collège la chanter ? Harry chercha bien, et il finit par la voir. Elle se trouvait derrière des gradins. Elle fermait ses yeux le plus fort possible et semblait se concentrer très fort sur une action. Elle tremblait, une larme coula sur sa joue et elle continuait sans se rendre compte que le match avait reprit un tour normal. Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux. Et c'est à ce moment précis que les vingt détraqueurs apparurent. C'était elle ! C'était elle qui les avait fait apparaître ! Comment possédait-elle autant de pouvoir ? Ce n'était qu'une jeune fille de quinze ans ! Elle avait réussi à faire entrer des détraqueurs à Poudlard rien qu'en y pensant ! En y réfléchissant bien, c'était peut-être même elle qui, en faisant cette action, avait brisé la barrière antitransplanation du collège. Elle le détestait horriblement. Elle était vraiment prête à le tuer. Cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Harry fut quand même soulagé de voir que c'était aussi elle qui avait éloigné les joueurs du terrain. Il la regardait admirer le spectacle. Puis, son air vainqueur se changea en un visage infiniment triste. Elle se mit à courir. L'esprit d'Harry la suivait. Elle se réfugia sous des gradins. Et là, Harry comprit. C'était de cet endroit qu'était sorti le patronus. C'était donc Ange qui l'avait lancé. Il observa la jeune fille en pleurs lancer le sort : 

_ Spero Patronum !

Mais cela ne marchait pas. Ange était triste, très triste et il lui fallait trouvé un souvenir heureux. La jeune fille paniquait, pensant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, mais Harry savait qu'elle allait réussir. Il était extrêmement confiant mais l'angoisse de sa sœur le rongeait. Elle réessaya :

_ Spero Patronum !

Mais rien ne se produisit. Y avait-il seulement un souvenir heureux dans la vie de la jeune fille ? Puis, pris d'une soudaine envie, l'esprit d'Harry se mit à chantonner sa douce mélodie. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, même si Harry n'avait pas de cordes vocales, au moment où il commença sa sérénade, Ange se mit à sourire. Elle se sentit soudain confiante. Harry reconnaissait la sensation que semblait éprouver sa sœur. Cette chanson n'apportait qu'une sensation extrême de bonheur dans son être, et sa sœur devait la ressentir elle aussi. Dans un grand sourire, elle prononça clairement :

_ Spero Patronum !

Un gigantesque lion en sortit. Bien que se fut la seconde fois que le jeune homme voyait le patronus, il le trouva toujours aussi impressionnant, si ce n'est plus. Cet animal était celui qui représentait le mieux sa sœur. Il était fort, puissant autant qu'il pouvait être doux et bon. Le patronus de la jeune fille était vraiment magnifique. Il vint rugir sur les détraqueurs qui disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Harry était sauvé, encore une fois. A la vue de son patronus, Ange se mit à pleurer. De longs sanglots la parcoururent et elle semblait horriblement triste. Harry la regardait et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la prendre dans ses bras à ce moment précis. Dieu comme il l'aimait. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il désirait sa mort alors qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour elle ? Et Ange était là. Elle continuait de se recroqueviller sur elle-même et à pleurer. Elle avait trop de poids à porter. Elle avait besoin de lui. Et il était là, il ne demandait qu'à l'aider, qu'à l'aimer. Jamais il ne la laisserait. Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Mais la jeune fille continuait à souffrir dans un coin, ses larmes pour seule compagnie. Soudain, Harry se souvint du merveilleux visage de sa sœur couvert de sang. Il allait la retrouver ainsi dans quelques heures à peine. Elle allait encore plus souffrir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle endure tant de malheur ? Il ne voulait pas. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout porter à sa place ? Il se souvint du premier jour où leur regard s'étaient rencontrés. Le soir de la répartition. Il se souvint aussi de son rire. Un rire franc et remplit de bonne humeur qu'elle avait adressée à Draco. Etait-elle encore insouciante à ce moment précis ? Oui, elle devait l'être. Il devait sûrement lui rester un espoir. Elle l'avait dit à Rogue. C'était la chanson qui avait tout déclenché. Comment une mélodie pouvait apporter autant de bonheur et autant de tristesse à la fois ? Pourquoi Ange la connaissait-elle alors que tout le reste du monde semblait ne jamais l'avoir entendu auparavant ? S'il avait su en septembre, s'il avait su juste quelques mois plus tôt ce qui allait se produire, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde et lui aurait volé tous ses doutes et toutes ses peines. Il aurait été son grand frère à part entière. Celui qui la protégerait et qui veillerait sur elle plus que tout. Celui à qui elle aurait confier ses peines et ses joies. Oui, son grand frère, car mal grès tout, Ange était beaucoup plus une enfant que lui. Même si elle avait abandonné ses rêves de petite fille, elle était toujours fragile. Forte en apparence, avec de puissants pouvoirs, mais aussi délicate que du cristal. Il tourna encore son regard vers elle. Elle continuait de pleurer et son corps était secoué par ses sanglots. Bientôt, il arrivera mais elle sera déjà partie. Elle était si triste, si malheureuse. C'est sur cette pensée qu'Harry retrouva encore une fois le néant, mais cette fois-ci, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

****

FIN du chapitre 10 ! !

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu. Moi, j'ai vraiment aimé écrire le souvenir avec Rogue. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Je vous avez prévenu que maintenant vous n'auriez plus que les réponses à vos questions. Bien sur, le plus gros du mystère n'est pas encore résolu mais il reste encore trois chapitres alors. Ce chapitre est le plus court de ma fic. Enfin, à mon souvenir. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu car cela faisait déjà longtemps que j'avais ce passage dans la tête et je ne suis pas sure qu'on puisse le ressentir aussi fort que ce que je voudrais rien qu'en le lisant. Je remercie bien sur toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé mon chapitre précédent.

****

Neiphtys: Je suis heureuse que tu aimes toujours autant mon histoire. Maintenant, il ne te reste plus que deux souvenirs à découvrir, mais se seront les plus intenses. Je crois que tu as bien aimé le quatrième souvenir avec Rogue. Je suis vraiment impatiente d'avoir tes impressions. Gros Bisoux.

****

Hermione 359: Et bien dans ce chapitre tu as encore découvert des choses. Je crois que tu aimes bien Rogue toi aussi, j'ai cru le comprendre sur ton site car il contient pleins de fics sur lui, alors ce chapitre a du te plaire. Ron et Hermione doivent encore t'énerver désolée. Non mais franchement, ils le font exprès ces deux-là! Que Ange soit la demi-sœur d'Harry t'a étonné? Pourtant, j'ai beaucoup insisté sur son regard, ses yeux verts, et sur le fait qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à la détester réellement, qu'il ressentait quelque chose de bizarre lorsqu'elle était près de lui, etc… J'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a plu. Gros Bisoux.

****

Popov: Je suis contente que mon précédent chapitre t'ait plu. C'était le meilleur tu trouves? Je suis heureuse que tu le penses car il ne faisait pas parti de mes préférés. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre aussi était à ton goût. Gros Bisoux.

****

Julie Potter: Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon chapitre 9 t'ait autant plu! J'espère que tu seras autant motivée par celui-là. Gros Bisoux.

****

Clem: T'inquiète, il n'y a pas que toi qui n'aime pas Marie. Le truc, c'est que j'ai calqué sa personnalité sur celle de ma meilleure amie et c'est pour cela que je voulait savoir la raison pour laquelle tu ne l'aimais pas. Je suis heureuse que mon précédent chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que cette suite sera aussi à ton goût. Gros Bisoux.

****

Sarah: Je suis contente que tu aimes Ange! Je suis aussi heureuse que tu comprennes ses réactions dès le chapitre 9. Dans celui-ci, j'ai voulu qu'on voit plus sa personnalité, justement pour comprendre ses réactions. Ca me fait plaisir qu'il t'ait plu. Bonne chance pour tes exams, les miens sont cette semaine et j'ai écrit ma fic au lieu de réviser. Tant pis. Gros Bisoux.

****

Kamala: Je suis heureuse que l'idée des pierres t'ait plu. Désolée pour Ron et Hermione, mais comme je te l'ai dit dans nos mails, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire de ses deux-là alors patience lol. Finiront-ils ensemble, se réconcilieront-ils et redeviendront-ils amis ou, au contraire, continueront-ils de se disputer? Tout ça, tu le sauras dans les prochains chapitres. Gros Bisoux.

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il n'en reste plus que 3 avant la fin de ma fic. Le titre de mon chapitre 11 sera: Le souvenir le plus important. Je remercie encore tous ceux qui ont reviewé cette histoire et tous ceux qui s'apprètent à le faire. Cela me fait vraiment très plaisir. Je vous fais d'énormes bisoux. Merci encore.

** ANGE!!**

****


	11. Le souvenir le plus important

****

Chapitre 11 : Le souvenir le plus important

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportait plus de voir sa sœur souffrir ainsi. Il restait encore deux souvenirs à parcourir et il n'en aurait pas la force. Il la voyait remplie de tristesse et de douleur et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant auparavant. Qu'allait-il encore découvrir ? Quels allaient être les nouveaux malheurs d'Ange ? Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu changer ce qui était arriver, mais il se sentait tout de même coupable. Pourrait-elle un jour lui pardonner ? Il voulait que les deux souvenirs se déroulent le plus vite possible, mais en même temps, il ne souhaitait pas avoir à les affronter. Ils allaient être les moments les plus intenses dans la mémoire de la jeune fille. Après avoir vu ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie, il ne pouvait que craindre le pire. Il savait déjà qu'un des deux comporterait le moment où elle allait se faire blesser. Il allait la voir endurer mille souffrances et il ne pourrait absolument rien faire. Il ne restait plus que deux pierres à faire fonctionner la sienne et celle de Draco. Le Serpentard non plus ne semblait pas réjouit par cette idée. Après tout, il l'aimait autant et peut-être même plus qu'Harry et il devait aussi être torturé par toutes les souffrances de la jeune fille. La différence entre lui et le Gryffondor, c'était qu'Harry avait encore de l'espoir. Sa sœur n'avait jamais entendu ses explications et, même après avoir essayé de le tuer, elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Draco n'avait pas cette chance, il en était persuadé. Lui il l'aimait, mais elle ne ressentait rien à son égard. Elle le lui avait dit assez durement et avait même rompu. Tout le soutien du blond ne servirait à rien. Par contre, celui de son frère serait très important. 

D'un coup, Harry sentit une force s'insinuer en lui. Il regarda ses mains et vit que sa pierre venait d'être recouverte par une lumière dorée. C'était bien plus impressionnant de le vivre que de le voir. Sa tête se remit à lui faire mal. Des murs, des sols et des objets défilèrent devant ses yeux. Les couleurs se mélangeaient, se brouillaient, pour enfin se reformer pour représenter un endroit qu'il avait visité trop de fois à son goût. La chambre des secrets. Ange se trouvait au beau milieu de la pièce. Ses longs cheveux étaient détachés et ondulaient le long de son dos. Elle devait avoir couru car ses joues avaient rougi. Elle semblait énervée mais elle était toujours aussi belle. Harry savait que se serait maintenant. Il en avait le pressentiment. Elle allait se faire attaquer par Voldemort ou par le traître. Par son propre père ou par la personne qui était sensée la protéger. Ange regardait la grande colonne qui soutenait les fondations de la chambre, dans le fond de celle-ci. Aux pieds même de laquelle où il avait retrouvé les deux femmes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Ange et Ginny. La colonne représentait Salazar Serpentard, et elle le regardait avec plus de haine qu'Harry n'en avait jamais vu dans les yeux. Soudain, elle prit un caillou qui se trouvait par terre et le lança contre la représentation du sorcier. 

_ Je te hais, cria-t-elle en lançant une seconde pierre !

Puis, elle lança tous les cailloux qui étaient à portée de ses mains.

_ Je te déteste, continuait-elle ! Allez, qu'attends-tu ? Montre-toi lâche ! Je sais que tu peux venir !

Dans son élan pour lancer une pierre, elle s'effondra à terre. Elle n'avait pas la force de se relever tant elle était énervée.

_ Viens, continuait-elle de crier sur le sol ! Aurais-tu peur de moi ?

Soudain, un " plop " se fit entendre et Voldemort apparut juste en face d'elle.

_ Et bien ma fille, dit-il tout calme et le sourire aux lèvres, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

_ Comme si vous ne le saviez pas cher père, dit-elle en se relevant.

Elle aurait craché ses paroles au visage de l'homme que son ton aurait obtenu le même effet.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, continua-t-il avec toujours le même petit sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

_ Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur, s'écria-t-elle en lui lançant une pierre dessus !

Voldemort évita le projectile juste avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

_ Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver pour si peu ma chérie.

_ Comment ai-je pu vous croire ? Comment ai-je pu vous faire confiance ?

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit. Par ce que tu ressemble à ta mère. Tu es aussi naïve qu'elle. Ce qui revient à dire aussi stupide. 

_ Comment osez-vous !

_ Je pensais que mon sang t'arrangerait un peu de ce côté là mais je constate que ce n'est pas le cas.

_ Je vous interdis de parler de ma mère ! Vous n'en avez pas le droit.

_ Et depuis quand n'ai-je pas tous les droits petite ?

_ Depuis que vous l'avez tué !

_ Ecoute ma chérie…

_ Je ne suis pas votre chérie ! J'ai déjà honte d'avoir votre sang alors n'en rajoutez pas !

_ Honte d'avoir mon sang, lança-t-il amusé ! Comment peut-on avoir honte d'un sang tellement pur ?

_ Non mais regardez-vous ! Regardez qui était notre ancêtre ! Rien que l'idée d'appartenir à cette famille me dégoûte. Je suis la pire des sangs de bourbes que l'a terre n'a jamais porté !

_ Mais regarde toi voyons ! A part ce sang et ta ressemble physique avec ta mère, tu n'as rien. Tu n'es rien. Il n'y a que moi, ma fille, qui puisse changer cela.

_ Ah oui, et qu'allez-vous faire ? Jouer les pères modèles ?

_ Je n'ai toujours voulu que ça avec toi.

_ Un père aimant ne tue pas la mère de son enfant.

_ Tu te méprends Ange. Ils t'ont tous embobiné la tête.

_ Il n'y a que vous qui m'ayez menti.

_ Je n'ai jamais fait une telle chose, crois-moi.

_ C'est vous qui avez tué ma mère. Ca n'a jamais été James. Tout comme Harry n'a jamais fait de mal à une mouche !

_ Tu as tort sur tous les points ma petite. Ce n'est pas moi qui aie tué Lily. Du moins, je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention. C'est elle qui s'est jeté devant ma baguette lorsque j'ai jeté le sort.

_ Pour tuer Harry !

_ Tu chipotes toujours sur les détails !

_ Par ce que vous vous appelez ça un détail ! Moi, je nomme ça une tentative de meurtre.

_ Laisse-moi continuer. Quant à James, c'est bien lui qui a tué ta mère. Si elle ne l'avait pas épousé, elle serait devenue ma femme et rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

_ Votre femme ? Mais comment aurait-elle pu devenir la femme d'un homme tel que vous ?

_ Je t'interdis. Tu vas trop loin. 

_ Cela vous toucherait-il ? Non, rien en a le pouvoir.

_ Si, toi tu l'as. Je te veux auprès de moi.

_ Quoi ? 

_ Viens régner à mes côtés. Nous serons ensemble, et nous serons heureux.

_ Je ne veux pas. Je ne suis pas comme vous. Je ne suis pas ce que vous avez toujours voulu faire de moi.

_ Mais enfin, que crois-tu ? Pour qui te prends-tu ?

_ C'est vous qui osez me dire cela !

_ Non, mais regarde-toi petite ! Tu essayes vainement de te persuader que tu es bonne. Que tu es quelqu'un de généreux, tu fais tout pour me renier. Mais tu es une Serpentard ! Tout comme tu seras toujours, même si tu n'en portes pas le nom, une Jedusor. 

_ Je ne suis qu'Ange Potter. Ni plus, ni moins. Aucunes de vos paroles ne pourront me faire penser le contraire.

_ Aucunes de mes paroles, certes. Mais que penses-tu de celles des autres ? Le choixpeau t'a envoyé à Serpentard !

_ Oui, mais il a longuement hésité.

_ Il t'y a tout de même envoyé.

_ Et alors ? Le fait d'être une Serpentard ne change rien pour moi. Je crois même que j'aurais été dans cette maison même si je n'avais pas été votre fille. L'ambition n'est pas un défaut. Je deviendrais la meilleure langue de plomb que le ministère n'a jamais eu.

_ Langue de plomb ? Tu te contentes de bien peu alors que tu pourrais avoir tout le ministère à tes pieds. Et même beaucoup plus que le ministère.

_ Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je ne suis pas comme vous.

_ Tu croies ? Mais regarde-toi ma chérie, tu es pareille. 

_ Je ne fais pas que le mal autours de moi.

_ Vraiment ? Alors comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

_ Je, je vous ai appelé.

Le ton dans sa voix était hésitant. Elle semblait avoir compris quelque chose.

_ Ce n'est pas moi n'est ce pas ?

_ Si ma puce, ceci est ton œuvre. Je suis fier de toi.

_ Non, je n'ai pas fait exprès…

_ Tu as appelé les détraqueurs contre ta volonté ?

_ Non, enfin si, je…

Elle était embrouillée, elle venait de se rendre compte de son erreur. Harry, quant à lui, commençait à comprendre.

_ Tu les as fait venir de ton plein gré. Tu désirais réellement leur venu. En les faisant venir, tu as brisé la barrière antitransplanation de Poudlard. Tu m'as bien facilité la tache, je dois l'avouer.

Ange semblait vraiment très triste.

_ Je ne voulais pas. Je vous en pris père, ne faites rien.

_ Ne pas agir ? C'est cela que tu me demandes de faire alors que cela fait des années que j'attends ma vengeance ?

_ Oui, s'il vous plaît.

_ Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux ma fille. Mais ne te mêles pas de mes affaires personnelles. Tout comme je ne m'occupe pas des tiennes…

_ De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

_ Mon allié m'a parlé de toi et du fils de Malefoy. Il a fait des choses très risquées et très stupides pour te contenter. Et tu l'as laissé ainsi, sans un mot et désemparé. Tu n'as même pas éprouver de pitié à son égard alors qu'il risquait la mort pour toi. Ose encore renier que je suis ton père.

_ Je croyais que cet homme était là pour me protéger, et non pour m'espionner.

_ Il sait très bien jouer les doubles jeux, comme tu as pu le remarquer. Si tu prends le pouvoir à mes côtés, tu pourras faire ce que tu désires des gens qui ne te conviennent pas.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu pourras les torturer et les faire souffrir. Parkinson est aussi bête que son père à ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Elle regrettera toute sa vie, aussi courte soit elle, de t'avoir un jour manqué de respect. Quant à Drago, tu pourras lui faire du mal de bien des manières.

_ Croyez-vous que c'est ainsi que je vais me joindre à vous.

_ Non, je ne le pense pas.

_ Alors pourquoi usez-vous de la salive pour rien.

Son ton était plus qu'insolent. Voldemort se retenait vraiment pour ne pas lui infliger de sorts. Harry la suppliait dans sa tête d'arrêter, de se plier aux exigences de son père, qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas. Mais il savait très bien qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Bientôt, elle subira doloris et se retrouvera dans un état déplorable à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi avait-elle à faire ça ? Pourquoi devait-elle endurer tout ça ? Elle n'était qu'une jeune fille. Elle n'était que sa sœur. Tout cela était tellement injuste. Et qui était ce traître ? Si seulement il l'apprenait, ils auraient encore une chance de battre le seigneur des ténèbres.

_ Tu régneras avec moi. Par ce que je le désire et que tu n'as pas le choix.

_ Car vous le désirez ? Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous souhaitez ma présence auprès de vous. Il n'y a que le mal et le pouvoir qui ont grâce à vos yeux. Pourquoi fais-je partie de vos priorités ?

_ Par ce que tu es ma fille.

_ Mensonge.

_ Mensonge ou pas tu te plieras à ma volonté. 

_ Sinon quoi ?

_ Sinon ton frère et ses amis prendront beaucoup plus de temps pour mourir. Ils souffriront énormément et s'éteindront à petit feu. 

_ Qu'en ai-je à faire ? 

_ Plus que tu ne veux le laisser paraître. Bien sur, ces meurtres ne suffiront pas. 

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Il faut toujours montrer un exemple ma fille. Je ne peux pas me laisser trahir sans réagir. Severus fera un martyre parfait.

_ Je m'en fiche. Cet homme ne me sert qu'à ramasser des points pour ma maison.

_ Tout comme tu l'as fait avec Draco, tu te sers de lui. Tu as ta place à mes côtés et je n'accepterai aucun refus.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Vraiment.

_ Alors il faudra prendre sur vous père. Jamais au grand jamais je n'accepterai de passer encore une seconde au statut de votre fille. Je ne me battrai pas de votre côté et vous laisse ce pouvoir que vous désirez tant.

_ Très bien, tu refuses. Sache que ta réponse ne me convient pas et qu'elle changera bien vite.

_ J'en doute.

_ Et bien moi j'en suis sûr. _Endoloris !_

Ange s'écroula sur le sol devant les yeux de son père. Elle essayait de ne pas crier mais la douleur devint bientôt si forte que plus rien ne retint ses cris de douleur. Harry n'avait jamais autant désiré tuer Voldemort. Et il le ferait. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il le ferait. Le seigneur des ténèbres baissa sa baguette et le sort se rompit. Il regarda sa fille dans les yeux. Son regard n'était que détermination et il n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis. Très bien, si cela devait être ainsi. Il avait besoin d'elle pour le moment, alors il ne la tuerait pas. Mais elle allait comprendre qu'on ne lui tenait pas tête aussi impunément. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et lança d'une voix rauque :

_ Endoloris.

C'était le deuxième qu'elle subissait. Beaucoup seraient déjà devenus fous au bout du premier. Harry la regardait gémir et se tendre de douleur. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui arrachait le cœur avec les dents. Etait-il possible qu'il ait encore plus mal qu'elle ? S'il avait eu un corps, il se serait déjà évanoui. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas mal à sa cicatrice, puisqu'il n'en possédait plus n'étant qu'un esprit à présent. Le mal de tête ajouté à son état actuel l'aurait fait partir. Et ce sort qui n'en finissait pas. Elle ne pourrait plus le supporter. " Arrêtez ", essayait-il de crier en vain. De toute façon, personne ne l'entendrait. Ange était toujours là, à se tordre de douleur et ce monstre continuait à la regarder. Quand allait-il arrêter ? Il allait la rendre folle. Il allait le lui faire payer. Il allait le tuer. Il ne savait pas comment, il ne savait pas quand, mais il le ferait. Comme si Voldemort avait entendu ces menaces et les avait craint, il s'arrêta. Il regarda sa fille une dernière fois, et transplana. Ange était exactement là où ils l'avaient trouvé quelques heures plutôt. C'est en regardant sa sœur, évanouie sur le sol et presque morte qu'il sentit sa pierre s'éteindre. Les pierres, les murs et les couleurs recommencèrent à s'emmêler et il se retrouva avec les six autres, dans le néant.

Tous semblaient réfléchir. Tous se demandaient s'ils auraient pu réagir ainsi, s'ils lui auraient tenu tête jusqu'au bout. Ange aurait vraiment besoin d'Harry lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Il ne restait plus qu'un souvenir. Mais il devait contenir tellement de souffrance. Tous, même Dumbledore, priaient intérieurement pour ne pas avoir à l'observer, pour pouvoir partir maintenant. Les souvenirs d'Ange avaient été tellement douloureux que chacun se sentait incapable d'en revivre un autre. Ils avaient au assez de malheurs et de souffrances à regarder. Ils ne savaient que faire et se sentaient désemparé en voyant ange et en ne pouvant l'aider. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Qu'allait-il donc se passer après tout cela ? Pour Ange et pour chacun d'eux. Voldemort pouvait maintenant transplaner dans Poudlard. Au pire des cas, il serait déjà là à leur retour. Qu'allaient-ils pouvoir faire ? Les souvenirs leur avaient appris beaucoup, mais ils ne savaient toujours pas qui était le traître et comment vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Harry essaya de faire le point. Ange était sa sœur. Sa demi-sœur. Et elle était aussi la fille de Voldemort. Quant à lui, son père avait tué par le mage noir car il était l'héritier de Gryffondor. Ils avaient tous deux vécu une enfance misérable, juste à cause de leur sang. Harry pourrait-il arranger tout cela ? Pourrait-il faire comprendre à sa sœur qu'il l'aimait et qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Oui, il en était persuadé, elle le croirait. Elle venait de lui prouver, même si elle n'en avait jamais eu le besoin, qu'elle serait prête à risquer sa vie pour la sienne. Soudain, une question germa dans la tête de Harry. Comment avait-elle su ? Pourquoi, en l'espace d'un instant, elle s'était rendue compte de la vérité ? Il se disait que cette réponse lui serait donnée dans le prochain souvenir. Mais dans quelle souffrance allait-elle ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait plus. Il ne voulait plus rien voir pour le moment et il savait que s'était lâche. Qu'elle avait vécu d'énormes tourments et que lui refusait de les affronter. Il regarda Draco. Le jeune homme semblait dans le même état que lui. Harry eut soudain le cœur encore plus pincé. Il savait qu'Ange allait l'écouter à son réveille. Il savait qu'il aurait tout son amour et que, si par chance il vivait assez longtemps pour pouvoir retourner un jour à l'infirmerie et lui parler, ils récupéreraient tout le bonheur qu'on leur avait volé. Mais Draco, lui, n'avait aucun espoir. Harry se souvint des paroles de Voldemort et de la jeune fille. Il était clair qu'il n'avait été qu'un jouet pour elle. Qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne représentait rien à ses yeux. Que devait ressentir le blond ? Il se souvint aussi de la détresse qu'il avait lu sur son visage lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé Ange. Il lui avait tout laissé entre les mains. Tout. Sa baguette et son honneur. Le plus grand des sacrifices pour un Malefoy, il le savait. Il avait fait tout cela en sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien attendre en échange. Harry se demanda comment il avait fait pour ignorer la vraie nature du Serpentard jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il regrettait même qu'Ange ne le porte pas dans son cœur. Qui sait ce que devait ressentir le blond après avoir entendu la femme qu'il aimait le traiter de cette manière. Il devait être en lambeaux. 

Soudain, les yeux d'Harry furent éblouis par une très forte lumière dorée. On aurait dit que la pierre de Draco s'était littéralement enflammée. L'aura de magie qui s'y dégageait était bien plus forte que celle des six souvenirs précédents. Puisque ce passage serait le moment le plus intense de la vie de la jeune fille, il était sûrement normal que toute la magie que contenaient encore les pierres se dégage en cet instant. Après tout, elles ne pourraient plus jamais servir ensuite. C'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu'Harry sentit les murs, les sols, les objets et les couleurs tourner autours de lui. Il se retrouva dans un endroit qu'il lui semblait déjà avoir visité. Cette pièce semblait froide et distante. La salle commune des Serpentards. Il y avait été en seconde année. Les décorations, les odeurs et les meubles dégageaient une impression morose dans la pièce mais pourtant, Harry se sentait parfaitement à l'aise. Mal gré les décors froids, une impression de chaleur le mit dans son élément. Il avait plus l'impression de se trouver dans une petite pièce douillette que dans l'entre de la maison de ses ennemis. Et là, il comprit pourquoi il se sentait aussi bien. Elle était là. Au beau milieu de la pièce. Ange portait une jupe et un pull moldus et dansait et chantait en écoutant de la musique. Harry adorait cette chanson (The Verve, la BO du film Sexe Intentions). Elle avait les yeux fermés et tournait délicatement dans la pièce. Ses lèvres formaient les paroles de la chanson et c'est de sa voix la plus douce qu'elle les lâchait tout bas. Soudain, Harry se souvint. Il avait déjà entendu cette chanson dans l'année. C'était pendant les vacances de Noël. Cette musique sortait de la salle commune des Serpentards quand… Dès qu'il y pensa, Draco entra dans la pièce. Ange ne le vit pas tout de suite et continuait à rêver les yeux fermés. Le jeune homme la regarda de la manière la plus douce possible. Ses yeux débordaient de bonheur et d'amour. Ange s'aperçut de sa présence lorsqu'elle l'entendit poser ses valises à terre. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda sans un mot. Ils étaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, Draco se trouvant près de la porte qu'il venait de refermer. Le regard d'Ange s'attarda sur la blessure que le jeune homme avait au front. Puis elle l'observa plus en détails et toutes les petites blessures qu'il avait vainement essayé de cacher lui furent révélées. Ses yeux finirent le chemin vers les valises du blond. Elle n'osait pas remonter son regard vers lui. Elle savait ce qu'il venait de faire, à quoi il s'engageait. Le slow continuait derrière eux. Ange lui dit, sans avoir le courage de le regarder en face :

_ Tu n'aurais pas du.

Le jeune blond lui fit alors un petit sourire en coin.

_ Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'engages, continua-t-elle.

Il se rapprocha alors d'elle et lui dit, en la prenant dans ses bras :

_ Je me fiche que tu sois une moldue, une sorcière, une Serpentard ou une sang de bourbe. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois avec moi.

Il resserra alors leur étreinte, et enroula ses bras autours de ses hanches. La musique continuait de les bercer dans un rythme lent. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et plus rien ne comptait. Ils continuèrent à se faire porter par la musique. Elle mit ses bras autours de son cou et posa la tête sur son épaule. Il approcha ses lèvres de son visage et lui baisa la joue. 

_ Je t'aime, lui dit-il dans un souffle.

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et se serra encore plus fort contre lui.

_ Je t'aime aussi mon amour, fut la seule chose qu'elle se permit de dire tout en continuant de danser entre ses bras.

Harry était heureux. Et pour Draco, et pour sa sœur. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi heureuse, et tout cela, il le devait au Serpentard. Elle l'aimait, c'était certain. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute sur ce sujet. Et pourtant, elle l'avait quand même laissé. Elle était partie et l'avait laissé seul. Il avait beau se dire que les filles étaient étranges, il ne comprenait pas sa sœur. En tout cas, il était vraiment reconnaissant à Draco d'avoir veillé sur elle. Bien sur, cela, il ne lui dirait pas. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il lui semblait vraiment proche d'Ange. Trop proche. Il comprenait maintenant l'attitude de Ron à son égard lorsqu'il s'agissait de Ginny. Ce n'était pas si stupide que ça après tout. Ah, si Ange le voyait à ce moment précis ! Il ne lui avait même pas parler depuis qu'il connaissait son identité et il pensait déjà à jouer au frère protecteur. Il s'amusait lui-même. Il regarda sa sœur et Draco danser. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter de voir un autre souvenir malheureux. Cela aurait été au-dessus de ses forces. Et là, il se sentait réconforté. Il savait qu'au fond, sa sœur avait tout de même été heureuse. Il pensa avec amusement à la tête que ferait Draco lorsqu'ils sortiraient de ce moment. Il était son souvenir le plus intense. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour savoir qu'elle l'aimait vraiment. D'un coup, cela sauta aux yeux d'Harry. Il comprit pourquoi elle l'avait laissé lorsqu'en se rapprochant encore un peu plus du jeune homme, Ange le fit lancer un soupir de douleur. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre à cause d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt pour elle. Et elle, elle avait eu encore plus de peine en le rejetant. Finalement, ce souvenir gaie avait également quelque chose de triste. Il avait maintenant le goût du sacrifice. C'était de cela qu'avait été construite la vie d'Ange. De sacrifices. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la jeune fille ôta le pull de Draco. Après avoir déboutonné sa chemise, elle ne pouvait que constater les bleus sur son torse. Harry se rendait compte que lui aussi avait beaucoup souffert pour en arriver jusque là. Mais, décidément, il était vraiment proche de sa sœur. Draco attrapa Ange et l'embrassa. Il fit en même temps passer ses mains sous son pull et c'est légèrement énervé qu'Harry quitta cette vision en voyant les murs, les objets et les couleurs se mélanger devant lui.

Etrangement, le voyage pour retourner au bureau de Dumbledore se fit plus long. Harry se sentait encore plus aspiré que lors de l'allée. Des formes n'arrêtaient pas de défiler devant ses yeux et il se sentait encore plus perdu qu'au départ. Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas le plus simplement du monde dans son corps ? Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il faisait, mais le trajet avait simplement changé. C'est cela, le trajet avait changé ! Quelqu'un avait déplacé les corps ! Sûrement le traître. Mais même Ange ignorait son identité. Comment pourrait-il se défendre contre un ennemi invisible ? Il fallait que ce trajet se termine vite pour qu'il puisse prévenir ses camardes et qu'ils sortent de Poudlard. Mais il ne pourrait pas le faire. Si le traître l'avait emmené, il ne verrait qu'une seule personne en reprenant connaissance. D'un coup, il se sentit réintégrer son corps. Il ressentait tous ses membres, mais il ressentait aussi la douleur que lui infligeait sa cicatrice. Instinctivement, il chercha Draco des yeux pour lire l'expression de son visage. Que ne fit pas sa surprise de voir son regard terrifié se braquer juste devant lui. Harry détourna la tête, et c'est là qu'il le vit. Il se trouvait dans la chambre des secrets, avec ses six compagnons mais aussi avec Voldemort. La chambre semblait soudain beaucoup plus grande. Le seigneur des ténèbres devait sûrement avoir jeter un sort pour faire rentrer tout ce monde à l'intérieur. Effectivement, tous les élèves de Poudlard se trouvaient dans la pièce. Ils formaient quatre grandes colonnes qui remplissaient tout le fond de la chambre. Ils étaient disposés comme dans la grande salle à l'heure du dîner. Sauf, qu'il n'y avait aucune table et qu'ils étaient tous stupéfixés. Tous, sauf les Serpentards. En fait, Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'agissait du sort de stupéfaxion. Les élèves ne bougeaient pas, mais leurs yeux pouvaient bouger et observaient la scène avec intérêt. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler non plus visiblement. Harry remarqua que les personnes qu'il connaissait le plus se trouvaient au premier rang. Ginny, les jumeaux et Marie étaient juste devant eux et les regardaient avec des yeux interdits. Il pouvait aussi apercevoir Neville, Lavande, Seamus, Parvati, Dean et toute l'équipe de quidditch légèrement derrière. Chez les Serdaigles, Cho se tenait en évidence avec la sœur de Parvati, Padma. Effectivement, s'étaient les seuls personnes qu'il connaissait quelque peu dans cette maison. Et chez les Pouffsouffles, il y avait tous les cinquièmes année au premier rang. Les Serpentards lui lançaient des regards amusés. Il fut tiré de ses constatations par Hermione :

_ C'est un sort d'immobilité, je l'ai lu dans…

_ On s'en fou Hermione, lui lança Ron sèchement !

_ Il n'y a que toi qui n'en as rien à faire ! Tu es beaucoup trop stupide pour comprendre ce que j'essayais d'expliquer. 

_ Tout ce que je vois c'est que nos amis, et nous par la même occasion, sommes sur le point de nous faire tuer par Voldemort et que toi tu ne te soucis que de tes satanés bouquins !

_ C'est faux ! Je voulais juste vous renseigner. Et toi, qu'essayes-tu de faire ? Ta petite Marie est stupéfixée, il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles la délivrer.

_ Pour me faire tuer sur le coup ?

_ Oh moment cela me ferait des vacances !

_ Je souhaiterais ne jamais être venu te sauver en première année quand le troll est venu t'attaquer !

_ Par la faute de qui me suis-je retrouvée dans les toilettes ?

_ Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse petite chose. Tu n'as jamais eu d'amis et tu n'en auras jamais. C'est fou le soulagement que nous ressentons moi et Harry à savoir que tu ne seras plus là pour traîner dans nos pattes et pour nous faire chier !

_ J'espère que Voldemort et tuera en premier.

Comment avait-elle pu lui dire cela ? Elle souhaitait alors vraiment sa mort ? Oh, comme il la détestait ! Comment avait-il pu gâcher cinq années de sa vie à rester avec elle. Le jour où il l'avait aimé lui semblait vraiment très loin tout d'un coup. Il y a un point sur lequel Hermione avait raison : il avait vraiment été stupide. La jeune fille sentit son cœur se briser encore une fois, il la détestait tellement. En fait, cela avait toujours été le cas mais il n'avait jamais osé lui dire. Il n'était resté avec elle uniquement par ce qu'elle lui inspirait de la pitié. Elle n'aurait jamais du rompre avec Vicktor. Et, à la réflexion, Ron avait raison. Il n'aurait jamais du la sauver du troll en première année…

Harry remarqua que tous les professeurs avaient subi le même sort que les élèves. Ils se trouvaient sur le côté droit de la chambre. Il vit aussi tous les mangemorts de Voldemort réunis sur le côté gauche. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle avaient le regard braqué sur eux. Voldemort rompit le silence qui s'installait dans la pièce. 

_ Experlliarmus, lança-t-il amusé !

Quel idiot ! Harry avait complètement oublié qu'il avait sa baguette magique dans sa poche. Et cela semblait être aussi le cas des six autres.

_ Impero, lança-t-il en direction de Severus, Sirius et Dumbledore.

Les trois hommes avaient beau essayer de résister, ils sentaient tout de même l'emprise du sorcier prendre possession de leur volonté. Il avait suffit d'un seul sort à Voldemort pour obliger trois des plus grands sorciers de l'époque à retourner au près des autres professeurs du collège ! Arrivés là-bas, les trois furent stupéfixés de la même manière que pour les élèves. Ils regardaient étrangement le mage noir. Comment avait-il pu avoir autant de force ? Même pendant sa première ascension, il n'avait pas eu autant de puissance. Voldemort se tourna alors vers Harry et c'est de sa voix la plus rauque qu'il lui dit :

_ Nous voilà enfin réunis, Harry Potter. Pour la dernière fois.

****

FIN du chapitre 11

Je vous remercie vraiment tous pour vos encouragements. C'est fou à quel point cela m'a fait plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je suis désolée d'avoir pris plus de temps que prévu mais j'avais les examens blancs cette semaine. Voilà, vous connaissez maintenant le souvenir le plus important d'Ange. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Il ne reste que deux chapitres avant la fin de ma fic. Ca va me faire bizarre. Voici des petits messages pour mes revieweurs adorés. Je vous fait vraiment d'énormes bisous et un grand merci:

****

Neiphtys: Tu sais que j'adore Rogue. J'ai donc adoré écrire ce passage. Moi, je pense qu'il a plus sa place à Serpentard qu'à Gryffondor. Ce ne sont pas des défauts mais des qualités qui lui correspondent plus que celles de Gryffondor. Ron et Hermione t'énerve encore. Je suis toujours désolée.

****

Kamala: Je suis heureuse que mon chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Tu vois, Ange s'est enfin rendu compte qu'Harry ne lui voulait aucun mal. Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé le passage avec Severus car, je me répète, j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire. Toi aussi, Ron et Hermione continuent de t'énerver. Je suis encore désolée.

****

Julie Potter: Une larme? Et bien dites donc, je suis heureuse de te faire manifester autant d'émotions! tu vois que, de toutes manières, Ange ne croit plus Voldemort. La réconciliation avec Harry s'annonce donc meilleure que prévue.

****

Hermione 359: Désolée, je croyais que tu aimais Rogue. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis heureuse que tu aies tout de même aimé le passage avec lui. Merci vraiment pour tes compliments. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir réussie à manifester de l'émotion. Et oui, on comprend enfin Ange! Enfin, pas tout à fait, la révélation finale c'est la prochain chapitre. Tu vois que les relations entre Ange et Harry se sont arrangées. Par contre, pour Ron et Hermione, je suis toujours désolée.

****

Samantha: Merci vraiment beaucoup. Tes compliments me font très plaisir. Je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvé mon chapitre 10 émouvant. Les relations entre Ron et Hermione sont toujours tendues. Elles le sont même plus qu'avant. Je suis encore et toujours désolée. Je vais devoir dire cela à presque tous les revieweurs je crois. 

****

Sarah: Je suis heureuse que tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir lu ma fic. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Et bien, Ange a compris que Harry ne lui voulait pas de mal tu vois. Maintenant, tu découvriras pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre. 

****

Clem: Oui, j'ai lu tes fics. Je crois même t'avoir laissé des reviews. Je ne suis plus sure, j'irai voir tout à l'heure. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres. Il n'y avait pas Marie dans celui-là non plus! Enfin, juste à la fin. 

****

Popov: Merci pour tes compliments. Ca y est, le chapitre 11 est arrivé. J'espère vraiment qu'il t'a plu. 

Voilà, je vous ai tous remercier. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'espère aussi que vous me donnerez vos réactions. Pourquoi Ange a-t-elle compris qu'Harry ne lui voulait aucun mal? Comment sait-elle que Voldemort lui a menti? Pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres est-il aussi fort? Qui est le traître? Vont-ils survivre? Vous trouverez la réponse à toutes ces questions dans le chapitre 12 tant attendu qui se nommera, comme vous avez pu le deviner, la révélation finale. Je vous embrasse tous et je vous remercie vraiment de m'avoir lu. J'espère que vous laisserez des reviews. Gros bisous à tous.

****

Ange!!


	12. La révélation finale

****

Chapitre 12 : La révélation finale

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ignorait quoi ressentir. Il aurait du avoir peur, peur de ce monstre qui pouvait le tuer à chaque instant, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'éprouvait que de la haine envers Voldemort. Cet homme avait détruit sa famille et avait fait souffrir sa sœur. Il repensa à Ange qui se trouvait actuellement à l'infirmerie, et là, le courage lui vint.

_ Vous devriez avoir peur, lâcha-t-il à l'égard du mage noir.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire cynique bientôt suivi par tous ses mangemorts.

_ Peur ? Peur de qui ? De toi peut-être, répondit-il d'une voix amusée. Et que va me faire un gamin de 15 ans ?

_ La même chose qu'un bébé d'un an. Sauf que cette fois-ci, vous ne reviendrez pas.

_ Ce n'était que le hasard. Ce soir, je vais enfin prouver que je peux te vaincre.

Harry se sentit dévisagé par Voldemort. Il essayait sûrement de lire la crainte dans ses yeux. Jamais il ne lui donnerait ce plaisir.

_ Potter, tu n'as plus aucun espoir. Je suis plus puissant que je ne l'ai jamais été. Tu ne pourras ni t'enfuir, ni gagner contre moi cette fois-ci.

Une question démangeait les lèvres d'Harry. Comment ? Comment avait-il pu renaître ? Comment pouvait-il avoir encore plus de pouvoir qu'à son apogée ? Comment avait-il réussi à emmener tout Poudlard dans la chambre des secrets ? Ils étaient des centaines. La panique aurait du les saisir et jamais le seigneur des ténèbres n'aurait pu les emmener jusque là. Mais avec l'aide du traître, cela avait du être facile. Les élèves l'avaient probablement suivi sans hésiter. Qui était-il ? 

Harry dévisagea les élèves, toujours alignés en quatre grandes colonnes représentant chaque maison. Seul les Serpentards n'étaient pas stupéfixés. Etait-ce l'un des leurs ? Non, sûrement pas. Personne n'aurait eu assez confiance en un Serpentard pour le suivre jusqu'ici. Il essayait de ne pas regarder Ginny. Il ne voulait pas que Voldemort remarque quoi que ce soit. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son regard ne pouvait quitter la rouquine et les yeux de la jeune fille essayaient de le rassurer. Il était amusé. Même stupéfixée, elle cherchait quand même à être là pour lui. L'insistance du regard d'Harry n'échappa pas au seigneur des ténèbres.

_ Oh, comme c'est mignon. Potter amoureux. D'une Weasley à ce que je vois. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant là dedans. Ce sera elle qui mourra en premier. 

Voldemort se tourna vers Ginny et la réanima. 

_ Je vous interdis de faire quoi que ce soit, cria Harry, ou sinon…

_ Sinon quoi ?

_ Sinon on vous tue, lâcha Ron qui était resté muet jusque là.

_ Me tuer ? Et c'est toi qui prétends le faire ? Rejoins la rouquine. Et toi aussi la sang de bourbe.

Hermione et Ron s'exécutèrent. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Draco et Harry se trouvaient seuls devant Voldemort. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux.

_ Tu aurais pu être un bon élément, dit le seigneur des ténèbres à l'égard du Serpentard. Regarde ton père. N'es-tu pas fier de lui ?

Draco sembla hésité mais lui répondit très clairement :

_ Je n'ai jamais été aussi doué que mon père pour m'abaisser aux pieds d'un monstre.

_ Endoloris.

Draco tomba à terre et se tordit de douleur. Son père le regardait sans rien dire. Harry n'aurait pas été étonné de voir naître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

_ Je croyais que c'était moi que vous vouliez. Seriez-vous trop lâche pour m'affronter de suite, demanda Harry au mage noir ?

Sa question eut l'effet escompté. Voldemort se désintéressa de Draco pour s'adresser au jeune homme.

_ Et toi serais-tu impatient de mourir ?

_ Qui vous dit que je ne gagnerai pas ?

Harry savait très bien que ses paroles étaient idiotes. Jamais il n'aurait pu battre Voldemort. Il était devenu beaucoup trop puissant. Même Dumbledore avait été vaincu de suite. Il ne pouvait pas faire le poids.

_ Arrête Harry je t'en pris, lança une petite voix.

Au son de la demande de Ginny, il stoppa net. Il voulait tout sauf lui faire de la peine. Voldemort le regarda avec amusement.

_ Ton problème Potter, c'est que tu te laisses toujours marcher sur les pieds. Tu devrais te montrer plus autoritaire pour être respecté. Regarde comme mes idéaux sont aimés de mes adeptes.

_ Vous êtes fou.

_ C'est moi qui suis fou alors que c'est toi qui tiens tête au plus grand mage noir de l'histoire ? Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Il y a un sortilège que j'adore. Sais-tu lequel est-ce Potter ?

_ Celui de la mort.

_ Non, tu te trompes encore. Connais-tu le tord boyaux ?

_ Non.

_ Ce sort est dix fois plus douloureux que le doloris. Lancé par un sorcier avec de grands pouvoirs, il peut être mortel. Que dirais-tu de t'amuser un peu ?

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Il y a beaucoup de gens qui se prennent pour des sorciers alors qu'ils ne sont que des déchets. Il faut vraiment que je les remette à leur place. Et pour ça, j'ai l'exemple parfait. Avance la sang de bourbe, lança-t-il froidement en direction d'Hermione.

Celle-ci ne s'exécuta pas. Le regard d'Harry était terrorisé. 

_ Laissez la tranquille, ordonna-t-il au seigneur des ténèbres.

_ Tord boyau, lança Voldemort en direction d'Hermione !

_ Hermione, le cri de Ginny retentit dans toute la chambre !

_ Non, fut la seule chose qu'Harry eut le temps de dire !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui passait. Des cris arrivèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles et ensuite, un silence de mort. Elle n'avait rien. Ce ne fut que le cri de douleur de Ron qui la sortit de sa stupeur. Ils étaient tous les deux à terre et le jeune homme s'était jeté devant elle. Il gémit une dernière fois, du sang lui sortant de la bouche et il partit.

_ Ron, murmura Hermione tout bas près de son oreille. Ron, s'il te plaît lève-toi. Ron…

La jeune fille le tenait entre ses bras et ne voulait pas le lâcher. Des larmes perlèrent sur les joues d'Harry. Ginny se précipita vers Hermione et son frère. 

_ Lâche-le Hermione, réussit-elle à dire dans ses sanglots, c'est fini maintenant, lâche-le.

Hermione dévisagea Ginny et c'est la qu'elle comprit ce qui venait véritablement de se passer. Quelque chose dans son regard se brisa et il n'y eut bientôt plus que ses pleurs qui l'empêchèrent de ne pas s'évanouir. Elle lâcha le rouquin et lui prit la main. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils allaient tous mourir, il en était persuadé. Ron était son meilleur ami. Qu'allait-il devenir sans lui ? Ils avaient déjà prévu toutes leurs vacances. Ils avaient programmé chaques jours, chaques semaines. Ron allait être tellement triste de ne pas pouvoir tout faire. Ils devaient aller voir jouer les Canons de Chudley. Qui allait se mettre à hurler contre l'arbitre pendant le match s'il n'était plus là ? Il aurait voulu se jeter sur Ron et l'engueuler. Pourquoi partait-il ? Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser seul. Il voulut prendre Ginny dans ses bras mais se résigna. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas énervé Voldemort, Ron serait toujours debout. Tout était de sa faute. Ange, ses parents et maintenant Ron. Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Hermione ou Ginny en face. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers ceux des jumeaux. Eux aussi étaient remplis de larmes. A vrai dire, presque tous les élèves de Gryffondor semblaient abattus. Son frère…

_ Ridicule, dit Voldemort. Vraiment ridicule. De toute façon, je tuerai la sang de bourbe. Le rouquin est mort pour rien.

_ Je prendrai plaisir à vous tuer, hurla Harry hors de lui ! Vous entendez ! Je vous tuerai !

_ J'entends, j'entends, répondit l'intéressé sarcastiquement. Arrête de hurler. Mais, comment me tueras-tu si tu es déjà mort ?

Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers Harry.

_ Non, implora Ginny en se rapprochant. Je vous en pris ne le tuez pas. Pitié.

Voldemort sourit et changea la direction de sa baguette. Mais, d'un coup, une pensée le frappa et il se ravisa.

_ Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur. Je te tuerai en dernier petite. Faites la retourner à sa place, ordonna-t-il à ses mangemorts.

Deux hommes en noir s'approchèrent et la traînèrent vers le rang des Gryffondors. Arrivés là, ils la stupéfixèrent. Ginny lança un regard désolé à son petit ami qui lui répondit par un petit sourire pour la rassurer. Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers Harry.

_ Au revoir Potter.

Harry le savait. C'était terminé. Il vit Voldemort ouvrir la bouche mais il n'entendit aucun son. Il avait risqué tant de fois la mort, qu'il s'était attendu à cette fin. Mais il ne voulait pas. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Il avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Une sœur, une femme qu'il aimait et deux amis extrêmement chers. Soudain, il se rappela que Ron n'était plus là. Allait-il le rejoindre ? Retrouverait-il ses parents ? Le regret de ne pas avoir pu parler à Ange le saisit tout d'un coup. Il aurait tellement aimé la serrer contre lui rien qu'une fois. Peut-être pourrait-il le faire, là-haut.

Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées par un frottement d'ailes. Il reconnut de suite ce bruit. Il vit une magnifique colombe avec le bout des ailes argentés sortir de la statue. Elle avait suivi le même chemin que le basilic. Voldemort n'avait pas vu l'oiseau. Il prononçait le sortilège de la mort. Personne ne pouvait venir l'aider. Draco était encore trop faible et n'arrivait pas à se lever à cause du doloris. Hermione, quant à elle, semblait totalement perdue et continuait de tenir la main de Ron en pleurant. Au moment où le seigneur des ténèbres finit de prononcer le sortilège impardonnable, la colombe arriva près d'Harry et le poussa sur le côté en lui faisant éviter le sort. Harry comprit tout de suite. C'était tellement clair à présent. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte avant ? Jamais une colombe n'aurait eu la force de le faire tomber. C'est pour cela qu'Ange avait reprit sa véritable forme au dernier moment. Lui et la jeune fille avaient roulé sur le côté et elle se trouvait maintenant sur le dessus. 

_ Tu en as mit du temps petite sœur, lui dit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

_ J'ai 10 mois de plus que toi, lui répondit-elle avec la même joie sur le visage, tache de ne pas l'oublier petit frère.

Au moment où Harry allait la prendre dans ses bras, le sourire de la jeune fille se changea en un horrible cris de douleur. Il se souvint alors de l'endroit où il se trouvait et eut juste le temps de voir un mangemort lancer endoloris à Ange avant de le voir tomber à terre, mort. Harry se releva en aidant sa sœur à tenir debout. Voldemort venait de jeter le sortilège de la mort à son adepte.

_ Papa !

Le cris de tristesse d'Andrew Warrington, un Serpentard, interpella Harry. Il avait déjà joué au quidditch avec lui et ce poursuiveur lui avait semblé presque aussi désagréable que Draco. Peut-être que lui non plus n'était pas celui qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître. Il eut d'un coup de la peine pour lui. Mais il se ressaisit lorsqu'il sentit Ange se dégager de ses bras.

_ Je ne vous demande plus pourquoi, lança-t-elle à son père.

_ Je ne souhaite pas ta mort ma fille, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Au son de cette déclaration, Harry entendit des exclamations de la rangée des Serpentards. Il tourna les yeux vers les Gryffondors et ils lançaient tous des regards perdus à la jeune fille. L'enfant de Voldemort venait-il de sauver Harry Potter, le survivant ? Ange Stevens, leur belle camarade de Serpentard, venait-elle de sourire à celui qu'elle détestait tant ?

_ Tu es une animagus, dit-il étonné. Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

_ Il y a beaucoup de chose que vous ignorez mon cher père.

_ Je sais que tu as de grands pouvoirs. Tout comme moi, tu es extrêmement puissante.

_ Faux, lui lança-t-elle sèchement. Pas tout comme vous.

Voldemort lâcha un petit rire qui sonnait faux.

_ Tu es plus perspicace que je ne le pensais, lui dit-il d'une voix froide. Mais tu es loin d'avoir tout compris mon enfant.

_ Vous croyez, lui répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres ?

Harry se demandait vraiment ce qu'il allait apprendre. Pourtant, il en savait autant qu'Ange si ce n'est plus. Un détail devait avoir manqué son attention.

_ Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me tuer, demanda Ange ? Pourquoi vouliez-vous me faire oublier de tous sauf de vous lorsque j'avais deux ans ? Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu me chercher ? Pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas tuer ma mère ? 

_ Que de questions chère Ange. Mais je pense que tu as toi-même trouvé quelque réponses. Sinon comment aurais-tu su qu'Harry ne te voulait pas de mal ?

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle étaient pendues à leurs lèvres. Ange se tourna vers Severus et dit :

_ Quelqu'un de très avisé m'a dit un jour que pour cacher la vérité, il n'y a pas besoin de mensonges. Il suffit de rendre un détail effrayant.

_ Et alors ?

_ J'ai eu tout le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir à cette phrase. Et je n'ai compris que trop tard ce qu'elle voulait dire. En fait, mes yeux ne se sont ouverts que ce matin, lorsque j'ai vu mon patronus.

Elle se tourna vers Harry comme pour lui demander pardon mais le jeune homme lui fit un sourire si explicite qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de parler.

_ Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes sornettes ma fille, répliqua Voldemort. Je dois tuer ton frère pour le moment.

Des murmures s'élevèrent encore du rang des Serpentards. Harry ne regarda pas ses camarades stupéfixés. Il savait que leurs regards ne seraient que surpris et il ne voulait rien manquer de ce qui allait être révélé.

_ Vous ne tuerez pas Harry, lui dit-elle assurée.

_ Vraiment, demanda-t-il amusé ? Et pourquoi cela ?

_ Car sinon je me tuerai aussi.

Elle sortit un poignard qu'elle avait caché dans le pull de son uniforme et le mit sous sa gorge.

_ Ange, arrête, lui demanda Harry.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux tellement sûrs d'eux qu'il ne put que se taire. Voldemort, quant à lui, semblait bizarrement apeuré. 

_ Pose ça tout de suite, lui dit-il, ne sois pas idiote.

_ Mais je ne le suis pas père.

_ Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que ta mère.

_ Je m'y emploie.

Et elle appuya encore plus le poignard contre sa gorge. Une goutte de sang perla sur sa peau.

_ J'ai bien réfléchi. Et j'ai fini par comprendre. Pourquoi avez-vous tellement besoin de moi ? Ce n'est pas pour moi. J'ai mis longtemps à le comprendre mais il est évident que vous n'êtes pas ce qu'on peut appeler un père aimant. Alors, c'est que vous avez besoin de quelque chose qui est en moi. Mais qu'ai-je en moi ? Comment pourrais-je le savoir alors que je ne sais même pas qui je suis réellement ?

_ Et bien éclaire-nous ma chérie, lui dit Voldemort plus inquiet pour le poignard sur la gorge de sa fille que pour autre chose.

_ Lorsqu'on ne sait plus où en on est, il faut toujours reprendre tout depuis le début. Hermione me l'a assez souvent répété. 

Harry se tourna vers sa meilleure amie. Elle s'était relevé et regardait avec autant d'attention que toutes les personnes de la salle la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Il y avait du sang sur sa jupe. Sûrement celui que Ron avait rendu avant de s'en aller. Elle s'était dirigé vers Draco pour l'aider. Le jeune homme tenait tant bien que mal debout en s'appuyant sur les épaules de la jeune fille. 

_ Alors j'ai cherché ce détail. Celui qui devait être tellement effrayant qu'il cacherait la vérité. Mais où devais-je commencer ? Où était le début de tout ? Dans ma vie, il y avait vous, Serpentard et cette chambre. J'ai de suite compris. Le commencement de cette salle. L'entrée, le fourchelang. Cette langue effraie. Ce n'est qu'un détail mais tout le monde le crains. Qui pourrait parler cette langue sans être soupçonné de magie noire ? Le voilà mon détail.

_ Où veux-tu en venir, lança Voldemort qui ne quittait pas le poignard des yeux ?

_ Le fourchelang a été rendu effrayant. Il est le symbole de la magie noire. Et s'il n'était pas que ça ? Et s'il était aussi tout le contraire…

Ange s'approcha de la colonne représentant Serpentard qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce.

_ D'un côté, dit-elle en baissant une main comme pour illustrer ses dires, il y a le mauvais fourchelang. La magie noire. Vous. Salazar Serpentard. De l'autre, dit-elle en baissant sa seconde main qui contenait le poignard, il y a le bon fourchelang. La magie Blanche. Ma mère. Grodric Gryffondor.

Elle laissa tomber l'arme à terre en réunissant vivement ses deux mains, comme pour les faire fusionner.

_ Et au milieu, continua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, il y a moi.

Harry comprit. Comment avait-il fait pour être aussi bête ?

_ Mon père n'a jamais été l'héritier de Gryffondor. C'est ma mère qui l'était.

_ Une enfant avec les pouvoirs du bien et du mal réunis, continua Ange pendant que des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues. 

_ Je me demandais pourquoi ma mère avait fait cela, dit Harry. Comment avait-elle pu faire un enfant avec un tel monstre. Mais la réponse est évidente. Ange pouvait, il est vrai, être un très cher allié à la magie noire, mais elle aurait été bien plus utile à la blanche. Ma mère a crut qu'Ange nous sauverait tous.

_ Je vois à travers les sors d'invisibilité, continua la jeune fille toujours en pleurs. Je peux commander un esprit rien qu'en le regardant. Je peux faire venir n'importe quoi à moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de baguette magique. C'est pour cela que je suis née. Je ne suis que puissance.

_ Et bien tu as compris ma fille, lui dit Voldemort, pose cette arme maintenant.

_ C'est grâce à moi.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est de moi que vous tiriez toute votre puissance et que vous la tirez encore. Vous êtes intouchable lorsque vous vous servez de moi. Je ne sais quel sort vous permet de puiser dans mes pouvoirs. C'est pour cela que vous êtes encore plus fort aujourd'hui. Vous avez recommencé. Lorsque vous m'aviez oublié, vous avez perdu cette puissance que je vous prodiguais. Vous n'étiez plus qu'un sorcier. Un très grand sorcier, mais un mortel. C'est pour cela qu'il a été possible à cette époque de vous vaincre. Mais j'étais toujours là. Vous ne pouviez pas mourir, car au fond de vous il y avait toujours cette part de moi. Si je meurs ce soir, Harry aura une chance de vous vaincre.

_ Ange, l'implora Harry, ne fait pas ça.

_ Il y a obligatoirement une autre solution, lui dit Draco en essayant de se persuader lui-même, il doit y avoir une autre solution.

_ Tais-toi fils, lança un des mangemorts, et cesse de te donner en spectacle.

Mais Draco n'y fit pas attention. Il continuait de regarder Ange. Il semblait être le seul capable de la raisonner. 

_ Je t'en pris.

_ Comme c'est mignon, lâcha Voldemort, mais ce n'est pas aussi facile que cela.

Le seigneur des ténèbres sourit et se tourna vers les professeurs stupéfixés. 

_ Expliquez-leur ma chère, continua-t-il.

Tout le monde scruta le cercle que formaient les professeurs. A leur grande stupéfaction, ils virent leur professeur de métamorphose s'éloigner de ses autres collèges. Elle avait fait semblant d'être stupéfixé.

_ Avec grand plaisir maître, lui dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

_ Vous, lança Harry ? C'est impossible ce n'est pas vous. Vous ne pouvez pas être le traître.

_ Pourquoi, lui demanda-t-elle tout sourire ? Parce que le professeur Fletcher semble plus désigné pour l'être ? Ou bien par ce que je suis votre directrice de maison ?

_ Tu devrais être habitué à être trahi par ceux que tu aimes, lança Voldemort. Les Potter n'ont toujours vécu que ça. N'est ce pas Queudver ?

Une petite silhouette quitta le cercle des mangemorts pour se rapprocher quelque peu.

_ Bien sur mon maître, dit-il d'une petite voix tremblante.

_ En attendant, reprit Mc Gonagall, tu ne peux mourir que d'une façon pour effacer le sort à tout jamais cher ange. Et je doute que tu la connaisses. De toute façon, même si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais jamais assez de courage pour l'appliquer.

_ Vraiment, répondit la jeune fille en s'approchant de plus en plus de la statue ?

Le professeur de métamorphose tourna un regard inquiet vers son maître. Lui non plus n'en menait pas large. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ils ne firent plus attention à Harry. Ce dernier se jeta sur Voldemort pour essayer de reprendre sa baguette. Quoi que fasse sa sœur, son seul moyen de le vaincre serait de refaire Priori Incantatem jusqu'au bout. Mc Gonagall et les mangemorts voulurent aider le mage noir mais celui-ci leur disait de lui laisser Potter. Qu'il était à lui. 

Harry ne faisait plus attention à rien. Il essayait de récupérer sa baguette et il avait l'impression qu'il ne pensait plus. Seule la voix de sa sœur qui récitait une incantation résonnait dans sa tête. Bien sur, tout le monde parlait en même temps. Les Serpentards étaient partager entre aller aider leur maître et rester bien sagement à leur place. Ils optèrent tous pour la seconde proposition. Tous sauf Andrew Warrington. Lorsque le jeune homme aperçut une des baguettes que possédait Voldemort rouler jusqu'à lui, il se mit à courir pour la rattraper. Peut-être qu'elle appartenait à Granger ou à Malefoy. Et eux, il en était sûr, auraient le courage de s'interposer contre le monstre qui venait de tuer son père. Entre tout ce bruit, les paroles d'Ange continuaient à raisonner dans l'esprit d'Harry :

__

Moi, dernière héritière de Gryffondor,

Te confis mon plus beau trésor.

Afin de vaincre l'ennemi, 

Et de sauver nos amis,

Je t'offre ma vie, Pour tuer le serpent.

Que ce jour reste gravé jusqu'à la fin de temps,

Et grâce aux pouvoirs que tu m'as donnés,

Que s'ouvre devant moi, la colonne dorée. 

Lorsque le jeune fille eut fini de réciter son incantation, tout le monde fut émerveillé. Une sorte de vague couleur or vint redonner vie à la triste pièce. Les sols et les murs étaient maintenant rouge et or et la colonne qui jadis représentait Salazar Serpentard était à l'effigie d'un magnifique lion. Harry réussit à reprendre sa baguette et au moment où Voldemort le poussa sur le côté et lui lança Avada Kedavra, il répondit par Stupefix. Le lien entre les deux baguettes se recréa et les grosses perles se reformèrent et roulèrent d'un bout à l'autre du fil dorée. Pendant ce temps, Warrington avait lancé la baguette qu'il avait ramassée à Draco. Hermione, qui y reconnu la sienne, lui prit de suite des mains et lança Enervatum en direction de l'adulte le plus près d'elle : Sirius. Mais, celui-ci n'avait pas encore sa baguette et un mangemort allait lui jeter un sort lorsqu'une fille de Serpentard prit sa baguette et cria :

_ Jambe en coton !

C'est à partir de ce moment que la vrai bataille commença. Un autre Serpentard était allé aider Warrington a ramassé les baguettes. Un autre mangemort aperçut le garçon et voulut lui jeter un sort, mais un de ses collègues le stupéfixa. Le Serpentard lança un regard bien veillant au mangemort et on entendit l'homme lui dire :

_ De rien mon fils.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à maintenir le lien. La dernière fois, Voldemort n'avait que ses pouvoirs mais là, il était trop puissant. Pendant qu'il luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir, le sortilège que venait de réciter sa sœur lui revint en mémoire. En fait, surtout une phrase se répétait dans sa tête : _Je t'offre ma vie pour tuer le serpent._ Harry allait s'évanouir. Il ne tenait plus debout. Quand il serait à terre, tout se terminerait. Il avait tellement de mal à tenir sa baguette entre ses doigts. Elle le brûlait. Il allait fermer les yeux lorsque le cri de Draco le fit revenir à la réalité.

_ Ange, hurlait-il, lâche ça !

Et c'est là qu'il la remarqua. Il vit l'épée de Godric incrustée dans la colonne. Ange s'en saisit vivement et regarda son frère. Harry était horriblement paniqué. Il voulait lui crier de ne pas le faire, de poser l'arme, mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était la seule solution. Sans son pouvoir, Voldemort serait affaibli et il aurait peut-être une chance de le vaincre. Il regretta de suite d'avoir eu cette pensée. Ange lui fit un sourire et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à un pardon. Une larme coula sur les joues du jeune homme lorsqu'il vit le regard de sa sœur se tourner vers Draco qui courait vers elle. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qui se passait, Ange s'était transpercer le ventre avec l'épée. 

_ Empêchez-la, cria Voldemort alors qu'il était déjà trop tard !

Mc Gonagall courra avec sa baguette en direction de la jeune fille. Elle aurait encore put la sauver si Dumbledore que Hermione venait de réanimer ne lui avait pas lancé un sortilège de stupéfaction. S'en suivit une longue bataille entre les professeurs et les mangemorts. Mais les adeptes du seigneur des ténèbres étaient plus nombreux. Les trois élèves de Serpentards qui s'étaient révélés des alliés à peine quelques minutes auparavant participaient, avec Hermione, à la bataille. Le père de Kevin Pilord, le mangemort qui venait de trahir son maître pour son fils, avait transplané. 

Harry se sentait extrêmement triste. Il sentait sans aucune difficulté que le pouvoir de son ennemi avait considérablement baissé. Mais cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Ange était morte ou allait mourir. Il détourna les yeux quelques secondes pour apercevoir Draco au-dessus de sa sœur. Et là, sa rage envers Voldemort se fit encore plus forte. C'était à cause de lui. Tout avait toujours été de sa faute. Il allait de nouveau être orphelin. Il avait eu une sœur pendant si peu de temps. Tout cela était injuste. Il sentit qu'il n'avait vécu que pour ça. Que pour se retrouver face à face avec son ennemi. Il se souvint des paroles qu'Ange avait adressé à Severus : _Si par bonheur il finit par être vaincu, il est normal que sa fille meurt avec lui. _Et qu'en était-il de lui ? Il était le survivant. Il n'avait plus aucune raison d'être sans ennemi. Et Ron et sa sœur étaient morts. Il avait toujours voulu vivre, pas survivre…

Draco se pencha vers Ange. Il retira délicatement l'épée du corps de la jeune fille. Il ne laissait passé aucunes larmes. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Il la préserverait encore un peu. Il lui devait au moins ça.

_ Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle d'une voix extrêmement faible. Tellement désolée.

La jeune fille ne retenait plus ses sanglots. Draco la trouvait encore plus belle. Il aurait voulu lui dire tant de chose. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, rien ne sortit. Il essayait de ne pas regarder l'immense plaie sur son ventre. Il sentait son sang couler le long de ses doigts. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir en se croyant coupable de la moindre chose. Car elle allait mourir. Il le savait. Il approcha son visage du sien et sentit son souffle si faible contre sa peau. Il ne pouvait lui dire qu'une chose. Ce qu'il ressentait. Que pouvait-il lui dire d'autre que " je t'aime " au creux de l'oreille ? A ces mots, les pleurs de la jeune fille redoublèrent. Elle n'avait été qu'une arme. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de sa vie dont elle était fière. Rien jusqu'à maintenant. Et lui la faisait regretter. Qu'auraient-ils vécu ensemble si tout avait été différent ? Elle sentit les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait se poser sur les siennes. Et c'est sur cette sensation de bonheur immense qu'elle ferma les yeux, pour ne jamais les rouvrir.

Harry continuait de maintenir le sort. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder sa baguette mais Voldemort aussi. Harry savait qu'il devait gagner. Et il le ferait. Pour Ron, Ange, Flitwitch, ses parents et tous ceux qu'ils avaient laissé en partant. Pour Hermione et Draco. Mais aussi pour Ginny. Il le savait maintenant. Il avait toujours du en être ainsi. Il avait toujours du terminer ici. Il se mit à chantonner sa chanson. La sienne, mais aussi celle de sa sœur. Finalement, il n'avait jamais su les paroles. Mais bientôt, il le savait, il l'entendrait chanter par celle qui le lui avait apprise. Par celle qu'il voulait tant voir un jour. Par la femme qui s'était donné au pire monstre de la terre en espérant sauver ceux qu'elle aimait. Il allait revoir sa mère. A cette pensée, il commença à se fatiguer. Il ne savait plus comment se battre. Il avait oublié pourquoi il le faisait. Il entendait des cris et des sorts jaillirent autours de lui. Il ne savait plus où il était. Il ne savait plus rien. A la vue d'un Harry tellement perdu, Hermione réanima Ginny. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Mais au fond d'elle, elle se disait que la rouquine avait sûrement une solution. Et Ginny se mit à chantonner. La si douce chanson qui ranimait le cœur de celui qu'elle aimait tant. L'air fut vite reprit par Hermione, et ensuite par Draco. Les professeurs s'y mirent aussi. Les trois élèves de Serpentards qui s'étaient joins à la bataille les suivirent. Harry se sentait tellement bien. Et d'un coup il sut. C'était pour eux qu'il se battait. C'était pour eux qu'il était né. Il entendait la voix de Ginny qui dominait ce chant. Cela fit monter une vague de courage en lui. Les perles rentrèrent toutes dans la baguette de Voldemort. Feu Monsieur Warrington en sortit, bientôt suivi d'une vieille femme aux cheveux gris, et d'autres personnes qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Il continuait de maintenir le lien. Il se sentait horriblement fatigué, mais il fallait qu'il tienne bon.

Draco était toujours près d'Ange. Julie Painwood, la fille Serpentard qui s'était joint à la bataille, venait de lui envoyer sa baguette. Il allait se lever. Il allait se battre avec les autres lorsqu'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, le retint sur place.

_ Ridicule Draco, lui lança Lucius froidement, je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toi jusqu'à ce jour.

_ Je prends ça pour un compliment très cher père, lui répondit-il d'une voix qui ne faisait que défier son aîné. 

_ Regarde-toi. Tu es pitoyable. Je ne t'ai jamais appris à te comporter ainsi.

_ Tu as raison. La seule chose que tu m'as inculqué et la manière la plus cruelle de faire souffrir les autres.

_ Tu vas payer pour ta trahison Draco. Experlliarmus !

La baguette du jeune homme commença à s'envoler vers Lucius mais il réussit à la rattraper au vol.

_ Avad…

_ Stupéfix, hurla Draco de toutes ses forces en voyant son père commencer à lui lancer le sortilège de la mort !

Lucius tomba à terre, stupéfixé. Draco n'en revenait pas. Son propre père allait lui lancer le sortilège de la mort. Il lui avait déjà fait subir endoloris plusieurs fois, mais le jeune homme avait toujours essayé de se persuader que son père ne pourrait pas en venir jusque là. Il ne pouvait pas appeler l'homme qui gisait devant lui un père. Il lui cracha à la figure et partit se battre avec les autres.

Harry continuait de maintenir le lien. Le fantôme de Cédric venait de sortir de la baguette. Il n'entendait pas les cris d'encouragements que lui lançaient toutes les victimes du seigneur des ténèbres. Il savait, en voyant Berta Jorkins sortir de la baguette, que ses parents allaient arriver. La silhouette de sa mère vint se placer devant lui. Elle lui fit un sourire magnifique. Harry se rendit de suite compte qu'Ange avait le même. Mais il pourrait le revoir bientôt. A cette pensée, un sourire vint aussi se créer sur ses lèvres pendant que son père arrivait. Le fantôme de Lily tourna les yeux vers le corps de sa fille et de la fierté vint se lire dans ses yeux. James regarda aussi Ange et posa les mains sur les épaules de sa femme en adressant un visage rayonnant à Harry. 

_ Tiens bon mon fils, lui dit-il, tout sera bientôt terminé.

Et le jeune homme continua de serrer sa baguette le lus fort possible pendant que des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas arrivaient par le même chemin que ses parents. Il était tellement fatigué…

La bataille continuait de sévir. Kevin Pilord était assis par terre et essayait d'éviter les sorts qui jaillissaient de partout. Son bras gauche s'était retourné et était maintenant vers son dos. La barbe de Dumbledore prit feu et Severus eut juste le temps de lui jeter un sort de mouillage avant qu'elle ne brûle aussi son visage. Sirius venait de se prendre un deuxième sortilège doloris. Il tenait difficilement debout et continuait la bataille mal gré les recommandations d'Hermione. Avery, un mangemort, lança un Avada Kedavra en direction de Severus. Sirius, qui l'avait vu venir, fut obligé lui jeter le même sortilège pour l'en empêcher. Severus était sauvé, mais Sirius venait de tuer un homme. Ils se regardèrent longuement tous les deux. Toute la haine qu'il avait pu éprouver l'un pour l'autre avait disparu. Mais les mangemorts étaient toujours plus nombreux. Les résistants ne pourraient plus tenir très longtemps. Il était évident qu'ils perdraient la bataille si Voldemort n'était pas vite vaincu.

Harry ne pouvait plus tenir. Il vit une dernière silhouette sortir de la baguette du mage noir. Cet homme ressemblait étrangement à son ennemi. Il devait sans doute s'agir du père de Voldemort. Et puis, plus aucun fantôme ne sortit des deux baguettes. Ils avaient tous été libérés. Harry avait horriblement mal partout et il se sentait extrêmement fatigué. Il entendit le seigneur des ténèbres pousser un horrible cri de douleur lorsque sa baguette fut pulvérisée par le lien dorée qui les unissait. Après la baguette, se fut le tour de Voldemort, et rassemblant ses dernières forces, Harry put lui dire :

_ Adieu Jedusor.

A cette vision, tous les mangemorts qui en avaient encore la force transplanèrent. Harry, ne sentant plus la douleur qui le saisissait quelques secondes avant, lâcha sa baguette. Ange était devant lui, elle était tellement belle et semblait si heureuse. En lui faisant un grand sourire, elle lui tendit la main. C'est avec un immense plaisir, que Harry Potter, le vivant, la prit. 

****

Fin du 12!

J'espère vraiment que vous ne vous attendiez pas à cette fin! La révélation finale vous a-t-elle plu? J'espère que oui. Alors là, il me faut vos réactions avec impatience. Rangez vos revolvers, ce n'est que l'avant-dernier chapitre! C'est bientôt fini… Ma fic va me manquer à moi-même. J'ai adoré, mais alors adoré écrire ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas si vous avez eu le même plaisir à le lire mais je l'espère de tout cœur. Je vais maintenant remercier personnellement toute les personnes qui m'ont reviewé et je leur fait d'immenses bisous et un gigantesque merci.

****

Neiphtys: Le suspens est intenable? Et tu la trouves comment la fin de ce chapitre alors? Tu espères que la fin n'est pas dramatique? Et tu espères aussi qu'entre Ron et Hermione ce n'est pas le point de non retour? Je suis morte de rire! Tu dois être dégoûtée lol! Bon, il reste encore un chapitre. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop démoralisée et quetu le liras quand même.

****

Clem: Plus fort que la terreur, la douleur et la colère à la fois? C'est l'amour bien sûr! Et bien tu es vachement perspicace. Voilà, tu l'as ta suite. Malheureusement pour toi, Marie était là mais elle n'a pas décroché un mot alors on peut dire que ça compte pas.

****

Kamala: Tu es toujours aussi contente pour Draco? Entre Ron et Hermione ça va toujours de pire en pire mais c'est pas entre eux deux alors je sais pas si ça t'a plu. Ca y est, tu l'as eu ta suite. Tu es toujours lol?

****

Hermione 359: Tu sais maintenant qui est le traître. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé cette prof. Je sais pas pourquoi car elle est pourtant sympa. Tu penses toujours que Draco va se sentir mieux? Ange est sortie de l'infirmerie, tu l'as revu finalement… Tu as les réponses à toutes tes questions. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ils m'ont fait très plaisir.

****

Samantha: Merci, c'est trop gentil! Tu me fait devenir toute rouge lol. Oui, mais examens blancs se sont TRES BIEN passés. A part les maths où j'ai pas la moyenne mais la meilleure note c'est 21.5/40 et moi j'ai 18.5/40. Notre prof a donné un de ces sujets! C'était vraiment trop dur. Mais là je m'écarte! Voilà la suite de ma fic et j'espère vraiment qu'elle t'a plu. 

****

Popov: Merci beaucoup. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant si ce n'est plus.

****

Sarah: Je ne sais pas si tes exams sont commencés mais voilà mon avant-dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit le plus vite possible. J'espère vraiment qu'il te plaira.

****

Lilyrose: Tu trouves toujours que ce qu'a fait Lily est bizarre? Maintenant, tu dois peut-être mieux comprendre, enfin je l'espère. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. J'espère que cette révélation finale te plaira.

Voici ma suite. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira. J'espère aussi que personne ne sera prit d'envie de meurtre subite envers moi. Il reste encore un chapitre te après c'est fini. Ca me rend triste d'y penser je suis grave. Voilà le titre du treizième et du dernier volet de ma révélation finale: L'âme des Gryffondors. Je remercie vraiment beaucoup toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé et ceux qui vont le faire. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu. Gigantesques bisous à tout le monde.

****

Ange!!


	13. L'âme des Gryffondors

****

Chapitre 13 : L'âme des Gryffondors

Tout le monde était complètement perdu. Que devaient-ils faire ? Draco retourna vers le corps d'Ange et s'assit à côté d'elle, épuisé. Sirius tomba à terre. Sa jambe saignait abondamment et il avait vraiment très mal. Severus soutenait Dumbledore qui ne tenait presque plus debout. Quelques professeurs essayaient de redresser le bras de Kevin Pilord qui ne ressemblait plus à rien. Les autres n'osaient pas bouger et se demandaient s'ils devaient réanimer les élèves. Julie Paintwood pleurait dans les bras d'Andrew Warrington. Hermione, quant à elle, constatait en pleurs qu'Harry était bien mort, et qu'aucune trace de vie n'apparaissait sur son visage. Ils étaient tous morts. Ils l'avaient tous abandonnés. Son meilleur ami, qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à remplacer, une excellente amie qu'elle avait apprise à connaître au fil des mois, et avec qui elle était devenue très proche, et le garçon qu'elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ses dernières paroles envers Ron n'avaient été que des insultes. Elle avait même souhaité sa mort, sans le penser bien sûr, mais elle l'avait tout de même dit. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait seule. Ses larmes coulaient pendant qu'elle cherchait désespérément le pou d'Harry. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Il était bien mort. Elle était seule. Ils étaient tous partis, et ils l'avaient oublié. Elle essayait d'imaginer ce qu'allait devenir sa vie mais seul un immense trou noir se trouvait devant ses yeux. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Elle se foutait pas mal des elfes de maison. Elle n'avait plus aucune envie de devenir professeur de métamorphose. Combien de fois s'était-elle imaginée enseigner à un garçon ressemblant étrangement à Harry et ayant les yeux des Weasley ? Elle se fichait pas mal que Ron sorte avec Marie ou qu'il la déteste. Elle voulait simplement qu'il soit là. Avec elle. Pour ne pas être toute seule. Voldemort. Le prix de sa défaite avait été beaucoup trop cher payé. Il avait tué Ron de ses propres mains. Sans aucun regret. Et… 

Soudain, un espoir. Trop fou, trop irréel pour être possible, mais tellement beau. Hermione se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers le corps du rouquin. Il n'était pas sorti de la baguette de Voldemort ! Il ne l'avait pas tué. Elle se jeta sur lui et prit son pou. Il était vivant. Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, mais il était vivant. Comme elle était heureuse ! Elle le laisserait à Marie, elle ne le contredirait plus jamais si seulement il restait avec elle. Un sourire illumina son visage et ses larmes coulèrent beaucoup plus fort. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Que leur meilleur ami était mort pour les sauver ? Ou qu'il était partit dans d'atroces souffrances en le croyant mort ? Elle lui dirait juste que Voldemort était mort, mais qu'ils avaient perdu à jamais un des êtres qu'ils aimaient le plus. Ron ne s'en remettrait pas. Il se sentirait toujours coupable de n'avoir rien fait. Elle le savait, car c'est ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Tout ça pour du sang… Une satanée histoire de sang ! Elle se leva d'un bon. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, mais elle avait bien l'intention de se faire entendre. S'ils ne voulaient pas l'écouter, elle les forcerait à ouvrir leurs oreilles.

_ C'est faux, commença-t-elle à dire. Tout ceci n'est qu'une gigantesque supercherie.

Tout le monde était trop étonné de la voir ainsi couper le silence. Ils ne purent faire autre chose que de l'écouter.

_ A quoi cela sert-il, continua-t-elle ? Est-ce cela que l'on appelle la magie ? Est-ce vraiment ça qui est sensé être une des plus belles choses du monde ? Vous m'avez fait croire qu'elle apportait le bonheur, alors qu'elle n'a fait que des morts autours de moi. Serpentard ou Gryffondor, tout ceci est la même chose. Tous des assassins. J'ai honte d'avoir un jour était dans une de ces maisons. J'ai honte d'avoir espéré pouvoir changer les choses avec ma baguette. Les lions sont-ils si courageux pour laisser leurs enfants mourir ainsi ? Moi, j'appelle cela de la lâcheté. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous…

En parlant, elle s'était rapprochée de la statue et du corps d'Ange. Tout le monde l'écoutait. Tous plutôt secoués d'entendre ces paroles sortir de la bouche de la mademoiselle je sais tout. Au fond d'eux, ils avaient tous peur. Ils étaient effrayés, car ils savaient bien qu'elle avait raison.

_ Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça, continua-t-elle, je ne peux pas laisser les gens se faire tuer pour des idéaux stupides. Voyez quel carnage a été engendré juste à cause du sang. Souvenez-vous bien du visage de tous ceux qui sont morts pour ces conneries ! Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. S'il y a du bien dans tout cela, où est-il ? Ange et Harry sont-ils morts pour rien ? Je ne pourrais pas tolérer plus longtemps ce scandale. Où se trouve le bien dans la magie ? Dites-le moi, car je l'ai perdu. Gryffondor est sensé être présent dans cette pièce n'est-ce pas ? Alors tant qu'il ne fera pas son devoir, je n'utiliserai plus la magie. Je préfère encore retourner chez moi ignorante que rester ici avec des idées qui assassinent. 

Elle jeta sa baguette à terre, près de la statue, et leur dit à tous.

_ Tant que cette injustice ne sera pas réparée, la magie ne fera plus partie de ma vie. Je ne trouve plus les bienfaits qu'elle apporte. Elle tue ses enfants lorsqu'ils essayent de la sauver. Je ne ferai pas partie de cette machination.

Ca y était. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle pensait être juste. A coup sûr, cette fois-ci, Ron ne lui pardonnerait pas à son réveil. Mais qu'importe. De toute façon, il ne se pardonnerait pas non plus la mort de ses amis. Tous les regards de la salle étaient braqués sur elle, stupéfixés ou non. Et elle, elle n'espérait qu'une chose. Que quelqu'un comprenne son geste et face de même. Au bout d'un moment, elle prit peur. Personne ne la rejoignait. Soudain, quelques murmures se firent entendre et Hermione tourna la tête. Severus Rogue se trouvait derrière elle. Son professeur jeta un regard vers le corps d'Ange, et il lâcha sa baguette au même endroit que son élève dans un geste symbolique. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et tout ce qu'ils purent voir n'était que détermination et tristesse. En voyant cela, quelques professeurs les rejoignirent et firent de même. Draco avait déjà lancé sa baguette sur les deux présentes sans quitter le corps de la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Les trois Serpentards qui avait rejoint les rangs des opposants au dernier moment allaient faire de même lorsqu'un murmure surnaturel s'éleva dans la pièce. Un souffle chaud envahit toutes les personnes présentes. Ils se sentaient tous extrêmement bien. Une sorte de vent dorée souffla sur les élèves et ils se réanimèrent tous. Personne n'osait bouger. Soudain, le vent se réunifia et sembla tourner sur lui-même comme une petite tornade. Puis, il se transforma en un corps. Une femme magnifique. Elle était rousse, avait de grands yeux verts et portait une robe dorée. Les plus vieux commencèrent à murmurer. Severus, qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce, recula d'un pas. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Lily. Sa Lily.

Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et lui dit dans un sourire :

_ Crois-tu vraiment que je les aurai laissés mourir ainsi ?

La jeune fille ne savait que dire. Elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la femme qui se trouvait devant elle. Bien sûr, elle connaissait son identité, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginé que la mère d'Harry était aussi belle. Elle rayonnait. Et pas seulement qu'au sens propre. Une lumière se dégageait de son être. Hermione pensa que se devait être ça, une âme. Lily se pencha pour ramasser la baguette de la jeune fille et la lui tendit. 

_ Tu n'auras jamais besoin de cela pour être entendu, Hermione.

L'esprit se tourna vers Ron et redonna son regard à la jeune fille.

_ Ce n'est pas encore son heure. Je vous remercie tous deux. Harry n'aurait jamais rien fait sans vous. Et tu as été très précieuse à ma fille.

Lily alla vers le corps d'Ange, en bas de la statut. C'est lorsqu'elles furent côte à côte que tous purent remarquer à quel point elles se ressemblaient. L'âme des Gryffondors souffla près de la bouche de sa fille et une sorte de vent dorée y entra. Lily regarda Draco qui tenait Ange dans ses bras et lui sourit à lui aussi.

_ Tu la protégeras et l'aimeras mieux que quiconque. 

Draco voulait parler, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était tellement heureux et extrêmement reconnaissant envers la femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit, et il le murmura dans un souffle :

_ Merci.

_ C'est toi que je dois remercier, mon fils.

Lily se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée de la chambre où se trouvait Harry. Elle fit la même chose que pour Ange et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. En se relevant, elle vit Dumbledore et lui dit :

_ N'oubliez pas votre rôle de parrain Albus.

_ Quoi, demanda-t-il encore confus ?

La femme ferma les yeux très fort et se concentra. Certains professeurs semblèrent avoir mal à la tête, comme si on s'immisçait à l'intérieur. Hermione comprit de suite ce que faisait Lily. Maintenant, tout le monde se rappellerait d'Ange et le sort serait annulé. 

_ Tu peux comptez sur moi Lily, répondit le directeur avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de Sirius, qui s'était adossé contre un mur et qui semblait vraiment souffrir. Celui-ci réussit à lui dire tant bien que mal :

_ Je suis heureux de te rejoindre, petite Lily. Toi et James me manquez plus que tout. Pardonnez-moi.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et le soutint pour l'empêcher de tomber.

_ Nous n'avons rien à t'excuser. Ce n'est pas encore ton heure. 

Elle se tourna vers le corps inanimé d'Harry que Ginny avait rejoint. Sirius suivit son regard.

_ Qui apprendra à James comment violer les règles de Poudlard si tu n'es plus là?

Sirius sourit à la pensée que venait de lui offrir sa meilleure amie.

_ Et puis, continua-t-elle, mon cher mari n'a aucune envie de te donner ces dix galions. Je l'avais prévenu de ne jamais parier que tu ne serais pas le meilleur parrain du monde.

Elle le sera très fort contre elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_ Merci, mon frère.

_ Merci, petite fleure, fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

Lily se dirigea alors vers une ombre qui battait en retraite. Severus ne savait pas s'il devait faire autre chose. S'éclipser devait être la bonne solution. 

_ Attends Severus.

Il s'arrêta net. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait prononcé son nom comme elle le faisait elle.

_ Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas me douter que tu étais l'héritière de Gryffondor ?

_ Moi-même je ne le savais pas. Mais au moment de mourir, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je mettes la pierre de ma famille sur Harry. Je crois que cela lui a bien réussi.

_ Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

_ Merci Severus.

_ Merci ? Pour être morte sans avoir le souvenir de ta fille ?

_ Merci d'avoir été sa maison. Merci d'avoir été le papi parfait pour mes petits-enfants. Merci pour ne l'avoir jamais laissé seule lorsqu'elle pouvait le ressentir. Merci d'avoir été son père.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Moi et James t'en serons à jamais reconnaissant. Pour Ange et pour Harry.

_ Pour Harry, demanda-t-il amusé ?

_ Tu verras bien…

Elle se retourna puis s'adressa de nouveau à Severus :

_ N'oublie pas de leur dire que je les aime.

Soudain, son corps se mit à briller encore plus. Elle reforma un vent dorée, qui disparut à l'intérieur de la statue.

Aucun bruit. Le silence total. Juste quelques respirations saccadées qui viennent troubler une immense paix. Harry ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait trop bien. Il devait y avoir deux ou trois personnes en plus de lui dans la pièce. Ils semblaient tous assoupis. Il devina un goût amer dans sa bouche. Sûrement une potion de madame Pomfresh. Il s'était réveillé tant de fois dans cette infirmerie dans sa vie qu'il ne cherchait même plus à comprendre pourquoi il s'y trouvait. Et puis, une larme coula sur sa joue. Il se souvenait. Il avait cru qu'il mourait. Il avait eu tellement mal. Comment s'en était-il sortit ? Il se revoyait prendre la main qu'Ange lui tendait et puis plus rien. Il savait maintenant qu'il était vivant. Mais il en avait douté durant une seconde. Il savait que, quand il ouvrirait les yeux, il trouverait pleins de friandises de la part de ses amis. Et dans quelques minutes, il entendrait Ron et Hermione supplier l'infirmière de les laisser rentrer. Ginny aussi devrait se trouver avec eux. Il avait vraiment envie de les voir. Mais quelqu'un manquerait à l'appel. Ange, viendrait-elle aussi prendre de ses nouvelles ? Elle le détestait mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose de très fort s'était noué entre eux. Oui, il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Oui, mais pourquoi, elle ne lui avait jamais dit ? Non, elle le lui avait prouvé. Dans la chambre des secrets, elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Sa mémoire se remplit d'un seul coup. Il n'y avait pas que lui qu'elle avait sauvé. L'incantation, l'épée de Godric, la mort de Ron, de sa sœur et la destruction de Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas constater les dégâts. Ron, il l'aimait tant. Et Ange, ils venaient juste de se retrouver. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser avoir aussi mal un jour. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort à leur place ?

Ron venait de se réveiller. Il était au chaud dans l'infirmerie. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormit cent ans. Il se souvenait de tout dans ses moindres détails. Voldemort avait-il été vaincu ? Sûrement, si Harry était encore en vie. Il observait son meilleur ami qui semblait dormir profondément. Il ne le se serait jamais pardonné s'il avait du mourir. Il aurait eu tellement mal. Mais jamais autant que lorsqu'il avait vu Voldemort lancer tord boyau à Hermione. Il espérait plus que tout qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Elle n'était pas dans la pièce. Son cœur était comme déchiré et il souhaité plus que tout la revoir pour être rassuré. Puis, il se souvint. Il se rappela à quel point elle le détestait. Elle avait même souhaité sa mort. Comment pouvait-elle le mépriser autant ? Mais il s'en fichait. Il n'en avait rien à faire qu'elle le haïsse si seulement elle allait bien. S'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Au bout d'un moment, Ron aperçut une larme perler sur la joue d'Harry. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose d'horrible. En tournant la tête, il vit Draco, assit sur une chaise à côté du lit d'Ange. Il lui tenait la main et s'était endormi, son visage posé sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Ron ne le détestait plus du tout. Au contraire, il l'admirait et il avait vraiment envie de devenir ami avec le jeune Serpentard. Il retourna encore sa tête vers Harry qui pleurait toujours. Pourtant, tout le monde était vivant… Mais cela, il l'ignorait peut-être. Il fallait qu'il le rassure.

_ Harry, chuchota le rouquin pour ne pas réveiller Draco. Harry, tu es réveillé ?

Au son de la voie de son meilleur ami, le jeune homme ouvrit de suite les yeux. Un immense sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il vit Ron en face de lui. Il sécha vite ses larmes et, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir. Les deux garçons se firent mutuellement signe de faire semblant de dormir pour rester tranquille encore un peu.

La porte grinça lorsque quelqu'un l'ouvrit doucement. Harry entendait clairement la personne marcher délicatement vers le lit au fond de la pièce. Celui où il avait aperçut Ange et Draco à peine quelques secondes auparavant. 

_ Draco, dit une voix bienveillante en remuant le jeune homme. Draco, réveille-toi.

_ Un, quoi, s'étonna le blond encore à moitié endormit. Hermione, laisse-moi dormir encore un peu s'il te plaît.

_ Non, lui répondit-elle, tu dois manger quelque chose.

_ Je n'ai pas faim.

_ Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que tu ne sors pratiquement plus de cette infirmerie. Prendre l'air et manger un peu te ferait le plus grand bien.

_ A toi aussi, petite Hermione, cela pourrait profiter.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle avança une autre chaise vers le jeune homme et s'assit.

_ Je suis sûre qu'elle va s'en sortir Draco. Crois-moi, j'en suis persuadée. Tout comme je sais qu'Harry et Ron vont bientôt se réveiller.

_ Je n'arrive pas à être aussi convaincu que toi.

_ Alors je le serai pour deux.

Un petit silence s'installa dans la pièce.

_ Que vais-je faire si elle meurt Hermione ? Je me sentirai tellement seul sans elle.

_ Elle s'en tirera Draco, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et tu ne seras jamais seul. Nous serons toujours là. Moi, Ron et Harry. Tu peux d'ors et déjà nous considérer comme tes amis.

_ Je crois que nos deux chères marmottes ne penseront peut-être pas comme toi. Mais je suis heureux que tu sois là. Qu'aurais-je fait depuis deux semaines sans toi ?

_ Je suis obligée de dire la même chose. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout finira bien.

_ Hermione, j'entends très bien que tu essayes de te persuader toi-même. Mais, avoue-le, pour une fois tu ne sais rien du tout.

La jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre. Une légère vague de tristesse arriva dans la pièce. Tout deux ignoraient si leurs amis allaient s'en sortir. 

_ Tu as ramené Ginny à son dortoir, dit-il pour changer de sujet ?

_ Oui, et je l'ai obligé à manger un peu. Elle s'est endormi comme une masse lorsqu'elle s'est allongée sur son lit.

_ Elle non plus ne va pas bien. Les deux dormeurs ont intérêt à se réveiller, elle est beaucoup trop faible pour continuer encore une semaine ainsi.

_ Oh, tu sais Draco , elle est la plus à plaindre dans cette histoire.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Son frère et l'homme qu'elle aime sont dans le coma depuis bientôt deux semaines. Personne ne peut la comprendre.

_ Si, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, quelqu'un le peut.

Hermione rougit d'un coup et détourna son regard du blond. Harry ne voyait rien mais il ne pouvait que deviner l'embarras de la jeune fille.

_ Marie a laissé un mot à Ron sur sa table de nuit, lui dit Hermione. Je pense que s'il se réveille, il sera heureux d'aller au bal de demain soir avec elle.

Draco lui lança un regard plus que confus. Elle rajouta, comme pour s'expliquer.

_ Après ce que nous nous sommes dit ce jour-là, il doit sûrement me détester.

_ Non, je ne crois pas.

_ J'espère vraiment, continua la jeune fille, qu'il me pardonnera et que nous resterons amis.

_ C'est vrai, lui dit-il sarcastiquement, sauver la vie d'une fille en offrant la sienne à la place n'est qu'une preuve d'amitié.

Hermione ne répondit pas pendant un moment. Puis, c'est d'une voix extrêmement triste qu'elle dit :

_ Je ne peux plus supporter de les regarder comme ça. Je vais finir par craquer s'ils ne se réveillent pas.

Harry savait que Ron ne bougerait pas. Il devait vraiment être secoué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Hermione croyait qu'il la détestait, tout comme lui avant. Elle n'avait pas nié lorsque Draco avait presque déclaré qu'elle l'aimait. Le rouquin devait être surpris, mais avide d'entendre d'autres confessions de la jeune fille. C'est pour cela qu'Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas la voir si triste à cause de lui. Personne ne s'en rendit compte alors il fit exprès de bouger et de faire grincer son lit.

_ Harry, tu es réveillé, lança la jeune fille qui avait retrouvé toute la gaieté dont elle était capable en se jetant sur lui et en le serrant dans ses bras ! Je suis tellement contente ! Tu m'as fait si peur !

_ Moi aussi, dit-il entre deux éclats de rire, je suis très heureux de te revoir.

La jeune fille était extrêmement heureuse. C'est à peine si elle ne pleurait pas de joie.

_ Et moi alors, lança Ron, on m'oublie !

_ Ron !

Ca y était, là, elle pleurait ! 

_ Oh Ron !

Elle s'approchait de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras tout comme Harry mais elle s'arrêta net.

_ Vous êtes réveillés depuis longtemps ?

A cette question sous-entendue, les garçons ne répondirent pas et lui firent un petit sourire d'excuse. Hermione se rendit compte de ce que Ron avait entendu et se tourna vers lui. Il ne rougissait pas et avait un petit sourire en coin. Honteuse, elle partit en courant dans le couloir et claqua la porte.

_ Tu n'as pas assuré sur ce coup là, lança Draco ou rouquin alors qu'il regardait la porte d'un air étonné.

_ Je crois que je vais aller la chercher, répondit Ron en se levant.

_ C'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire, lui dit Harry en rigolant.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un Ron en caleçon sortit en courant de l'infirmerie.

Le rouquin courait après la jeune fille dans les couloirs du château. Il était en sous-vêtements et semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione remarqua qu'il y avait du monde dans un couloir. C'était leur classe de Gryffondor qui sortait d'enchantement. La jeune fille s'arrêta devant eux, pensant que Ron n'oserait pas la suivre devant les regards de tous leurs amis. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis du jeune homme.

_ Hermione, attends-moi, lança-t-il essoufflé. 

Tous ses camarades se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il faisait son apparition dans le couloir. Quelques exclamations parvenaient à ses oreilles :

__

Regardez, il est réveillé !

Je crois qu'il va mieux !

Il n'est pas mal en caleçon se cher Ron !

Dommage qu'il soit déjà réservé…

_ Je crois que c'est pas le moment Ron, lui dit Hermione en essayant de se débarrasser de lui.

_ Si, c'est le moment idéal Mione.

La jeune fille rougit lorsqu'elle entendit le surnom que venait de lui donner le rouquin sans s'en rendre compte.

_ Ecoute, lui expliqua-t-elle, j'ai juste dit que Marie t'avait invité au bal de demain soir. On est d'accord.

_ On l'est.

_ Très bien, reprit-elle, alors je suis vraiment désolée pour l'autre jour. Et pour toute l'année en faite, je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte que toi et Harry vouliez parfois rester seuls. Pardon.

_ Quoi, lâcha-t-il bien fort alors que tout le monde profitait de leur conversation ! Mais tu n'y a quand même pas cru. Enfin, tu sais bien que je m'énerve vite. Je ne pensais pas une seconde ce que je t'ai dit !

_ Moi non plus, lui dit-elle soulagée.

En entendant sa réponse, il lui sourit. Il la trouvait extrêmement belle. Peu lui importait que toute sa classe soit présente. Après tout, qui pourrait nier ce qu'il ressentait vraiment ?

_ Très bien, lui dit-elle alors, je suis heureuse que nous soyons redevenus amis.

Elle commença à se retourner, sûrement pour le ramener à l'infirmerie et pour l'empêcher de se ridiculiser encore plus, mais il la retint par le bras.

_ Non, s'exclama-t-il bien fort ! Enfin, je veux dire…

Il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Ce qu'il pensait n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa bouche. Sa main vint tout naturellement se poser sur la joue de la jeune fille.

_ Tu es, essaya-t-il d'articuler, j'veux dire…

Pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots, sa main continuait de se promener langoureusement sur le visage d'Hermione.

_ Je…

Et puis il abandonna. Rien ne sortait. Comment exprimer ses sentiments avec de simples mots ? En voyant qu'il ne cherchait plus rien à dire, et qu'il était toujours à moitié nu au beau milieu de Poudlard, Hermione fit lentement un geste pour s'écarter de lui et retourner de là où ils venaient. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, la main de Ron qui se faisait caressante leva vivement son visage vers sa bouche et l'embrassa. Elle était surprise, ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Alors que Ron l'embrassait délicieusement, elle ne réagit pas. Le jeune homme, croyant qu'elle n'était pas d'accord ou qu'il l'avait brusqué, s'écarta. Ils se regardèrent l'espace de deux secondes droit dans les yeux avant qu'Hermione ne s'approche du roux et ne réponde à son baiser. Ils s'étreignirent et continuèrent de s'embrasser au beau milieu du couloir, sous les yeux amusés de tous leurs camarades. Ils avaient perdu tellement de temps, et ce baiser était si sensuel et plein de promesse qu'il faillirent avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque la voix de leur directeur les interrompit :

_ Hum, hum… Ron ? Hermione ? Devrais-je vous rappelez que vous êtes au beau milieu de votre école et que l'un de vous deux est à moitié nu ?

L'après-midi se passa sans incident majeur. A part peut-être les cris de joie de Ginny qui faillirent briser toutes les vitres du collège lorsqu'elle apprit que son frère et Harry étaient réveillés, tout fut très calme. Madame Pomfresh obligea ses deux patients à rester à l'infirmerie jusqu'au lendemain. Elle était persuadé qu'on était jamais sûr de rien et qu'il valait mieux que les deux jeunes hommes se reposent encore un peu. Hermione se fit un plaisir d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails. Ron tenait la jeune fille contre lui et resserra son étreinte lorsqu'elle leur narra la raison de l'arrivée de Lily Potter. Harry n'avait de cesse de couvrir Ginny de baisers. Mais les deux couples aperçurent vite que leur bonheur attristait Draco plus qu'autre chose et se calmèrent sur les démonstrations d'affection. Ils étaient tous extrêmement inquiet pour Ange et ne s'étaient permis pratiquement aucuns rires de l'après-midi. Selon les dires d'Hermione, tout le collège leur était reconnaissant de leurs actions. Puisque les élèves avaient participé à toute la scène, ils savaient dans les moindres détails ce qui s'était produit, et Dumbledore avait été obligé de leur dire d'où ils venaient lorsqu'ils étaient apparus dans la chambre des secrets. Il avait expliqué l'histoire des pierres, mais n'avait en aucun cas révélé les souvenirs d'Ange. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la peine. Tous les élèves l'avaient vu se sacrifier pour leur laisser une chance et ils n'avaient pas besoin d'autres preuves pour reconnaître les intentions de la jeune fille. Puis, Hermione et Ginny durent partir pour laisser les deux jeunes hommes se reposer. Draco, qui n'avait pratiquement pas dormi en deux semaines, s'était assoupi sur Ange. Madame Pomfresh ne le renvoya pas et déposa une couverture sur ses épaules. Harry et Ron le regardèrent longuement. Que se passerait-il si Ange ne s'en remettait pas ? Il fallait aider le jeune Serpentard à penser à autre chose pendant quelques instants. Ils avaient réussi à le convaincre d'assister au bal du lendemain soir. Ils se doutaient bien que Draco voudrait partir après l'annonce des résultats de la coupe des quatre maisons, mais ils essayeraient de le retenir un peu. Lorsque le rouquin fut endormi, Harry se mit à réfléchir. Il voulait plus que tout que sa sœur se réveille. Il voulait pouvoir vivre avec elle, pouvoir la protéger et l'aimer à longueur de journée. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir alors que les choses commençaient tout juste à s'améliorer. Peut-être que les Dursley accepteraient de la prendre chez eux… Non, aucune chance. Ange devra rester dans son orphelinat. Soudain, il se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Hermione : Dumbledore était le parrain de sa sœur. Peut-être accepterait-il de la prendre avec lui, à Poudlard. Oui, Harry n'en doutait pas un seul instant. C'est ce que ferait le directeur au réveil de la jeune fille. Si elle se réveillait un jour…

Le lendemain passa très vite. Harry et Ron restèrent au chevet d'Ange toute la journée avec Draco. De toute façon, Dumbledore leur avait interdit de sortir de l'infirmerie avant le bal du soir. Il leur avait expliqué que Draco et Hermione ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans qu'un élève ne se jette sur eux pour les remercier et que pour eux, ce serait encore pire. Les filles leur avait rendu visite le matin mais n'étaient pas réapparut après le déjeuner. Sûrement pour se préparer, avait suggérer Ron légèrement déçu. Les cinq jeunes gens avaient longtemps hésité avant d'aller au bal. Ils ne pouvaient songer à s'amuser alors qu'Ange était dans le coma. Mais, la visite du directeur, de Sirius et de Severus les avait vite résignés. Ils avaient sauvé la vie de tous leurs camarades et ils devaient être présent pour leur laisser une chance de leur exprimer leur gratitude. Ils se rendraient donc au bal, assisteraient à la remise de la coupe des quatre maisons, mais ne cesseraient de penser à leur amie qui ne pourrait pas être avec eux.

Les affaires d'Harry et Ron avaient été apportées à l'infirmerie. Draco était retourné à sa salle commune pour se changer. Le brun portait une robe de sorcier verte, légèrement foncée, qui faisait ressortir ses grands yeux. Ron, quant à lui, en avait une noire qui ne faisait pas pour autant austère et qui lui allait beaucoup mieux que son vieux bout de chiffon de l'année précédente. Le rouquin était très heureux de sa tenue et répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que ses frères jumeaux lui avait acheté dans un élan de gentillesse pendant l'été. Au moment où les deux garçons voulurent se rendre à la grande salle, Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie et demanda à parler en privée à Harry. Le brun rejoindrait donc ses amis plus tard dans la soirée…

La grande salle était magnifique. Bien plus belle que lors du balle de Noël de l'année précédente. Toutes les décoration avaient été enlevées et juste une immense tapisserie représentant les maisons de Poudlard trônait, comme à son habitude, derrière la table des professeurs. Pleins de petites tables avaient été ajoutées et pouvaient contenir 10 personnes chacune. Elles étaient rondes et la couleur des nappes variait de table en table. Un grand espace avait été laissé pour la danse et une estrade avait été dressée pour cette occasion. Lorsque Ron arriva devant la salle, tout le monde était déjà rentré. Il remarqua trois Serpentards qu'il ne connaissait que de vue, sûrement ceux qui s'étaient alliés à leur cause. La jeune fille lui disait quelque chose. Il y avait une Serdaigle, ami de Cho Chang, qui semblait accompagnée un des deux Serpentards. Ginny était aussi là. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche et ses cheveux étaient attachées en un chignon. Draco, quant à lui, portait une robe bleu quelque peu foncée, qui faisait ressortir l'intensité de ses yeux bleus gris. Et bien sûr, parlant avec Ginny et n'ayant pas encore remarqué sa présence, il y avait Hermione. Son Hermione. Elle était magnifique. Il se demandait vraiment comment il avait pu vivre sans la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux avec de petites barrettes mauves, de la même couleur que sa robe. Quelques mèches retombaient délicatement sur ses épaules et sur son dos. Sa robe la rendait vraiment… Il lui fallait absolument une douche froide. Soudain, la jeune fille tourna sa tête et l'aperçut. Elle se dirigea vers lui.

_ Tu es vraiment très mignon, lui dit-elle dans un petit sourire.

_ Tu n'es pas mal non plus, réussit-il à articuler en cachant le trouble qui l'habitait.

_ C'est tout, demanda-t-elle amusée ?

Il la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui. Puis, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

_ Tu es vraiment magnifique.

_ Je comprends maintenant pourquoi nous devons attendre là depuis une demi-heure, dit la jeune fille qui disait quelque chose à Ron. Je sens que notre entrée va être vraiment très embarrassante.

_ Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit le Serpentard qui était à côté d'elle en lui resserrant la main. Tout va bien se passer. N'est-ce pas Draco ?

_ J'en suis sur, répondit ce dernier peu convaincu.

_ On se connaît non, demanda Ron à la jeune fille blonde de Serpentard ? Tu ne traînerais pas avec Parkinson par le plus grand des hasards ?

_ Si, mais je suis en sixième année. Enfin, je traînais avec Pansy. Maintenant, je ne suis plus vraiment la bienvenue… De toute façon, c'est une peste.

_ Julie a raison, ajouta Kevin Pilord, le garçon accompagné de la Serdaigle. Depuis que Voldemort a été vaincu, tous nos " chers camarades " veulent rester avec nous. Mais il est évident que derrière notre dos les insultes vont bon train.

_ Sais-tu qu'Andrew adore les échecs et qu'il est fan des canons de Chudley, demanda Ginny à son frère en regardant le cavalier de Julie ?

_ Non, je ne savais pas…

_ Les maisons n'ont pas d'importance, dit Hermione. Si j'ai bien appris quelque chose cette année c'est qu'on ne reconnaît ses vrais amis que lorsque tout s'effondre.

_ Et pareil pour le contraire, ajouta Andrew.

_ Je suis désolée pour ton père Andrew, lui dit Ron.

_ Merci, lui répondit le garçon d'un air triste. Ma mère a beaucoup de peine. Elle ne veut pas que je remette les pieds chez moi. Je suis la honte de la famille.

A ces mots, Julie serra le bras de son cavalier. Pour elle non plus, ça ne devait pas être facile.

_ De toute façon, continua Andrew, je termine ma septième année. J'ai trouvé un poste de poursuiveur dans une équipe d'Angleterre. Elle n'est pas très connue et ce n'est toujours pas les Canons, mais c'est déjà ça. En plus, on me donne un logement. Que demander de plus ?

Il tourna son visage vers Julie et la jeune fille dit :

_ Et j'ai maintenant moi aussi un endroit où aller cet été…

_ C'est bien que ça se termine bien pour vous, leur dit Draco.

_ Oui, lança Ron, et toi, que vas-tu faire ? 

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit le blond. En fait, je m'en fou. Tout ce qui est important pour le moment, c'est qu'Ange se réveille.

_ Harry ne viens pas, demanda Ginny qui commençait à s'impatienter ?

A ces mots, le jeune homme arriva accompagné de Dumbledore.

_ Tu es fantastique, dit-il à sa petite amie en lui tendant son bras.

_ Allons-y maintenant, proposa le directeur.

Au moment même, les portes s'ouvrir et un grand silence se fit. Tous suivaient des yeux les neuf adolescents qui se dirigeaient vers une table libre au milieu de la pièce. Puis, des applaudissements commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts. Jamais, même lors du dernier match de quidditch, les élèves n'avaient montré autant leur enthousiasme. Les jeunes gens étaient très gênés et ne savaient plus où se mettre. Mais le vacarme des remerciements ne cessait pas. Lorsque les héros de la soirée furent tous assis à leur place, Dumbledore se leva et tapa avec une petite cuillère sur un verre pour faire taire tout le monde. Il commença alors son discours, pendant qu'Harry affichait un gigantesque sourire sur ses lèvres.

_ Qu'as-tu Harry, lui demanda Hermione ?

_ Tu verras bien, lui répondit-il simplement.

D'un coup, les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle. Draco ne comprenait rien. Leur directeur n'avait pourtant encore rien dit de si passionnant. Il vit Harry se lever d'un bon et applaudir et crier encore plus fort que les autres. Il fut bientôt rejoint par tout le reste de la table.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir sa réponse. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il entendit quelqu'un lui dire :

_ Tu n'avais quand même pas l'intention de t'amuser sans moi ?

En reconnaissant la voix, il se leva d'un bon et embrassa Ange passionnément. Le bonheur explosait sur son visage qui avait bientôt reprit toutes ses belles couleurs. D'un coup, il était redevenu très séduisant. Elle, elle portait une longue robe rouge, vaporeuse vers le bas, avec de fines bretelles. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient sur son dos en un nuage ondulé. Quand il lâcha enfin la jeune fille, celle-ci se tourna vers Harry qui était debout à côté d'elle. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement et la jeune fille éclata de rire. 

_ Qu'y a-t-il, lui demanda Harry amusé ?

_ Je suis tellement heureuse, lui répondit-elle d'une voix très joyeuse ! Si je devais créer un patronus en ce moment, je ferai exploser tout Azkaban !

_ Et Sirius t'aimerait encore plus !

La jeune fille rit à nouveau et cela réchauffa le cœur d'Harry. Commet avait-il pu vivre toute ces années sans elle ? La jeune fille s'assit entre Draco et Harry et fit un clin d'œil très suggestif à Ron. Le garçon la regarda amusé et vit qu'elle observait Hermione qui était devenu rouge de honte.

_ Il y a des choses qu'il va falloir m'expliquer, dit-il complètement largué, ce qui fit redoubler le rire de la jeune fille et ceux de la table, qui avait tout compris.

Dumbledore se releva et redemanda le silence. Tout le monde se tut et écouta le directeur avec attention.

_ Je ne vois pas le besoin de revenir sur les événements qui se sont passés il y a deux semaines. Nous sommes tous extrêmement heureux de voir que nos trois célèbres malades se sont déjà remis. Bien que vous connaissiez les points qu'ont accumulés vos maisons respectives, je me dois de vous les rappeler. Pouffsouffle est en quatrième position avec 320 points. Serdaigle en troisième avec 431 points. Ayant obtenu autant de points pour la coupe de quidditch en raison du match nul, les maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor ne sont pas très éloignées l'une de l'autre. 520 points pour Serpentard. 560 pour Gryffondor.

Etonnement, personne ne se leva et pas un murmure n'envahit la pièce. Même la maison gagnante semblait déçue. Mais pourquoi ? 

_ Cette année encore, reprit Dumbledore, j'ai quelques points de dernières minutes à ajouter. J'accorde, pour le courage dont elle a fait preuve alors que tous ses amis étaient en danger et pour sa moral exceptionnelle, 40 points à Hermione Granger. 

Tout le monde se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui fit un grand sourire.

_ J'accorde également, continua le directeur, pour ces mêmes raisons, 40 points à Draco Malefoy.

Les élèves applaudirent encore une fois. 

_ Pour la malice et l'amour dont elle a su faire preuve, même si cela a été vint, j'accorde 10 points à Ginny Weasley.

Toujours les mêmes acclamations qui ne cessaient pas.

_ Pour le courage qu'il a manifesté, et pour son sacrifice qui n'a laissé personne indifférent, surtout pas miss Granger j'en suis sur, ajouta-t-il dans un petit sourire alors que la jeune fille et le rouquin étaient pliés de rire, j'accorde également 40 points à Ron Weasley.

Des sifflements rejoignirent les acclamations de tous les élèves.

_ Pour avoir offert ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux pour nous sauver. Pour nous avoir donnés leur vie et nous avoir sauvé d'un monstre qui se nommait Voldemort, j'accorde 50 points à Harry et 50 points à Ange Potter.

A l'annonce de ce nom, la jeune fille déglutit avec peine. Ange Potter… Le clin d'œil amusé de son parrain la fit revenir sur terre.

_ Pour avoir renier ce qu'ils avaient de plus chers, pour s'être ralliés à de justes idées en risquant leur vie pour la notre, j'accorde 30 points chacun à Andrew Warrington, Julie Paintwood et Kevin Pilord. 

_ C'est génial, s'écria Hermione !

_ Tu as raison, lui dit Ginny, cette soirée est fantastique.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione voulait parler de ça Ginny, lui dit Ange un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Et bien, parle Herm', lança la rouquine impatiente !

_ Nous avons 700 points. Egalité avec les Serpentards !

_ Quoi !

_ Comme vous avez déjà du le remarquer, continua le directeur, cette année restera historique dans les anales de Poudlard. C'est la première fois que deux maisons remportent la coupe des quatre maisons. Nous allons devoir changer les décorations de la salle.

Dumbledore tapa des mains et des drapeaux représentant le serpent et le lion apparurent. Des cris de joie résonnaient dans toute la pièce. C'était ça. C'était ce résultat qui était tant attendu.

Après avoir applaudis pendant de longues minutes, les élèves se mirent à manger. Les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés.

_ Alors Ange, demanda la Serdaigle, tu sais ce qui s'est passé lorsque tu étais morte ? Oh ! Comme c'est étrange de dire cela !

_ Oui, Harry et Albus me l'ont raconté. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, Ron quittait l'infirmerie. Mais, dis-moi, continua Ange en regardant la jeune fille, ne sortais-tu pas avec ce garçon des Serdaigles qui est dans ta classe ?

_ Si, répondit l'intéressée pas du tout gênée, mais il s'est trouvé une autre petite amie.

Toutes la table se tourna instantanément vers la table des Serdaigles. Ce garçon était effectivement en excellente compagnie, avec Marie qui riait à ses côtés. Hermione eut un grand sourire et Ron lui prit la main. Finalement, elle ne la détestait pas tant que ça…

_ P'tit frère ?

Harry se retourna immédiatement vers sa sœur. Le surnom qu'elle venait de lui donner lui avait fait plus plaisir que tout l'or du monde. 

_ Quoi p'tite sœur ?

_ Rien, c'était juste pour essayer.

Et ils se firent un énorme sourire.

_ Que voulez te dire Albus, Harry, demanda Draco ?

_ J'attendais que tu me poses cette question.

Tout le monde regardait Harry, impatients de savoir ce qu'ils avaient manqué.

_ Et bien, il m'a raconté ce qui allait se passer, maintenant que tout est terminé.

_ Et, lancèrent Ginny et Kevin ensemble, voulant vraiment avoir la suite ?

_ Il m'a dit, reprit Harry, que toi Kevin, tu retournerais chez ton père, à qui tu manquais beaucoup. 

_ Vas-tu parler, s'exclama Ron !

_ Je sais aussi qu'Andrew va prendre un appartement et que Julie va venir vivre avec lui, puisque leurs parents ne veulent plus d'eux à la maison.

_ On le savait déjà chéri, lui dit Ginny, et parle, j'en ai marre d'attendre !

_ Puisque Draco n'est plus le bien venu chez lui non plus, et que son père se trouve maintenant à Azkaban puisqu'il était évanoui lorsque les aurors sont arrivés, le professeur Rogue s'est proposé de devenir son tuteur. Et Dumbledore a accepté.

_ Quoi, s'exclama Draco extrêmement heureux !

_ Oh mon amour, lança Ange, je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Tu verras, Severus est vraiment quelqu'un de formidable.

_ Je le sais déjà mon amour.

_ Mais je n'ai pas fini, continua Harry. Queudver ayant prouvé devant témoin son existence, Severus va être acquitté. Et puisqu'il est mon parrain, nous vivrons ensemble.

_ Harry, s'exclama Ange, je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Peut-être qu'il voudra bien que tu me rendes visite à mon orphelinat.

_ Non, répliqua le jeune homme, il ne le voudra pas.

Ange fit un petit sourire triste et sembla extrêmement déçue.

_ Car tu ne retourneras pas dans cet endroit infâme, lui dit son frère tout heureux. Ton parrain, Albus Dumbledore, a jugé préférable que tu vives avec ton très intelligent et ton très beau de frère.

_ Hum, hum, lança Ron pour faire rire la galerie, ce qui marcha.

_ Donc, conclut Ange, je vais vivre avec toi chez Sirius.

_ Non.

_ Quoi non ?

_ Sirius n'a pas de maison, et n'a pas spécialement beaucoup d'argent. Il s'est vu remettre le titre de professeur contre les forces du mal, pour l'année prochaine, et nous n'aurons besoin de maison que cet été. C'est pour ça que Dumbledore a proposé à Severus que l'on loge chez lui. Et il a de suite accepté.

_ Oh !

Ange se leva de table et partit en courant vers la table des professeurs. Severus lui sourit et elle se jeta à son cou. Puis elle se tourna vers Albus et le couvrit de baisers pour le remercier. C'était la plus belle soirée qu'Harry n'avait jamais vécu. 

Le bal dura jusqu'à une heure du matin. Harry s'était amusé comme un fou. Il n'avait cessé de danser avec Ginny et avait accordé les danses moldues à sa sœur. Ron et Hermione s'étaient éclipsés vers minuit, et Harry ne les avait pas revus. Il avait beaucoup parlé avec Draco et il s'étonnait de commencer à l'adorer. Il était très heureux que sa sœur soit amoureuse de lui. Mais il le fut un peu moins quand, après un slow, les tourtereaux disparurent pour ne plus réapparaître de la soirée. Il alla ensuite se coucher, non sans avoir longuement embrassé Ginny au préalable.

Vers deux heures du matin, Harry, qui ne dormait pas, à l'instar de ses camarades de chambre, entendit la porte grincer. Un pas mal assuré se dirigea jusqu'au lit le plus proche du sien.

_ Ron, c'est toi, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller les autres ?

_ Harry, lui répondit le jeune homme en se glissant dans son lit, tu ne dors pas ?

_ Non, mais toi non plus à ce que je vois. Je suppose qu'Hermione va être fatiguée demain matin…

_ Nous avons rattrapé le temps perdu, lui dit le rouquin en riant. Et toi et Ginny, vous vous êtes bien amusés au bal ?

_ Oh, oui. Mais nous, nous n'avions pas perdu de temps…

_ Harry, arrête ça tu veux. C'est dégoûtant.

_ Et toi, tu viens juste de me dire la même chose avec Hermione. 

_ Mais c'est pas pareil ! C'est comme si tu apprenais qu'Ange et Draco étaient sortis dans le parc pendant le bal et qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus.

_ Ils sont sortis et ne sont pas revenus, répondit Harry la voix qu'elle peut contrariée…

_ De toute façon, tu devais t'en douter avec le dernier souvenir de ta sœur…

_ Ron, arrête ça, lâcha Harry.

_ Bonne nuit Harry, lui dit-il en continuant de rire.

_ Bonne nuit, répondit-il moins amusé. 

Harry c'était endormi, mais, vers quatre heures, un léger grincement attira son attention. Le plancher craquait légèrement sous le poids d'un visiteur. Harry n'eut pas besoin de demander qui était là. Il ouvrit doucement les rideaux de son lit et fit une place à Ange sous ses couvertures. La jeune fille referma les rideaux et enlaça son frère. Il la serra contre lui et se sentit heureux. Comment avait-il pu vivre sans elle ? Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne pouvait exister une seconde sans sa sœur à ses côtés. Doucement, alors que la jeune fille commençait à s'endormir, il lui dit :

_ Chante-la moi.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire. Elle commença à chanter, d'une voix extrêmement douce, sur l'air qu'Harry aimait tant :

__

Je suis votre mère et je sais

Où les étoiles vous mènent,

Il n'y a que vous que j'aime.

Je suis votre mère et je sais

Que si la mort m'emmène, 

Je ne serai jamais sienne.

Ange il est ton père et il sait

Où les étoiles vous mènent, 

Il ne fait que ce qu'il aime.

Ma fille si tu te rappelles

De cette chanson de bohème,

Sache qu'elle sera toujours tienne.

Harry il faut que tu comprennes

Qu'il est là et qu'il l'entraîne, 

Il n'y a que toi qu'elle aime.

Ange, même si tu saignes

Harry même si t'as d'la peine,

Vous abolirez son règne.

Je suis votre mère et je sais

Où les étoiles vous mènent,

Il n'y a que vous que j'aime.

Il n'y a que vous que j'aime.

C'est sur cette chanson qu'Harry s'endormit cette nuit-là. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'avenir lui souriait, et plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant, puisqu'il n'était plus seul.

**Fin du chapitre et de ma fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Voilà, c'est fini! J'espère vraiment que cette fin vous a plu. Pour la chanson, je répète que l'air qu'on entend c'est celui de samaha. C'est dommage si vous ne la connaissez pas car vous ne devez pas trouver cette fin très terrible. Pour répondre à la question que plusieurs personnes m'ont posé, je ne sais pas si je vais écrire une autre fic d'harry potter. En fait, j'ai bien une idée en tête qui me plaît bien, mais c'est assez bizarre comme idée et je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira. Si vous voulez, je peux toujours vous mettre le début et je continuerai si ça vous plaît. Je fais un énorme merci à mes revieweurs. Vos messages tout au long de l'histoire m'ont fait énormément plaisir et c'est grâce à vous que la fic a avancé aussi vite. Je vous fait vraiment d'énormes bisous et c'est maintenant que vous devez faire péter le bouton review: C'est fini maintenant et je suis horriblement impatiente d'avoir vos impressions sur la fin ou sur l'ensemble de ma fic. Comme à l'habitude, un petit mot pour chacun de vous:

****

Neiphtys: Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma révélation finale t'ait plu. Les sacrifices c'est bien beau mais il vaut mieux rester en vie lol! J'espère vraiment que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Merci et Gros bisous.

****

Popov: C'était pas vraiment la fin, fin mon chapitre précédent. La voilà et j'espère vraiment qu'elle t'a plu. Merci et gros bisosu.

****

Hermione 359: Pleurer! Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir réussi à te faire verser une goutte! Bravo, tu as bien déduis les choses pour Ron, et tu es une des rares à avoir réussi à le faire sans mon aide. Et bien si, il y a eu quelque chose entre Ron et Hermione… J'espère vraiment que cette fin t'a plu. Gros bisous et Merci.

****

Xavier: Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira aussi. Gros bisous.

****

Clem: Merci, merci, merci!!! J'ai pas trop fait intervenir Marie dans ce chapitre là non plus, mais il fallait bien que je montre ce qu'elle devenait. Voilà ma fin, j'espère très fort qu'elle t'a plu. Gros bisous.

****

Samantha: Merci. Gigantesque merci. (auteur toute rouge de la tête au pied). Voilà la fin. Ca me fait tout bizarre d'écrire ça depuis tout à l'heure. J'espère que ça t'a plu. Gros bisous.

****

Sarah: Je n'ai aucune honte! Je savais très bien que Ron n'était pas mort (rire sadique)! Tu veux tuer ma pitite Hermione? Moi qui pensais que j'étais tordue de faire mourir tout le monde, je vois qu'il n'y a pas que moi lol! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Merci et gros bisous.

****

Kamala: Tout le monde a pleuré ma parole! En tout cas, ça me fait vachement plaisir. Je pense que ce qui c'est passé entre Ron et Hermione t'a plu. J'ai bien aimé le faire sortir en caleçon lol. Merci beaucoup et gros bisous.

****

Lilyrose: La force a été avec moi (en tout cas je l'espère), surtout depuis que j'ai vu l'épisode 2 au ciné. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Merci et gros bisous.

****

Loïc: Voici la suite. Un peu en retard (une journée lol), mais beaucoup plus longue que mes précédents chapitres. Comme tu as pu le lire au-dessus, j'ai une autre idée de fic mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais la mettre sur le site. Ca dépendra si vous voulez que je le fasse et si ça vous plaît. Ne me tue pas s'il te plaît! Je veux un jour pouvoir avoir 16 ans pour conduire une voiture (mon père qui cache les clefs de la Peugeot et qui arrive avec un revolver lol). J'espère que tu aimeras cette fin. Merci et gros bisous.

****

Meg: Merci, merci, merci à toi aussi. Et bien, ça se voit que tu n'as pas lu les chapitres de la fin. Ca va sûrement te surprendre. J'espère que ça te plaira quand tu en seras à là. Gros bisous.

Voilà, c'est définitivement fini. Si vous voulez ma fic un peu particulière, dites-le te je la mettrai. J'espère vraiment avoir votre avis sur ma fin ou sur l'ensemble de ma fic. Je vous remercie tous encore une fois et je vous fait de gigantesque bisous. Gros comme l'Arc de Triomphe ou gros comme la Tour Eiffel si vous reviewez. 

**Ange!**

**** ****


End file.
